<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Time of Change by neutralkpopstan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898225">A Time of Change</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/neutralkpopstan/pseuds/neutralkpopstan'>neutralkpopstan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mamamoo, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:14:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>105,401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/neutralkpopstan/pseuds/neutralkpopstan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mamamoo was getting ready for a normal day of performances when their life turned upside down.</p><p>BTS returned from their tour, with the discovery of a new threat in Korea.</p><p>Both groups must fight to keep themselves and other artists safe. But will they be safe together? Or will one be left behind?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Park Jimin (BTS), Jung Wheein/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is my first time writing so don't be to harsh on me haha. All the events in this story are fake, but I do tie in some real events that occurred (You'll see in future chapters). There are also fake characters in this story as-well . </p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2016</p><p>
  <strong>Third person Pov:</strong>
</p><p>As BTS takes their final bow for the Wings concert, they all decide to go and celebrate a successful tour. They go to a fancy restaurant with all the staff, band, and dancers. As they all enjoy their night, RM gives a speech</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for all of the work you put in for this tour. We wouldn't be BTS without all of you. I cannot wait to see what happens in our next chapter together. CHEERS!” They all toast and yell “CHEERS!”</p><p> </p><p>While the party goes on, V has not gotten off of his phone since they ended up at the restaurant. Jimin notices and asks him  “What's so important on that screen?”</p><p> </p><p>“She hasn't responded to Hyung. It’s been three days since we fought and I need to talk to her.” V says shortly and Jimin understands his best friend.</p><p> </p><p>“You have to give it time Tae. You both have been extremely busy these past few months. You have to let whatever happens happen ok?” Jimin says quietly, making sure not to push the conversation.</p><p>“I just don't want it to be over like this. I miss her.” Tae says weakly</p><p>“Maybe it's just not the right time. You guys will meet in the future” Jimin says confidently “Now come on. I bet celebrating our tour will cheer you up!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> …</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Jin Hyung!” Jungkook yells. “Hey, what's going on? Why do you seem distracted?”</p><p> </p><p>“Something feels off.” Jin says “It's almost 12, and nothing ever good happens after 12.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you just need to eat some food,” J-hope says while walking towards them. “Sometimes you get anxious when your hungry”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah maybe, but I feel like we're being watched” Jin says in a low voice</p><p> </p><p>“By the security yeah” Jungkook explains “They won't let anything happen to us”</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly. Come on, lets get some food” J-hope yells as the three of them walk to the buffet.</p><p>…</p><p>Yoongi is casually walking around the restaurant, interacting with many of the staff to get to know more people, when out of nowhere Rm shows up</p><p> </p><p>“Yoongi Hyung, I need your help,” Rm says as he drags Yoongi to the bathroom. “Listen, I sound crazy, but we need to get out of here now. We aren't safe”</p><p>“What are you talking about? We have security-” Yoongi tries to say</p><p> </p><p>“I don't think we do for long” Rm interrupts. “I saw one of them go outside about an hour ago but i haven't seen them since. In fact, that was the only security guard I saw come in with us”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, I think you drunk Rm,” Yoongi says. “There's probably security with the other boys. There's no need to worry”. Yoongi and Rm then walk away to meet up with others.</p><p>...</p><p>Around 1 am, everyone decides to call it a night and head home. The 7 boys decide to walk back together instead of taking the car. Tae is still on his phone waiting for a message, Jin is still anxious, and Rm is watching everything in his sight. All of a sudden, J-hope gets a call.</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s it from Hyung?” Jungkook asks</p><p> </p><p>“I don't know” J-hope replies “It’s an unknown number.” He decides to pick up the call with the other guys watching. He puts it on speaker for them to hear “Hello?”</p><p> </p><p>“You should have taken your car…” </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Bam Bam Bam</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shi-” Is all that could be heard from Rm before he was shot. He stumbles down to the ground</p><p> </p><p>“HYUNG” Jungkook screams, grabbing him to see where he was hit. More shots were fired as the boys try to run out of range. “We got to find a safe place!”</p><p> </p><p>“The hotel is too far!” Tae yells before stopping. “Who the hell is that?!” All the boys look around to see themselves surrounded by men with weapons ready to attack.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, that's all of our security! What the fuck happened?” Yoongi says realizing Rm was right. It was an attack. </p><p> </p><p>“You boys have had too long to live” A voice says. A tall figure appears out of the men surrounding Bangtan. “It's time to say goodbye!” </p><p> </p><p>“Who the hell are you!” Jimin cries while helping Jungkook with Rm</p><p> </p><p>“Someone you will never see again. Take them out men” With the last words from the man, the other attacker closed in on the 7 boys. The tall man says “You know what to do” Before vanishing.</p><p> </p><p>The men begin to attack Bangtan with bats and knives coming in all different directions. Jungkook and Jin fight back quickly, throwing hard punches. Tae and J-hope try to find a way to get away from the scene, but more show up and quickly beat them to the ground. Jimin gets stabbed in the stomach, whaling in pain with Yoongi protecting him and Rm All the boys end up beaten into the dirt. 7 men then grab guns and point them at each of the members. With no fight left, they all waited for the shots.Two shots came for Rm and Jimin, knocking them out.</p><p> </p><p>“They're gonna take us somewhere” J-hope winces, hoping they won't die, <em> But where to? </em>He thinks. Right as the gun points at him...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> BOOM </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Out of nowhere, a smoke bomb is fired off with the street in complete dust. The attackers are soon taken out on by one.</p><p> </p><p>“What's happening?” Jin groans as he tries to stand helping the other five get up to run. “Grab Jimin and Rm we can’t leave them” Jungkook and Yoongi grab the two and put them on their backs. They all start to run, hearing screams of the death on every side of them. The smoke eases as the boys stop running. They see all the men on the ground. No movement or sound from any of them. As they try to run, another figure appears. </p><p> </p><p>“ Who are you?!” Tae screams his demand and he grabs a gun and points it at the figure. He slowly  limps up to it, ready for any sudden action</p><p> </p><p>“Bitch get back here! Do you wanna die” Jin yells. </p><p> </p><p>“Listen” The figure suddenly says, catching the boys off guard. It raises its hands in the air “I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to help.”</p><p> </p><p>“How the fuck can we trust you!” Tae retaliates</p><p> </p><p>“I was the one who threw the smoke bomb.” The figure explains. “It was a diversion so I could sneak in to kill them before they kidnapped you. These guys you don't want to mess with ok?” Tea slowly puts his gun down and the boys get closer to the person</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you?” Jungkook asks again “If we can trust you then show us who you are”. The person slowly puts their hand on the Hood. Tae brings the gun up slightly, to see how they react. The mysterious person then takes off the hood and mask covering their face.</p><p> </p><p>“My name is CJ. I’m 18 years old from the US. I am a part of the Idol Protection Agency. We serve as secret guards to idols all over the world. I was called here to protect any and all Kpop idols.”</p><p> </p><p>“By who?” Yoongi questions.</p><p> </p><p>“My boss from the US. We got a message from an anonymous user explaining that they found an organization that is going to kidnap Kpop idols. We don't know why they want to kidnap them, but we think it's for money”  CJ says. “This message was received two months ago, but nothing has happened until tonight. There may be more occurring in the organization that we don't know about, but this was the only info I have.” The guys were shocked by the information. <em> An idol kidnapper, why? </em>They all thought.</p><p> </p><p>“So you guys don't know who they are?” Tae asks.</p><p> </p><p>“We have had some suspects in mind but none have stuck out.” CJ says with disappointment. “We also wanted to figure it out fast because we don't know what happens when the groups or members get kidnapped.”</p><p> </p><p>“They could die” Jin says in disbelief “Or sold somewhere. This is bad, really bad”. Tears were forming in Jin's eyes and J-hope tries to calm him down.</p><p> </p><p>“Calm down Jin. It will be ok” CJ says. “ As I said before, this is the first sighting we have seen from the organization, and we know more will happen.”</p><p> </p><p>“How long do you think these guys have been around for?” Tae asks</p><p> </p><p>“No idea. We are afraid that they have been around for years, planning every move for each attack.”</p><p> </p><p>“But why now?” J-hope cries “Why didn't they do this before now? What makes it different from any other year?”</p><p> </p><p>“It's probably because Kpop is becoming mainstream” Yoongi answers. “Artists from all over are starting to recognize us. We just did a world tour for crying out loud!”</p><p> </p><p>“That's what we suspect” CJ interrupts. “Companies are earning more money with global recognition. It’s a possibility that they are doing this to just get a quick buck, or something worse. We want to help all artists stay safe. Which is why we need your help.”</p><p>“What?” They all said.</p><p> </p><p>“It may sound weird, but we need BTS to join the IPA”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Same old, Same old?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>When the story goes to someones Pov, the italicized lines are them in their head. </p>
<p>Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Byul Pov:</b>
</p>
<p>8:00 am</p>
<p>I hear my alarm go off for a while before I finally decide to get up.</p>
<p>"It's too early for this shit" I say. I slowly crawl out of bed before heading down stairs. Today we have the SBS Gayo today. Hip released about a month or two ago and it's been non stop promoting. It's been like that all of this year if you want to tell the truth. Performances left and right, but it's what I love to do, no matter how tired I get .</p>
<p>I start to eat my breakfast and say hi to my dogs. I never see them with all of my running around, but when I do, it reminds me of a simpler time. It takes me back to my youth, being with my family. I miss it everyday, but especially today.</p>
<p>After eating, I got to my bathroom to shower and get ready for today. It will be a long day for sure, but hopefully we get a break soon. Today though, something feels... different, but I can't figure out why. I see myself in the mirror</p>
<p>
  <em>Another Day, another performance, what can go wrong?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Wheein Pov</b>
</p>
<p>8:00 am</p>
<p>I didn't sleep very well last night. I guess my anxiety really hasn't gone away. It isn't as bad as a few months ago when I took a break (a needed break). I just wasn't in the right headspace. Ever since, my members have helped a lot and always support me. If it weren't for them and our fans, I don't think I'd be off my break. Hyejin usually calms me down nowadays. She can tell my anxiety before I do. I don't know where I would be without her.</p>
<p>Ok enough with the sappy story. I get out of bed, say hi to Ggomo and take a shower. Recently, i have enjoyed our shows. They don't feel like work. I've been thinking about this performance especially. When they told us the theme, I was so excited to show it off. Then I realized something. Other artists will be there.</p>
<p>
  <em>Will he be there?</em>
</p>
<p> <b>Hyejin Pov</b></p>
<p>8:00 am</p>
<p>Son of a bitch</p>
<p>Great, another awards festival thingy. "Why do we have so many of these? And why Back to back?" I mumbled to myself.</p>
<p>Don't get me wrong, I love performing and all, but why back to back. We have gone non stop for an entire year. I need a break for more than two days.</p>
<p>I get dressed in my room and wash my hair, knowing the hairdresser will probably re do it. I grab some food and watch some tv, seeing the announcement for the festival. There is then a breaking news announcement-</p>
<p><em>"<strong>Idol groups MOMOLAND and BTOB are still on a hiatus after both groups were attacked after a promotion. It has been four years since the last attack of a kpop group, with the attack on BTS in 2016. If you see any suspicious behavior at any concerts or tv recordings, contact the security and police right away. Security and this year's SBS Gayo will be extra to protect idol groups.</strong></em> <strong>"</strong></p>
<p>Oh man. This whole attack of artists really has me on my toes. I want to make sure all of them are safe from any sort of attack.</p>
<p>I have about two hours to kill before the car will be here. I do some quick chores around the house since this has been the only time for me the past month. It's the same routine everyday. I pet Lion before I leave for the car. Wish i could stay with him longer, but duty calls. As I grab the door knob to leave I begin to think</p>
<p>
  <em>Something needs to change, but what?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Yong Pov:</b>
</p>
<p>9:45am</p>
<p>I slowly open my eyes, trying to find my phone in my room. I finally find it and I check the time</p>
<p>"OH FUCK IM GONNA BE LATE!<em>"</em> I scream. I quickly run out of my room and head to the bathroom. After a quick wash, I brush my teeth and put in my contacts. My sister is still asleep since she's off of work for holidays, so i have to be quiet. <em>When am I ever quiet?</em></p>
<p>I grab an apple and quickly pack lunch. I don't know what today will entail, but I have to be ready for everything. I feel today it's gonna be big. How big? No idea, but it's on the horizon, I can feel it. I see that the phone reads 10:15, realizing I'm late. I sprint down to the car, seeing Byul still half sleeping in the seat next to mine.</p>
<p>
  <em>This already seems like a bad day.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Unknown Pov:</b>
</p>
<p>Today is the day. We finally have launched our plan into motion. Two groups taken as bait for publicity. People from all over Korea won't know what hit them. We will take all their precious idols and destroy them group by group. One idol accidentally got hurt too soon, but it's one we don't have to worry about for a while. That wasn't even our fault. If that other idol didn't say shit, that idol would be good and gone. With that idea in mind, time for phase one...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Change isn't Always Good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Third Person Pov:</strong>
</p>
<p>9:00 am</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya Jhope! Get the hell up! We are gonna be late” Jin yells as he knocks on the door. All the boys were still not used to their schedule after being on break for 2 months</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry Hyung, I'm still not over the jet lag,” Jhope explains. All the members did their own thing during their time away. Jhope just got back from LA, taking a vacation and working on collaborations. JImin, Tae and Jungkook all went home to their families. RM and Yoongi worked on music, and Jin stayed at the studio most of the time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What time is the festival tonight?” Yoongi questioned. “Why do we have to be there so damn early if it's so late.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They're making the idols show up a lot earlier this year because of the recent attacks.” Tae says as he walks in on his phone. “They want to make sure nothing happens to us while we arrive so we are doing the hair and shit beforehand at the venue.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I still can't believe two other groups got attacked” Jimin buts in. “It was probably worse than a few years back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There's no time to think about that,” Rm interjects. “The security is going to do everything they can to protect us”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “But when Wendy fell off that giant ass stage, I’m not so sure I can exactly trust their so-called security,” Jungkook says in a slight irritating tone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Agreed,” Jin says. “Who knows what would've happened if Solar noona didn't say anything to the staff.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We just have to be alert like we have been all these years” Rm states. “It’s strange why they haven't attacked until now, but we must stay safe and make sure we don't get hurt.” The boys all agreed. They leave their apartment and head for the venue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Yong Pov:</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Byul wake up. The drives over'' I say while lightly shaking Byul. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Where are we?” Byul asks with a worried tone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Relax Byul.” I slowly say. “We are at the venue for the show tonight remember?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why is she acting scared tonight?</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll leave it alone for now. She seems shaken up.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, sorry unnie,” Byul says. “I’m just on edge today and I don't know why. I guess it's just the nerves.” Solar takes Byul’s head and nudges her chin to look up at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,”  I say, taking every part of Byul’s eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn her eyes are beautiful...no time for that now </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Everything is going to be ok tonight. Our security will be there with us no matter what ok? I won’t let anything happen to you.” I can feel her pulse quicken with every word.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks Yong.” She smiles as we get out of the car.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Unnie wait up” I hear Wheein scream out. Her and Hyejin run up to us. “You gotta check our dressing room. It’s huge!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah ok ok.” I say while laughing. “Come one Byul.” I pulled her with me, forgetting I was holding her hand. I could see the slight blush in her face, but I leave it for now</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Third Person Pov:</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girls get to the dressing room. “Holy Shit it is huge!” Byul exclaims. There is all sorts of food, a tv, mirrors, and a lot of security.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are you?” A man asks the girls</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We are Mamamoo,” Yong says. “This is our room.” The other three girls enter the room getting comfortable. The show isn't for another five hours, but they have a lot of styling to do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We made it!” Jhop yells in their room while jumping on the couch. “Who knew it would be so nice.” While the other members get settled and start preparing, Taehyung is waiting outside his room</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope you show up tonight. I want to see you.” He says quietly. Jungkook walks up behind him</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’ll be here. Maybe you guys can talk again.” He reassures him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ I don't know.” Tae says. “Something seems off today”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wheein!” Hyejin yells out. “Where did you go?” She walks down the hallway to find the bathroom. “You can't hide forever. We have a show tonight”. She spots Wheein at the end of the bathroom staring at a mirror.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m scared Hyejin.” she says with tears stinging her eyes “What if he’s here? I don't know if I can see him again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey.” Hyejin states. “Hey Wheein, calm down. You're going to have an anxiety attack if you keep breathing like that. Deep breaths ok?” Wheein follows Hyejins instructions and calms herself down. “It's not worth worrying about him. You both ended the relationship. It sucks that our lives went in different ways, but it's nothing to be worried about ok? I'm right here if something goes wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks Hyejin,” Wheein says quietly while hugging her best friend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Wheein Pov:</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I wish things would be simple again. Although… Something seems off today.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>…</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>After the red carpet</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ow. SHIT THAT HURTS” Yong screams as she is walked back to her dressing room</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stupid ass carpet.” Byul curses. “Can you perform tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not letting the fans down, even if it kills me” Yong glares at Byul. Wheein and Hyejin grab ice while Byul helps Yong sit down and raises her ankle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ice should numb it. Take it easy before the performance” Their manager says. Yong agrees and the manager leaves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Hyejin Pov:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Something is definitely off tonight. First </span>
  </em>
  
  <em>
    <span>the attacks on other artists, then Wendy getting hurt, and now Solar. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I need to find some security to make sure this wasn't one of those attacks or it’s gonna be a lot worse later</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I said Byul I'm fine” Yong yells. <em>Poor Byul. She's just trying to help.</em></span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine!” She yells. “I’ll leave then!” She storms out of the room. Wheein is just sitting and staring at me. I give her a sincere look to tell her we are ok. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No one else is gonna get hurt. Not on my watch.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Third Person Pov</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Backstage during the show</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe this!” Tae yells out. “ So many artists are being hurt tonight. Wendy, then Solar, and now the stage had me, Monsta X and NCT slipping! Something is definitely off!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah I'm starting to wonder what is going on too.” Rm finally admits. They start to walk back to their room when they run into Mamamoo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Byul!” Jin yells to get their attention. Byul recognizes the voice and goes towards the boys. “Is Solar noona ok? We saw the fall.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think so.” she says. “We don't know how bad the injuries are, but she can walk.” All the boys seemed relieved, but Taehyung seemed distracted. “Taehyung you ok?” Byul asks. His face goes pale.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to go. I’m sorry.” He quickly runs away. Jimin and Jungkook follow as they say goodbye to Byul.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What's up with him?” Yoongi asks. The other boys had no idea what was going on. “Anyway. Please stay safe today Byul noona. We will see you guys at the closing ceremony.” They all then leave to find their other members.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to make sure they stay safe tonight,” Jhope says. “Yongsun noona is already hurt. The other three can’t.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Agreed” Rm says. “Something is bound to happen tonight but i don't know what-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Rm tries to finish his sentence, he gets distracted by a familiar figure. “Is that…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No fucking way” Yoongi says in shock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Where have they been? And what does that mean now?</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Unexpected Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Hyejin Pov:</b>
</p><p>"Wheein, would you grab more ice for Yongsun unnie? Her foot looks really swollen." Wheein follows what I say and heads to the medical room with Byul. I can't understand how they didn't tell us about the dip. It was a decent height for someone to get injured. I stay next to unnie to keep her company. She seems upset, but I can see why.</p><p>"You don't have to stay with me you know?" she says out loud. "Go to the other idols and say hi"</p><p> </p><p>"You know I'm shy" I retaliate. "Besides I like being with you and you're hurt and clearly upset." She's a strong leader that's for damn sure. "You did great out there today"</p><p> </p><p>"So did you Hyejin," Yong says. I smile and hug her tightly, letting her know I'm here for her. I feel my shirt become wet, realizing she was crying. I just sit there until she calms down.</p><p>...</p><p>
  <b>Wheein Pov:</b>
</p><p>"You ok there Whee?" Byul asks. <em>Shit, must of been spacing out.</em></p><p> </p><p>"Yeah I'm ok. I guess I'm tired and worried about Yongsun unnie". Byul goes quiet. "What about you?"</p><p> </p><p>"I just..." I can hear her voice become shaky. "I want her to be ok. I didn't mean to make her get mad. I was only trying to help" Byul tries to say.</p><p> </p><p>"She knows that Byul" I grab her hand and squeeze it. " I think everyone is really on edge today. Nothing seems to be going right. I think she feels bad. Don't let it get to you?"</p><p> </p><p>"I guess so." Byul finally says. "How are you holding up?"</p><p> </p><p>"I could be worse" I say. We both laugh and go back to the room with ice.</p><p>
  <b>Third Person Pov:</b>
</p><p>"Ok girls." Mamamoo's manager says. " We decided that it would be best for us to leave before the closing ceremony. A lot has occurred today and I think we all need a break"</p><p> </p><p>"Wait no!" Hyejin yells. "One of us should at least be here. Don't you think it will look bad?"</p><p> </p><p>"She's right," Youngsun states. "If anything, Hyejin would be the best to stay since she's also a solo artist."</p><p> </p><p>"Then it's settled." the manager agrees "Hyejin we will find a personal guard to watch you". The rest of the staff begins to pack their things when Wheein approaches Hyejin.</p><p> </p><p>"You gonna be ok on your own?" She asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. Don't worry" She assures Wheein. "I'll have my own guard so it will be fine."</p><p>
  <b>Hyejin Pov:</b>
</p><p>Of course I was terrified to be alone, but I want to make sure the members are safe, and I don't want to disappoint fans. A lot has gone on tonight, but it doesn't matter. "I'm gonna grab something to drink." I leave the room and get on my phone to text Chungha</p><p>
  <b>On the phone:</b>
</p><p>Hyejin:</p><p>
  <em>Are you going to be at the closing ceremony tonight?</em>
</p><p>Chungha:</p><p>
  <em>No unfortunately. My manager doesn't feel safe with everything</em>
</p><p>
  <b>Ended call</b>
</p><p><em>Aw shit now I'm really alone tonight. </em>I stare at my phone when i suddenly run into someone "Oh my god I'm so sorry miss!" She looks up at me and smiles.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry about it." She assures me. I noticed her badge said security on it.</p><p> </p><p>"A female security guard? Don't see that everyday" We both laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"I know right" she says "I'm actually not from here. I was visiting when I saw this job offering. I work security in America." <em>Wait, they had to find people to work extra. Damn they really had this last minute this year.</em></p><p> </p><p>"That's really cool!" I say. "So where are you heading?"</p><p> </p><p>"Actually I'm trying to find the person I have to stay by tonight." She explains. "What's your name?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hyejin or my stage name Hwasa." I decide to tell her my actual name. <em>She seems very trustworthy.</em></p><p> </p><p>"Actually you're the person I was looking for!" She exclaims. "I'm here to escort you to the closing ceremony and to get you out of here safely. If you want to follow me I'll show you our path and the way we will get out". She takes me up the ramp close to the stage. "We will enter here and leave this way. Some other idols will take the regular way out, but this is underground where it leads right to our cars."</p><p> </p><p>"Who showed you this path?" I ask in confusion. <em>And why did my agency never take this way in the first place.</em></p><p> </p><p>"The idol group BTS showed me." She answers. "We will most likely past them when we leave"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh awesome" I say in relief. <em>I can trust her more since she knows BTS. They seemed to know everything about this industry. </em>"Uh I actually never got your name Miss..."</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>CJ...</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Shift in Power</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Third Person pov:</b>
</p>
<p>“Nice name.” Hyejin says.</p>
<p>“Thanks” CJ smiles. CJ checks the time on her phone and notices other idols are heading to the ceremony. “Ok, so the game plan for you to go up and stand close to the edge of the stage. These stairs are accessed through the audience. Once this is over, head down the same stairs a meet me back here.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like a plan to me’ Hyejin says.</p>
<p>“Great now in about 15 min-” CJ gets cut off by her phone ringing. “Aw shit i need to take this. I'll be in the bathroom. Be right back”. With that CJ leaves the area with Hyejin waiting to go on stage</p>
<p>
  <b>CJ Pov:</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em class="">Fuck its call from the team.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>On the phone:</b>
</p>
<p>CJ:</p>
<p>“What's up man. I have to watch someone right now”</p>
<p>Boss:</p>
<p>Listen CJ, the situation is changing.</p>
<p>CJ:</p>
<p>What's going on?</p>
<p>Boss</p>
<p>The audience is gone. Someone told them that the closing ceremony was cancelled for safety reasons. All of the security guards aren't real security guards.</p>
<p>CJ:</p>
<p>What?!</p>
<p>Boss:</p>
<p>This is what we feared. I managed to call the others and get them notified to leave and help others get out.</p>
<p>CJ:</p>
<p>Now what happens?</p>
<p>Boss:</p>
<p>We don't know. Whatever idol you are protecting now, get them out of here and fast.</p>
<p>CJ:</p>
<p>Copy that</p>
<p>I quickly hang up the phone. <em>Son of a bitch this is their real plan. Why didn't we think of festivals being a target to take idols? I gotta get Hwasa safe. </em>I run back to where she is.</p>
<p>SHES GONE!</p>
<p>
  <b>…</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hyejin Pov:</b>
</p>
<p>As I'm waiting for CJ come back, I get a call from our manager</p>
<p>
  <b>On the phone</b>
</p>
<p>Manager:</p>
<p>Hey! Did the guy security ever find you. We want to make sure you're ok</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm sorry but A GUY. So why did CJ say she was my security? Something is wrong, but I can't tell them. It could put them in more danger.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hyejin:</em>
</p>
<p>Yeah he ended up finding me. I 'm actually about to head up on stage now</p>
<p> Manager:</p>
<p>Ok. Stay safe</p>
<p>I hung up the phone and began to panic. <em>Who do I look for? Is CJ even trustworthy? Aw fuck this was a really bad idea. </em>I decided to find a way out, but I only knew the doors, not the pathways. I start walking down the hallway wondering what could possibly be worse</p>
<p>
  <b>Third Person Pov:</b>
</p>
<p>Hyejin turns left in right trying to find her way out. “Stupid ass hallway!” She yells in pure anger. She's starting to panic as she hears the footsteps above. “Must be under the stage now.” She continues walking until she sees someone familiar to her</p>
<p>“RM!!”</p>
<p>He looks to see who yelled his name and starts running towards her. He quickly grabs her and walks the other direction in a quick fashion.</p>
<p>“What the hell is going on?” She asks, trying to stay calm.</p>
<p>“I'll explain in a bit, but you have to trust me right now” He says calmly. “We aren't safe, where are your other members?”</p>
<p>“They went home”</p>
<p>“What?” Rm starts to run, grabbing his phone about to call someone</p>
<p>“Why?’ Hyejin asks worried “They are with security. Right?”</p>
<p>“Shit…’ He says, before someone answers the phone.</p>
<p>“What's the problem” the other line says</p>
<p>“Hey CJ, we have a problem”</p>
<p><em>He knows CJ, </em>Hyejin says in her head. <em>But how?</em></p>
<p>“Listen we found Hwasa, but the other members already left. They're in huge trouble.” He’s running out of breath. “Find the others, we need to get out of here.”</p>
<p>“What about the other artists?” CJ asks. “We can't just leave them.”</p>
<p>“We don't have a choice” Rm yells into the phone. Hyejin really starts to panic now. “More of our team is on the way. They're just gonna have to be careful, but we got to get Mamamoo safe.” With that, he hangs up. “Listen Hwasa, there a lot to explain but we have to get-”</p>
<p>
  <b>BOOM</b>
</p>
<p>Out of nowhere, a gunshot is heard from above. Screams are heard with running feet.</p>
<p>“Shit we have to get out of here.” He pulls a gun out which causes Hwasa to jump away. “Hey, it's ok. I'm not here to hurt you. I need to get you to safety.” He holds out his hand for Hyejin, making sure she's ok. She grabs his hand and starts to run. He looks at his watch and yells</p>
<p>“BANTANG, WE HAVE A CODE IDOL SITUATION. ATTACK AS MANY MEN AND SAVE AS MANY AS YOU CAN. AFTER TEN MINUTES GET TO THE CARS.” They start to hear footsteps on their level</p>
<p>“They found us!” Hyejin is close to passing out, but RM assures her</p>
<p>“No one knows this entrance but us. Look” Soon, Jhope and Taehyung come around the corner.</p>
<p>“Is she ok? Where are the other members?” Tae asks uncontrollably.</p>
<p>“They went home.” Rm says. “We need to find out where and how to get them back to us. Take Hwasa with you Taehyung. Get her to the car. Right now, you aren't ready to fight. Jhope follow me” The split off running the opposite directions</p>
<p>
  <b>…</b>
</p>
<p>“So how exactly are we gonna fight off all of them?” Jhope asks</p>
<p>“We aren't.” Rm responds. “We need to get the members as close to the exits as possible so the cops can get them”. Both of them run on the stage, seeing the idols run all over the place. So called “security guards” are shooting in the air, taking idols one by one. Jhope and Rm start shooting off rounds and pulling idols away.</p>
<p>“Find safety.” Jhope is yelling. He grabs TWICE’s Dahyung and Mina and blocks them for the man’s punch. He grabs the man's fist and twists it, making him grunt. He kicks the man off the stage.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Mina says while grabbing Dahyung and running to the only exit that isn't blocked. Jhope finds Rm at the center of the stage fighting three men. Jhop takes a gun and shoots all three.</p>
<p>“Some Idols are still down in the dressing rooms”. Rm says. “We need to get everyone off the stage so we can help out elsewhere.”</p>
<p>“Where are the other teams?” Jhope asks.</p>
<p>“They split upstairs, backstage and the floor.” Rm says.</p>
<p>
  <b>...</b>
</p>
<p>Jin and Yoongi are on the upper level with snipers, detecting where the attackers went with idols.</p>
<p>“There's one right there!” Jin yells. Yoongi shoots the man in the back of the head, blood going all over GOT7’s Jackson. They shoot more trying to find every exit they could be going through.</p>
<p>“The cops blocked off the exits,” Yoonig says. “It should be easier to shoot them. They cant leave”</p>
<p>“But we cant hit the idols” Jin says</p>
<p>“Chill man” Yoongi laughs. “I've been doing this for how long no-”</p>
<p>“LOOKOUT” Jin yells. He grabs Yoongi by the shirt and pulls him up. A man came from the roof, taking out the gun. Jin jumps down to the railing of the balcony, kicking the guy in the head. The man grabs Jin and tries to throw him off. Jin grabs the railing, holding on so he doesn't fall. Yoongi sneaks up on the man and smacks him in the head with the end of the gun, causing him to lose balance. Jin climbs back up and grabs the man. Him and Yoongi throw the man over the edge.</p>
<p>“Well now what?” Yoongi asks out of breath.</p>
<p>“I need to get down there.” Jin says. “There's no point for both of us to be up here. It will lead to more of them attacking us. Stay up here, fix the gun and start shooting to the floor” Yoongi nods in agreement and Jin heads towards the steps.</p>
<p>
  <b>…</b>
</p>
<p>Jimin is backstage going from room to room locating trapped idols. He stumbles upon ITZY’s room</p>
<p>“Girls follow me” he yells. They all follow trying not to fall behind. Men soon come around the corner pointing their guns. Jimin shoots one in the arm and another in the leg. They fall to the ground as the third one lunges at Jimin. Jimin grabs him by the arm and punches him. The man grabs a knife from his pocket and cuts Jimin in the leg.</p>
<p>“FUCK!” Jimin yells as he twists the knife around to stab it in the guys shoulder. Jimin quickly gets ITZY and runs down the hallway when they reach a door</p>
<p>“Are you ok?” Yuna asks through her tears. Jimin turns around and looks at them</p>
<p>“I’m ok girls. Now out this door are cops. They'll protect you from here.” He opens the door to cops point guns. They lower them as soon as they see the idols. The ITZY members run to the cops for safety. “Ok, who's next?”</p>
<p>
  <b>…</b>
</p>
<p>Jungkook and CJ fight men on the floor of the center. They were shooting at the beginning, but the attackers started using idols as hostages. Fist fights broke out between them, with Jungkook and CJ winning. They run throughout finding any man insight.</p>
<p>“There!” CJ yells when she sees the back of a man. The man quickly turns around with TXT member Soobin with a knife to the throat.</p>
<p>“No” Jungkook mumbles.</p>
<p>“Help me….” Soobin winces as he feels the knife on his shoulder blade and sees blood trickle down.</p>
<p>“What do we do? He's already harmed him!” CJ yells to Jk. Jungkook sprints at the man with no thoughts about it, trying to save his younger friend “Jungkook No!”. It's too late. Jk ducks to the man's legs, buckling his knee cap. The man groans letting go of Soobin, but slashing Soobin's arm. CJ runs to Soobin. She rips off a part of her shirt and wraps it around the wound of his arm. She picks him up and runs to the cops outside.</p>
<p>“Are your other members safe?”</p>
<p>“Yes...they made… it out” He tries to say, but the pain for him is too much.</p>
<p>“Hey you're gonna be ok.” CJ tells him. “We have a medic right here to get you better. She hands him to the medic and runs back into the center.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Jungkook punched the man into the ground. The man is able to stab Jungkook once on the side, “ARGHHHH!” Jungkook yelps. He leaves the knife there and keeps punching the man. Slowly the man became still. Jungkook falls down when CJ finally approaches.</p>
<p>“Shit.” is all she could say. “Jungkook down. We need help!”</p>
<p>RM and Jhope get all the artists off the stage to Jimin in the basement. The leap off the stage to find men surrounding CJ and Jungkook. They grab their guns and start shooting. CJ cover Jungkook as they realize Yoongi is shooting from above</p>
<p>“All the Idols are out of the building! I repeat all idols are out of the building” Jin yells into his watch</p>
<p>“Send the cops in!” Jhope screams. Cops and soldiers barge into the door, shooting at the attackers. BTS and CJ escape through the basement to the cars.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>During the fight:</b>
</p>
<p>Taehyung leads Hyejin to a van and quickly jumps in.</p>
<p>“Jimin, do I head to the building?” he asks over the radio.</p>
<p>“Yes, but watch out for others. This is a huge fight in here” Jimin responds.</p>
<p>“Copy.” Just as Tae puts the car in drive, a bullet comes at their window. “THAT ASSHOLE.” Tae Jumps out of the car and shoots the man in the head. Hyejin looks away</p>
<p>“Get me out of here please!” She cries. Tae drive the car away from the center and onto the freeway. It is silent for a while until Hyejin speaks. “What is all of this?”</p>
<p>“It was a planned attack,” Tae says.</p>
<p>“No shit I thought it was a graduation celebration,” Hyejin says. Tae glares at her. “Sorry.” It goes silent again. Hyejing feels tears in her eyes, knowing everything has changed. Taehyung notices and rubs her back.</p>
<p>“It's a lot to explain right now, but I promise you're safe,” Tae says in a calm voice. “I just hope the others are safe too.”</p>
<p>“Yeah…” is all Hyejin could really say. Hyejin knew Bangtan personally for a long time, but this? She had no idea what she got herself into. “They attacked you guys in 2016 right?” Tae doesn't respond right away.</p>
<p>“Yes…” He finally says. <em>Well that explains some stuff, </em>Heyjin thought. “You know… She still thinks of you and cares for you”</p>
<p>“I’ve always known that,” Tae says. Hyejin smiles as they drive to their new destination.</p>
<p>After driving for over an hour, they finally arrive at a house.</p>
<p>“You mean to tell me we will be safe here?” Hyejin asks?</p>
<p>“Just trust me,” Tae says. They walk inside, and to Hyejin's surprise, the house is bigger and more modern on the inside. “We want it to look like a normal house on the outside so it doesn't give too much attention.”</p>
<p>“Holy cow!” Is all Hyejin could say. Tae gives her a tour of the place, showing where she will mostly spend time.</p>
<p>“Downstairs is where we do a lot of interrogation and other things. It's all underground” Tae explains. “It's also where we keep important information on targets or trying to find victims. You do realize you can't te;; anyone about this right?”</p>
<p>“Right. I…” All of a sudden, Hyejin starts to lose her balance. Her vision becomes blurry.</p>
<p>“Hyejin whats wrong?” Tae tries to get her attention. Hyejin falls into Taehyung's arms. When he catches her, he sees something on her leg. “Son of a bitch….she's wounded.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>…</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Wheein Pov:</b>
</p>
<p>“Have you heard from Hyejin?” Wheein asks the manager. “The ceremony should be over by now. The manager stays quiet. <em>Uh why didn't she answer?. </em>Yongsun unnie is asleep in the back with her foot still resting. <em>She can barely walk. </em>I turn to see Byul wide awake starting at her phone in disbelief. Almost like she saw a ghost. “What is it?” She shows me the phone headline</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Attack at SBS festival. Artists were attacked on the stage of the closing ceremony. The attackers trying to grab different idols are shown in these videos</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I can't even watch<em>. Where’s Hyejin? I</em> see groups like Apink and Exo running everywhere. <em>Where’s Hyejin?</em></p>
<p>“WHERE”S HYEJIN!” I scream and grab our manager. It wakes Yongsun up confused as Byul shows her the phone. “I NEED TO KNOW NOW! WHERE IS SHE?” I feel tears in my eyes. Yong grabs my shoulders and pulls me back, hugging me from behind.</p>
<p>“We...don't know,” the manager says. “We saw the reports and tried to call her security guard, but he never answered. Although the newest report says all idols made it out.”</p>
<p>“She must be with the police then” Yongsun assures me. “We should let her figure it out. She's probably in shock. Just give her time.” I eventually calm myself down enough to realize Yong is right. <em>Give it time.</em></p>
<p>They drop us off at Youngsun unnie’s house. We all thought it'd be best to stay with each other tonight. We head inside and grab some food and eat in silence. I would never think that this would happen. <em>Why did it happen? And who did it?</em> So many things are going through my head when Byul unnie grabs my hand.</p>
<p>“I can tell you scared Wheein-ah” She says. I breakdown and she quickly grabs a hold on me. Yongsun comes around and does the same. “I just wish hope she's ok” I say through my tears”</p>
<p>“We all do,” Yongsun says. We stay like this until we head to bed.</p>
<p>
  <b>Unknown Pov:</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She'll be ok</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Shift in Power Pt. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hyejin Pov</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Tuesday, 9:30 am: The day after</strong>
</p>
<p>I slowly open my eyes to the sun rising out of the window. <em>Wait a minute, this isn't my room. </em>I sit up quickly trying to find the door. "Shit where the fuck am I?" Someone knock on the door</p>
<p>"Hyejin, it's me. Taehyung" He says through the door. <em>Oh yeah, now I remember everything. Last night seemed like a nightmare. </em><br/><br/></p>
<p>"Come in!" He walks through the door with some food.</p>
<p>"I don't know when you ate last but I made breakfast," He sets down the tray and sits next to me. I look down and notice I have a bandage on my leg.</p>
<p>"What happened to my leg?"</p>
<p>"Apparently when the man shot the car before we left..." Tae explains. "Some of the glass managed to come off and land into your leg. It was a decent wound and you lost blood. You passed out as soon as we got here. <em>No wonder I didn't remember where we were.</em></p>
<p>"How did I not feel it?<em>"</em></p>
<p>"Your adrenaline was very high and when it's high, we tend to not feel pain until after" He says. "I had some glass in my arm but noticed it before it cut too deep." He showed me his arm. "We need to change yours every few hours to make sure it doesn't get infected. We really need all the help we can get right now." He brought some bandages with him and started to take the old one off. <em>Holy shit that's a huge bruise. </em>He changes it fast and then changes his.</p>
<p>"So what exactly happened last night" I finally asked.</p>
<p>"That-" He gets interrupted by someone coming through the door.</p>
<p>"Wait... CJ!?" I back up trying to stay away from her.</p>
<p>"Hwasa, it's ok," Tae assures. "She's with us."</p>
<p>"Yeah." She says "I'm not here to hurt you ok? You must've found out I wasn't actually your security guard."</p>
<p>"My manager said it was a guy." I say.</p>
<p>"Well it turns out he wasn't a security guy at all." She says</p>
<p>"He was an attacker: Tae buts in. "I saw him when I left talking with Byul. He was on the phone and I heard him say he had one of the victims in place. I had to protect you so Jimin hyung, Jungkook and I took him out and told CJ"</p>
<p>"I don't understand." I say. "Why are these so-called "Security guards" trying to hurt us?"</p>
<p>" That's what we are trying to figure out too," CJ says. "You probably remember when BTS got attacked back in 2016 right?" I slowly nod my head. "Obviously these were the same people. They haven't attack it years and we don't know why they waited so long"</p>
<p>"We think the attacks on BTOB and MOMOLAND were a part of this as like a warmup round" Tae says. <em>Fuck this is really a lot to process.</em></p>
<p>"So how are you involved CJ?"</p>
<p>"I am a part of the Idol Protection Agency" She starts to explain. "I came here a few years ago because we got a message that this group is planning to take Kpop stars. I was here to help BTS when they got attacked. I stayed undercover these past years, traveling with different groups." <em>Damn good for her holding her own. </em>"It wasn't until the recent attacks on BTOB and MOMOLAND I came back here with BTS."</p>
<p>"Wait...Tae are you guys..."</p>
<p>"Yes." he said. "We joined after we were attacked. It was the only way to keep ourselves safe. But we realized that others were in danger."</p>
<p>"They contacted me after the first attack a few weeks ago" CJ continues. "We realized something was building up, but we didn't realize it would be this bad."</p>
<p>"No wonder they waited all those years" I say. "It was probably to catch everyone off guard. They started with two, making everyone think it was certain groups, and then bam, they attacked everyone." They both nod in agreement. "Where's everyone else?" They don't say a word. "Tae... where did the go"</p>
<p>"Well..." He starts. "They're trying to get your other members."</p>
<p>"What!"</p>
<p>"We think some of the attackers went home with them as security." CJ says. "We think you guys are the targets." I jump out of bed and run down stairs. "Hyejin wait!!!"</p>
<p><em>This can't be happening. Not now. I have to find them. </em>I sprint to the kitchen to try and kind some keys when Tae comes and stops me</p>
<p>"I need to get to them please!" I beg. <em>I don't want to lose them</em>.</p>
<p>"Hyejin calm down." He says hugging me. <em>What are we gonna do?</em></p>
<p>"Listen.." CJ comes in. "Right now, they don't know where we are. They know the IPA is here, but they can't get to us. You have to stay here with us until we can get them back and stop their group ok? Not to mention you're injured"</p>
<p>"I..." Couldn't think straight, but I knew one thing. "I want to help." They were both taken back. "I know it sounds crazy but I know this is what I need to do. If we can get my other members, they will help too. I can guarantee it. I want to find them, I really do, but we need to get others safe too."</p>
<p>"I respect that Hwasa" CJ says and she rubs my back. I'm fighting tears but she can see my pain. "We know they mean a lot to you and we want them to be safe." I nod in agreement, when out of nowhere Tae gets a call.</p>
<p>"It's Yoongi Hyung." He answers the phone and puts it on speaker. "Hello?"</p>
<p>
  <b>They're gone</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>...<br/><br/></b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Third Person Pov:</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tuesday 7:00 AM</b>
</p>
<p>The three girls are woken up by Byul's phone ringing.</p>
<p>"Aw shit Byul whys your ringer on!?" Yong says. Byul jumps awake and looks at the caller/</p>
<p>"It's our manager." She picks it up as Wheein begins to wake.</p>
<p>
  <b>On the Phone:</b>
</p>
<p>Byul:</p>
<p>
  <em>"Hey manager unnie"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Manager:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hey Byul, I just want to let you know that due to the attacks, all kpop stars are taking a temporary hiatus until this is solved.</em>
</p>
<p>Byul:</p>
<p>
  <em>Wait, I thought they caught everyone last night</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Manager</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Unfortunately no. Apparently whoever is running this has more people. It's like a gang.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Byul:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Holy shit. Have you heard about Hyejin</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Manager:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yes, we got a call this morning telling us she's fine. She even spoke with us to explain that she is with other artists who were there to make sure everyones ok.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Byul:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Thank god she's ok. Let us know if anything changed</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Manager:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>We will. Keep watch of each other. We will have people protecting you when you go places, even guarding your home. Stay safe.</em>
</p>
<p>Byul hangs up the phone and tells the others.</p>
<p>"Well that's a relief" Yong says sitting on the couch. Wheein stays silent. "Wheein-ah what's in your head?"</p>
<p>"If she's ok then why did she tell us first." Yong and Byul don't reply, realizing Wheein may be right.</p>
<p>"Listen," Byul says. "We need to stay safe ok. Whatever happened last night wasn't just a one day thing. That group or whatever is looking for something. We have to stick together." The other girls agreed</p>
<p>
  <b>Wheein Pov</b>
</p>
<p>I decided to go grab us some food for the day, since we don't exactly want to be alone right now. "I'll be back in a few" I say leaving the apartment. One of the security guards follows me down. <em>Oh yeah we have to stay protected. </em>I decide to stop at my house before I get the food to grab some of my things. Once we reach my place I head to my room. Out of nowhere, I hear a thud in my living room. I slowly walk out.</p>
<p>"Who's here?" Someone jumps behind me grabbing my arms. "LET ME GO" . I try to struggle free but they keep twisting my arm. They punch me in the gut and I fall to the floor. The person walks up to me.</p>
<p>"Your friends are next..." I slowly lose my vision and everything turns black.</p>
<p>
  <b>Third Person Pov:</b>
</p>
<p>"Wheein hasn't answered her phone, where is she?" Byul says worriedly</p>
<p>"Just relax Byul, she probably fell asleep at her house" Yong says. Byul walks over to her.</p>
<p>"Sorry, unnie," she says. "How's your ankle doing?'</p>
<p>"Better today, I just wi-"</p>
<p>
  <b>Bang</b>
</p>
<p>The door flings wide open catching them off guard. Three men stand in the doorway. Byul quickly jumps in front of Yong. "Get the fuck out of here!" Byul yells.</p>
<p>"Not without you two." The three men lunge at Byul getting her off balance. She grabs a knife and tries to slice a guy's leg. The man sees it and twists Byul's hand.</p>
<p>"Agh" Byul stumbles. The other two grab Yongsun and kick her ankle. "Leave her alone!" Byul punched one of the men and managed to knock him out. As she turns around, she sees the other guy...With a knife to Yongsuns throat.</p>
<p>"Don't try rescuing her," He says, digging the knife deeper. Yonsung is crying trying to break free, but it was no use. The other man gets behind Byul and knocks her out with a syringe.</p>
<p>"N-" Yongsun tries to say, but the man covers her mouth.</p>
<p>"No talking sweetheart." He takes another syringe and sticks it into Yong's neck. Now both the girls are out.</p>
<p>"Three down...One to go."</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Over the edge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Third Person Pov</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hours Later:</b>
</p>
<p>Rm, Yoongi, Jhope and Jimin finally arrive at the house. All of them feel guilty after discovering Mamamoo was gone.</p>
<p>“We tried tracking them,” Yoongi says to break the silence. “We looked through the houses, but nothing.” Hyejin is silent throughout the whole thing. Jimin tries to comfort her by holding her hand and rubbing her back. She leans on his shoulder and starts to cry silently. <em>I couldn't protect them</em>.</p>
<p>“Hyejin..” Jimin starts to say. “We will find them. We won't stop until we do.”</p>
<p>“Do we have any information on who was with them?” Jhope asks.<br/><br/></p>
<p>“Not exactly.” Rm says. “We noticed that one of the attackers was knocked out in Yonsun noona’s apartment. We found a security badge on the floor. It must have been the guards from last night that went home with them”</p>
<p>“But how did they find their homes?” Jimin asks. Jungkook walks into the room. “Jungkook, you were stabbed last night, you need to be resting.”</p>
<p>“Not now Hyung.” He says. “Check this out. There were cameras all over the venue yesterday. They caught everything on tape!” CJ quickly grabs the phone and plugs it into the computer. “What are you looking for?”</p>
<p>“The camera where the cars were parked last night” CJ explains. “It doesn't make sense how those security guards got away.” She flips to a camera in front of Mamamoo’s dressing room. “There!” She connects the computer to the big screen. It shows one security guard holding a gun up to someone's head. Rm and Yoongi stand up.</p>
<p>“Who is that?” They both ask. Hyejin looks up in pure shock.</p>
<p>“That's our manager!”. They couldn’t  believe it.</p>
<p>“They must have threatened them to make you guys leave early and to have them stay with you as “protection”. They must have sabotaged that entire show” Jungkook says.</p>
<p>“Well that puts a lot together.” Tae says. “First Wendy fell off during practice. Then Solar noona got injured on the red carpet and then the slippery stage. They must have been trying to injure idols so they could have kidnapped them easier.”</p>
<p>“But why did they single us out? Why didn't they do that with other groups” Hyejin asks.</p>
<p>“It might be because you guys only have four members.” CJ suggested. “You guys might have been the easiest targets, especially with Solars injury.”</p>
<p>“There has to be another reason behind it.” Rm says. “If we go by that then why did they attack other groups two weeks ago?”</p>
<p>“This answer may need some time to figure out” Yoongi answers. “I think our main focus right now is to find the other three girls and get them back to safety.” They all nod in agreement. Hyejin is still crying with Jimin next to her.</p>
<p>
  <em>Don’t worry girls I’ll find you.</em>
</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>
  <b>Byul Pov:</b>
</p>
<p><em>Ow, why do I feel like I got hit by a truck. </em>I open my eyes but it's black. <em>Wait what? Where the fuck am I. </em>I try to move my hands, but I can't. They were tied behind my back. <em>Shit this isn't good. </em>I try to listen to where I am. I hear an engine and feel bumps underneath. <em>Must be in a van or some- wait WHERE YONGSUN AND WHEEIN? Shit I gotta get this blindfold off. What did they do to them? </em>I hear voices coming from behind me. <em>Must be whoever took us. Maybe I can hear them.</em></p>
<p>“So we have three of the four. Where's the last one?!” one of the guys yell.</p>
<p>“I have no fucking idea. The guy was supposed to take her last night but we never heard from them.” <em>They're talking about Hyejin. Man, I hope she's ok.</em> I try to find anything around me that could help me move around or take this blindfold off. I hear something slide shut. <em>Must have been the dudes up front. </em>I manage to use my feet to push myself up on the wall so my back can lay flat. When I sit up, I feel another set of hands. <em>Who is it? </em>I try to move closer but they start breathing heavily. <em>Maybe if I whisper, they’ll relax? </em>I try to speak but nothing? <em>God damnit, I got something around my mouth. </em>I start to hear quiet sobs from the person next to me. <em>I need to keep them calm. </em>I try to use my shoulder to get whatever is off my mouth. <em>Hey it worked! Maybe I can get my blind fold off too. </em>I get my shoulder up to my eyes and push the blind fold up out of one eye. <em>Perfect. </em>I slowly open my eye to make sure the guys don't see me. I notice there is a small window that is shut. <em>Must have been the noise earlier. </em>I then look ahead to see Wheein laying down. <em>That's why she took so long coming back. What do they want from us? </em>She had a bruise on her neck. <em>I swear if they hurt either of them</em>. I then hear the sobs next to me again. I look over and realize it was Yongsun. <em>At least she's here.</em> I get closer to her and grab her hand. She jumps and her breathing speeds up.</p>
<p>“Yong… Yongsun it’s ok” I whisper in her ear. “It’s Byul ok? I’m right here. No one's gonna hurt you. But you need to stay quiet so they don't come back here ok?” I squeeze her hand to reassure her. She squeezes back and she stops crying. “Good. We need to pretend we aren't awake so they don't become rough. So I need to help me put the blindfold back on and cover my mouth ok?” She nods. She brings her hands up and does what I tell her to do.</p>
<p>She eventually falls asleep on my shoulder. For the rest of the ride I never let go of her hand.</p>
<p>
  <em>We are gonna get out of here. Right?</em>
</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>
  <b>Wednesday Morning</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Third Person Pov:</b>
</p>
<p>Everyone slowly comes downstairs, still exhausted from the days before. Hyejin is still trying to process what has happened.</p>
<p>“We need to figure out a plan.” Yoongi says. “They had to of left something behind.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure you checked everywhere?” Hyejin asks. “There's no way they were smart enough not to leave a trail.” They all try to think. Jhope then jumps up.</p>
<p>“What about the guard that was supposed to take Hyejin.”</p>
<p>“How does he help?” Jungkook asks.</p>
<p>“What did you guys do with him after you found him?”</p>
<p>“We knocked him out and took him to the cops.” Tae says.</p>
<p>“Did you check to see if he dropped anything?”</p>
<p>“No…”</p>
<p>“What if he dropped something we could use?!” They realized Jhope was right.</p>
<p>“Any of those guys could've dropped something.” CJ adds. “We need to get back over there.”</p>
<p>“Listen…” Hyejin speaks up. “That's really smart, but I don't think we should leave the apartments untouched”</p>
<p>“But we already checked,” Jimin says.</p>
<p>“Maybe just what you could see. I have a feeling that my girls wouldn't leave a clean apartment. They don't do that anyway”</p>
<p>“So let's split up.” Rm says. “Hyejin, Jimin, Tae, and I will search the apartments, the rest of you go to the venue and check everywhere. I doubt anyone has been in there since the attack.”</p>
<p>“Whatever you do, be safe and look out for each other” CJ says. They all head outside and get into the cars.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys. I hope you enjoyed it so far. Just as warning, the next few chapters become more  violent and contain acts of harassment. A reminder that all these scenarios aren’t t real. Hopefully you keep reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Action at the Wrong Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Wednesday Morning</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Wheein Pov:</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I slowly open my eyes, adjusting to the surroundings. Its pitch black wherever I was. I look around and find a window. I try to stand up, but my hands are tied to something. <em>Ok, don't freak out. That's the last thing we need right now. From what I recall, I was in my apartment and then someone came up.. Oh now this makes sense.</em>I see Moonbyul and Yongsun awake on the other side of the room.</p>
<p>“Unnie’s?” I get their attention. Byul quickly runs over to me.</p>
<p>
  <b>Third person Pov:</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Byul runs to Wheein. “How are you free? Where are we?” Wheein asks.</p>
<p>“We woke up way before you in the van. Whoever they are found out and shoved us in here. Let me help you” Byul gets behind me and loosen the rope for me to move.</p>
<p>“Why can’t you fully untie me?”</p>
<p>“Um..”</p>
<p>
  <b>Flashback</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tuesday Night</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Byul Pov:</b>
</p>
<p>The car stopped finally. Yong wakes up panicking. I grab her hand to calm her down. <em>Hopefully if we cooperate for now, they won’t hurt her or Wheein.</em> The door swings open. The two guys grab me and Yong and throw us on the ground. <em>Where's Wheein?</em>. I'm still holding Yong’s hand as I hear her breathing get heavier and louder. One of the guys takes off our blindfold.</p>
<p>“If either of you make a sound, you'll be shot. Got it?” We both nod quickly as they take the tape off. The other guy grabs Wheein who's still knocked out. <em>What did they do to her? </em>“How the fuck is she still out?”</p>
<p>“Probably because I choked while giving her the syringe. I can't help by squirm. The guy notices and comes over. He kicks Yongsun in the stomach. She yelps in pain. I stare in fear. <em>No! She didn't do anything.</em> The guy pulls me up by my shirt. “You're feisty.” He slams me into the back of the truck. I grunt.</p>
<p>“Listen you little shit. You seemed to be the one that will fight back. So if you do…” He grabs Yongsun and faces her towards me. I can see the tears fall. “She or your other friend will get it. Got it?” I don't say anything cause I'm afraid to. The man grabs a knife and puts it under Yongs neck. “I SAID GOT IT?” He repeats while digging the knife into Yong. I can hear her whimpering trying to be strong. <em>It's ok, Yong.</em><br/><br/></p>
<p>“Yes Sir” I quickly said. He takes the knife away and the other guy grabs her.</p>
<p>“Good.” He lets me go but drags me along with the other guy with Wheein and Yong. <em>Just keep following orders. It's the only thing I can do.</em></p>
<p>They take us to a dark room with two mattresses, some food and water. The guy throws me down in the middle and comes close, while the other guy starts tying up Wheein.</p>
<p>“I’ll make you a deal kid” <em>First off, who's he calling kid and second why is he making a deal. </em>“I won't tie your friend over here because she's already crippled so she can’t get away and I won't tie you up. But if you try to escape from here or try to untie your other friend...” <em>I</em> look over at Wheein who's still out like a light. <em>I’m sorry Whee. </em>He continues on.</p>
<p>“Your friends will get it. Understand?”</p>
<p>“Yes Sir”</p>
<p>“Aw man” The other guy says. “I was really eyeing this one” He walks up to Yongsun. <em>Don't you fucking touch her. </em>“She smells nice” He smells her neck. Yong tries to move away, but the man grabs her and kisses her neck. I get up to go to her, but the man in front of me pushes me down. He goes behind me and faces me towards Yong.</p>
<p>“Watch out man, seems like she's got a lover over here” He laughs. The man continues smelling Yongsun and starts to feel her thigh. <em>I can't watch. </em>I look away, but the dude turns my head back. Yongsun is crying, trying to tell the man to stop, but can't find her words. All I can do is cry watching her in fear. <em>Please stop. </em>He lifts up her shirt and I finally lose it</p>
<p>“STOP! SHE DIDN'T DO SHIT!” The man stops and stares at me. <em>Fuck. </em>He shoves Yong down and walks towards me. The man behind me walks in front of me. <em>Don’t break.</em></p>
<p>“That was a preview if you don't behave” One says.</p>
<p>“Why don't you do it to me then. I’m the one acting up.”</p>
<p>“Your turn will be later... But for now” One man kicks me square in the face, knocking me over. I feel blood going down my face. “Watch what you say” when they leave.</p>
<p>
  <b>Yong Pov:</b>
</p>
<p><em>Why me? What did I do to be here? </em>The man isn't letting go. I shut my eyes trying to get him away from me, but it was no use. As soon as he goes for my shirt Byul yells. I get shoved down. I’m a wreck. <em>Try to control yourself. </em>I hear a loud thud noticing Byul hit the ground. The guys leave, but one says.</p>
<p>“There's some medical stuff right over there. Our boss wants you guys alive so..” The door shuts. I get up and try to walk over to the medical kit. I tumble over taking my first step. My gut was in so much pain and my ankle was still injured. <em>That doesn't matter Kim Yongsun. </em>Get up again and manage to walk to it. As soon as I reach it, I stumble “Arghhh”</p>
<p>“Yong please” Byul whimpers “Don't hurt yourself.” I ignore her and stand up to walk to her. I sit down with a thud and grab her head. I put her head on my knee to see where they kicked her. <em>I think I caught it in time. </em>I clear the blood and put a bandage on her. “Does it hurt?”</p>
<p>“Not anymore” She tries to smile. “I'm sorry I couldn't stop him.” She says with tears.</p>
<p>“Don't blame yourself.” I hug her in my arms. My gut then aches in pain. “Aghh What did they do?” I stumble to the side in pain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Byul Pov:</b>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>No no no. </em>I sit up and grab her. I roll her over to see blood coming from her stomach. “Son of a bitch. One of those assholes had spikes in their shoes” I picked her up bridal style and ran to a mattress. She's groaning in pain. I get the med kit and lift up her shirt. “You're gonna be ok Yong stay with me” I put the ointment on and she yells in pain. I stay focused wrapping her whole stomach in bandages. <em>This should have been me.</em> I finish wrapping and rip the bandage. The ointment and bandage stop the bleeding and her breathing becomes normal. I then go to her ankle to see if it has healed at all. I wrap it to be safe. I go get the water and bring it back. She tries to sit up. “Don’t move too much. Let me help” I grab her head and title the water into her mouth. I take it slow so she can breath in between and so I don't dump water. She stops me when she has enough and slowly sits back up. I don't let go of her back.</p>
<p>“Thanks” She says. “We will get out of here right?” I tilt her chin up.</p>
<p>“We will” <em>Hyejin is out there. She's gotta be doing something</em></p>
<p>
  <b>End of Flashback</b>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Wheein Pov:</strong>
</p>
<p><em>This isn't a dream. </em>Yongsun comes over with some water.</p>
<p>“You need to drink something.” She tilts my head and I drink.</p>
<p>“Shouldn't we save this?”</p>
<p>“No. someone slides water in here every hour or so, '' Byul says. <em>That's a relief. </em>Byul then starts looking at my neck. She grabs some ointment and rubs my neck. “There's a bruise..” She says. I let her do it even though it doesn't hurt. <em>It will make her feel better. </em>Suddenly the door swings open.</p>
<p>“Ah the other ones awake.” A man says. “It's your turn”</p>
<p>
  <b>Hyejin Pov:</b>
</p>
<p>Wednesday afternoon</p>
<p>We first arrived at Wheein’s apartment. I ran in to see if Ggomo was ok. Thankfully he came out and wasn't harmed. <em>I wish i could say the same for your owner.</em> I leave Wheein’s room to see the others.</p>
<p>“Her room is untouched unlike out here.”</p>
<p>“She must have put up a damn good fight” Rm says. We all look around to see if anything was out of place. I notice Taehyung just standing there. I walk up to him and give a hug. “We will find her.”</p>
<p>“I wish I could've been there.” He said. “To stop all of this from happening.”</p>
<p>“There was nothing we could do. Everyone was blindsided.” He nods and tries to look around.</p>
<p>“Guys..” Jimin says. “ I found something.” We walk over to see a syringe in his hand.</p>
<p>“What is this substance?” Tae asks</p>
<p>“I don't know,’ Rm speaks. “But whatever it is, it was used on Wheein. We need to get this back to the house.”</p>
<p>“But we have Yongsun Unnies apartment”</p>
<p>“That's where they were all seen together last. That has to have something” We leave Wheeins apartment and head downtown.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>
  <b>Third Person Pov:</b>
</p>
<p>Jungkook, Suga, Jin and Jhope go inside the venue. CJ decided to stay back and watch the house.</p>
<p>“We need to go to the bathroom where the guy was knocked out.” Jungkook says. Him and Jhope head to the bathroom while Jin goes backstage and Yoongi looks on the floor and stage.</p>
<p>Jungkook enters the bathroom fast trying to remember what happened after.</p>
<p>“We picked him up and carried him this way” He points to a set of doors. “I'll check over there while you look in here. Jhope looks in each stall, trying to find anything.</p>
<p>“If I were evil, where would I hide my shit”. He enters the last stall and closely feels around. When he got to the toilet paper holder, he noticed something underneath. “His phone!” Jhope rushes to Jungkook. “Look what i found!”</p>
<p>“Awesome I also found his badge but the security sticker is off and it has a code.” The meet up with Jin and Yoongi. “Did you guys find anything.?”</p>
<p>“Check this out.” Yoongi says. He hands Jhop and the controller. “It's a bomb detonator”</p>
<p>“What?!”</p>
<p>“It gets worse.” Jin joins in. “I went backstage and noticed on the cameras were small ounces of C4. They must of wanted to blow this place up”</p>
<p>“Well why didn't they?” Jungkook asks. They all sit in silence until Jungkook speaks. “Maybe it has something to do with Mamamoo! They guy was threatening their manager.</p>
<p>“We need to get to RBW. Now” Yoongi says.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Multiple men come into the room all headed towards Wheein. Moonbyul tries to help her but is shoved back. She stands in front of Yongsun.</p>
<p>“Remember what I said girl '' The man holds a gun to Byuls head when she slowly backs down. He leaves and walks to Wheein who's now in the middle of the room. Byul protects Yong to see what's happening.</p>
<p>“Now this can be short and easy” One guy says. “Tell us where your other friend is.” <em>Hyejin, I thought she was safe?</em> Wheein thought. A man suddenly punches her in the side knocking her down. Byul lunges for her, but is stopped by Yongsun. They sit Wheein back up</p>
<p>“I asked you a question. Where is she?!” He demands</p>
<p>“I don't know” Wheein pleads. Another punch comes from behind, knocking her forward. The man lifts her chin.</p>
<p>“Yes you do. Tell us where she is!” Two men behind her grab knife and hover them over her arms</p>
<p>“SHE DOESN'T KNOW LEAVE HER ALONE.” Yongsun yells.</p>
<p>“Someone deal with those two” Two guys walk up to Yong and Byul. One smack Byuls down while the other pins Yong to the wall. They tie them up and sit them down. “Another word and she's dead.” Yong turns away and cries on Byuls shoulder.</p>
<p>“Anyway. Tell me where your best friend is.”</p>
<p>“I don't know sir”. He signals the men behind him. One cuts into Wheeins arm. She screams so loud it echoes for a few seconds. Byul shuts her eyes trying to be strong. Yongsun bit down on Byul’s shirt to keep herself composed.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Rm and Hyejin head into Yongsun's apartment while Jimin and V keep watch.</p>
<p>“There's gotta be something here”. Hyejin heads towards Yongsun's room. “Nothing here.” She runs back out to see Rm holding a phone.</p>
<p>“It's Byul’s phone,” he says. “There is a recorded call on it”. They press the call and listen to it.</p>
<p>“Wait that's our manager,” Hyejin says. “I never got in contact with anyone last night…”</p>
<p>“She must be lying”</p>
<p>“Or that's not her” Hyejin pulls out her phone. “Look, the numbers are different.”</p>
<p>“They must have had a voice modulator answer able to hack the phone for it to say it was from the manager.”</p>
<p>“Why though?” Rm starts to think.</p>
<p>“Maybe it was because they wanted the girls to stay together so it would be easier to trap them.”</p>
<p>“We need to get the phone back to CJ. I bet we can track it” Hyejin suggests</p>
<p>“Guys!” Tae comes in yelling. “We need to go. Some black van pulled up."</p>
<p>“There's a back way,” Hyejin says. All four of them sneak out and head back to the house</p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wheein is all bruised and covered in blood. Tears stain her eyes as the guys continue to punch her all over her body. Her breathing is weak.</p>
<p>“Please leave her alone!” Yongsun sobs. Her and Byul watch in horror. <em>She doesn't deserve this.</em></p>
<p>“What security guard was supposed to be with her.” He now puts a knife to her throat.</p>
<p>“It was a-a-a man. T-t-t-hat's what we w-w-w-ere told” Wheein stutters.</p>
<p>“Did you see her with a man”</p>
<p>“N-n-n-o” He gets closer with the knife “PLEASE I NEVER SAW HER WITH A SECURITY GUARD! IM NOT LYING PLEASE” She sobs. The man backs aways and cue the men to untie her. Solar and Byul are sobbing too when two guards come to them</p>
<p>“Please we cooperated, don't hurt us,” Byul says.</p>
<p>“Listen..” He takes down his mask</p>
<p>“Eric!!” Yongsun says.</p>
<p>“And BM. What are you guys-” Byul gets cut off</p>
<p>“Look, we are here to help here to help but not now ok? I promise you can trust me.” They both put their masks back up and Bm unties the two. Bm sneaks some more medical supplies.</p>
<p>“The med kit they gave you won't help her. Here's some stuff that will. Both him and Eric then leave.</p>
<p>“Well I think we got our answers for now.” The head guy says. “Leave her. We need to find a rogue man” All of the guys leave the room, with Eric dropping off water. <em>Maybe that was him all along </em>Yong thought. When the door shut, Byul and Yong sprint to Wheein. Wheein is barely breathing and sobbing uncontrollably.</p>
<p>“Shhh Wheein we are here now.” Yong says while cradling her. Byul takes the supplies that Bm gave her and brings them over. Solar manages to get Wheeins breathing back to normal when Byul starts to get the treatment ready.</p>
<p>“This may hurt, but it will help, I promise.” They turn her over to see the blood run down her arms. Byul presses the treatment onto one arm.</p>
<p>“AHHH” Wheein yells in pain.</p>
<p>“We know Wheein. It's almost over” Yong says. “Can you do one more arm?”</p>
<p>Wheein nods as Byul gets the ok from Yong. She presses on the other arm. Wheein bites onto Solars shirt to cover her scream. Byul wraps the cuts up and treats the other small cuts and bruises. Wheein winces in pain during it, but not nearly as bad as the two big cuts.</p>
<p>“It's done. Hand me the water” Byul says. Solar grabs it and gives it to Byul. They turn Wheein around and start giving her water again. Yong grabs the food and gives Wheein small amounts to give her strength.</p>
<p>“You're ok now,” Yongsun says. Wheein curls up into Yongsuns arms and cries quietly. Yong manages to get Wheein to sleep next to her, never letting go. Byul stares at the door.</p>
<p>“This is gonna be tougher than I thought.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Too Soon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Jhope Pov:</strong>
</p><p>Jungkook and I jump from the car and run to RBW. <em>  If there was a bomb threat, then it had to have been the threat given to Mamamoo’s manager. </em>We go through the doors up to the office. </p><p> </p><p>“No ones here?” Jk asks?</p><p> </p><p>“No way. They're somewhere.” I call Yoongi to let him know to come in. We walk around for a while trying to see if anything was damaged. I come across a picture of Mamamoo. <em> I hope they're ok. </em> Yoongi and Jin meet us at the cafe. “Someone has to be here right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe they shut down?” Jin suggests. <em> Something has to be here. </em>I start to look through the albums on display. </p><p> </p><p>“Guys look at the news” Jk points at the tv</p><p> </p><p>“Companies shutting down buildings for the safety of their artist. JYP and BighHit and RBW shut down this morning. This is following the attack from Monday. In other news, Mamamoo members Kim Yongsun, Moon Byuland Jung Wheein have been missing for three days. They left SBS Gayo early and haven't seen sense. If any information is known, call the police”. Jin suddenly slams his hand on a table.</p><p> </p><p>“God dammit we gotta find them!”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe the others found something” </p><p> </p><p>I look around again, noticing a shelf of memorabilia. I walk closer to it. <em>  Something seems off. </em> I pick up Mamamoo’s Reality in Black album. I turn it over. <em> No way. </em>I find a note and a flash drive taped. “Guys! I got something” </p><p> </p><p>I run to the boys and read the note:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="u"> If you find this, Get this as far away from RBW as possible. The girls are in trouble and so are many other artists. Once you found this, leave the album and take the note and flash drive </span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s it from?” Jk asks.</p><p> </p><p>“I don't know, but we need to get back home.” We jump in the car and drive home</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Don’t worry girls, we found something. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Third Person Pov:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Everyone gathers back at the house. “What did you all find?” CJ starts. </p><p> </p><p>“We got Byuls phone.” Rm shows the phone. “There was a message from their manager but the numbers are different.”</p><p> </p><p>“They must have used a voice modulator to make it seem real.”</p><p> </p><p>“We think they were trying to keep the three girls together to make it easier to kidnap.” Jimin adds.</p><p> </p><p>“We also found this in Wheein’s apartment” Tae throws the syringe on the table. “Some of the substance is left in the tube.” CJ picks it up examining what was left. </p><p> </p><p>“Well whatever this is, it was obviously used to knock the three out. It has some chloroform in it, but the rest is foreign to me.” Tae squeezes his knuckles. Hyejin notices and grabs his hand to help him calm down. <em> Whoever has hurt her is dead meat. </em>He thinks.</p><p> </p><p>“We found a lot too.” Jin adds. </p><p> </p><p>“First we found the security guys phone” Jungkook placed it on the table. “We disarmed the tracker and think we can hack it to see who's maybe behind all of this.”</p><p> </p><p>“We also found his badge with a code.” Yoongi places it next to the phone. “But the other things we found are bad. Jin places the small bomb and the detonator on the table. Jimin and CJ jump back a little. “We found this backstage and we think they wired the entire place to blow, but we don't know why they didn't do that in the first place.”</p><p> </p><p>“But the answer may be in this” Jhop sets the flash drive down last. “This was found at RBW’s lounge. Is there a way we can plug it in.” Rm picks it up. </p><p> </p><p>“Plug it into the tv”. Everyone gathers in the living room. Taehyung plugs the flash drive in and clicks play. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The Video...</p><p>Whoever found this, good job. This is Mamamoo’s manager speaking. A lot has occurred and I have gone into hiding.  Few days ago I was threatened with a gun to my head by a security guard we hired to take care of Hwasa. He threatened to blow up the entire venue if we didn't have Mamamoo leave early. It turns out the threat was a lie. All they wanted was for Mamamoo to leave so they could kidnap them all together. We don't know what they want from Mamamoo in general. He was going to kidnap Hwasa after the show since she volunteered to stay. His badge had no name but a code. We here at RBW tried to look it up but we got nothing, but we discovered the organization. The group is called Order KP. This group developed around 2009, but didn't come out until 2016 when they first attacked BTS.  Now they are in phase one of their plan. What they want to do is round up artists and sell them for money. Some artists will also be used for their own personal life. Mamamoo is their first target. The money they could get for them is a lot more than others. We originally thought they would be let go is we pay a ransom, but no, they will take that money and run. On this flash drive is a list of the groups and individuals they are targeting. Whatever you do, get those files off and burn the flash drive. Before I leave, the name of the leader is Drift. Remember the name and stay safe.</p><p> </p><p>Video ends</p><p> </p><p>“I…” Jimin says. “Holy shit.” CJ grabs the flash drive and takes it to the computer to back it up.</p><p> </p><p>“This isn't real… this isn't real.” Hyejin begins to hyperventilate. Jimin sits her down and lets her hold onto him. “They're gonna be gone forever…” </p><p> </p><p>“Hyejin don't talk that way.” Jin approaches. “They just gave us a lot of information. Now we know what to look for.”</p><p> </p><p>“THERE'S NO LOCATION” Tae screams out. He storms out of the room. Jungkook follows him. </p><p> </p><p>“Check that badge…” Yoongi realizes. Jhope picks it up.</p><p> </p><p>“She says it was nothing Hyung”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe they didn't think that. Remember what happened when we looked twice. Thanks to Hyejin we found this stuff.” Yoongi looks over and She gives him a weak smile. “This isn't just nothing. Run this to the decoder downstairs.” </p><p> </p><p>“Everything is saved on the laptop.” CJ comes back. </p><p> </p><p>“Good. Now we need to start looking harder. We don't know how much time is left for them.” Rm lets himself inside his thoughts. <em> They will pay. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>V pov:</strong>
</p><p>I storm into my room and punch my pillow. <em> How can I lose her now? I want her back, I need her back.  But  there is no track? I can't do this. </em>I feel the tears fall out of my eyes. Someone comes behind me and hugs my back</p><p> </p><p>“We will get her back, Hyung.” Its Jk</p><p> </p><p>“I've lost her once, and I can't lose her again. We ended on such bad terms, but I still love her Jungkook. I need her back” I’ve never broken down like this, but Wheein means so much to me. Without her, I wouldn't be happy. “I broke up with her to join this. How twisted is that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Taehyung stop.” He said. “This we didn't plan for. This is no one's fault. She’s still with you. If you didn't join this, imaging how much more trouble she would be in now”. I couldn't. Jk’s right. <em> I'm gonna find her </em> </p><p> </p><p>And I will never leave her again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Third Person Pov:</strong>
</p><p>Back in the living room, Jimin brings Hyejin water and some food, while everyone else sits. Jungkook and Tae return to join the meeting. Yoongi comes running out. “I got it”</p><p> </p><p>“Got what?” Jin asks</p><p> </p><p>“This badge has a location”</p><p> </p><p>“What!?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don't know what, but they’re map coordinates. Maybe if we look in the guys phone, we can see his location before the attack”</p><p> </p><p>“But how will we get there if it's really them?” Hyejin asks</p><p> </p><p>“Don't worry about that,” RM smirks.</p><p> </p><p>We have people on the inside</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>…</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Thursday morning</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Byul Pov:</b>
</p><p>Yongsun and Wheein are still asleep on the mattress. I couldn't sleep. <em> Why are Eric and Bm here? I thought they were good? Or are they? I mean they gave us stuff to help save Wheein’s life </em>. I sit down trying to process everything at once. I feel a set of hands wrap around my waist.</p><p> </p><p>“I can hear you think all the way over there,” Yong says in her raspy voice. <em> Hot. </em> “You need to rest.”</p><p> </p><p>“How's your stomach?”</p><p> </p><p>“Better. We probably need to change it soon”</p><p> </p><p>“What about the ankle?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can walk. Stop changing the subject. Go sleep”</p><p> </p><p>“No, you're still badly injured. What if they come after you.”</p><p> </p><p>“But if they go after you, you'll be weak.” She had a point. She turns me around and grabs my face. We are inches away from each other.  I can see all the bruises on her. My heart is pumping. <em> No we can’t now. We aren't dating yet, but we both like each other. </em> I stare at her lips. <em> They can wait, but let this moment last. </em>I hear movements from the mattress. We both look over to see Wheein waking up. She winces trying to move. We both quickly get up and sit next to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you thirsty?” Yong asks. Wheein nods her head and starts coughing. I can see it hurts her. I lift her head slightly to make it less painful. Yong comes back with the water. “We need to sit you up, but it may hurt.” I put my arms around her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“One...two...three” I lift her by her back. She groans and holds back her tears. I lay her in my lap.</p><p> </p><p>“Slow sips Wheein” Yong tips the water so Wheein wouldn't have to move. </p><p> </p><p>“We need to change your band-” There's a knock on the door.  I lay Wheein down and get in front of them</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It’s them…. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Third person Pov;</strong>
</p><p>As the door opens, Byul stands up, waiting for whoever. She realizes that she didn't need to fight. </p><p>“Eric, Bm!” She says. She tries running over to them, but collapses </p><p> </p><p>“Byul!’ Yong yells. Bm runs over to her and bridal carries her to the other mattress.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm guessing you haven't slept.” He says cracking a smile. Byul nods and looks down. “Don't be ashamed. You wanted to protect your friends. You can relax right now. None of them will be in here for a while.”</p><p>“Yeah. They all went out looking for more idols” Eric adds. “They told us to stay here.” He moves closer to Wheein. “We brought more medical stuff to help her, and you two obviously.”</p><p> </p><p>“She needs it the most,” Yong says. Bm grabs his bag and pulls out medicine, and bandages for the other girls. Byul Puts Wheein back into her lap, trying to do it without hurting her. Eric takes out some water and plain food. </p><p> </p><p>“She needs to drink all of this for it to work,” Bm instructs. He gives it to Yong. “She trusts you the most.” Byul tips Wheeins head back while Young brings the cup to her mouth. After one sip, Wheein begins coughing. “Rub her neck. It will help her swallow it.” Byul follows Bm’s instructions and lays Wheein back down and rubs her neck. Wheein swallows it and gets to breath before the next drink. “Try to get this in one sip ok?” Yong once again tips the cup. Wheein manages to get it down, with the help of Byul. “Nice job”</p><p> </p><p>“Let's get the bandages changed now’ Eric says. They sit Wheein up fully and unwrap her arms. “This cup of  solution should clean off the arms.” He hands it to Byul along with a towel. She dips the towel in the solution then begins wiping Wheein’s arms. Wheein grabs Yongsun’s hand. When Byul slowly goes over the wound, Wheein squeezes Yongs hand. She whimpers. Yong has tears in her eyes. <em>Why did they do this to her? </em>Eric then walks over and grabs her arm. Wheein tries to back away, but Byul stops her. “I won't hurt you on purpose.” She looks at Yong and Yong nods. She holds out her arms to him. Eric and Bm then wrap her arms slowly. Byul holds onto her from the back to make sure she's stable. “There, all done.” Wheein relaxes into Byuls touch. “Keep resting Wheein. These bandages should up for a while”</p><p> </p><p>“What about you two?” Bm asks.</p><p> </p><p>“I'll get Yongsun Unnies wounds,” Byul says. She remembers what happened earlier with the man. <em> She may not want a man lifting up her shirt. </em></p><p> </p><p>“We know what happened to you Yongsun noona.” Bm says. Byul looks up, knowing what Bm means. “We saw the recording. We are really sorry” Yong looks down, hiding the tears that have finally fallen. Wheein reaches for her hand to comfort her. Byul wants to comfort her, but can’t at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>“So..” Eric begins. “We are here to help you guys. We can’t escape from here. There are cameras ok? It's too soon.” They all understand. “But we have others looking for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“If they manage to find the flash drive hidden in RBW, they're looking right now.” Bm adds. “someone was smart and left a flash drive explaining what will happen that day and where we should go. Eric found it the morning before the attack. He called me and we managed to end up here”</p><p> </p><p>“Who's the other flash drive for?”</p><p> </p><p>“Some friends of ours” Eric says. “ But we don't know what's on it.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a possibility that it will give information about whoever started this”</p><p> </p><p>“Now, we aren't sure how long it will be for you guys, and it's most likely they will find something out, but we are here if they do something to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“They typically go out all during the week, stalking idols, and come back on the weekends.”</p><p> </p><p>“But we have a feeling they'll be back earlier.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever you do, cooperate.” Bm says. “When they ask you questions, answer honestly. We know that didn't work out too well the first time, but that's when we will help out. Does that make sense?” All three girls nod. “Sorry if we are leaving details out, but it's for your safety at the moment.”</p><p> </p><p>“For now, we brought some food, more water and Byul don't forget about Yong. We need to get back to our post before the check in. It will be ok, I promise.” With that, Eric and BM get up and leave. <em> It’s too soon to get out of here </em>Byul thinks</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Too soon </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Tough Day's Ahead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thursday Morning.</p>
<p>
  <b>Third person Pov:</b>
</p>
<p>Yoongi wakes up and goes down to the living room. <em>Did Jhope ever go to bed last Night. </em>After grabbing breakfast he walks into the basement. He enters the decoder room and notices Jhope still awake. “Why are you still up?”</p>
<p>“I was up all night” Jhope says in a raspy voice. “I couldn't manage to find an exact location.”</p>
<p>“So what are the options for the location?” Yoongi asks Jhope.</p>
<p>“Well. There is absolutely no way it's the location where they're hiding” Jhope says. “All the badges on each guard were different,”</p>
<p>“Maybe it’s where they live.” Jin suggests walking into the room. “I mean think about it. If they have to make sure these guys don't turn on them, they would have to threaten them with something. Like a family or-</p>
<p>“Money that a person is hiding” Rm interrupts. “That video said they'll take any money they find. What if that guy has hidden money and threatened to kill and steal his money”</p>
<p>“Put that location in the computer.” Jhope plugs it into a map and pulls it up.</p>
<p>“Whoah, Rm was right” Jhope says in utter disbelief. “It is a house.”</p>
<p>“Then that's where we need to go next. Jhope, Yoongi, Jin lets go.” Rm leads them to a car and they drive to the location.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>“What do you mean you have people on the other side?” Hyejin asks in total confusion. She's been thinking about that question all night. <em>Why will no one tell me. </em>Jungkook drops her breakfast in front of her</p>
<p>“Can you just drop it Hyejin noona?” Jungkook says irritated.</p>
<p>“No! If there are people who are with my friends then why can they bring them back?!”</p>
<p>“Because it's too dangerous right now” Jimin walks in. “You know how risky it is to save them. Those guys are everywhere. If they leave wherever they are, they'll all be shot!”</p>
<p>“So why are they there in the first place!”</p>
<p>“BECAUSE THEY WERE THE ONES THAT DISCOVERED THE PLAN” Jimin finally yells out. CJ and Taehyung run into the room. Hyejin just stares at Jimin, surprised to hear him yell. “I… I'm sorry but…”</p>
<p class="">“Jimin, it's ok,” Hyejin says. “I’m just trying to put everything together. I'm sorry if I pushed it.” <em>I never want to hurt you </em>Jimin thought.</p>
<p>“You didn't push it. We understand that there are pieces missing, but we don't even know the full story.”</p>
<p>“There were two people who found that other drive” CJ stands up. All of them look at her. “They got in contact with me and that's how we discovered the plans for the attack.”</p>
<p>“Who are they?”</p>
<p>“Eric Nam and Big Mathew from KARD”</p>
<p>“Hey I know those guys!” Hyejin yells.</p>
<p>“Remember when we first introduced you to the IPA?” Heyjin nods. “Well I said I was with other groups. It so happened to be Eric nam and KARD. After the BTS attack, we discovered that they are going for smaller companies. We think it's because they're more vulnerable. Anyway, I decided to tour with smaller groups. Eric had a USA tour where we met. He was jumped when we were in Chicago” Hyejin couldn't believe it. “After we talked about my job, He asked to help like BTS and you. He told me that the group KARD were on tour too. Once his tour ended, we went with them. They traveled all over the world, but were also threatened a lot more.”</p>
<p>“It was because of Mathew being American.” Tae added.</p>
<p>“People didn't believe Mathew should be allowed in a Kpop group”</p>
<p>“So people started going after him.” Hyejin concludes.</p>
<p>“Exactly. We decided that Bm should join so he can protect himself along with his other members. Eric and Mathew were already friends so it worked out for them to become some sort of team. They watched over South Korea and America.”</p>
<p>“So they were the ones that found the first flash drive and contacted CJ about the attack.” Tae adds.</p>
<p>“So where are they now?”</p>
<p>“They are supposed to contact us in the next day or so,” Jungkook says. “But let me tell you something. “ Jungkook sits down next to Hyejin.</p>
<p>“Those two wont let anything happen to your friends.”</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>A few hours passed after Eric and Bm left. Wheein was eating the food they left, with some help from Yongsun. Byul is laying down on the mattress.</p>
<p>“You know sleeping means shutting your eyes right?” Yong says</p>
<p>“I'm trying unnie” Byul is short with her.</p>
<p>“Don’t be like that with me. I’m not the one trying to cause problems” Yong says back. Byul turns to her”</p>
<p>“Cause trouble?! I want to protect you-”</p>
<p>“Yeah and look where that got me! I was kicked in the gut and assaulted! Nice going Byul!” Byul stays silent. Yong realizes she's gone too far. She lays Wheein down and goes towards Byul.</p>
<p>“Just stay away” Byul steps back. “I’ll just get some sleep. It’s the only way I don't hurt you.” She walks away and lays down on the other mattress away from Yongsun.</p>
<p>
  <b>Yong Pov:</b>
</p>
<p><em>I didn't mean to say that. </em>I sit down next to her and just cry. She's facing away from me and doesn't move. <em>She seems to be asleep? </em>I have never been so ashamed of myself. <em>A dude felt…</em> I shiver at the thought. I hug my knees and cry. <em>I never meant to hurt her. </em>Someone taps on my back. I turn and see Wheein awake.</p>
<p>“She's not sleeping Unnie.”</p>
<p>
  <em>I know</em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Third person Pov:</b>
</p>
<p>“You mean to tell me, THE GUARD NEVER CHECKED IN” He slams his fists on the desks.</p>
<p>“We tortured that girl and she knows jack shit Drift.”</p>
<p>“The guard never checked in after the concert too.” The two men slowly backed away. “We checked the venue but there was nothing. No phone or badge</p>
<p>“We'll find him, or the other members. What's her face?” He pulls up a picture. “Ah, Hwasa. I got people asking for their entire group, even individual requests.”</p>
<p>“So send the other girls out.” one suggests.</p>
<p>“No. We need them to get Hwasa back here. She'll come if her friends are in trouble.”</p>
<p>In the corner of the room, Eric and Bm stand hearing everything Drift says. They look at each other.</p>
<p>“Find his home…” Drift starts</p>
<p>“Whatever he has, burn it, and burn him”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the shorter chapter. The next chapters took a while to write so they will be longer, and more action based. Hope you enjoyed</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. First Sighting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Rm Pov:</b>
</p><p class="">
  <b>Thursday Afternoon</b>
</p><p>We finally arrived at the dude's house. “Its a lot smaller than I thought”</p><p>“A more dirty. Ugh” Jin shivers at the sight. “Doesn't he have time to clean his shit?”</p><p>“Not the point Jin. He must have something right?” I look at Jhope who asks the question.</p><p>“Who knows. Start looking.” The place was tiny and only one floor. <em>This shouldn't be hard right?</em> We look all around but it's just a bunch of filth.</p><p>“I don't understand what could be here.” Suga says defeated. Him and Jhope stop rummaging through the garbage. <em>Maybe we were wrong?</em></p><p>“I'm about to clean this place,” Jin yells. He throws some stuff off the couch and sits. When he sits down, I hear a crack.</p><p>“Uh, what was that?” Jin gets up and moves the cushions. “Holy fuck!”</p><p>Underneath the couch was a door with a punch code. “I guess thats what cracked.” The safe door was slightly bent and Jin yanked it open. We saw a load of money. <em>Where did he get all of this?</em></p><p>“Damn he was loaded, so why didn't he get a new place?”</p><p>“I don't think this was his money” Jhope tells him. Jin packs up the money in a bag just in case we need it. I walk back to the kitchen part of the house. I see a cabinet open. I feel around and pull out a folder. <em>What's this? </em>I take out the papers. “Oh my god!” Everyone turns around. “Look at this” I hand the papers to Suga</p><p>“I’m confused”</p><p>“It’s a list of their clients and who they want!” All three just stare “Look how many people requested Mamamoo”</p><p>“They cost a lot…” <em>What kind of people buy people?</em></p><p>“Well at least now-”</p><p>I hear doors shutting. “WHO THE FUCKS HERE!”</p><p>
  <b>Third Person Pov:</b>
</p><p>Three guys point their guns at Bangtan. Jin grabs his gun from the backpack.</p><p>“I believe you guys don't belong here”</p><p>“And neither do you” Jin shoots his gun, striking a guy in the chest. The other two jump towards Rm and Yoongi. Rm gets taken down but Yoongi dodges the attacks. He grabs the man's arms and flips him. Jin tooses the backpack to Jhope. Jhope ducks under and jumps out the window. He hides from the guys and sprints towards their cars. Jin grabs the man on top of Rm and throws him at the wall.</p><p>“We need to get out of here.” The man on the floor grabs the folder. He takes a lighter and throws it in the middle of the room. Rm tries to grab the files but is blown back by a sudden explosion.</p><p>“The house is rigged with explosives.” The man throws the files in the fire.</p><p>“NOO”. All three guys run out of the house.</p><p>“Look up losers.” Jin, Yoongi and Rm lookup as the roof toppels down. Yoongi grabs Jin to get him out of the way, but the roof falls on Jin’s legs.</p><p>“Get out of here!!”</p><p>“Not without you!” Yoongi lifts up the roof with all his strength and Rm pulls Jin. He puts him on his back and runs through the window. Jhope brings the car around and the three jump in the back. They look to see if the other people left.</p><p>“No sign of them” Jhope drives away.</p><p>…</p><p>Jungkook and Hyejin are sitting in the living room when Jimin walks in.</p><p>“Jin Hyung got hurt. “ The quickly stand up</p><p>“Is he ok?”</p><p>“Rm says nothing is broken but he can’t walk well. Hey said they found stuff, but want to tell us in person.”</p><p>“Guys..” Tae interrupts. “It's Eric and Bm.” CJ runs into the room “Put them on the tv.”</p><p>Jungkook answers the call. “Hey guys. Are you ok?</p><p>“Yeah we are fine” Bm says. “They got a decent set up here.”</p><p>“Where are they?” Hyejin says impatiently. Jimin blocks her from getting closer to the screen.</p><p>“They're together in a room.” Eric answers. “We've been watching over them. They've gotten hurt and some… other things”</p><p>“Who’s hurt the most?”</p><p>“Yeah and what other things?” Jimin adds</p><p>“Wheein’s the worst right now. She got…” Eric doesn't know if he wants to continue. Tae comes close.</p><p>“Got what?!”</p><p>“She got tortured pretty badly. They were looking for a guy who was supposed to bring Hyejin here. She didn't know and well...it wasn't good.” V backs away. Hyejin comes behind him and hugs him. <em>My best friend hurt, because of something she couldn't control.</em></p><p>“There's other things but we don't want to talk about it without permission.” Bm says. All of them understand.</p><p>“So what do you know of the group?”</p><p>“The leader's name is Drift.”</p><p>“Just like the flash drive said.” Jimin adds.</p><p>“We don't know how long they will be here, but you guys gotta figure something out fast.”</p><p>“We are trying. Our Hyung's went out looking for some stuff that could help.” Jungkook.</p><p>“Ok. We need to get going.. Stay safe.”</p><p>“Watch over the girls,” CJ says. They give them the thumbs up and end the call.</p><p>“Now what do we do?” Jungkook asks in defeat.</p><p>“We keep looking”</p><p>…</p><p>“So… these little shits think they can stop us huh?” Drift sets down the papers.</p><p>“We think they were the ones at the house.” A guard says. Drift just laughs</p><p>“Like they'll be able to find us. Now were the files destroyed?”</p><p>“Yes, but they took the money from the buyers sir.” He clenches his fist.</p><p>“Well get the money BACK”</p><p>“We don't know where they are sir” Drift stand ups, He looks out the window.</p><p>“Well I guess we are just gonna have to find them huh?” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello! Sorry for another short chapter. I promise more to come. I hope you all stil enjoy reading as much I love writing this.</p><p>Stay tuned...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Hit it Where it Hurts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thursday Night</p>
<p>
  <b>Byul Pov:</b>
</p>
<p>I never fell asleep. I just stayed facing away from Yongsun. I knew she was right with what she said. I wish I could take my actions back. As I reach for the water, I hear grunt and whimper. I quickly look to see Wheein resting on the mattress next to me. I look around and see Yongsun sitting away from us holding her stomach. <em>The wound. </em>I stand up and run over to her. When I get closer I see all the blood. Her face is stained with tears.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm here now</em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Third Person Pov:</b>
</p>
<p>Yong is breathing heavily as Byul gets to her. Yong tries to sit up, but groans and lays back down.</p>
<p>“Don't move'' Byul demands and she slowly carries Yong to the other mattress.” She grabs the med kit and gets the treatment ready. As she's about to start helping Yong, she notices the fear in her eyes.</p>
<p>“Byul I'm scared…” Byul takes her hand.</p>
<p>“This is the only way. I’ll be gentle and you can bet your ass I won’t do what that disgusting man did.I need you to slow your breath down so you aren't tense when I try to help.” Yong attempts to slow her breathing down. “That's it, just keep breathing slowly” Byul takes the towel and lets it sit in the solution. She lets go of Yongsun's hand and goes to her shirt. She watches Yong for any movements to stop. As she reaches for the hem of the shirt, she stops. Yong closes her eyes, Byul then lifts her shirt slightly, “Is this ok?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Yong says timidly. Byul continues to pull up the shirt. She stops as she gets to Yongs chest. Yongs breathing becomes ragged again.</p>
<p>“Remember, control your breathing.” Byul says softly.</p>
<p>“I.. I can’t” Yong tells her. Byul stops her movements and grabs the water. She goes towards Yong's face and lets her sip on the water for a while. After she takes a few drinks, her breathing goes back to normal. Byul rubs her cheek and wipes the tears.</p>
<p>“I wont do anything I promise” Byul unwraps the bandages slowly, making sure Yong is comfortable. Once it’s almost unwrapped, she stops.</p>
<p>“You still ok?” Byul can feel Yongsun get shaky. “I’ll wait until you're ready.” After a few minutes, Yong slowly nods her head to continue. Byul takes the rest of the bandage off. Byul stares at Yongsun’s stomach. She sees the wound covered in dry blood. She takes the solutions and wipes the blood off. Yong gasps in pain when she touches it with the towel, Byul looks up and steps away. She stares at young. “You ok?” Byul doesn't want to push it. <em>Having a guy assault you is traumatizing for anyone, or to let anyone touch you, but I have to do this</em>. All she wants is Yongsun to be ok.</p>
<p>“I’m ok now” Byul waits a few more seconds before wiping down the wound a little more. Byul sees that the wound has scabbed over. She reaches out her hand. Byul looks at Yong getting permission. Yong nods and Byul leans down and lightly touches it. Yong flinches in pain, but Byul doesn't back away. A rush of guilt washes over Byul</p>
<p>
  <em>I did this to you.</em>
</p>
<p>A tear fell on the wound. Byul leans and kisses the wound softly. Yong relaxes at the feeling. Byul then bandages back up. Once she's done, she goes towards Yongsun's face. Tears in her eyes blurry her vision</p>
<p>“I'm so sorry,” Byul finally says. She looks down and her tears fall. If she would've followed orders, then Yong would be ok.</p>
<p>
  <em>I won’t hurt you anymore.</em>
</p>
<p>Yong lifts Byuls chin up. Like the moment they shared earlier, they stayed there, Byuls tears keep falling. All Yong can do is take the younger's hand, and let her head rest on her forehead. Yong hears Byul's sobs in between breaths.</p>
<p>“I forgive you,” Yong says back. Byul looks in her eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>I love you </em>is what Byul wants to say, <em>not now. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>She continues crying when Yong slides a hand around her neck. She moves Byuls head to her shoulder and lays down on the mattress. Byul doesn't move and still cries as Yong caresses her back, trying to calm the young one. Eventually Byul manages to fall asleep in her arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I love you too.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>…</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So they burned everything…” CJ.</p>
<p>“Yes. We tried to get it, but the house collapsed on itself.” Yoongi says in disappointment. Tae comes walking into the living room.</p>
<p>“Jin Hyung is finally asleep. His oxygen levels are back to normal.”</p>
<p>“Good. Now we need to find a way to get the information back from that folder.”</p>
<p>“Could there be a possibility of a copy?”</p>
<p>“I think if anyone had a copy it would be him,” Yoongi explains. “If I were this Drift guy, I wouldn't trust anyone with the original files.”</p>
<p>“Where could the originals be?” Jungkook asks.</p>
<p>“Probably wherever he travels.”</p>
<p>“Wait... Could they be with him now?” Rm discovers. “Why don't we get Eric and Bm to get them.”</p>
<p>“Yeah but how would we get them to us” Jimin points out.</p>
<p>“The phone they have would be an answer. It can take pictures.” CJ suggests. “Lets try and call them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p>
  <b>Eric Pov:</b>
</p>
<p>Bm and I walk around the building, trying to remember every hallway.</p>
<p>“How do you think everyone is holding up.” He asks me</p>
<p>“It's hard to tell. Byul seemed exhausted. She's barely slept.”</p>
<p>“Hopefully that medicine helped Wheein out too. She's gone through the worst shit.”</p>
<p>“And I think she'll go through more…”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” He asks.</p>
<p>“They have records of all of them. Drift most likely figured out that they grew up together and knows everything about her.” His face drops and he becomes worried. “Whatever BTS and CJ are doing, they need to figure something out soon.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I think Byul is next for being in trouble. They beat the living shit out of Wheein and then... well Yongsun…”<br/><br/></p>
<p>“Byuls has a mouth and she needs to be-” I get interrupted by my phone ringing. “Fuck, why are they calling now?” We run to our little cube where we sleep. I put them on speaker</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>On the phone:</b>
</p>
<p>Rm:</p>
<p>Hey Eric and Bm, we need some help</p>
<p>Eric:</p>
<p>With what, our check in wasn't for another two days?</p>
<p>Rm:</p>
<p>Well we just found something that we need to to find.</p>
<p>Bm:</p>
<p>What is it?</p>
<p>Rm:</p>
<p>It's a folder full of documents about idol groups, Their organization and their buyers.</p>
<p>Eric:</p>
<p>Oh yeah maybe that's why he was freaking out so much about finding that guy. He must of had that stuff</p>
<p>Rm:</p>
<p>We think this Drift has the originals somewhere. Can you take a look around and send up photos of the files?</p>
<p>Eric:</p>
<p>It’s risky but we can try</p>
<p>Bm:</p>
<p>Do you know where he could be storing them?</p>
<p>Rm:</p>
<p>No, but we did find some money at the apartment of the missing guard. Maybe it's from the clients?</p>
<p>Bm:</p>
<p>Ok, we will check to see. We will update you</p>
<p class="">
  <b>Call ended</b>
</p>
<p>We start walking and head down the hallways</p>
<p>
  <em>I guess we gotta another mission on our plate</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jimin Pov:</b>
</p>
<p>Thursday Night</p>
<p>“Come one Hyung!” I'm arguing with Rm about Hyejin Noona. “She’s gotta be able to defend herself if we aren't there.</p>
<p>“Jimin it's way too soon. What happens if she gets hurt?”</p>
<p>“She's been hurt enough recently.” I storm out of the room. Rm follows me out.<br/><br/></p>
<p>“Don’t be like Jimin, it's for her safety.”</p>
<p>“She’d be way safer with defense skills…”</p>
<p>“What's going on?” CJ comes in</p>
<p>“I want to train Hyejin Noona for a fight. It's bound to happen. I wouldn't be surprised if those guys find us. What is she gonna do, just stand on the side?” I really care about Hyejin, and i want her to be safe. <em>I also want to be a protector to her. I'm really starting to like her. Maybe we can go out one day.</em></p>
<p>“Jimin listen-”</p>
<p>“That's actually not a bad idea” CJ intervenes. “She said she wanted to help. Might as well get her trained.” Rm’s jaw is to the floor. “Look man, it really is the only way for these girls to protect themselves. Plus it gets us some more people.” Hyejin walks in</p>
<p>“Whats going on”</p>
<p>“Uh..” Rm stutters.</p>
<p>“Hey Hyejin Noona. I-”</p>
<p>“First, no need for the formal stuff. We are the same year.” <em>Well shit that's new.</em></p>
<p>“ Ok then, Hyejin. I knew you mentioned wanting to help out. I was wondering if you would want to train with me.” She doesn't speak. <em>Uh oh. “</em>The training would really be self defense and basic fighting. Then if you want to get into more rigorous stuff we can do that.”</p>
<p>“That sounds like fun.” <em>Phew. </em>I look at Rm and he's blank. Hyejin laughs.</p>
<p>“Great! We will start tomorrow yeah?” She nods.</p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe she'll join.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Wheein Pov:</b>
</p>
<p>I slowly wake up and sit up on the mattress. I still have pain in my arms where they... <em>agh I can't even think about it. </em>I look over to see Byul sound asleep. <em>Thank god she’s finally resting. She was getting really weak. </em>I stand up for the first time in a while. I notice Yongsun walking to get something. I walk towards her. “Hey Unnie” She turns around.</p>
<p>“Oh my god you're walking! Are you ok?”</p>
<p>“I mean, the best I can be” Her eyes saddened at my words. “How’d Buyl unnie get to sleep?”</p>
<p>“She helped me with my wound and cried for a while. She feels really bad. She fell asleep in my arms.”</p>
<p>“How'd you manage to get free?” She smiles.</p>
<p>“That was tough but I wiggled out” We laugh. <em>It's been awhile since I've laughed.</em></p>
<p>“You two are really cute together you know?” She pauses.</p>
<p>“Yeah..I mean I really like her, but it's probably not the right time…” I understand. “Do you still think about him?”</p>
<p>“Who Tae?” <em>Also a while since I’ve said his name. “</em>All the time. I miss him…” <em>I hope he's doing ok?.</em></p>
<p>“You can talk to me whenever. You know that right?”I nod at her.</p>
<p>“Anyway. Any updates on us getting out of here. I've been missing in the action you could say”</p>
<p>“Not exactly. Eric and Bm say that they're going to help us get out of here but I really don't know. They bring water and stuff every few hours and then visit often. The people who brought us shouldn't be here for a while, they said.”</p>
<p>“How do you think they got here?”</p>
<p>“Don't know. They won't give details right now” <em>are we sure we can trust them.</em></p>
<p>“What about Hyejin? Is she ok?” She pats my shoulder.</p>
<p>“I'm sure she's fine. She's probably being protected by the police.” I relax after hearing that. <em>But we were still here. </em>Yongsun looks at me.</p>
<p>“We will get out of here too. I trust the boys.” She tried to help my anxiety from building <em>I can tell. </em>“Come on, let's get some food and water. I'll fix your wounds too.” We head back to Byul</p>
<p>
  <em>Come one Hyejin Where are you when I need you?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. A Slight Rest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Friday Morning</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hyejin Pov:</b>
</p>
<p>I've been up since 6 in the morning and Jimin is whooping my ass. We went on a run, then did a workout and now we finally get breakfast.</p>
<p>“Aww come on, I'm not pushing you too bad.” He laughs. “Not as much as Rm would.”</p>
<p>“Was it really necessary for me to carry weights a half a mile?!”</p>
<p>“Yeah. What if you have to carry a body?” <em>Fuck he has a point. It's not that I hate training, I'm just not used to rigorous stuff. But if it will help me get my friends, I'll do it. </em>“Now it's time for fighting. This is really important for self defense. We walk into a training room.</p>
<p>“Damn this basement has everything…” <em>How many god damn rooms does it have?</em></p>
<p>“Anyway, come here” He holds his hand out. I grab it and he yanks me forward</p>
<p>“WHAT THE F-” He spins me and locks my head in place. “JIMIN.”</p>
<p>“What? Try and get out of it.” <em>This kid is real fucking stupid. </em>I move my leg behind his and toss him over. I quickly grad and arm and lock it to place. “OW OW OW HYEJIN WHAT THE FUCK!”</p>
<p>“That's what I wanted to say earlier haha” I let go of his arm.</p>
<p>“How did you know what to do?”</p>
<p>“My dad taught me basic self defense. Anything after that is foreign for me.”</p>
<p>“Well I guess I'll bump it up.” He smirks. When practiced for another three hours. We take breaks in between and talk and laugh about memories. He did kick my ass for some moments but I did the same. <em>He's a good guy. </em>At the end of the training, I plop on the ground with water. He sits next to me.</p>
<p>“How do you feel?”</p>
<p>“Better. I think I can handle myself out there now” He smiles. <em>He’s cute. How am I just noticing it?</em></p>
<p>“Listen Hyejin. I was wondering if you would want to go out tonight?” <em>Well that's new.</em></p>
<p>
  <b>Jimin Pov:</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>WHY DID I JUST ASK HER OUT. DAMNIT JIMIN YOU HAD TO F-</em>
</p>
<p>“Yeah...That'd be great.”</p>
<p>
  <b>Hyejin Pov:</b>
</p>
<p>He seemed relieved when I said yes.</p>
<p>“Awesome. So we are gonna have to wear things like a mask and a hat so we don't get recognized by anybody.” I nod. Of course Order KP is out there but.</p>
<p>
  <em>Can I forget about them for just a little.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>…</em>
</p>
<p class=""> </p>
<p class="">
  <b>Third Person Pov:</b>
</p>
<p>Eric and Bm wake up in their cube.</p>
<p>“Ugh I have a headache.” Eric says. He stands up and grabs his head.</p>
<p>“Yo man, sit down, I'll get some medicine.” Bm grabs some pills from his drawer. “It’s probably stress. Everyone is still gone so we will have a lot of time to search this place.”</p>
<p>“Do you think the girls will be ok?” Eric asks.</p>
<p>“I’m sure they're ok. We will check on them in a little while.” Bm grabs his gear. He hands Eric some water and both of them leave the cube.</p>
<p>They walk down the hallway and head into Drifts office.</p>
<p>“For a secret guy, he doesn't leave his office locked.” Bm chuckles. They start to search the room. Bm looks through the shelves, while Eric searches the desk. “Nothing on the shelves. Just some books.. Erotic books. Ew”. Eric then pulls up his computer.</p>
<p>“Maybe he has them here…Damn he has his computer unlocked too. What an idiot.” He pulls up a folder. “Well here's something.” Bm walks over to see the name</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Idol Groups and Soloists.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eric pulls up the folder. “Shit this is practically every famous group or solo artist in the industry. It's all of their information like tours, Fan base, and past life and... Scandals.”</p>
<p>"Are they real?" Bm asks. Eric reads some of them</p>
<p>"Well they look real enough."</p>
<p>“If some of this got out, this wouldn't be good.” Bm says. “There's addresses, old dating history and even family information.” They both notice their names on the list. They sit in silence until Bm speaks up. “We need to get this folder in the right hands.”</p>
<p>“I can hack it to send it to Rm’s email and we can delete the folder.” After a few minutes. Eric manages to send the folder to Rm’s phone.</p>
<p>“Should we tell them what we sent them?”</p>
<p>“Not yet Bm” Eric says. “We need to find the other documents they wanted. This is only a part of it. Check around the desk.” Bm follows Eric's orders and starts looking around. He opens some draws, but nothing is there.</p>
<p>“Maybe he doesn't have the documents anymore.”</p>
<p>“He may not be smart.” Eric points out. “But he's smart enough to have originals”. Bm then checks the shelves again. He bends down to the ground when he feels something.</p>
<p>“Eric! There's something under the shelf.” He feels something open and finds a key. “What's this for?”</p>
<p>“I bet it's a key to a locked room.”</p>
<p>“No shit Sherlock. That key must lead to the documents, Why else would it be hidden?”</p>
<p>“I guess we will find out…”</p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taehyung Walks downstairs to grab some food. He see’s CJ on her computer. “Hey CJ. What are you up to?”</p>
<p>“I'm trying to find information on that security guard”</p>
<p>“What? Why? We have all the information we need.”</p>
<p>“I don't think we do. There's a reason that guy had the documents. He must have been one of the head people in that organization.”</p>
<p>“Did you get a name? The cops didn't tell us jack shit when we turned him in that night of the attack.”</p>
<p>“Well, with the phone, I figured out his code name Cyclone. The cops can’t find any of his real information.”</p>
<p>“Was there anything on that phone?”</p>
<p>“No, which is weird.” CJ says confused. “Really it just told me his name. I also found pictures of his...family.” She sighs. <em>Poor guy has a family. </em>Tae thought. <em>Do they know about this?. </em>“The phone must have been a phone for contact only. No information whatsoever.” CJ finally says.</p>
<p>“Probably because all of that was destroyed by the fire. He had it on paper, so why would he need it on his phone?” Tae points out. “What if we went to see him?”</p>
<p>“He wont give out information when he’s at a police station. We need to bring him here.”</p>
<p>“There's no way the cops would let us.” CJ says</p>
<p>“So what do we do? We need the cops on our side, so taking him wouldn't work.” They both try to think of a solution</p>
<p>“What if we did it when no one was around. Talk to him at night.” CJ suggests.</p>
<p>“That would work. I could talk to him while you watch over and write down information!”</p>
<p>“When do we do it?”</p>
<p>“I say we do it tonight” Jin says walking in from the living room. “We need to act fast if we want people to be safe.”</p>
<p>“Hyung you're hurt. You can’t go.” Tae tries to tell him.</p>
<p>“Well I have to eventually get better right? It’s just talking anyway.” V just nods. “Do you think Order KP knows his whereabouts?”</p>
<p>“I doubt it. Those guys are so focused on getting idols, they probably think burning the stuff was good enough. Besides, we hacked the phone and turned off his location. There’s no way they know where he is.” Tae says.</p>
<p>“Wait, you're right!” CJ adds. “They can’t find him, so he is technically out of the group. If we can get him to help us and keep him protected. He should tell us all the information we need!” Tae smiles knowing CJ is right.</p>
<p>“So it's settled. Tonight we will visit Cyclone.”</p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Byul Pov:</b>
</p>
<p>I slowly wake up, not realizing I went to sleep. <em>How long was I out for? </em>I noticed Yongsun was gone. <em>Last night was something, I can’t believe she forgave me. Hopefully she was with me the whole night.</em> I slowly sit up, noticing my stomach rumble. I try to look for the food, when I feel a pair of arms wrap around my stomach.</p>
<p>“You're awake…” It was Yong. “Are you feeling better?” Her hand caresses my arm.</p>
<p>“Yeah. I guess I just needed sleep. Did you sleep well?” She nodded shyly.</p>
<p>“With you I always do..” I blush a little when she says that. “Eric and Bm just dropped some food off.”</p>
<p>“Unnie you're awake!” Wheein comes up to me.</p>
<p>“Hey pup. How are you feeling?”</p>
<p>“Ya, I said don't call me that” She pouts. Yong and I laugh. “I’m feeling better. Just needed rest.”</p>
<p>“That's what we all needed.” Yong points out. Wheein hands me the food and we all eat.</p>
<p>“Are your guy’s wounds ok?”</p>
<p>“Yeah unnie. We changed them before you woke up.”</p>
<p>“Do you have any Buyl?” Yong asks worriedly.</p>
<p>“Just some bruises, but nothing major.” I smile weakly.</p>
<p>“We will put some medicine on them in a little bit.” We continue to eat when Wheein asks..</p>
<p>“Why were Bm and Eric in such a hurry today?” <em>Hurry for what?</em></p>
<p>“They must have been looking for something.” Yong answers.</p>
<p>“Maybe a way out” I add. “I wonder how they ended up in this.”</p>
<p>“Who knows, But we have to keep doing what they tell us.” Yong says. <em>Such a leader.</em></p>
<p>“How do you think Hyejin is doing?” Wheein asks quietly.</p>
<p>“Well, my guess is that she's ok and that those two guys have something to do with her.” I say confidently. Wheein smiles softly. We finish the food and Yong treats my bruises. Wheein goes back to her mattress and drinks some water. I just stare at her while she helps me. “Soo..” I start. “We ok then?” She looks up at me.</p>
<p>“We were always good.” I smile and she smiles back.</p>
<p>“When do you think the assholes will come back?”</p>
<p>“Who knows. Eric said it could be days or weeks.”</p>
<p>“They must be planning something big. But what?” Yong just shrugs. <em>God damn she’s stunning.</em></p>
<p>“Byul you're staring..” <em>Whoops. </em>I blush and she chuckles.</p>
<p>
  <em>If only we were in a different situation, I would kiss you right now.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Third Person Pov:</b>
</p>
<p>Jungkook and Yoongi are sitting outside by their fire pit. Yoongi was drinking while Jungkook was on his computer.</p>
<p>“Any info Jk?”</p>
<p>“I got shit man.” Jk says. “There's not a single report on this Order Kp, I don't know how RBW got info.” Yoongi sets his drink down and holds his head.</p>
<p>“Well, we gotta get a breakthrough or those girls will be gone.” Yoongi says truthfully. Jungkook stops his actions. He knows his Hyung is right, <em>but how much longer do we have?</em> Just as Yoongi is about to get up, Rm walks outside.</p>
<p>‘Hey guys.” He says. “I just got a call from the hospital.”</p>
<p>“Did someone get hurt?” Jungkook stands up.</p>
<p>“At least not hurt again.” Rm pauses</p>
<p>“Well…?” Yoongi tries to push Rm along</p>
<p>“They want to talk with us. They said they have some information we could use.”</p>
<p>“How did they get our information?”</p>
<p>“They said it was from Yeonjun.” Yoongi and Jungkook just stare.</p>
<p>“Yeah that doesn't surprise me as much as I thought. He was there for everything.”</p>
<p>“I guess we better get some sleep. This may be our last break for a while” Rm says.</p>
<p>
  <em>Who knows when we will rest again.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. A Night Gone Wrong (Pt. 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Third person Pov:</b>
</p>
<p>Friday afternoon</p>
<p>Jhope comes down to the living room and see’s Jimin. “Damn, you look nice.”</p>
<p>“Thanks Hyung.”</p>
<p>“Where are you going to.”</p>
<p>“Hyejin and I are going out. I'm gonna take her through the town.” Jimin smiles widely.</p>
<p>“Just remember to be safe. We don't know who's watching us.”</p>
<p>“We know Oppa.” Hyejin walks down in a nice blouse and jeans.</p>
<p>“Nice outfit Hyejin” Jhope says. “You two stay safe. Text if you need anything.” He leaves the room.</p>
<p>“Wow… you look wonderful.” Jimin says.</p>
<p>“Thanks, so do you.” They both smile at each other. “Where are we going tonight?’</p>
<p>“Well, I made reservations for dinner, then I'd thought you'd like to go walk around town? There's a fair with games and shopping that looked fun.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like a wonderful night.” Hyejin replies. Jimin holds out his hand and she takes it. They leave the house and drive to the restaurant.</p>
<p>Tae and Jin walk down with their gear on. “What are you guys doing?” Jhope asks.</p>
<p>“We got information on that security guy we turned in.” Tae answers. “We are going to the station to ask him some questions about Order Kp.”</p>
<p>“We are taking our gear in case he becomes hostile.” Jin adds. “Come on Tae we gotta go.” They headout and go to the car CJ pulls up in. Jhope walks to the kitchen and sees Jungkook also ready to go out.</p>
<p>“Does everyone have plans tonight?”</p>
<p>“Sorry J” Rm walks in. “We need you to stay here and watch the place.</p>
<p>“Also if Eric and Bm call with anything.” Yoongi adds.</p>
<p>“Where are you guys going?”</p>
<p>“The hospital.Someone wanted to meet with us.” Jk says.</p>
<p>“Good Luck.” Jhope grabs food out of the fridge and sits in the living room.</p>
<p>“Sorry Jhope.” Yoongi pats him on the back and leaves.</p>
<p>“Well now what am I gonna do?”</p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well we have checked all the rooms, and this key doesn't fit a single one.” Bm says in defeat. “What the fuck could it lead to?”</p>
<p>“Maybe it's not a room.” Eric says. They walk to a door. “Let’s check this room. It’s the only one left.” Eric opens the door and Bm goes in. “Re-check those folders. Im gonna look in the back.”</p>
<p>Bm starts to look in every folder he finds. He checks for codes or even hidden messages, but nothing is found. Eric walks to the back and walks towards another desk. He checks the computer for anything. “Well nothing here.” He opens all the cabinets and finds no papers.</p>
<p>“Why do they have rooms filled with bullshit?” Bm yells.</p>
<p>“Maybe to throw people off?” Eric then looks around and starts to walk away. When he takes a step forward, and part of the floor caves in. “Ah shit, BM!” he yells. Bm comes running to him.</p>
<p>“What happened?”</p>
<p>“I don't know, the floor just fell apart.” Bm grabs his arm and pulls him up. The tiles when the floor broke fall into the hole. Bm picks them up and throws them to the side.</p>
<p>“It's a safe?” He looks at Eric. Eric pulls out the key and leans down. “Be careful.” He places the key into the keyhole</p>
<p>“It fits!” He twists the key and the safe opens. “Holy shit.” Eric pulls out a binder. He opens it. “Look. It's all their clients."</p>
<p>“And all of their partners…” They both just sit there. “They've planned almost every single attack around the world.” Eric flips the page.</p>
<p>“Is that all of their members? That's a lot of people”</p>
<p>“YEAH IT IS AND YOU GUYS SHOULDN'T BE HERE!” Eric and Bm turn around to see some guards staring at them.</p>
<p>“Well, well. Looks like some people went undercover” They surround the two. “Get them!”</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>
  <b>V Pov:</b>
</p>
<p>We arrive at the station. Jin and I get out of the car.</p>
<p>“I'll stay in here and monitor the investigation.” CJ says. She pulls around to the back. Jin walks up and opens the door.</p>
<p>“Hi can I help you two?” A police officer asks.</p>
<p>“Yeah we scheduled a visit for prisoner 50” The officer doesn't ask anymore questions and shows us to the interrogation room. We see the man named Cyclone. <em>Remember, this is to find Wheein.</em> Jin walks in first and I follow. Cyclone sits up. <em>He looks exhausted.</em></p>
<p>“Hello.” Jin starts. Cyclone stays silent. “Look we can do this easily if you just answer-”</p>
<p>“What, answer your bullshit?” He says. I jump in my seat. “You guys probably know everything about me. I’ll be dead soon so might as well stay silent.” I look at Jin.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh boy</em>
</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>
  <b>Third Person Pov:</b>
</p>
<p>One guard jumps at Bm. Bm dodges the attack and kicks him in the back of the head. He picks up the guy and throws him at a shelf. Eric grabs the binder and takes out his gun. He shoots the guy and he drops dead.</p>
<p>“We gotta get out of here.” They run out of the room and two more guards show up. They run down the hall and burst into the girls' cell.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Byul Pov:</b>
</p>
<p>I'm sitting down when I hear the door burst open.</p>
<p>“Get down!” Eric yells. Shots are fired and I grab Wheein. Yong jumps down and I pull Wheein on the ground.</p>
<p>“Whats happening!?” Yong yells.</p>
<p>
  <b>Third Person Pov:</b>
</p>
<p>Two guys tackle Eric and Bm. Byul gets off of Wheein and Runs towards the boys. She kicks the guy off of Bm. “You Little shit!” The guy slaps Byul in the face. He grabs her shoulder and Knees her in the gut.</p>
<p>“Hey!” The guy turns around. Yong hit the man with a pipe in the head. He collapses. She helps Byul up. The other guy takes out a gun.</p>
<p>“Yong look out!” Eric yells. Wheein jumps on the man's back and wraps her arms around his neck. He drops the gun and tries to throw Wheein off. The guy grabs her arm and throws her over his shoulder. Eric blocks Wheein from the man's puch. He grabs the guys wrist and twists it. Bm takes the guy and throws him into the pipes. Both the men stay on the ground. Everyone is panting and shaking.</p>
<p>“I’ll get the guys from the other room,” Bm says. “Get rid of these guys.” Eric follows orders. He picks up both guys and turns to the girls. Byul is resting on Yong’s shoulders and Wheein slowly stands up.</p>
<p>“You guys ok?” He asks. All three nod. “Thanks for the help.” He leaves the room. Him and Bm take the four guys and get rid of them.</p>
<p>“If they ask. They betrayed Drift. They tried to take the girls for themselves.” Eric agrees with Bm. “You got the binder?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Eric says breathing heavily. “We have to get it to them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p>
  <b>Hyejin Pov:</b>
</p>
<p>We finished our dinner and left the restaurant. “That was delicious. How did you find the place?”</p>
<p>“Yuqi from G-idle recommended it.” He smiles. “I’m glad you liked it.”</p>
<p>They walk down the street to the fair. Hyejin takes Jimin to every shop she likes. She bought some clothes and little stuff like souvenirs and one of a kind things Jimin watches her shop and smiles at her. <em>A pure beautiful soul, </em>He says in his head. They walk for a while and end up at a jewelry tent.</p>
<p>“Jimin look at this…” Jimin walks over. He notices Hyejin is staring at a ring and necklace.</p>
<p>“The ring is for the guy, while the necklace is for the girl.” The shop owner says. Hwasa looks down to see the ring. It's black and blue lines. She picks up the ring and see the engraving</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Do everything, until I can’t</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looks up at Jimin, she notices him looking at the necklace. The necklace is silver. The charm is a flower with yellow streaks.</p>
<p>“How much for both?”</p>
<p>“Hmmm” The shop owner looks up to see Hyejin smiling at Jimin. “175 US dollars. That’s a good price for these.”</p>
<p>“Deal.” Jimin hands him the money and they say thank you. They walk a little more before they sit down. “</p>
<p>“This has been a wonderful night Jimin.” Hwasa says. “It really has made me happy.”</p>
<p>“Me too Hyejin.” He grabs the back and pulls out the necklace. “Turn around.” Hwasa turns around and he puts the necklace on her. “I want this necklace to be a remembrance of our friendship.” She turns back around and Jimin smiles widely” Hyejin blushes and thanks him. She grabs the ring.</p>
<p>“Give me your hand.” He holds out his right hand. She slides the ring on. He stares at it and smiles. He then turns Hyejin’s hand around and holds it. They both smile. A music performance then starts. Hyejin lays her head on his shoulder, and Jimin couldn't be happier.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>V </b>
  <b>Pov:</b>
</p>
<p>“CJ what are we gonna do? He's not telling us anything” We have been trying to talk to him for almost two hours and he hasn't said a word. I walked out to CJ because I was getting pissed.</p>
<p>“I don't know. He’s being really defensive.”</p>
<p>“But why? We literally haven't done shit to him.” I pause. <em>Tae calm it down. There's gotta be another reason...oh yeah</em></p>
<p>
  <em>His family.</em>
</p>
<p><em>“</em>I think i have an idea. I'm going back.” I leave CJ and walk back into the room relaxed. “Anything Jin?”</p>
<p>“No.” He says harshly. I sit down and Cyclone jumps. <em>He’s anxious.</em></p>
<p>“Listen Cyclone. I want to be straight up with you ok” He doesn't move. “If you're worried about your family...Don’t be.” He all of a sudden looks up with pain in his eyes. His body starts to relax. “We want to help you and your family ok? We don't want your child to not have a father. But for that to happen you need to tell us what you know.” He breaks his silence</p>
<p>“What if I don't?” He asks in a shaky voice.</p>
<p>“Then I don't know if your boss, Drift will be kind to them.” He finally cracks. Tears stream out of his eyes.</p>
<p>“Please….Please help them. It’s no use saving me.” He’s sobbing. Jin moves close and I follow.</p>
<p>“We want to help you too, Cyclone.” Jin says. “You just have to help us.”</p>
<p>“Whatever you know is safe with us. You aren't being tracked. No one knows where you are .” Cyclone stops crying and sits up.</p>
<p>“First, my real name is Axel.” <em>Hopefully CJ is writing this down. </em>“I was forced to join this organization.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“Because Drift had blackmail on me. There was a time where I was in need of money for my family. So I.... got a job delivering...You know” Jin and I knew exactly what he was talking about. <em>Drugs.</em></p>
<p>“You don't have to say the word.” Jin tells him.</p>
<p>“It was the only way for me to get the money I needed. I only delivered for a month. I didn't even know who the clients were. I just showed up in a van. they put the stuff in the back and I’d drive it to the location. Then I’d leave the van and get a taxi home. When the gang finally got busted, I was able to find a better job...until he showed up.”</p>
<p>“When were you recruited?”</p>
<p>“2007. Two years before our “announcement” of our organization. I was one of the first people he hired. For that reason and because of my past, he decided for me to handle money and keep copies of documents in case he lost the originals. I had to agree or he would kill my family in front of me. My child was born in 2010. I don't want him to see me like this and I want him safe.” He starts to tear up. That night of the attack. I was forced to threaten RBW, but…” He stops.</p>
<p>“But what?” I ask</p>
<p>“I had enough that night. I wasn't going to take Hwasa to them or kill her. I was gonna take her and find safety for her. After I threatened their manager I walked away, but before they left I told the manager all the information on the organization.”</p>
<p>“That's how she figured it out. That's why she made the video!” Jin discovers.</p>
<p>“The majority of those men he has close to him are there because of blackmail. The ones from the attack were criminals. Drug dealers and robbers. I didn't want to tell the cops because I knew it would go on tv and they'd find me and.... My family.”</p>
<p>“Where’s your family now?”</p>
<p>“I don't know. I left them to keep them safe.” He says quietly.</p>
<p>“Why is this Drift guy doing all of this?”</p>
<p>“Well part of it is the money. Kpop is so big right now that many evil people want their hands on them. They want to “Show them off” and use them. There’s another reason why, but he never told anyone. We think it’s personal”</p>
<p>“Who gave you this phone?”</p>
<p>“He did. I didn't put anything on it so he couldn't find anything. I only used it for calls.”</p>
<p>“Do you know when they will strike next?”</p>
<p>“I... It’s hard to tell. They want Hwasa because a lot of the clients want Mamamoo. My guess is that he's gonna go for one of the bigger companies next.”</p>
<p>“How do we stop him?”</p>
<p>“You can’t get cops involved. They will all be killed in an instant. You also have to get the idols they have out of danger because if you try to attack...the idols are dead.” I stop. <em>Wheein.</em></p>
<p>“Could you tell us anything else, even about that night?”</p>
<p>“Yes. What Drift didn't realize is that another guy went rouge, but not in a good way.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“One of them sabotaged the run throughs...but that's really all I know. They never said why.” Jin and I just sit in silence, <em>I guess we have some answers. </em>“Now can you help me?” CJ enters the room</p>
<p>“Yes Axel we can.” She says. I turn back around. “We want you to come with us ok?”</p>
<p>“Wait what? I thought he couldn't leave?” Jin says.</p>
<p>“My boss pulled some strings.” Axel smiles at us. “We are getting the location of your family and we are going to clean your record.”</p>
<p>“Whatever you had to do for the money wasn't your fault man.” I say. <em>Yeah drugs are bad, but he never took them or killed anyone. Hell, he didn't even know what he was delivering. </em>“The only thing we need you to do is stay with us awhile ok? We are gonna need your help. Then we will get you home.”</p>
<p>“Yes, anything for my family.” I help him out of his chair. We leave the cuff on him<em> just in case. </em>We walk out and contact Yoongi Hyung.</p>
<p>
  <em>Who went rouge for who?</em>
</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>
  <b>Jungkook Pov:</b>
</p>
<p>We finally arrive at the hospital when Yoongi gets a call.</p>
<p>“Go inside, It's Jin Hyung calling.” Rm and I head inside and go up to a nurse.</p>
<p>“Hi, we are here to visit someone?” Rm says.</p>
<p>“Do you know a name?” The nurse asks.</p>
<p>“No” I but in. “But this is the room number.”</p>
<p>“Oh...follow me.” As we start to follow, Yoongi runs in.</p>
<p>“What’d Jin Hyung say?” Rm asks.</p>
<p>“They got the security guy to talk.”</p>
<p>“We will discuss in a minute. We gotta go.” We all catch up to the nurse. She takes us all the way down the hall</p>
<p>“Please, they're in stable condition, but are still very timid.” The nurse says. We walk in…</p>
<p>WENDY?!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the late update. Ive been getting ready for school and lost track of time. I'll try to update weekly, but if I write and want to post, I will. I have no schedule</p>
<p>Stay tuned</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Complications</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Third person Pov:</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After Eric and Bm get rid of the dead guys, they return to their bunk. Eric helps Bm treat the cuts on his leg.</p>
<p>“So now what do we do?”</p>
<p>“We have to get in contact with Rm and we have to do it fast.” Eric says. “There's no way we can send him this entire binder through the phone.”</p>
<p>“Then I guess we hold onto it until we meet up with them.” Bm says. “Let me video chat them. Bm pulls out his phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>On the other side of Korea:</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jhope is sitting in the living room watching tv when he gets a pop up call. “Shit I better answer.” He pulls up the video chat with Eric and Bm. “Hey guys. Everything ok?’</p>
<p>“Well...sort of” Eric hesitates.</p>
<p>“Are the girls ok?”</p>
<p>“Yeah they're fine. They actually helped us”</p>
<p>“We managed to find the documents you guys wanted.” Bm says. “We sent you an email with one portion.” Jhope looks through the computer and finds Eric’s email. “Don't delete that because that's the last version.’</p>
<p>“It’s a list of idols' backgrounds and “scandals”. Why would he have this?” Jhope wonders.</p>
<p>“We have no clue.”</p>
<p>“Well where’s the second portion?”</p>
<p>“That's where we are having some issues.” Eric says. “We found all the documents Rm asked for and maybe some more. The issue is that it’s in a huge binder. There is no way we could email you every single page without getting caught.”</p>
<p>“So what do we do? Is there a possibility we could meet somewhere?”</p>
<p>“I doubt it, Hope” Bm says. “We were attacked by guys who found us. So now we have to frame them.”</p>
<p>“Thankfully the girls helped us fight them off.” Eric adds.</p>
<p>“We shit guys, I don't know what to do from here.” Jhope sighs.</p>
<p>“We are going to keep the binder hidden with us. Bm is really good at hiding shit.” Eric tries to lighten the mood.</p>
<p>“In all honesty.” Jhope begins. “We need to focus on getting Mamamoo safe. Whatever is in that binder isn't about rescuing the girls, so that can wait until we meet. How much longer do you think they will be there?”</p>
<p>“I think it depends if he can get his hand on Hyejin.” Bm says.</p>
<p>“Then she's gotta stay safe. We will check in with you guys soon” Jhope ends the call.</p>
<p>
  <em>Well son of a bitch this, just got a lot more complicated</em>
</p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eric hangs up the phone. “Well, I we just have to stay-”</p>
<p>The door slams open</p>
<p>“WHERE ARE THE TRAITORS!!” Drift comes in storming the building. Eric and Bm put their masks on and run out. “You two!” Drift calls them over. “Where were you guys at, there was an ambush!”</p>
<p>“We know sir.” Bm says. “They tried to take the girls. We don't know where they came from.”</p>
<p>“I saw the security cameras. But we don’t have any in their cell.” Drift ponders. Bm side glances at Eric who is wide eyed.</p>
<p>“Bring out the other girl. You know the feisty one....It’s time to teach her a lesson.”</p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Byul, Yong and Wheein sit down, still trying to figure out what just happened.</p>
<p>“I don't-” Yong gets cut off by men storming in. All three stand up. Yong puts Wheein behind her.</p>
<p>“YOU!” The man points at Byul. “Get her.” Four guys run at Byul. She tries to get away but there's nowhere to run. Yong and Wheein dodge the guys. Byul is grabbed by one arm, but uses her other arm to punch the man.</p>
<p>“REMEMBER WHAT WE SAID ABOUT COOPERATION”</p>
<p>The three other guys then shove Byul on the wall.</p>
<p>“Byul n-” Wheein tries to yell out. Yong covers her mouth.</p>
<p>“She'll get worse if we try to but in.” Yong says through her shaky voice. Byul is now on the ground, clenching her gut. The guys pick her up and drag her out of the room. The door slams. Yong runs at the door. “WHERE DID THEY TAKE HER? I DIDN'T KNOW THEY'D TAKE HER! NO ITS ALL MY FAULT” She bangs on the door. Her wrists are becoming red when Wheein runs up to her. She drags her away from the door. Yong is fighting Wheein, trying to get back.</p>
<p>“Yong stop.” Wheein huffs. “There's nothing we can do now” Wheein now has to be the strong one of the three. Yong sobs in her arms. The door opens again, making Wheein flinch.</p>
<p>“Eric..” He runs over to them. “Where’s Mathew.”</p>
<p>“He went with her.” He says in a low voice.” He's gonna help her. We told her what to say if they asked questions.”</p>
<p>“How…did he have time?”</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>Before Byul is taken:</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Bm Pov:</b>
</p>
<p>I hear what Drift’s says and my heart sinks. Four guys storm into that cell</p>
<p>“You two…” Drift says to us. “Leave..”</p>
<p>“No,” Eric says.</p>
<p>“THATS AND ORDER.” Drift yells back. Eric doesn't move. He comes up to Eric and socks him in the face. Eric collapses to the ground. “I said...that's an order.” He walks away and kneels down to Eric.</p>
<p>“You ok?” I help him stand up.</p>
<p>“Yeah” The girl's cell reopens with Byul being dragged. She tries to fight back, but they keep punching her back.</p>
<p>“Don't even try, kid.” One man tells her. I make Eric stand behind a wall when they approach us. “You there.” He points at me. “Grab her here.” I walk up trying to blend in. Byul notices me and stares. All of a sudden Byul screams and falls on her knees. <em>She was electrocuted. </em>The guy goes to the front of Byul and lifts her chin. “That's what you get for resisting.” He spits at her. And all I can do is watch. <em>We did this. If we hadn't of went looking for those fucking papers, they'd be safe. </em>Me and the other guy put her back on her feet. I let her lean on me for support. We walk to a room. <em>She may get asked what happened.</em></p>
<p>“Watch her” The guy on her right says. He lets go of her and the guy leave, preparing for what they are gonna do to her.</p>
<p>“Byul listen to me.” She tries lifting her head. “Don't hurt yourself, I just need your ears. If they ask you what happened, the guys who came in earlier, we traitors and wanted you guys for themselves.We discovered it and attacked them to stop them. That's not what really happened but it's the story we need you to tell.”</p>
<p>“What...What actually...happened” She says breathing heavily.</p>
<p>“Eric and I were looking for something and they found us. Now there were no security cameras in your cell so that's what went on in your cell ok? Please Byul this is for the best and for all of our safety. If they find out about us, We will all be dead.” She finally nods. “I'm really sorry” I whisper. The guys come back.</p>
<p>“Now… Let's get started shall we?”</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>
  <b>Third Person Pov:</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wendy!” Jungkook yells. Wendy looks up. “Wait...how-”</p>
<p>“Jk take it easy. We have to gently remember.” Rm directs the younger. He walks towards the hospital bed. “How are you feeling Wendy?”</p>
<p>“Better than before.” She tries to smile. Someone then walks in.</p>
<p>“Thank god you guys got my message.” Yoongi turns around.</p>
<p>“Joy. What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>“I've been taking care of Wendy Unnie.” Shay answers.</p>
<p>“So why did you contact us?” Jk asks.</p>
<p>“Well…” She starts but Wendy joins in.</p>
<p>“I saw you guys with that female security guard during the dress rehearsal. I noticed on the side she had a badge that said IPA. I knew what that was because of Eric Nam.” The boys freeze. “Don't worry I didn't say anything.”</p>
<p>“So what happened?”</p>
<p>“Well with my knowledge I knew something was off with the night when I noticed…” Yoongi notices on the monitor that her blood pressure is rising and her heart is pumping faster.</p>
<p>“Wendy, you can take your time.” He says. Joy sits on the end of the bed taking her hand. Wendy then settles and continues her story.</p>
<p>“I noticed a security guard by my set where I enter. I couldn't tell why someone was over there, but I got distracted before asking someone. When I was ready to enter for practice, That's when I realized he messed with the set….I fell pretty far and you guys know that.” Jk writes down what Wendy tells them. “Thankfully Yongsun noticed and got some actual people to call the ambulance. When people started to help, I saw the guy again, he followed me into the ambulance and then to the room. When I got here, no one was here. Someone came in through my door and…” Wendy starts to cry. Jk looks up and goes over to her.</p>
<p>“Easy Jungkook.” Rm says. He walks over to her and sits next to her. He puts an arm around her and holds her tight. She sobs as Joy watches her friend in pain.</p>
<p>‘I’ll continue the story.” Joy says. “The security or whatever he was entered this room and pulled a knife on Wendy. He told her that once she was better, she was to make the decision to go with him and...Live with him.” Rm clenches his fists. “He told Wendy about the organization he “was apart of" I think it was called Order Kp.” Yoongi nods. “ But he wanted Wendy for himself. He tried to make a move on her when a nurse walked in with an officer. Wendy screamed and was traumatized. They took the guy away and we haven't seen him sense.”</p>
<p>“Was there a name he went by.”</p>
<p>“He told me his real name was Max. No last name.” Wendy speaks up.</p>
<p>“We will get him locked up.” Jk says.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Wendy settles into his arms.</p>
<p>“There's another problem.” Rm looks at Joy with what she says.</p>
<p>“The thing he yelled at Wendy before being taken away was “You guys are next” Rm and Yoongi look at each other.</p>
<p>“Where are the other members?” Yoongi asks.</p>
<p>“At Sm. I don't know if we are safe here Yoongi.” She says trembling.</p>
<p>“We have to get you guys out of here.” Jk stays by Wendy’s side as Rm pulls out his phone.</p>
<p>“Yoongi go call CJ and let her know we have another problem.” He nods and goes out of the room. “We are gonna discharge Wendy tonight and you guys are gonna come and stay with us for a while ok?” Joy nods and looks at Wendy.<br/><br/></p>
<p>“No one is gonna hurt you.” Jk whispers in her ear. Yoongi walks back into the room.</p>
<p>“Ok they know. They are on their way back with the security guard.”</p>
<p>“That bastard?” Jk asks.</p>
<p>“Yeah but we will figure that out lat...Wait...Has anyone contacted Jimin or Hyejin?” Rm eyes widen.</p>
<p>
  <em>This just got complicated.</em>
</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>
  <b>Jhope Pov:</b>
</p>
<p>I pace around the living room trying to figure out what to do next. <em>Agh I wish this could have never happened.” </em>I ponder ideas of trying to find their location to rescue them or meeting somewhere, but we can’t put the girls in danger. Out of nowhere my computer sets off an alarm. I walk over to it and see a video. I pull it up. My heart stopped</p>
<p>“Hello, IPA hahah” <em>It’s Drift. “</em>I know you guys exist and I know you're after me. But I have something you guys want,” He walks away and I see…</p>
<p>BYUL</p>
<p>She's all beaten down. Her hands are tied and her legs are chained. She's breathing weakly.</p>
<p>“If you guys even try to find us…” She goes over to him and kicks her to the side and Slams his foot into her stomach. She yelps and screams. “You won't see them alive.” He smiles evilly. <em>That motherfucker. </em>I look around the video and try to see the surroundings. I notice Bm in the back. <em>Wait, he’s, wording something. </em>I grab a paper and try to write what he's trying to say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Don't listen to him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Huh? </em>I keep the paper and Drift starts talking.</p>
<p>“Now...Onto phase two hmmm.” He starts to talk into a walkie but the video cuts off.</p>
<p>“SON OF A BITCH.” I quickly save the video for later. <em>What do I do? WHAT DO I DO?! </em>I send everyone an SOS message and call Jimin.</p>
<p>“Hello?” He answers</p>
<p>“Jimin, Hwasa got home NOW! YOU AREN'T-” In the background I hear…</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>
  <b>Third Person Pov:</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Before the call</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Jimin and Hyejin put their bags in the car before walking down the street. They pass some entertainment buildings and Walk up towards a railing. They lean against the railing and start at the water</p>
<p><br/>“This was a wonderful evening Jimin.” Hyejin says.</p>
<p>“I'm glad you liked it.” He smiles. He takes her hand. “Listen I was wondering-” He gets cut off by a phone call.</p>
<p>“Hello?”</p>
<p>“Jimin, Hwasa get home NOW! YOU AREN'T-” As Jhope tries to talk…</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>BOOM</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Jimin Pov:</b>
</p>
<p>Hyejin tackles me to the ground.</p>
<p>“What the Fuck?” She yells. We stand up and turn around and See smoke everywhere. We run towards it trying to find the source. I hang up the phone. People are running away from a building.</p>
<p>“Jimin those are idols!” Hyejin yells out.</p>
<p>“What buil…” I look up.</p>
<p>SM was on fire…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. A Night Gone Wrong (Pt. 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Jimin Pov:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Jimin what do we do?!” Hyejin panics. I try to look around to find my car. I see it and run. “Why the car? Is that what you worried about?!” I open the trunk. </p><p> </p><p>“Just in case we got in trouble, I packed some of our stuff.” I pull out two jackets. “Put this on.” I hand her one. She quickly zips it up. I then hand her two guns and some other hand held weapons. “Just in case we run into Kp.” I could see the fear in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Jimin what are we gonna do?” I take her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“We gotta get into that building.” I pull her behind me. I see people running out of the front door. “Kai!” I scream out. He sees me and heads towards me. “Is everyone out of the building?”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no way.” He says. “People were on the upper floors where it happened.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who was up there?” More ruble falls on the ground from the building. Hyejin grabs onto me.</p><p> </p><p>“I don't know, but there were these guys..”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck Jimin we have to get in there.” Hyejin says. I look at Kai.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you help us?” <em> Kai is a good friend and we used to work out with each other . He’s strong and we could save more with his help. </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “ </em>Yeah...What do you need?”</p><p> </p><p>“Follow me.” All three of us run into the building.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Jhope Pov:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“What am I gonna do.” I’m running around the house trying to find some way to contact the police. I turn on the news.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Fire at Sm building has taken a toll downtown. Many artists have ran out of the building, but some are still inside. A cameraman caught men storming the building with guns and rope. We also saw three figures that we could not identify go into the building. More updates coming soon.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p><em> Three figures. Who did they pick up to help? </em> I hear the door slam open. I run towards the door to see Tae and Jin.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are Jimin and Hwasa?” </p><p> </p><p>“They're at Sm. They ran into the fire to find people.” CJ follows inside with a guy. I pull out my gun. “THAT'S THE GUARD WHY IS HE HERE?”</p><p> </p><p>“Easy Hyung.” Tae says. “He’s with us” I put my gun down. They all enter and another car pulls up. </p><p> </p><p>“Rm!” I run outside.I then notice two other people. “Wait… Wendy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, they're here for a while.” Jk says. <em> So much is happening. I gotta get caught up. </em></p><p> </p><p>“We will explain everything, but we need to help Jimin and Hwasa.” Rm says sternly. “Jk, get Wendy inside and put her into the bedroom on the first floor.” Jk takes Wendy and Joy follows behind. “Yoongi, help CJ with the guard. He could be of good use at the moment.” Yoongi escorts the guard downstairs. “Taehyung and Jin...Get downtown. Now.” The two boys run to the car and leave. “Did Eric find the documents?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes he did.” I tell him. “But he can’t send part of them.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“The documents are in a binder and it's huge, they're keeping an eye on it...also” <em> I </em>. I pull out my phone and show Rm the video. He watches the entire thing. He has a disgusting look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“This must be the beginning of phase 2. The explosion…”</p><p> </p><p>“I feel like whatever documents they have aren't important right now.” He turns to me. “Did you see Byul’s condition? She is barely breathing!” Rm watches the video again. “We need to get them out of there.”</p><p> </p><p>“What is Bm saying.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah I wrote it down” I hand him the note.</p><p> </p><p>“Don't listen to him…” Rm starts to think. “Drift must be lying about something.” He watches the video a third time. <em> I could barely get through it once. </em>“He said that if we do anything, she’s dead.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think that's what Bm was saying not to listen to?”</p><p> </p><p>“Possibly. The one thing I remember from the burnt documents is that Mamamoo was at the top of their list for their customers. If any of the girls die in his hands, he will die too by the clients.” </p><p> </p><p>“So he has to keep them alive.”</p><p> </p><p>“And we have to keep Hwasa with us.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Third Person Pov:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Jimin and Kai run into the building with Hyejin following.</p><p> </p><p>“Kai, take the first floor.” He nods and runs down the hall. “There is a gap above us to the second floor.” Jimin puts his hands on the floor and boosts Hyejin up. Hyejin then helps him up.</p><p> </p><p>“Jimin lookout!” A man jumps on Jimin's back. Jimin manages to flip the guy over on his back. Hwasa takes the knife Jimin gave her and cuts the guy's leg. “There are people over there.” Hyejin points out some staff. Jimin jumps up and heads towards them</p><p> </p><p>“This hole leads to the door. It's not a big fall.” He leads the group to the hole and Hyejin helps people down.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Bang Bang Bang</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hyejin ducks down hearing shots. She rolls underneath a desk. Jimin stands up and shoots back. Grunts are heard as Jimin runs to Hyejin.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on!” More of the ceiling starts to fall. Hyejin and Jimin dodge the falling ruble.</p><p> </p><p>“That was…” Hyejin stops.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shh.” <em> Someones here. </em>She pulls out her gun, trying to keep her hand from shaking. She walks towards the noise. “It’s coming from behind the desk” Jimin pushes the desk aside as Hyejin points the gun.</p><p> </p><p>“WAIT” Jimin puts his gun down.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeri?”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Tae is sitting in the passenger's seat and Jin drives towards downtown.</p><p> </p><p>“Can we go faster?” Tae asks.</p><p> </p><p>“No. We can’t afford to get caught by police. Tae starts to put his weapons together, when out of nowhere, Jin slams on the breaks.</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Look.” Tae turns to his left and notices they stopped at JYP. He sees 6 guys walk in with packages.</p><p> </p><p>“Those aren't workers. Look at their badges.”</p><p> </p><p>“It's the same as Axel’s..Oh no.” Jin and Tea jump out of the car. They run towards the guys.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Tae yells. All six of the guys turn around. </p><p> </p><p>“Get them” One yells. Jin and Tae don't turn back, but run into the guys. Tae takes his gun and shoots two. Jin grabs a guy and throws him into a wall. One guy runs into Jyp with the boxes.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop him Jin!” Tae fights off the others while Jin runs behind the guy. They enter the building. The guy turns around and is holding a lighter. Jin pulls out his gun.</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn't do that.” The guy says. “If you come closer, this building goes up in flames, with you in it.” Jin doesn't move. He keeps his gun up.</p><p> </p><p>“It will go up anyway. Like you wont set it on fire.”</p><p> </p><p>“We will fin-” The man gets cut off by a shot. Tae slowly puts his gun down and walks up to Jin.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice distraction” Jin puts his gun down. “Get the box, we need to get into Sm.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Hyejin tries to get close to Yeri. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeri it's ok. Here take my hand.”</p><p> </p><p>“I… can’t” She sobs out. She points down to her leg. </p><p> </p><p>“Jimin her leg. It's covered in blood and ash.”</p><p> </p><p>“Something must have fallen on her.” Jimin picks up the radio he brought.</p><p> </p><p>“We need help at Sm now!” More of the ceiling starts to fall. Hyejin covers Yeri from the ruble.</p><p> </p><p>“Jimin we are here now!” Tae says over the radio.</p><p> </p><p>“One of you got to the second floor. The others go to help Kai.” He cuts off the radio. “Yeri we are gonna pick you up.” Jimin stood up.</p><p> </p><p>“Jimin wait. The smoke it's too thick” Hyejin says.</p><p> </p><p>“THEN USE THESE.” Someone yells. </p><p> </p><p>“TAE” Taehyung runs to them and hands them masks. </p><p> </p><p>“These will block out the smoke. I'll take Yeri down. Jin is with Kai”</p><p> </p><p>“W...Wait” Yeri huff out. “Other...members….upstairs”</p><p> </p><p>“Irene and Seulgi” Jimin realizes. “Tae get her out of here. Hwasa lets go.”</p><p> </p><p>“There's one more floor and then its storage.” Tae says before picking Yeri up. “Keep your head in my chest. Don't look around ok?” Yeri nods. Tae runs and Jimin and Hwasa head to the steps</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Meanwhile:</strong>
</p><p>Jin and Kai run through the first floor.</p><p> </p><p>“How many hallways are there?” Jin asks</p><p> </p><p>“If I knew I would tell you” Kai responds. “Look” He points at a door. “It’s blocked my bricks.” Jin runs behind him. He goes up to the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Someone’s banging on the door” Jin yells. Kai picks up the cement blocks. “Damn you're strong.” He helps Kai with the rest. Jin grabs a block. “IF YOU'RE IN THERE&lt; STAND BACK” He takes the block and throws it at the door.</p><p> </p><p>The door falls and staff comes running out. “Is this everyone?” Kai asks. Jin steps in the room. </p><p> </p><p>“Yep. Let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Taehyung gets to the exit with Yeri. He walks around with her in his hands. He sets her down on the curb. A nurse comes over with something for Yeri to breath in. Tae doesn't leave her alone he notices a car pull up.</p><p> </p><p>“Rm..” He stands up as Rm runs over to him. </p><p> </p><p>“Jhope is here too. He’s with NCT getting them help.” He kneels down to Yeri who's breathing through an oxygen mask. “Keep taking deep breaths. Someone is here for you.” Tea and Yeri look up to see Joy running towards them.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeri!” Joy tumbles in front of her, examining her face. “Thank goodness you're ok.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jimin and Hwasa are rescuing the other two.” Jin and Kai then walk out with other staff and are covered in sut. “You guys ok?”</p><p> </p><p>“Never better.” Kai says as he pulls down his mask. “My members got out earlier.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for the help.” Rm holds out his hand. Kai shakes it.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me know if there's anything else I can do” Rm nods and Kai heads towards the rest of EXO. Jhope then comes to them. </p><p>“I don't know how much longer that building has. Most people are out but Irene and Seulgi are still in there.” Joy tries to run in, but Jhope stops her. “There's no use. Jimin and Hyejin are in there.”</p><p> </p><p>“We just have to wait.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Byul gets thrown onto the wall. She grunts and collapses. Bm just has to stand and watch this happen. <em> This has gone on for two hours </em>he thought. One guy then takes a bat and smacks her in the back. She yelps and sobs through the pain.</p><p> </p><p>“That's enough now” Drift orders the men to stop. He walks towards Byul and grabs her underneath her arms. He slams her onto the ground, pinning her arms.</p><p> </p><p>“This is what happens when you fight back.” Byul doesn't say a word. “Now, what happened when the traitors burst into your cell.” He moves Byuls' head to face him.</p><p> </p><p>“They…” She wheezes out. Drift punches her hip and slaps her.</p><p> </p><p>“I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!”</p><p> </p><p>“They tried to..take us...for...themselves.” She answers through each shallow breath. “Two..of your...guards stopped...them” Drist grabs her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that what happened?” She nods. He starts to laugh, then kisses her lips. Byul has no strength to fight back. He then lets go of her, but steps on her gut again. She winces.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that wasn't so bad was it.” He says laughing. “Come on men. Leave her here for now. We will send him back in a few hours. Let her friends worry.” All the men start to leave. Bm follows but gets stopped by Drift. “You...Watch over her. Nice job keeping our clients in our hands” He pats Bm’s back and leaves. The door shuts and he turns around to see Byul. She's barely breathing. Bm drops his gun and rushes towards her. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Bm Pov:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Byul stay with me ok” Her breathing is becoming so shallow. <em> I gotta help her. </em>I throw the bag I had and grab all my medical stuff. The door opens and Eric walks in.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wish I could unsee it” I say in a shaky voice. “ We need to help her.” Eric grabs all the bandages and starts to treat Byul. I grab a cloth and that solution. <em> Thank god I had some left. I need to make more. </em>I pat around Byul’s arms and wipe her forehead. She doesn't scream because she's exhausted. Her eyes are bloodshot and she's barely keeping them open</p><p> </p><p>“Byul stay awake for just a little longer” I take some water and dump it on her face. I manage to keep it away from her mouth so she doesn't choke. I then wipe off the dry blood and put a cloth on her forehead. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hold on Byul. Just Hold on </em>
</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Third Person Pov:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Jimin and Hwasa burst through the doors and try to get anyone around them out of there. They run around looking for any locked rooms. When they find one, they bust the door and usher people out.</p><p> </p><p>“We still have found Seugil and Irene.” Hyejin calls out to Jimin. They see the sign for the dance studio.</p><p> </p><p>“Here Hwasa” Jimin bust down the door. “IRENE, SEULGI” He yells out. Irene and Seulgi were surrounded by the men.</p><p> </p><p>“Jimin!” A guy comes behind Jimin and hits him over the knee. He falls. Hyejin runs towards him, taking out her gun. He shoots the guy and he falls through the floor. The fire gets bigger and Hyejin helps Jimin up. “What do we do?” They look at the girl and realize the men are now staring at them. The roof then drops between the two. Jimin pushes Hwasa back and the guys grab Irene and Seulgi and go to the roof.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit we have to get up there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jimin look!” Hwasa grabs the rope the dead guy had. She takes it and ties it to a pipe sticking out of a wall. She ties a hole and throws it to the other side. It attaches to the staircase. “We can walk across” Hwasa hurriedly walks to the other side and Jimin follows. They climb up the steps to the roof.</p><p> </p><p>“We don't have much time left until this building is toast” The walk on the roof. They see Seulgi and Irene trying to break away from the men.</p><p> </p><p>“They're going onto a helicopter.” Hyejin points. Jimin takes out his gun and shoots the man holding Seulgi. She ducks down.</p><p> </p><p>“Forget him, get at least one girl.” One of the guys says. Two men grab Irene and start forcing her up the ladder. Jimin runs to Seulgi.</p><p> </p><p>“Hwasa we can't get Irene!” Hyejin doesn't listen to Jimin and starts running to the helicopter. “HWASA NO!” The helicopter starts to leave but Hyejing manages to jump on the rope ladder. She grabs a guy's leg and throws him off.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile Jimin gets a radio call from Rm</p><p> </p><p>“JIMIN GET OUT OF THERE ITS GONNA COLLAPSE IN SECONDS”</p><p> </p><p>Jimin picks up Seulgi and starts running off the roof. Behind him the building starts to cave in.</p><p> </p><p>Heyjin manages to climb up where Irene is being lifted. She takes a knife and cuts the guy holding Irene. Irene then falls.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“AHHHHH” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hyejin grabs Irene's arm and pulls her up. </p><p> </p><p>Jimin jumps to the building next to Sm and covers Seulgi. Hyejin climbs down the rope and lands on the building with Jimin. Irene and Seulgi keep holding on to them.</p><p> </p><p>“You both are safe now”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>…</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Hours later</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Bm Pov:</strong>
</p><p>After a few hours of treating Byul, she was finally stable and is breathing better.</p><p> </p><p>“There we go,” Eric says. “Byul you can sleep now” I take off my jacket and put it over Byul as a blanket.</p><p> </p><p>“Should we take her back?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not until Drift says so.” Eric nods. We decide to stay with her in case she needs something. I pull out my phone and see the news. “Holy Shit”</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” I show Eric my phone. </p><p> </p><p>“Sm burned down.” He read the article.</p><p> </p><p>“It looks like no one was hurt thankfully.”</p><p> </p><p>“At the bottom it said that Jyp was also set to be burned down too.”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm guessing IPA stopped them.” Eric scrolls down and sees a picture. “Bm look.” I take my phone. He shows me a blurry photo</p><p> </p><p>“Is that Hwasa? And Jimin?” </p><p> </p><p>“What are they doing on the roof?”</p><p> </p><p>“They have two people?”</p><p> </p><p>“It's...Irene and Seulgi! They must have tried to take them and bring them here.”</p><p> </p><p>“These guys are ruthless.”</p><p> </p><p>I hear footsteps down the hall. “Eric get to that dark corner he won't see you” I quietly picked up my jacket from Byul. Drift opens the door.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you up to?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing sir.” I watch his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Did she pass out?” I nod. “Good. She’s a bitch.” <em> Hold it together Bm. </em>“You can take her back. We need her alive.” He then leaves. I wait for him to turn the corner before I wave Eric to come out.</p><p> </p><p>“That bastard,” He says. I put my jacket back over Byul and pick her up bridal style. She quietly groans, but doesn't wake up. I carry her down the hall.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Wheein Pov:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“She's been gone for hours.” Yong says. She finally stopped crying and slept for sometime. I thought Byul would be back before she woke up but no. <em> What did they do to her? </em>“Did they kill her?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don't think so.” I go up to Yong and pat her back. “Eric and Mathew wont let that happen.”</p><p> </p><p>“What can they do!” She raises her voice. “If they try to stop her they're dead too!” She’s screaming at this point. I stop talking and just watch her. “Whee...I’m”</p><p> </p><p>“I know Unnie. I know you're scared, we just have to...have-” I get interrupted with the door opening.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Byul </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Bm walks in, carrying Byul in his hands. Yong stands up and tries to run over to her but I stop her. “Be gentle.” Eric follows behind and shuts the door. Bm walks to a mattress and lays her down.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened to her” </p><p> </p><p>“She was beaten really bad.” Bm says. “There was a video sent to our friends and she was questioned about what happened earlier. She cooperated, but…” Yong reaches out for her and rests her hand on her side. </p><p> </p><p>“She’s in stable condition and is sleeping right now” Eric continues. “She suffered from a lot of outer injuries, but nothing internal.”</p><p> </p><p>“That's a relief,” I say.</p><p> </p><p>“She will be out for the rest of the night, and probably most of tomorrow.” Yong and I both nod. </p><p> </p><p>“Watch over her. If something goes wrong, have her drink this.” Eric hands me a bottle of liquid. <em> Must be what I drank.  </em>Both of them get up and leave. I look down to Byul.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Please be ok. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>1 am</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hyejin Pov</strong>
</p><p>We are driving home with Irene and Seulgi.</p><p> </p><p>“Rm made it back.” I say. “Tae and Jin are checking the other entertainment buildings.” Jimin nods. “You ok? You've been quiet for a while”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I’m fine.” He says. <em> He’s being short with me. </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “ </em>You are not Jimin. You're being short with me.” He stays silent, “Jimin answer me. I’m just as strong as you are.”  He then turns the wheel fast and pulls to the side. I jerk in my seat. “Hey what-”</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you go after that helicopter?” He asks not looking at me.</p><p> </p><p>“Why does it matter?”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn't answer my question Hyejin Noona.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jimin, I don't like it when you call me that”</p><p> </p><p>“Then answer my question.” <em> Damn he’s stubborn. </em>“Why did you go after-”</p><p> </p><p>“We had to save her! I don't want anyone going through what my friends are.” I tell him. He stops talking. “Would you have gone after Tae, or Kai, or me? You can't judge me for an action I decided to take.” He looks out his window. <em> Must have struck a nerve. </em>He opens the door and walks out. “Jimin wait.”</p><p> </p><p>I exit the car and walk to where he was on the street. “We need to get home Jimin.” He ignores me. I take his hand. “Jimin please talk to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“You could have died.” Jimin says. He is on the verge of tears. I see his hand fidget with the ring.</p><p> </p><p>“Jimin, if you did that, you could have died too.” He looks down. <em> I know he means well, but what would have happened if he was in my position? “ </em>Why is this making you upset? I made it out ok.” I notice his hand movement stop. “Did something happen?”. He finally looks up.</p><p> </p><p>“I really don't want to talk about it right now. It’s not the time. You going after that helicopter reminded me and I got so fucking scared.I don't know what I would of done if you were hurt, or even killed.” Now I stay quiet.</p><p> </p><p><em> I guess I never thought about what would happen if I missed or fell. Maybe that's why he's so upset. </em> I look down and see my necklace. I grab hold of it and raise it up for him to see “Do you see this?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yea..”</p><p> </p><p>“You know what it means?” He stays silent. “This means that I will always come back to you. As long as I have this on, you don't need to worry about me.” He sheds a single tear.</p><p> </p><p>“That's for my ring too,” He says. I smile at him. I lean in for a hug and he hugs back. I feel my shirt become wet from his tears. I hold tighter to tell him it's ok. After a while, he lets go and we go back to the car. I lay back in my seat. </p><p> </p><p>“How long do we have?” I ask as he starts to drive.</p><p> </p><p>“Who knows. Rm said to take the back way so no one recognizes us.” I nod and yawn. “It’s almost 2, try and get some sleep.” He puts a blanket over me and I slowly drift asleep.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What a night. </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Safe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Third Person Pov:</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Saturday Afternoon</b>
</p>
<p>Hyejin begins to wake up after a long night yesterday. She stretches and gets out of bed. She notices she is in the same clothes as yesterday. She changes before heading downstairs.</p>
<p>As she walks down the stairs she hears people talking.</p>
<p>“How are they doing?”</p>
<p>“Good. I just checked on them and Joy was awake, helping them catch up.” Hyejin enters the room</p>
<p>“Morning Hyejin” Jimin comes over to me. “How did you sleep?”</p>
<p>“Decent. When did we get home?”</p>
<p>“Around 3 in the morning” Rm says. “We had to make sure no one was following you guys so we had you drive a longer route.”</p>
<p>“Anyway, did you guys get anything for the security guard?” Yoongi changes the subject.</p>
<p>“We did.” Tae hands him some notes. “What Axel told us was that a lot of those men are helping because of blackmail.”</p>
<p>“He was blackmailed about delivering drugs.” Jin adds. “He never did them, just delivered.”</p>
<p>“A lot of the men were separated from families and friends.” CJ walks into the room. “Who knows what kind of information Drift has access to.”</p>
<p>“Actually.... A lot” Jhope says. “Eric and Mathew got in contact with me yesterday. They emailed us parts of the documents we need. They gave me a list of idols, their backgrounds, and “Scandals”.</p>
<p>“We can’t tell if the scandals are true.” Rm points out. “But people would believe anything.”</p>
<p>“Did they delete the file?” Hyejin asks.</p>
<p>“My guess is yes.” Jhope answers. “Now the other documents are all in this huge binder. I think it's all the clients and what they do.”</p>
<p>“We agreed that those aren't important right now. We need to get Mamamoo back here safely. We can deal with the clients later.” Rm concludes.</p>
<p>“Now our problem is that some of the guys are going rogue too.” Jk adds. “That's why Wendy is the way she is.” Everyone looks at him. “A guy from Kp wanted Wendy for himself so he messed with the prop to wound Wendy.”</p>
<p>“And, Axel went rouge but in a good way.” Tae says. “He was gonna protect Hwasa. He was also the one that told Rbw everything about the organization, which we learned on the flash drive.”</p>
<p>“This is a twisted game he’s playing.” Yoongi says.</p>
<p>“But he’s playing it well and playing it dumb.” Jin chuckles.</p>
<p>“So...now what do we do?” Hyejin sits down.</p>
<p>“Well...We now have to protect Red Velvet and get Axel home.” CJ says.</p>
<p>“And lay low the next few days.” Rm says. “Who knows who saw us there.” After the meeting, everyone went their separate ways.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yong Pov:</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I shift around and finally open my eyes. Last night Wheein and I took turns sleeping in case Byul woke up and needed something. That worked for a while, until I looked over and saw Wheein asleep on the floor. I sit up and still see Byul sleeping. I get and go grab some water that's next to Wheein. She starts to wake up.</p>
<p>“Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you.”</p>
<p>“It’s ok. I just fell asleep a few minutes ago anyway.” She assures me. Wheein looks over to Byul. “She didn't wake up at all. Are we sure this is normal?”</p>
<p>“Bm and Eric said it was. I hope she wakes up soon.” I then hear the door open and see Mathew walk in. “Where’s Eric?”</p>
<p>“He’s resting. He got punched yesterday and his head really hurts.” He comes and sits down with us. “She hasn't woken up yet?”</p>
<p>“No.” Wheein says. “Is this normal?” He goes over to check her heart rate. He also feels her forehead and checks out the wounds.</p>
<p>“Her breathing is fine and her heart rate is normal. She must have been exhausted. She will most likely wake up tonight.” He assures me.<br/><br/></p>
<p>“What can we do to help her?”</p>
<p>“Well, make sure you have a lot of water when she wakes up.” He sets down multiple gallons of water. “ She needs to eat too before you fix her wounds. Give her time when she wakes up to adjust again. That beating took a lot out of her, but she was brave.” <em>That’s my Byul. </em>Mathew then gets up. “I'm gonna check on Eric. I’ll be back tonight” He leaves and closes the door.</p>
<p>“Whee why don't you get some rest. You pulled the night shift.” I pat the spot next to me on the mattress and she comes over. She lays down and I hug her from behind.</p>
<p>“What about Byul?” She asks.</p>
<p>“She would want us to rest.” I say and we drift off to sleep</p>
<p>
  <em>Just Rest</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Jk Pov:</b>
</p>
<p>I walk down the hall to see how Red Velvet is doing. <em>This must be terrifying for them. </em>I open the door to see Seulgi and Irene sleeping. <em>I should let them rest. </em>I shut the door and open up the other door. I walk in to see Joy awake.</p>
<p>“Morning” She says to me.</p>
<p>“Good morning. How's everyone holding up?” I look over to see Yeri start to wake up.</p>
<p>“Everyone seems to be ok.” Joy gets my attention. “Jhope was able to fix Yeri’s leg and Wendy is doing fine.” I turn to see Wendy on the bed. “How long has it been since you guys have been friends?” I look over at Joy.</p>
<p>“About 6 years. She knew me about a year before our first debut. Then we kind of separated, but I was fucking pissed when I heard about her injury”</p>
<p>“We all were” Yeri speaks up.</p>
<p>“I’ll bring you guys breakfast.”</p>
<p>“What about Irene and Seulgi Unnie?” Yeri asks.</p>
<p>“Let them sleep. They went through a lot” I run down stairs and make some waffles and toast.</p>
<p>“Who’s that for?” Some say from behind. I turn around to see Yoongi</p>
<p>“For the girls. I want to make sure they stay healthy.”</p>
<p>“What a man” He laughs and leaves the room. I head back upstairs and hand them the food.</p>
<p>“So Jungkook.” Joy starts. “We don't think it’s safe for us in Korea right now.” I pause. “There's a lot going on in the industry with the idols, and now with Sm burning down, we are all scared.”</p>
<p>“Sm may not be the best,” Yeri says. “But it was where we felt safe.” I look down</p>
<p>“We want to keep you safe, but we also have to rescue Mamamoo. If we leave you guys here, who knows what would happen.” I hear a knock. It was Rm and CJ.</p>
<p>“We overheard you guys.” Rm walks in. “And we have an offer for you guys.” I heard sheets ruffle and see Wendy waking up. I jumped up to get to her.</p>
<p>“Hey Wendy. Are you doing ok?” She nods and I hand her the toast.</p>
<p>“So we think you guys would be a lot safe in America.” Rm continues. “We have someone that we have to take to America soon and we thought if you guys went, there would be no risk of you guys being in danger here.”</p>
<p>“When would we leave?” Wendy asks.</p>
<p>“Not for another few weeks.” CJ says. “I would go with you guys and so would Eric Nam, but he's helping us currently. Plus it's not safe to go to the normal airport.” <em>Wait, CJ is gonna leave? And Eric too?</em></p>
<p>“But don't you guys need help here?” Yeri adds. Rm and CJ look at each other. <em>Wait, I have an idea.</em></p>
<p>“What if one or two of them stayed?” I speak up. “The more idols involved, the better we are”</p>
<p>“Yeah!” Joy says. “Irene and Seulgi are the most in danger because they are out alot preparing music,so if they go to America they can be protected. And Wendy could recover there too.” I look to Wendy.</p>
<p>“With this injury I wouldn't be much help,” She sighs. CJ comes over.</p>
<p>“This injury isn't as major as originally thought, but you'd be out for a month.”</p>
<p>“We can always bring you guys back when you're ready” Rm says. “If we start with Joy and Yeri here, then we can slowly add others.”</p>
<p>“That sounds like a plan.” I say. We all smile.</p>
<p>
  <em>…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Third Person Pov:</b>
</p>
<p>“You're telling me we didn't get a single idol?!” Drift yells.</p>
<p>“Now we didn't. Our team that was going to Jyp also stopped.”</p>
<p>“Well who stopped them Hydro?”</p>
<p>“We...Don't know,” Hydro says. “Some of our guys who escaped said there were two guys and some on the floors said they saw four people. Our men in the helicopter were shut down. And the pilot is gone” Drift slams his fist.</p>
<p>“Guess that IPA didn't listen to my warning.” He gets on his computer. “Wait...WHERE MY FILE OF IDOLS” Hydro runs over</p>
<p>“The computer must have been hacked.”</p>
<p>“NO SHIT”</p>
<p>Hydro locks the doors. “Sir what do we do? You know we can’t kill the girls or you'd be dead. All of them want all four too so we can't send them early.” Drift paces back and forth.</p>
<p>“Find any security cameras from all the buildings around. Track anyone who went into that building. Also go through the cameras of Jyp and all around downtown. Send Thun, Ferno, and Flurris to go undercover around Seoul.” Hydro nod and leaves the room</p>
<p>
  <em>So, they wanna mess with me. Time to figure out who you are.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Awake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Yong Pov:</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Unnie, wake up.” I open my eyes to Wheein. <em>Why does she look terrified? I sit up.</em></p>
<p>“What's wrong.” She looks over my shoulder. I turn around</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh my god Byul.</em>
</p>
<p>I stand and jump over to her left side.</p>
<p>“She's breathing heavy and sweating like crazy” Wheein says in shock. I check her pulse.</p>
<p>“It’s beating fast.”</p>
<p>“What do we do?” I quickly look around.</p>
<p>“Wheein, grab the water and bring the food over to.” I put my hand under her head and lifted it up. “I can’t tell if she's going to wake up.” The door opens and I see Mathew. He runs over to us</p>
<p>“What happened?”</p>
<p>“We woke up and she was breathing fast and sweating.” Wheein says shaky. Wheein grabs Byuls hand. “Please be ok”. All of a sudden, Byul opens her eyes and sits up fast.</p>
<p>“NOOO”</p>
<p>Her eyes are moving fast, sweat is dripping down her face. “STAY AWAY” She tries to back away. She shoves Wheein down.</p>
<p>“What the fuck” Wheein yells. Mathew holds Wheein away from Byul. I grab Byul by both shoulders. Byul tries to push me away, but I push her on a wall.</p>
<p>“PLEASE DON'T HURT ME” She yells. <em>What? I would never. </em>She tries to break loose. I grab her face and look into her eyes. They're bloodshot red. She stops struggling and looks me in the eyes. Bm lets go of Wheein, but neither of them move. I keep my hands on her face and caress her cheek. I wrap my hands around her and pull her into a hug. Byul doesn't move.</p>
<p>“You're safe” is all I say. After a few minutes…</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She hugs back</p>
<p> </p>
<p>My tears flow out of my eyes as she caresses my back. Bm and Wheein walk over to us, but don't say a word.</p>
<p>“You're safe too.” She whispers in my ear. We let go and I walked her over to sit down. “Bm what happened to me?”</p>
<p>“Well that was a traumatic nightmare,” he explains. “All the memories that occurred when you were in that room flooded back into you. It seemed like a nightmare but it was just your brain catching you up.” Byul looks down. “What happened wasn’t in your control Byul.”</p>
<p>“Was it...bad?” She asks. Bm doesn't answer. “At least it wasn't one of you” She tries to lighten the mood. I smile at her. Bm checks out her bruises and her breathing</p>
<p>“Everything seems to be back to normal.” He says. <em>That's a relief. </em>“I don’t know if those nightmares will occur again, but they shouldn't affect you as bad as they did this time.” Byul nods. Wheein grabs food and feeds it to her.</p>
<p>“I’m not a baby Wheein-ah”</p>
<p>“Well you did this to me” She smiles and Byul laughs. Bm taps on my shoulder and walks me to the door.</p>
<p>“It’s like I said, whatever just happened shouldn't happen again. But it may if she has had past traumatic experiences. Do you know of any?” I try to think.</p>
<p>“Not that I know of. We were in a car accident a few years ago, but nothing happened to us.” Bm nods.</p>
<p>“Just watch over ok?” I nod</p>
<p>“I always do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p>
  <b>Saturday Night</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Third Person Pov:</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="">Yoongi is sitting on the roof, with a bottle of soju half empty. He looks out into the night sky.</p>
<p>“Why did this have to happen.” He takes another swig when there's knocking on a window. He looks over and see’s Tae waving. Yoongi goes and opens the window and Tae walks out.</p>
<p>“What are you doing out here?” Tae asks.</p>
<p>“Clearing my mind”</p>
<p>“With...alcohol?” Yoongi looks down.</p>
<p>“It’s the only normal thing I have right now” He chuckles. Tae takes the bottle and sets it down.</p>
<p>“You know you aren't like that Hyung.” Yoongi just stares out to the sky again.</p>
<p>“What if we never joined this?” Tae looks at him confused. “What if...we were in Mamamoo’s shoes. Taken away from everything, tortured, beaten and well…” Tae clenches his fist.</p>
<p>“Yoongi stop.”</p>
<p>“Well I'm not wrong” Yoongi stands and leaves the roof. Tae is furious and follows behind.</p>
<p>“Hyung why would you think that way” He yells walking down the stairs. Yoongi stumbles down and takes another swig. Yoongi goes to the kitchen where Rm and Joy are.</p>
<p>“Because V. Look where we are. We are hiding from these fuckers. We don't even know where they are and now we got to protect others. Honestly wish we were in their shoes, we wouldn't have to do shit” He slurs out.</p>
<p>“Yoongi.” Tae says sternly. Rm puts Joy behind him. “We are gonna get them back, stop being drunk and wake up.”</p>
<p>“How do you know we are gonna get them back!” Yoongi yells out. Joy jumps. Both the boys walk to the living room to see a sitting Jimin, Hwasa, Jungkook and Jhope.</p>
<p>“You're under alcohol Hyung. You know we are gonna-”</p>
<p>“How do you know they're even alive?” Yoongi counters looking at the tv. Tae just stares, bawling his fist.</p>
<p>“What the fuck is wrong with you!” Tae yells out. Yoongi stops. He turns slightly and throws his glass bottle to the side door. Jimin blocks Hyejin. Jhope and Jungkook jump off the couch. Joy and Rm run into the room. Outside, the door opens. Jin and CJ run inside</p>
<p>“What was that?” Jin yells.</p>
<p>“What's wrong with me? What the fuck is wrong with you?” Yoongi walks towards Tae. “You think that everything is gonna work out perfectly and the girls will be safe.”</p>
<p>“Yoongi that's enough” Jin tries to intervene.</p>
<p>“Can it Seokjin.” Yoongi says back. “You think that you're gonna get your girl back Taehyung. That's all you want.” Tae looks at him. “Because you couldn't keep here the first time.” Yoongi shoves Tae slightly.</p>
<p>“Suga we said that's enough,” Rm yells. Tae just smirks.</p>
<p>“You're just mad because you haven't done shit to help out.” Tae shoves back, but harder. Hyejin stands up and grabs Jimin.</p>
<p>“Now that's some bullshit.” Yoongi laughs. “You just can’t put it in your head that Yongsun, Moonbyul, and your precious little Wheein are probably barely alive” He smirks. This time Hyejin speaks up</p>
<p>“Yoongi stop!” she cries. Jimin grabs her hand. Yoongi gets closer to Tae.</p>
<p>“These girls could be tortured, beaten, and you only care about what makes you happy. You want her for yourself. You may be jealous because they have your girl. They probably ra-” Yoongi gets cut off by a punch to his face. He stumbles and Tae hovers over him. Jhope and Jungkook run over to try and stop him. Jimin holds Hyejin as she cries and Rm protects Joy. Tae grabs Yoongi by his shirt and punches him again. Yoongi manages to get a punch in before Jungkook and Jhope seperate the two. Tae tries to break loose from Jungkook, but fails. He has tears falling out of his eye.</p>
<p>“You know jack shit Yoongi!” He screams out. “I left to protect HER AND HER FAMILY.” Hyejin looks up. “We all got along and we all had fun, but we had to keep them safe. You don't know anything about my life. And you have no room to talk. Look at your life” Yoongi lunges but is stopped by Jhope. “You know nothing...hyung” Tae stops fighting Jungkook and just stands there. “Even if she moves on...I want them safe. I hope they're alive.” He collapses to the floor. “You call me selfish for nothing. You wanted to be in their shoes cause it's less work” Yoongi then stops fighting too. Everyone stares at Yoongi. Hyejin walks up to him.</p>
<p>“Do you understand what my best friends are going through?” She says through her sobs. “They're being tortured every fucking day and you want to be in their shoes!” Yoongi looks down and Tae looks away. “My best..no...my family is taken away from me. I have no one Min Yoongi. NO ONE” She hits the floor. Jimin cries from behind. Rm hugs Joy and Joy leans on his shoulder. CJ and Jin look down to the ground. Hyejin controls herself. “That wasn't just the alcohol you drank. That was your feelings. So maybe you should stop being selfish.” She turns to Tae. “And you. You broke my best friend's heart. She never got over you. But she had me, Byul and Yongsun with her. And we stayed with her. Unlike you. My family is in so much pain and I want them back. But I also want Red Velvet, and you guys, and also the other idols in this damn business to be safe. You weren't forced to join, you were asked. Maybe this was too much for you guys” She stands up and leaves the room, her legs wobbling. Jimin follows and holds her steady. Everyone just stays in their same position.</p>
<p>“Yoongi and V” Rm finally says. “You two aren't doing anything for the next few days. Stay separated, Understand?” He asked sternly. Tae nods and Yoongi looks away. “Jk, Jhope, put them in separate rooms. Now.” The four boys leave. “CJ, Jin. We need to find as much information as we can on these people” He tosses his phone. “Watch the video.” Jin picks up the phone. He plays the video. Both of them are mortified by what they see.</p>
<p>“Byul..” Rm checks on Joy who stopped crying. Rm then throws them some papers.</p>
<p>“I printed these off a while ago. Track the video and Figure out who's the next target.” He looks down to Joy. “You ok?” She nods. “Take the next few days to adjust. My guess is that your girls are awake. Explain to them what's going on and get Yeri ready to train” She nods. He grabs her hand and leads her upstairs. Jin sits on the couch.</p>
<p>“Now what?”</p>
<p>“Well..” CJ says. “I guess phase two really starts now.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Hiding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Monday</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Jin Pov:</b>
</p><p> </p><p class="">I grab another cup of coffee and go to our data room downstairs. <em class="">This house is so fucking big. </em>I enter the room to see Rm and CJ staring at the video</p><p class="">“Can we stop watching this now?”</p><p class="">“No” They said in unison.</p><p>“I hate watching one of my best friends go through this.” They look at each other.</p><p>“Go to the time where Bm starts talking.” Rm instructs. CJ fast forwards in the video. “Zoom in to the back. I walk forward.</p><p>“What are you looking for?”</p><p>“Any clues in the video to see where they are” CJ says. “Sometimes you can identify where people are based on the building and the material.</p><p>“We tried to track the video, but no luck.” Rm looks close. “But there's nothing here.” CJ shuts off the video. I hand Rm the cup of coffee.</p><p>“Couldn't Axel tell us where they're located?” <em>Why didn't we ask him that before?</em></p><p>“I’ll grab him.” CJ leaves the room. I look over to Rm</p><p>“How’s everyone holding up?” I ask him. He takes a sip of his coffee</p><p>“Well...Red Velvet is finally settled in. Irene and Seulgi aren't injured or anything and they agreed to go to America when the time is right.”</p><p>“What about Joy and Yeri?”</p><p>“I think Joy is a bit hesitant after what happened the other night, but she still wants to follow through. Yeri’s leg is healed up and they want to start training.” He smiles</p><p>“How’s Hyejin?”</p><p>“She won't talk to me.” Rm sighs. “Jimin says she's still really upset.” He takes another sip of his coffee.</p><p>“Do you think we...forced her to join this?” He pauses.</p><p>“No.” He sets his drink down. “Hwasa agreed to join us early on. No one told her she had to. That's just the person Hwasa is. I think at the moment she's very overwhelmed at the situation. She almost died saving Irene, I’d be petrified. Remember what happened with Jimin and Jungkook when we first joined.” I take a breath. He sits down and I scratch my head. <em>That was a bad day. </em>“All I'm saying is that this life is completely new for a lot of us. We never had a situation like this. Laying low these next few days are gonna be the best for everyone.” I nod in agreement. “Yoongi and Tae will eventually talk, but not now” The door opens and CJ returns with Axel.</p><p>“What do you guys need?” He asks.</p><p>“How often were you with Drift?” I start the questions.</p><p>“Very often” he chuckles. “Was one of his top men so I was always dealing with his shit”</p><p>“Can you explain these papers?” Rm sets down a folder. Axel takes a look. He flips through the papers and sets them down.</p><p>“Well what i can tell you is that whoever gave you these, should have deleted them after.”I look up. “This...These are his targets guys. All of this information is blackmail for people.”</p><p>“Are these scandals real?”</p><p>“Fuck no. But Drift had people working in every news organization to make up these stories. When time was right, or if someone didn't comply, boom these go to the media. Addresses will be shown. Families would be in danger.”</p><p>“Are these on computers now?” Rm stands up.</p><p>“Hard to tell. It’s like I said, a lot of men started going rouge, especially news reported for this reason. They all quit their jobs and moved somewhere out of Korea.” I lean back in my seat. <em>God damn when we think we get a lead, nothing.</em></p><p>“Where’s Drift located?” Axel pauses. I sit up. <em>Come on he has to know</em></p><p>“Jinju” We all freeze.</p><p>“That town?” I pull up my phone “It’s 3 and a half hours from here.”</p><p>“Do you know where exactly” Rm says quickly.</p><p>“No…” Axel paces back and forth. “Theres no address for it.Wed always have to look down when we entered the area so we don't disclose  the location. Sorry”</p><p>“It’s ok Axel” CJ speaks up. “We have a city. That will get us somewhere.”</p><p>“His clients are mainly in big cities like Daegu, Busan. Most of his people are probably in Seoul since that's where their idols are.”</p><p>“So let's set up something” I look at Rm confused. “We have a lot of people with us right now. If we each have teams, we can go to these cities and watch for weird behavior. We can also have a main search for Mamamoo.” <em>Shit he's right.</em> <em>Wait a minute.</em></p><p><em>“</em>Rm wait.” I get his attention. “We need everyone to lay low for a few days, remember? We can’t Split up now.”</p><p>“Well maybe that's a good thing.” Axel points out. “You guys did just save people from a burning building. They're probably looking for you guys as we speak.”</p><p>“Then CJ and I will set up a plan the next few days.” Rm concludes “Jin, you wanna help too?” I smile.</p><p>“Yeah I will.”</p><p>“What about me?” Axel asks. “Look I know it’s weird because I was with Drift, but i want to help and get to my family faster.” I look at Rm and stand up.</p><p>“The more we have the better.” I hold my hand out and Axel shakes it.</p><p>
  <em>Now we are getting somewhere.</em>
</p><p>…</p><p>
  <b>Monday Night</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Wheein Pov:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>It’s been a few days since Byuls nightmare, and nothing has happened. Eric came by with food and water, like normal. He told us Sunday that they were left alone again. Yongsun stays by Byul’s side no matter what. <em>They should really just confess. </em>They also check on me a lot too. We managed to sleep the past few days with no interruptions. I woke up and the other two were asleep today.</p><p>It’s the evening now and Yong and Byul are eating. I stand up to hear a knock on the door. I look over to see Eric entering.</p><p>“Hey ladies” He says. I walk over to him and give him a hug.</p><p>“How have you been feeling?” I ask him.</p><p>“Better. My headaches finally went away.” He smiles. “Uh, can I actually talk to Wheein for a second?” Yong and Byul stand up.</p><p>“Where?” Yong asks.</p><p>“Just in another room. Drift said to “talk” to Hyejins best friend, but he didn't say where” They look at each other and nod. He pulls out some rope. I step back.</p><p>“Wheein I'm not gonna hurt you. There's just security cameras everywhere. If they check the cameras and see you roaming, they'll think something’s up.” I look over to Byul and she nods. I step towards him and hold out my hands, After they're tied together he grabs underneath my arm. “Ready?” I slowly nod and we walk out the door.</p><p>The place was a warehouse.There are doors left and right. He puts his mask back on and pulls me to walk. I look everywhere trying to find out where exactly we are. I feel my heartbeat and breathing get faster. Eric notices too. He pulls me to the side of a hallway and pushes me on a wall carefully</p><p>“You ok?” I couldn't control my breathing. “Hey...Hey Wheein relax. It’s me. I’m not taking you anywhere that will hurt you. I'm taking you to my cube with Bm. Settle down. No one is here.”</p><p>“Sorry” I look down. “I'm just very scared of this place.”</p><p>“I understand Wheein. Nothing is gonna happen right now ok?” I look into his eyes and nod. He then slowly grabs my arm and takes me to their cube. He leads me to sit down on a bed. Bm walks in.</p><p>“Hey Wheein.” He says. I smile.</p><p>“So why am I here?” I ask him.</p><p>“The head guy here wanted more information from you, but I'm pretty sure he got that already.” <em>Yeah I still remember what they did to me. </em>Eric grabs some food and hands it to me while Bm pulls out his phone. He scrolls for a while and stops.</p><p>“Eric look at this..” He shows me and Eric the photo.</p><p>“HYEJIN” I yell out. “Holy shit she's ok!” <em>I never felt so relieved to see her face. Wait a damn minute. </em>I look around the picture “Is she...jumping out of a helicopter?!”</p><p>“Yeah..” Eric rubs his head. “This is a problem.”</p><p>“What is?”</p><p>“Well this picture is on a new site” Bm explains. “If these guys find this picture, they'll find Hyejin.”</p><p>“So far they haven't seen it because their phones are being monitored very easily.If they look up they get questioned.” Eric chuckles. “We however don't have phone monitors .”</p><p>“What happened that led to this?” They side eye each other.</p><p>“Sm burnt down.” Eric says.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“It was an attack from these guys to make people more vulnerable.”</p><p>“Back up for a damn minute” I say. “Why are we here?”</p><p>“These people are kidnapping idols for money and a bunch of stuff.” Eric blurts out. <em>Well shit.</em></p><p>“So they burned Sm down to get idols?” I ask and they nod.</p><p>“But Hyejin stopped them.”<em>That's my girl.</em></p><p>“Who do you think are the most at risk for this?” Bm asks me. I ponder</p><p>“Well, he's going for any group. I know there was an attack that occurred at SBS. That was when they had a lot of people. But now, they seem to be in hiding?” Eric agrees. “So my guess is that they're going for smaller groups. Red Velvet, parts of NCT, G-idle. Maybe even solo artists like Chungha, Sunmi. Really anyone.” Bm writes down the names.</p><p>“Well we got the "information"we needed, but do you want to stay here for a while Wheein? Just before you go and sleep.” I think about it</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yong Pov:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>It’s been a while since Eric took Wheein. Byul laid down for a little nap and I went by the only window in this room. I stare out to see the night sky and look up to see the stars. <em>It’s very pretty tonight. </em>I look around the window to catch every detail outside, lost in my own thoughts. I feel a pair of hands swivel around my waist as I fall back into the person's touch. They lean their head into my hair.</p><p>“It’s nice out tonight.” Byul says. “Just like you.” She can't see me smile.</p><p>“They've been gone awhile. Do you think she's ok?” She puts her head on my shoulder and I lean back more.</p><p>“She's with the guys, she's fine.” She pulls me away from the window and takes me to the mattress. She lays me down and hovers over me</p><p>“You need to sleep unnie.” She cries out. I laugh.</p><p>“Ok fine.” I pull her down and cuddle her from behind. <em>I wish we were in a different situation.</em></p><p>“Unnie?”</p><p>“Hmm”</p><p>“How much longer do you think we have until we get out of here?” I turn her around and Bring her into my chest.</p><p>“As long as you're ok, and Wheein, don't worry about it.” Byul looks up at me with glassy eyes.</p><p>“I’m...I’m scared” <em>She finally said it.</em></p><p>“So am I’ I look at her. “But we get through each day, no matter what.” I lift her chin and kiss her forehead. She sinks into my chest and falls asleep.</p><p>
  <em>We get through it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jimin Pov:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>I decided to get Hyejin some food from the kitchen. I walk down the stairs from my room and cook her some plain ramen. <em>She hasn't left her room since the blowup. I check on her everyday, but she never talks to me. </em>As I finish the ramen, someone walks down stairs.</p><p>Yoongi</p><p>He comes into the kitchen grabbing a waffle. I don't look at him. He opens the fridge.</p><p>“Look...I want to talk.” He says shutting the door. I set down the food and turn to him.</p><p>“You don't need to talk to me.” I say coldy.</p><p>“I know. Listen, I don't know what got into me, but I was losing hope.”</p><p>“Hope? Imagine what she’s losing” He looks down. I sigh and walk over to him. “Yoongi, I've never seen you like this. What happened?”</p><p>“I'm afraid Jimin.” He finally says. “I'm afraid that there's nothing more we can do. We get a lead then it's a deadend. Now we have to watch over almost every idol now. I'm terrified, Jimin. Let alone trying to get the girls back.” He sets down his drink. “I just… I’m sorry. I had a meltdown and I’m sorry.” I look down.</p><p>“Hyung, I forgive you, but I don't think Tae and Hyejin will be so easy.” He nods and leaves. <em>Well he seems like he got a wake up call. </em>I head back upstairs</p><p>When I get to Hyejins room I see Yeri leave the room. “How is she doing.”</p><p>“A little better,” Yeri says. “She still is upset. You should go in.” She lightly smiles and leaves. I knock on the door and open in.</p><p>The light is fairly dim and I see Hyejin facing away from me on the bed. I walk in and sit on the edge. “Hyejin” I tap her leg. “I brought you food” She doesn't move. I get up and walk over to the other side of the bed. I kneel in front of her face. She closes her eyes. Her face is stained with tears. “Hyejin. Please eat.” She doesn't answer me and starts crying. I stand up and get on the bed with her. I lift her up. She keeps her head down. I lift her chin to see her tears. I wrap my arms around her and pull her into my chest. She quietly sobs as I rub her back. <em>Poor girl. She’s been holding all of this in to be strong. “</em>It’s going to be ok.” She eventually puts her arms around my waist and hugs back. She finally looks up and I see her face. I wipe away her last tears. “Better now?” She smiles and nods. I let go and grabbed the food. I pick up the spoon and place it at her mouth. After she finished the food we laid down on her bed. She nuzzles her head into the crook of my neck.</p><p>“Thanks Jimin” She whispers.</p><p>“Do you want to talk about it Hyejin?” I ask carefully. She sits up and I follow.</p><p>“I just don't know why he would say something like that. Both of them. They both were thinking of themselves.” I take her hands.</p><p>“Yoongi came down to the kitchen when I was there.” She looks up. “He feels really bad. He wants to apologize but he doesn't know how. He ‘s afraid just like all of us.” She looks to the side. “I know that doesn't mean much now, but I trust my Hyung.”</p><p>“What about Taehyung.”</p><p>“I haven't seen him. I don't think he's left his room.”</p><p>“You know. Wheein is my absolute best friend, and I would never leave her. Even for a relationship.” She says. “Tae destroyed her heart the day you guys left with no explanation. I never saw her so sad.” <em>I know. Tae told me. </em>“Then a lot in her own life occurred and it made things a lot worse.</p><p>“What do you mean.” She stops. <em>Shouldn't have asked.</em></p><p>“Her Dad came back. That's all I want to say.” I nod. “Her anxiety got bad. She went on a little break, but still isn't great. The only people she had were me, Moonbyul and Yongsun.” She pauses again. “I haven't thought about Byul or Solar. They have it rough too. Man those two are so in love but they don't say anything.” She chuckles. “They only have each other right now. I want them here. I want them safe and…”</p><p>“And what?”</p><p>“I want them to be a part of this. But no. They got kidnapped and now we don't know where they are.” I squeeze her hands.</p><p>“Hyejin listen to me. We will find them. What those guys said aren't true. What Tae did was awful and he feels awful. But Your girls want you to find them. Not us, but you. They are surviving because of you.” She stares at me. <em>Her eyes are beautiful.</em></p><p>
  <em>Just like her.</em>
</p><p>“Thanks for being such a great friend Jimin” She says sincerely. I hug her and she falls asleep in my arms.</p><p>
  <em>Being friends is enough for me.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Forgiveness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Third Person Pov:</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It is the next day and Hyejin slowly opens her eyes. The room is dark when she checks her phone to see it was 9:00 am. She turns over to see a sleeping Jimin on the other side of the bed. She smiles as she gets up and heads downstairs</p>
<p>When she goes to the kitchen, she sees Irene, Seulgi and Jungkook eating breakfast. Jungkook looks up and sees Hwasa. He stands up and quickly walks over to her.</p>
<p>“Hey” He says. “Are you doing ok?”</p>
<p>“I'm ok Jungkook.” Hwasa says as Jungkook brings her into a hug. “I kind of thought about the situation and realized that everyone was under a lot and things got out of hand.” She looks over to see Seulgi and Irene. “Hey Unnies!” She walks to them. They both stand up and give her a hug.</p>
<p>“We owe you a thank you, Hyejin” Irene says. “Who knows what would've happened if you and Jimin were not there.” Seulgi nods.</p>
<p>“And Jimin too.” Seulgi adds. Hyejin smiles at them</p>
<p>“So now what do we do?” Hyejin asks.</p>
<p>“Well… I guess we just hang here for a while and not go out too much.” Jk says. “Irene, Seulgi and Wendy are going to go to America at some point so we need to get some stuff for you guys soon, But right now, we have to stay away from agencies as much as possible.” A knock or the wood was heard behind Hyejin and she turned around.</p>
<p>“Tae?” He stands there.</p>
<p>“Do you mind if we talk somewhere?” She nods and she follows him outside. “Listen Hyejin, I’m so sorry about what happened. You were absolutely right about me being selfish. I was only caring for me and Wheein. I didn't really account for anyone els and that was stupid. I never meant to make you break down that way at all.”</p>
<p>“And I’m sorry too.” Hyejin turns around to see Yoongi there, with flowers and a gift. “Tae and I talked, but we wanted to apologize together. It was both of our faults. I should have never said what I said. I want them safe, just like you do. I never really understood how close you were to them, and my ignorance got in the way and I’m sorry.” Hyejin stays quiet. “You don't have to forgive us, but we just wanted to say it.”</p>
<p>“I do forgive you both,” Hyejin finally says. “I understand this situation really isn't wht any of us signed up for, and It seems like you both learned. I also never should've yelled at you guys because your feelings are true. I’ve also kind of been selfish by wanting Wheein, forgetting about my Unnie’s. I just want them back .” Tae grabs the box from Yoongi and walks over to Hyejin.</p>
<p>“Here.” She takes the box and opens it to see a pin. The pin is her and her other members. She turns it over to see the quote</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Forever and Always 4</span>
</p>
<p>Hyejin smiles and looks up.</p>
<p>“We know it isn't actually them, but it's a reminder when you're alone or apart from them.” Yoongi smiles. Hyejin aslo notices in the box a polaroid of her and Wheein.</p>
<p>“Wheein Left that at my house one day.” Tae says. “I thought you would want it.”</p>
<p>“Thank you both.” She stands up and hugs them. “You guys hungry?” Both boys smile and they all walk into the house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Eric Pov:</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tuesday Evening</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I checked my phone to see it was 2pm. <em>Guess I slept too long. Wheein was here for a while and we just talked. It seemed like she was ok, but who knows. We need to get out of here. </em>I look up to see Bm walk through the door.</p>
<p>“Drift Is back.” I jump up and walk out of the room with him. “He said he wants to meet with everyone. As we walk down the hall, others follow us to Drift. We finally meet in the middle of a hallway.</p>
<p>“Listen Up!” He yells out. “We are going to find this IPA, who’s threatening what we have worked for. We are going to set them traps so we can see who they really are.” I look at Bm. <em>Traps? </em>“We are splitting into teams that will be in Seoul.” As he goes on to explain his plan, I have to hold back my tears. He dismisses the meeting. “Hey you two.” Bm and I turn around. “Did that botch give you anymore information?” <em>Is he talking about Wheein?</em></p>
<p><em>“ </em>No she didn't. She doesn't know anything else.” I tell him. All he does is nod.</p>
<p>“You.” He points at me. “Imma call you Malos.” He then looks at Bm. “And you are Dune.” <em>This guy is into his elements. </em>“Dune, you're gonna go out while Malos you are gonna watch over the girls. Understand.” We both nod and he walks away.</p>
<p>“Now what are you gonna do?” I turned to Bm. He looks at his feet.</p>
<p>“I’m not gonna let them hurt anyone Eric.” He says. He walks to the room and starts packing some stuff in his bag. “Keep this.” He hands me some of the medical kit. “Just in case.” He leaves the room.</p>
<p>“Come back in one pice.” I yell at him. He turns around and nods. He follows the rest of the men and leaves the warehouse.</p>
<p>
  <em>Come back</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Bm Pov:</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I follow the guys to a garage. As we get inside, I see vans everywhere. Everyone starts to get inside vans. As I'm about to get into one, someone stops me.</p>
<p>“Not you Dune.” I turned to see Drift. “You take your own car. He points at a black car. “You'll follow these men around to see if they're doing their job. I've had so many people betray me. Watch their every move. Understand?” I nod. He pushes me to the car. I set my bag down and sigh. The vans start to drive away and I follow.</p>
<p><em>This is not what I signed up for. </em>I look at the gps. The destination,</p>
<p>Seoul</p>
<p>
  <em>I need to warn them.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But how?</em>
</p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Third Person Pov:</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Wednesday Morning</b>
</p>
<p>“Jungkook!” Rm yells out. Jungkook runs downstairs.</p>
<p>“Yes Hyung?”</p>
<p>“We need to go out. Now” Jungkook stares in confusion as Rm grabs a duffel bag and the keys to the car.</p>
<p>“Where are we going?”</p>
<p>“Don't ask questions right now.” Rm says as he runs towards the car. Jungkook follows behind, still very confused.</p>
<p>CJ and Axel run upstairs.</p>
<p>“Did they leave?” Axel asks.</p>
<p>“Yeah. We need to get the others up.” Yoongi and Jin walk down stairs.</p>
<p>“Everything ok?” Jin asks. Axel grabs the computer and turns on the monitor. He pulls up a map.</p>
<p>“This is where they need to go,” He says. He runs back downstairs.</p>
<p>“What is going on?” Yoongi says one more time.</p>
<p>“Wake up the others.” CJ orders.</p>
<p>“What's happening?’ Jin asks. CJ pulls up security cameras and maps.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There's an ambush.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Off Guard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Third Person Pov:</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There was a what?” Jin yells.</p>
<p>“An ambush.” CJ responds. “Look we don't know everything, but we got a signal from a car..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Flashback:</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Early Wednesday Morning</p>
<p>Bm was driving on the road , still trying to figure out a way to warn Rm what was coming.</p>
<p>“There's gotta be a button here somewhere.” He sets the car on autopilot and looks around for anything. He looks down to see an emblem.</p>
<p>“Cyclone?” He puts his hand on it and presses down. He is then thrown back into his seat. A blue light comes out of the emblem. “What the-” it then starts blinking. A monitor pops up with the question</p>
<p>
  <em>Where is the signal going?</em>
</p>
<p>“Signal? Oh shit” He quickly types in a location…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Meanwhile:</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rm Axel and CJ are back in the basement, discussing the plans moving forward.</p>
<p>“We need to get them to America soon,” CJ points out.</p>
<p>“But we need to get the other girls too.” Rm says. “Then you guys can go to America.” After a few minutes, a blue circle pops up on the screen. Axel looks up.</p>
<p>“What the.” CJ looks at him. “How did someone get access-” CJ presses the button and See’s Bm pops up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Video Signal</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Can you hear me? It’s Bm. I don't know who's hearing this, but I’m in this car that is allowing me to send a signal to anyone. It’s probably too late, but drift is in Seoul. He is going to ambush every single agency in Seoul and kidnap as many idols as he possibly can.There are multiple vans coming in from the south entrances. They're going to surround the city. You need to get people out there and stop them from their plan. I'm out here and I’m going to do as much as i can. Eric is with the girls back at the base. I don't have much time, but you need to get out there. Tale the idols to their safe home, he doesn't have that information anymore. I don't know how long you guys have but get out there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>End of Video.</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>Rm blankly stares at the screen. Wake everyone up. Even Joy and Yeri.”</p>
<p>“What? They can’t go out there yet?” CJ retaliates.</p>
<p>“That wasn't the mentality when we first went out” Rm snaps back.</p>
<p>“Yeah and look what happened with Jimin and Jungkook.” Rm stops. <em>I always forget.</em></p>
<p>“If we let them go with someone experienced, maybe that will help.” Axel buts in. “Joy is with Jhope, Yeri with V.” CJ sighs and agrees with Axel.</p>
<p>“What about Irene and Seulgi?” CJ asks.</p>
<p>“They need to stay here. We don't have enough experienced people to partner up with. We need at least two teams that have two experienced people.” Rm says. “So Jk, Jimin and Hyejin, V and Yeri, Jhope and Joy, Jin and Suga.”</p>
<p>“Get out there then.” CJ yells out and Rm runs upstairs”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>End of flashback.</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Let's go Yoongi.” Suga nods and they bolt out the door. The rest of them come down stairs. CJ explains the plan.</p>
<p>“Look!” Joy points at the screen.</p>
<p>
  <b>Breaking News</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Agencies ambushed. Idols from any agency around Seoul have been thrown into vans. Multiple vans have been trapping idols in the agencies. This follows attacks on Sm and the SBS attack. Stay tuned for updates.</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“We have to go now!” Suga yells and everyone runs to the cars.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Downtown:</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Bm Pov:</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s Chaos. Left and right, Drift’s men are storming into buildings, taking so many idols. I'm sick to my stomach, but I have to play it cool. I run into each building and try to stop Drifts men without being noticed. I take idols myself and run them to a safe house I knew of.</p>
<p>I sprint down and alley to the back of YG. I see Drifts men come out with someone. <em>Somi. </em>I hide behind a dumpster.</p>
<p>“Drift, we got someone from YG.” Somi struggles in the guys embrace. “Sit still bitch.” He takes out a needle” <em>No, not what they did to Mamamoo.</em></p>
<p>“PUT HER DOWN.” I jump out and aim my gun. They turn around and Hold a gun to Somi’s head.</p>
<p>“What do you think you're doing?” One guy says.</p>
<p>“You don't know me?’ I tighten my grip.</p>
<p>“You motherfucker went rouge huh?” They get closer. <em>That’s it. </em>I took down my mask. “Bm? YOU SNUCK IN. YOU TRAITOR.”</p>
<p>“Put. Her. Down”</p>
<p>“Get him.” The guy drags away Somi and two guys jump at me. I dodge the attack of one and grab the others arm and throw him over my shoulder. The other guy punches me in the face and I fall to the ground. He takes the back of his gun and tries to hit my head. I grab it and pull the trigger to shoot him in the head. I roll over to grab my gun. I stand up and shoot the other guy on the ground. I turn around and run out to the street</p>
<p>People are running left and right when I see the guy throw Somi into a van. I sprint towards the guy and manage to grab him from behind. <em>If he gets away I'm screwed. </em>He turns around and socks me in the jaw. I collapse and he slams the door and goes to the driver's seat. I stand up and Jump onto the roof as the car drives away. I take my gun and jump to the front of the car. I break the glass and grab the guy. He tries to resist but I throw him out the front. I take the steering wheel and turn it as far as it could go. I threw myself off the side and watched the van crash into a pole. <em>Shit. </em>I run to the back and open the door. Somi was in the corner covered in blood with her hands tied. I jump into the van and pick her up. I bolt away from the scene. I managed to find the very back of a building and I set her down.</p>
<p>“We will be ok here.” As I tell her. I feel someone tap on my shoulder..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>V and Yeri arrive at their location. V drives into the back of an alley and shuts off the lights.</p>
<p>“You ready?” He asks Yeri. She just nods. “Nothing will happen to you. Just stay by me and I’ll help you.” He hands Yeri two knives to protect herself. “Don't forget this.” He hands Yeri a mask. She puts it on while V loads his gun. They leave the car and hear gunshots. V runs and Yeri follows behind.</p>
<p>“We are by Cube aren't we?” Yeri asks and Tae nods. They hear another shot and duck behind a wall.</p>
<p>“Stay low.” Tae crunches and pulls Yeri down. They see someone throw a smoke bomb to cover their tracks. “There!” Tae notices Minnie and Yuqi from G-Idle running from some guys. “Follow me.” Tae stands up and fires his gun. Two guys get shot down, but someone comes up behind Yeri. She screams and gets Tae’s attention.</p>
<p>“HEY!” He tries to get the man, but Yeri manages to take a knife and stab the guy's leg. She breaks away and runs towards Yuqi. She shoves her down as another smoke bomb is coming at her. Tae takes out a few more men and runs to the girls. “Everyone ok?” he asks. All of them nod. “Where are the others?”</p>
<p>“We don't know,” Minnie cries. “Pentagon was trying to help them.”</p>
<p>“Shit Tae what do we do?” Yeri asks. She looks over to see a van drive away. “Oh no Tae!” He looks over.</p>
<p>
  <em>Son of a bitch.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jhope and Joy end up at P nation and MNH companies. Three vans pull up as the two run towards them. The guys take out a smoke bond and throw it. Jhope protects Joy when it goes off.</p>
<p>“Grab your gun!” Jhope yells to Joy. Jhope stands up and fries towards the vans. “I'll create a distraction. Get inside and find anyone!” Joy follows order and crawls towards P nation.</p>
<p>Once she gets through the doors. She holds her gun up. She runs and opens each door to see if anyone is there. She pulls out the walkie Jhope gave her.</p>
<p>“No one is here?”</p>
<p>“Check upstairs.” Jhope says on the other line. Joy runs up the stairs to the recording studio. She busts down the door.</p>
<p>“JESSI.” She yells out seeing Jessi in the corner. “Is anyone else here?”</p>
<p>“Surprisingly no.” Joy relaxes at her answer. She grabs her walkie.</p>
<p>“Jessi is the only one here.”</p>
<p>“Get to the roof and climb down to the beck of the building!” Jhope yells. Joy grabs Jessi and the head for the roof.</p>
<p>Jhope manages to shoot down all the men by the vans. He runs over and takes a picture of what they look like. He goes into one of the vans. He grabs some amo and some of the smoke bombs. He heads to his car and drives to the back of the buildings. When he arrives he sees four guys and</p>
<p>“CHUNGHA!” He gets out of his car and darts towards her. He pulls out a gun and shoots three guys. The other one ran. “Coward.” He walks toward Chungha. “I’ll get you out of here” He takes her to the car.</p>
<p>“Hey!” He looks up to see Joy and Jessi climbing down the building. When they hit the ground. Joy gives Jhope a huge hug. “Now what?”</p>
<p>“We get them out of here.” He opens the door and the two girls sit in the back. As he pulls out from the back of the building, two vans speed down the road.</p>
<p>“Oh Fuck.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jimin and Hyejin park in front of Pledis Entertainment.</p>
<p>“Wait. Aren't there artists out of the country?” Hyejin asks.</p>
<p>“Yes. Thankfully Bighit took all their artists out of Korea until lit-” A loud crash and thud were heard. Jimin and Hyejin pull up their masks and run to the sound. “What the fuck!”</p>
<p>Hyejin stares at the car crash. A van crashed into a black suv. Hyejin sees about 15 guys run towards that car.</p>
<p>“Jimin that’s Order Kp!” They guys rip the doors open and grab whoever was in that car. Jimin runs forward hiding behind a flipped car.</p>
<p>“We need to get them away from that car,” He says. He turns away from Hyejin and throws something over the car.</p>
<p>“What was that.” A slight hissing sound was heard.</p>
<p>“AHHH SHIT” Some guy says.</p>
<p>“A smoke bomb.” Jimin says. He pulls up Hyejin. He jumps over the car and runs into the thick smoke. Hyejin jumps behind him and runs to the suv. Jimin heads towards the van and starts shooting. He takes out five guys before being knocked to the ground. He kicks the guy in the dick and shoves him off to the side. “Bastard.”</p>
<p>Hyejin manages to get to the car. “Shit its Loona!” the girls were frightened by what was going on. “It’s ok. Put these on and follow me.” Hyejin hands them masks and slowly each of them exit the car. Hyejin lends them to the other side of the flipped car to the inside of Pledis. Once they're all inside. Hyejin darts back to Jimin. She jumps on the guys back who was behind Jimin. She Grabs the guy's neck as he tries to swing her off. She manages to flip him and slam his head into the ground. Hyejin turns back around.</p>
<p>“Now what?”</p>
<p>An explosion sets off</p>
<p>Jimin tackles Hyejin to the ground. A car goes flying into the air. Jimin rolls over, underneath the black van.</p>
<p>“Well...there goes our ride.”</p>
<p>“I gue-”</p>
<p>“AGH” Hyejin stumbles to the ground. Jimin catches her.</p>
<p>“You must have gotten glass in your stomach from the explosion.” Jimin barley lifts her short to see blood.</p>
<p>“Oh fuck.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rm and Jungkook run to Dps media. The streets were covered in water.</p>
<p>“Must have broken fire hydrants.” Jk says. They see two vans pull out of an alley. Two guys were trying to throw two girls in.</p>
<p>“THAT'S KARD JUNGKOOK!” Rm bolts to them, but another guy tackles Rm to the ground. “FUCK” Jungkook jumps over them and sprints to the van. He grabs Jiwoo’s hand and throws her out of the way.</p>
<p>“At least it's not moving fast.” Jungkook says. He ducks into the van and see’s J.Seph covering Somin. “Come on! I can get you out!” The driver turns and pulls out a gun and tries to shoot. Jk ducks down. The other guy comes to the back of the van and gets on top of Jungkook. He tries to break away. The man takes a gun…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Missed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Third Person Pov:</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Someone taps on Bm’s shoulder. He whips around and pulls his gun</p>
<p>“Whoa easy Mathew” Yoongi says.</p>
<p>“You guys got my message.” Bm asks while panting.</p>
<p>“Thankfully.” Jin says. “We got down here as fast as we could. Most of Drifts guys are dead or fled.” Jin looks behind to see Somi shaking and covered in blood. He walks to her. And crouches down and holds out his hand.</p>
<p>“Bm you need to get back to Eric and the girls.” Yoongi says. “This whole thing went south and probably what Drift wanted. You need to get back now.” Bm’s phone then rings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">On the phone</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bm:</p>
<p>Hello</p>
<p>Drift;</p>
<p>What the fuck happened?</p>
<p>Bm:</p>
<p>I don't know sir. Where i was at, a lot of the guys were taking people for themselves, but everywhere else I can’t tell you.</p>
<p>Drift:</p>
<p>Can’t trust anyone these days. Get the rest of the men and bring them back</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">End of Phone Call</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I gotta go” Bm jumps up and runs to his car. Jin helps Somi stand and walks her to their car.</p>
<p>“CJ said to take any idol here.” Yoongi puts the location into the map. “We're going to Daegu?”</p>
<p>“I guess” Jin says. “CJ said that no one in Drifts organization has been spotted here.” Yoongi starts driving.</p>
<p>“Is everyone gonna be ok?” Somi asks. Jin turns around.</p>
<p>Everyone will be ok.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Bam</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p>
<p>The gunshot rings through the van. Rm slowly puts his gun down, as the man falls on his side Jungkook doesn't move.</p>
<p>“Son of a bitch.” Rm jogs to the van. Somin still hides in J-sephs shirt. “Everyone ok?” Rm climbs into the van and helps Jungkook up. Jungkook still is in pure shock. “Buddy it’s Rm. You're alive.” Jungkook gabs on to Rm and bursts into tears. The only thing Rm can do is hug him back. He eventually lets go and Jungkook walks back to the car. Rm helps the other two into the car where Jiwoo is.</p>
<p>“Is Bm ok?” Somin asks.</p>
<p>“He’s fine. You guys will be safe now too.” Rm smiles and starts driving away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Rm Pov:</b>
</p>
<p>As we drive down the highway I look over my shoulder. All of Kard were asleep in the back. I turn to see Jungkook staring out the window. <em>Poor kid.</em></p>
<p>“Jk.” I get his attention. He looks over. “You alright?”</p>
<p>“I guess.” He says quietly.</p>
<p>“I told you I was gonna protect you.”</p>
<p>“It was almost like last time Rm.” He says in defeat. I quietly sighed.</p>
<p>“I know. But we both know that we wouldn't let anything happen to each other right?” He nods. “Then don't worry about this. These types of things are gonna continue to happen, but we know we will be there to stop it.” He smiles. “Now we need to get them to that town CJ told us about”. He nods. Jungkook looks down to see his phone ringing.</p>
<p>Jk:</p>
<p>“Hello?”</p>
<p>Jimin</p>
<p>Hey Jungkook we may have a problem.</p>
<p>Jk:</p>
<p>What?</p>
<p>Jimin:</p>
<p>Our car is destroyed, and Hyejin is wounded.</p>
<p>Jk:</p>
<p>How was it destroyed</p>
<p>Jimin:</p>
<p>There was an explosion and some of the glass cut her stomach. I was able to patch it up, but we need to get her home</p>
<p>Rm:</p>
<p>Son of a bitch. Ok, it isn't your fault Hyejin, but now this could be a problem. Someone could see you.</p>
<p>Jimin:</p>
<p>What should we do</p>
<p>Rm:</p>
<p>Get into the closest building possible. We will send out people tp pick Hyejin and The idols up.</p>
<p>Hyejin:</p>
<p>Thanks Rm</p>
<p>Jungkook hangs up the phone.</p>
<p>“How much longer do we have?” Jungkook asks.</p>
<p>“About another thirty minutes.” He eventually dozes off and I continue down the path.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>
  <b>Third Person Pov:</b>
</p>
<p>Jhope and Joy arrive at the location.</p>
<p>“So this town is Daegu?” Joy asks.</p>
<p>“Yeah. It’s far enough for Drift not to find them. They split into their groups and share apartments. Solo artist will pair up” Jhope gets out of the car. Joy helps out Chungha and Jessi get out and leads them to their apartment. Another car pulls up behind them. “Hey Suga.”</p>
<p>“Jhope, we need help.” Yoongi says. “Can you help fix Somi’s wounds. She got it bad.” Jhope looks at the car, seeing Somi lean on Jin.</p>
<p>“Yeah I’ll take her to her place” Jin hands her to Jhope and he takes her to her room. Then Joy gets a call. After she hangs up. She runs to Yoongiu</p>
<p>“Suga!”” Yoongi turns to see Joy</p>
<p>“You ok?”</p>
<p>“You need to take Hyejin home.”</p>
<p>“What happened?””</p>
<p>“Their car exploded and Hyejin was hurt..” Yoongi messages his forehead.</p>
<p>“I’ll get her.” Jin says. “I can check on the other girls too.”</p>
<p>“I'll take a different car to pick up the idols and Jimin.” Yoongi hands Jin the keys to the car they drove. Joy gives Yoongi the keys to their car. They both rush out of Daegu. Jhope then returns</p>
<p>“Has anyone heard-” Jhope gets interrupted by a slam of a door.</p>
<p>
  <b>Meanwhile:</b>
</p>
<p>Tae and Yeri are still in Seoul.</p>
<p>“We need to hurry Tae.” Yeri says shaking. “We have to get them home.”</p>
<p>“I know Yeri, but how why the fuck did that van leave.” He burst into Cube. He pulls out a gun. “Somethings off…” Yeri leads Yuqi and Minnie into the building.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Tae hears someone scream.</p>
<p>“Help!’</p>
<p>Tae runs to the second floor. “Who’s here?”</p>
<p>“In here!” The person yells again. Yeri runs up after Tae. Taehyung follows the voice.</p>
<p>“It’s coming from the closet!” Yeri yells out. Tae puts his gun away and kicks the door down.</p>
<p>“No fucking way.” Yeri comes up.</p>
<p>
  <em>Soyeon</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jin Pov:</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I burst through the door, carrying Hwasa. Her bleeding is becoming worse. I rush to the living room.</p>
<p>“What happened?” Irene comes up behind me.</p>
<p>“Some glass cut her badly. Will you get some bandages?” She runs to the kitchen. Seulgi and CJ come downstairs. Irene hands me the bandages.</p>
<p>“Is everyone else ok?” Seulgi asks.</p>
<p>“We think so.” I say as I'm carefully putting the bandages on Hwasa. She flinches at the pain. <em>Sorry. </em>I finish up and let her rest on the couch. “We got a lot of people to Daegu. Also a lot of companies were already sending their artists off.” CJ checks out Hwasa who was passed out on the couch.</p>
<p>“She must have been really tired.” CJ pulls up the screen on the tv. “I compiled a list of idols who have been either attacked or rescued, just so we have the records.”</p>
<p>“Do you think some of the same artists will be attacked again?” I ask her.</p>
<p>“There's no doubt in my mind. Drift won't stop until he wins. That's why we need to keep them hidden and then we can move them secretly until he's caught.” Soon another screen popped up. I turn around.</p>
<p>“Axel?”</p>
<p>“You might want to check this out.”</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Breaking news…</span>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Third Person Pov:</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Soyeon.” Tae bends down and hugs the crying girl. “Shhh. It’s ok.” He looks up to see the rest of G-idle behind her, fear filled in their eyes. “All of you are safe.” Yeri gets to Tae’s side and starts to untie their hands. She helps the girls stand up.</p>
<p>“Ow.” Shuha says. Yeir checks her and sees her arm is cut.</p>
<p>“I'll help you in the car.” Footsteps are heard. Tae blocks the girls, only to be relieved that it was Yuqi and Minnie. They runt to their friends and hug them. All of them begin to cry.</p>
<p>“Ok girls, we need to get out of here.” Tae says.</p>
<p>“Tae wait.” Soyeon interrupts. He looks over. “Something...happened.” Tae looks at Yeri.</p>
<p>“Wait a minute.” Yeri points out. “Where's Pentagon?” Tae looks at G-ilde.</p>
<p>“They were...taken.” Soojin says with tears. Tae and Yeri are stunned by her words.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Tae says abruptly.</p>
<p>“We were trying to run from the people.” Miyeon says. “But there were too many.They got a hold of us when Yuqi and Minnie ran off. They almost had us oit of the building when Pentagon came and protected us. Some of the guys took us and hid us here. But they didn't save...themselves.” She breaks down. Yuqi goes to her and grabs her shoulder as reassurance.</p>
<p>“We don't know how long we were in here.” Tae then realizes.</p>
<p>“Drifts team has been here the whole time...Oh no.” Tae rubs his head. “He must have planned us to come here late, or not come at all. He had people in every agency ready.”</p>
<p>“Tae look” Yeri hands him the phone…</p>
<p>
  <em>Meanwhile..</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Breaking news</span>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Many idols groups have been reported missing since the attack. In the late evening yesterday, a supposed first wave kidnapping took place. Today, multiple attacks on agencies have been linked to the ones earlier, in the so-called second wave. Supposedly, this group Order Kp planned waves of kidnappings. They were stopped in the second wave by unknown people. They were seen defending idols and storming into buildings. Groups such as Pentagon, Blackpink, and solo artists Eric Nam and Somi have been taken. Other artists may have been captured, but agencies have not responded to any press. Stay tuned…</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rm takes his phone away from Jhope. He chucked the phone towards a wall.</p>
<p>“Rm no one saw this coming, we couldn't do everything” Jhope tried to relax him.</p>
<p>“J, we missed an entire “wave”! What do you mean we couldn't do anything!”</p>
<p>“Rm.” Jungkook says sternly. “Wouldn't you think Bm would have told us about this?” Rm stops. “This was an inside job. No one knew about this. Also I want to point out that Somi and Eric aren't kidnapped. They're just “Missing”</p>
<p>“Their agencies must have thought they were kidnapped.” Jhope sighs. Yoongi and Jimin drive up and leave the car.</p>
<p>“You guys see the news?” Jimin asks. Everyone nods. Jhope then ponders.</p>
<p>“Maybe Somi was supposed to be taken in the first wave. We should ask her when she's settled in.” Another car door is heard.</p>
<p>“We need to ask all of them.” Tae says. Yeri helps G-idle get out of the car. Jungkook runs to Yeri and helps too.</p>
<p>“But why is the news reporting it now?” Joy asks in confusion.</p>
<p>“There's a lot of unanswered questions. Is there anyone that we can contact to help watch over these guys?”</p>
<p>“I know some people.” Jimin says with a smirk. He pulls out his phone and walks away.</p>
<p>“We need to get back to Axel. He probably knows some stuff too.” Yoongi says</p>
<p>“Joy, Jimin and I can stay here for the night and watch over people.” Jhope suggests and Joy nods.</p>
<p>“The rest of us will go home.” Rm says. He then leaves with Yoongi, Jungkook, tae and Yeri following.</p>
<p>“Jhope?” Joy gets his attention.</p>
<p>Now what do we do?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Jinju</span>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Drifts smash a window in his office. “How did we let the fucking IPA stop us! ANSWER ME.” The guys flinch back.</p>
<p>“We thought it was secretive that no one found out. They weren't there for the first one.”</p>
<p>“So someone told them...From here.” Drift scratches his head.</p>
<p>“Get the girls…”</p>
<p>Now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Not Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Third Person Pov:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Bm runs into the warehouse.</p><p>“Eric?!” He heads to his room. He’s relieved when he sees Eric asleep. Bm walks out to where he parked the car. He takes out his phone and checks the news. When he reads the headline, his heart sinks. “Please don't tell me they got KARD.” He slumps into his seat.</p><p>Eric slowly wakes up to see Bm’s stuff on his bed. He stands up and walks outside to see Bm in his car.</p><p>“Hey what happened.” Bm hands him the phone. “Oh my...fuck.” Eric leans on the car. “They never said they were attacking earlier.”</p><p>“I did everything I could.” Bm says through his shaking. Eric takes a closer look at the article.</p><p>“Wait why is my name on here?” Bm looks up and takes the phone. “I’m not missing.”</p><p>“Neither is Somi.” Bm rubs his head. “Someone must have known about this earlier..”</p><p>“Also another thing..” Eric says. “If they did kidnap these people, Where are all the vans?” Bm looks around “We need to get in contact right away with the others.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jhope Pov:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Thursday Morning</b>
</p><p> </p><p>I let Joy sleep last night. <em>Yesterday must have been traumatizing.</em> I sat on top of a wall, looking over the city. I look over to see Joy walking over.</p><p>“Morning” She says. “I brought you some coffee from the shop.” She hands me the mug</p><p>“Thanks” I smile. “How are you holding up?”</p><p>“I...never expected this to be so...real.” Joy looks out to the sunrise.</p><p>“No one did. This was supposed to be a rescue. We were supposed to get out of this earlier, but…” I sigh at my realization. “We can't stop now. So many people are in danger. Not just here.” Joy looks at me. “We've got a long way to go.” I finally sip my coffee.</p><p>“But we can do this Jhope.” She slightly smiles. “It’s what we have to do.” I nod at her. “Should we go check on Somi?” <em>Oh shit yeah.</em></p><p>“Lets go.” As we get up Jimin comes running with some guys.</p><p>“Jhope, This is Day6”</p><p>“That's great Jimin, but shouldn't they be the ones we save?”</p><p>“Nope.” He laughs</p><p>“The name Jae” He holds out his hand. “We thought as a group, it would be good to be trained for self defense.”</p><p>“And to carry a gun.” One says. “I’m Dowoon.” I look over to Joy who's just as stunned as I was.</p><p>“I met these guys a few years back. We went out to dinner and we talked about this.” Jimin says.</p><p>“So they knew about this?” Joy asks.</p><p>“No. They just told me if we ever needed help to give them a call. So I did.” Jimin puffs his chest out. “And, who else were we gonna call? We don't want the police involved”</p><p>“Well I know we don't have a lot of time and resources, so welcome to this chaos Day6” I smile. Jimin then shows them where they will stay and where they will guard. Joy and I headed up to visit Somi.</p><p>“So Day6.” Joy says. “Never saw that one.”</p><p>“I mean Kai helped us earlier. Who knows what Jimin has under his sleeves.”</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Hyejin woke up on the couch. She sees Jin scanning the screen. Jin sees Hyejing wake up.</p><p>“How are you?”</p><p>“Could be better. Could be worse.” She chuckles. “Any information?”</p><p>“Not that we know of.” Yoongi walks into the room. “How did they pull it off without anyone finding out? It just doesn't make sense.”</p><p>“We need to go back.” Rm says behind Yoongi. “There's gotta be answers down there.”</p><p>Jungkook, Yeri and Tae are sitting on the porch. Tae is on his phone while Yeri and Jungkook talk.</p><p>“So what do we do now? I mean, we lost a shit ton of artists, didn't we?” Yeri asks.</p><p>“I don't think we lost them.” Tae said. “We just have to find out where they are along with Mamamoo.”</p><p>“Didn't Axel say, Mamamoo was on the top of the list?” Tae nods at Yeri. “So why would they need any more artists?”</p><p>“Mamamoo are just four people.” Jungkook intervenes. “Not everyone can get them, so Drift needed more to distribute.”</p><p>“This is so twisted.” Yeri leans back into her chair. Just then, Tae gets a phone call.</p><p>“It's unknown.”</p><p>“Put it on speaker.” Jungkook says. Tae tries to answer, but they hang up.</p><p>“They left a voicemail.” He plays the voicemail out loud.</p><p>
  <em>Whoever I am reaching, I am an ally. I know I am reaching the IPA. I have answers to the kidnappings. If you want them. Meet me at 3 o'clock at P nation. You have one shot at this.</em>
</p><p>“How…”</p><p>“No time for that,” Jungkook said. “We need to get back out there.” Jungkook stands up and walks into the house.</p><p>Jin is still searching through the computer and Rm is in the kitchen. Yoongi is helping Hyejin with her wound when the three from outside walk in. Tae hands Rm the phone to listen to the voicemail. CJ and Axel come downstairs. After hearing the voicemail, he hands it to CJ</p><p>“You aren't going. CJ tracks that number.” CJ and Axel leave for the basement.</p><p>“What do you mean we can't go? It's our only option!” Tae says.</p><p>“It's too dangerous. After last night, we can-”</p><p>“Who are we gonna trust then?” Jungkook yells. “I guess we can't trust Bm or Eric now can we? Rm this is the only way to find out who and where everyone was taken.” Hyejin stands up.</p><p>“It could lead to Mamamoo.” She says. “Let us four go.” she points to Tae, Yeri and Jungkook. “Fours better than one.”</p><p>“Two of them could meet whoever this is and the others can look around the scene.” Yoongi says. Rm just stays silent.</p><p>“Fine. Get ready. You have to leave in two hours. Jin and Yoongi, were gonna track them.”</p><p>…</p><p>
  <b>Byul Pov:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“How long has Bm been away?” Wheein asks. “And where did he go?”</p><p>“It hasn't been too long.” Solar says to her. I stare out the window. <em>What did he go out for? Just</em> then, the door swings open.</p><p>
  <em>Not again.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this chapter is way short, but theres a reason. They next chapters are heavy so I'm giving ya'll some peace in this one</p><p>Second, I know I'm adding a lot of other starts into this story, but soon, it will really be Mamamoo and Bts focused. I added Red Velvet mainly because I Like them too and wanted to incorporate them, but they won't be a main part soon. I hope not confusing keeping up with each character</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Pieces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Things occur in this chapter that may be uncomfortable to read</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>Third Person Pov:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Get them.” Guards run at the three.Wheein tries to get as far away, but a man yanks her arm. Yong protects Byul. Four guys go after the two. Yong turns to Byul</p><p>“Don't resist Yongsun” Byul says through her tears. Yong gets dragged away while Byul is shoved to the ground. All three are taken out of the room. Wheein and Yongsun are already tied up. As they set down Byul, one guy kicks Wheein in her back. <em>That's it, I can't watch this anymore,</em> Byul says in her head. She tries to resist the guys behind her and get to Wheein. Yong looks over to her. One man shoves Byul back down.</p><p>“Clearly you never learned huh?” He takes a knife and slashes Byul's arm. She yells out in pain and stops fighting back. Young tries to move towards her, but the guard stops her.</p><p>Drift walks down the hall to the three girls. “Enjoying you stay?” He laughs. He signals the men to lift them up and bring them down the hall.</p><p>Eric and Bm are still outside trying to figure out what happened last night.</p><p>“I left CJ a message.” Bm says</p><p>“We need to check on the girls.” Eric says in defeat. Bm sighs</p><p>“Lets go.” As they walk inside, they see Dirft walking with the girls. Eric tries to dart at them. “No Eric. We need to follow.” Both guys follow behind all the others and walk into another room.</p><p>It was a fairly large room, covered in rust. Weapons were hung on the wall. The men shove the girls into the middle. Eric and Bm get inside when drift locks the door.</p><p>“Now.” He begins. “Someone…” He pulls out his gun and points it at the girls on the floor. Wheein hides behind Yong and Byul tries to cover both. “Told someone about our little game here.” he chuckles, but goes back to serious. He walks up to Byul. “you were the last one out of that room.” Eric and Bm take a quick glance at each other. <em>He didn't look at the cameras, </em>Eric thinks. “And you were in the video.” He puts his hand around her neck. “You remembered what happened right?” Byul starts to shake. Her breathing is unstable and tears fill her eyes. Her sobbing becomes louder. Yong tries to get in front, but is shoved back by a guard.</p><p>“She didn't do anything!” Yong blurts out. Drift snaps his head to her. Yong still covers Wheein, who's crying quietly.</p><p>“Shut them up.” Drift spits out. Two guys pull out some cloth and wrap it around Wheein and Yongsun’s mouth. “Thank you. Now tells us...” He looks to Byul. “Who did you contact!” His grip tightens around her throat, She gasps for air. Two guys drag Wheein and Yongsun back.”</p><p>“I...Don't...Know.” Byul gets out. Drift lifts her up and Slams her on a wall.</p><p>“You know what happens bitch.” Byul is barely breathing. Drift finally lets go of her. She drops down, hard onto the floor. Eric and Bm stand in horror. Another pair of guys pull Byuls arms back so she sits up. “Let's try something else.” He signals the guy behind Yongsun. He drags her into the center of the room. The man that was behind Wheein follows. Drift looks at Eric. “Get behind that one” Drift points to Wheein. Eric quickly gets behind her, grabbing her hand.</p><p>“Stay calm.” Eric manages to whisper.</p><p>“Now…” Drist says. “You two seem to have a special bond.” Byul glares. “Tell me the truth...or she gets hurt. Byul's eyes soften as Yong looks from behind.</p><p>“Not again.” Byul says under her breath…</p><p>
  <em>Not again.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p>Jhope and Joy walk up to Somi’s apartment. They knock on her door.</p><p>“Hello.” Somi says as she lets them in.</p><p>“How are you doing?” Joy says comfortingly.</p><p>“I’m ok, just confused.” Somi responds. Joy gives a sad smile.</p><p>“We actually have a few questions for you. If that's ok?” Jhope says. “We don't want to pressure you. We know this is all new and scary.”</p><p>“I can answer them as best as I can.” Somi tries to say confidently.</p><p>“Great. Now these may be darker questions ok?” Somi nods. “When were you taken exactly?”</p><p>“I was taken when I left the building. I was trying to run home after what happened earlier…”</p><p>“What happened earlier/” Jhope leans in. Somi takes a deep breath and Joy rubs her back.</p><p>“There was another attack earlier. I was in the practice room and all of a sudden I heard gunshots. I bolted out of the room. Staff were everywhere, trying to run…” Somi stops as tears fall. Joy looks at Jhope.</p><p>“Take your time Somi.” Is all he could say.</p><p>“Then...these guys come storming in from every door. I couldn't tell you how many. They were breaking everything. That's when Blackpink came running. Lisa pulls me away and tells me to hide under this pile of stuff. I listened and just ducked. I saw them drag away black pink and so many others. I shut my eyes for the rest…” Somi was sobbing. Tears streaming down. Joy took her into her arms. Somi held onto Joy’s shirt. Jhope sat there with tears in his eyes too.</p><p>“I’m sorry Somi.” He manages to get out. Joy continues to rub her back until Somi finally stops crying.</p><p>“It’s not your fault Jhope.” Somi says through the sniffles. “I don't know how long I was hidden, but when I finally decided to run, it was too late.”</p><p>“Drift has a lot of connections.” Joy says.</p><p>“Yeah, with people who want to cause pain.” Jhope grumbles. “Thank you Somi.”</p><p>“Um..” Somi starts. “Will you guys...Stay for a while?” Jhope looks at Joy.</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“So who did you tell Moonbyul?” Drift glares. Byul doesn't respond. He signals the man. The guy punches Solar. She stumbles over. Byul tries to get up but is shoved back by Drift.</p><p>“You know how we play Moon. WHO DID YOU TELL.”</p><p>“I DIDN'T TELL ANYONE ANYTHING FREAK. WHAT ARE YOU EVEN TALKING ABOUT?” The man kicks Solar in the stomach. Wheein is crying on the side and Solar tries to catch her breath. Bm looks at Eric not knowing what to do.</p><p>“PLEASE STOP.” Byul screamed out.</p><p>“Then tell me what i need to know!”</p><p>“I don't know anything…” Byul stares at Yongsun. Drift grabs her face.</p><p>“Get the equipment bag.” He points to Bm.</p><p>“Wheein don't move.” Eric says in her ear. She nods and Eric gets up and follows Bm quietly.</p><p>“Bm what do we do?” Eric yells to him.</p><p>“I should have never left.” Bm paces. “This is my fault.” Eric grabs the bag.</p><p>“Bm look at me.” Bm stares. “This isn't anyone's fault ok. Especially not theirs. We have to help them, I just don't know how.” Just them, Bm head lifts up.</p><p>“Just follow my lead.” Is all he said before they left.</p><p>Bm hands Drift the bag of stuff. “Now…” Byul’s eyes are pure fear. “Oh relax bitch. This isn't for your girlfriend.” That sets byul off to head but Drift. He falls back as a guy kicks Byul’s side. Drift looks at the guy by Solar. The guy takes out a knife and slashes Solars back. She screams through the cloth.</p><p>“No! I-im sorry!”</p><p>“IF YOUR SORRY YOU'D TELL ME WHAT I NEED” Drift backs away.”</p><p>“I don't know anything. Please leave her alone. It's me who you want. Not her.” Wheein looks up at Byul. Eric pulls Wheein back.</p><p>“Since you have such a love connection with this girl.” Drift softly kicks Solars back. “Lets see if you like this” Drift points at one of his men. “You remember him?” Byul looks to see the man get closer to Yong. “This is Hex. You know, the man who tried to fuck your girlfriend earlier.” Byul this time, manages to get up and run. Drift Grabs her neck and slams her down.</p><p>“Leave her alone, please!” Byul cried out.</p><p>“Not until you tell me what I want.” Yong tries to back away, but Hex straddles her legs. He aggressively turns her to lay on her back.</p><p>“No..” Byul says. Hex leans into Solar. She tries to move her head, but Hex holds it in place. He kisses her lips. He removes the cloth from her mouth and puts his tongue inside her mouth. Wheein looks away and Eric covers her. “Stop please!” Byul cries out.</p><p>“Tell me what I want.” Hex puts the cloth back on Solars mouth and starts kissing her neck. His hands roam her body. Solar tries to scream. Bm looks away. <em>Not yet Bm. </em>Hex sucks on her neck and leaves a dark purple spot. Byul tries to get up again, but gets shoved back down. “She can be all yours. I'd give you a room.” Drift laughs. Drift’s man goes back to kissing solars face, as he lifts her shirt up. Solar gasp and yelps when Drift puts a hand on her stomach wound. He rips her shirt from the back where it is already cut apart. Eric tries to stop this, but Bm glares, signaling him to stay. Hex's hands move up to where Yongsun’s bra is. He feels every inch on her chest. Byul screams and sob all at the same time. Wheein looks at his friend and cries too.</p><p>“Come on Byul. Who did you tell?” Drift grabs Byul’s face. Hex moans out. He starts to unbuckle his belt. Wheein looks away again, not wanting to see what's next. Drift looks to Wheein and Eric.</p><p>“I can get him to fuck her too. Wouldn't you like that Byul?” Byul looks to Wheein, whos face is tearstained. She shakes her head softly. Drift chuckles</p><p>“Are you a virgin, Miss Yongsun.” Hex laughs out along with other guys.” Yong quickly nods trying to steer him away. “Wonderful.” He pushes her down as he unhooks the back of her bra. He leaves it on at the moment, Eric starts to cry at this point. He then messes with Solars shorts. He slowly starts to remove them. Solar tries to lift her knees, but she’s smacked before she can. As he's about to slide the shorts down enough...</p><p>“That's it.” Bm jumps forward, taking his gun and aiming it at Hex’s head. “Stop this Drift.” The rest of the guys pull their guns on Bm.</p><p>“Why do you care?” Drift laughs. “She needs experience, who knows who will get her.” Byul and Wheein are wrecks trying to stop this. Eric stands up and Bm moves to the other side of Hex to face him.</p><p>“I’m not talking about you…” Bm lowers his gun to Solars head. Solars breathing intensifies. Drift stands still.</p><p>“Watch your move boy. I can kill you in an instant.”</p><p>“And you'll also take out one of your products.” He looks at Solar. “I will pull this trigger and you will lose money Drift. Stop this now.” Eric then takes out his gun secretly. “And there's no point in killing him drift. It’d be useless. Another one of your men would just take over.” Bm smirks. Drift puts his gun away. “Now I took a head count of the men that went and came back. We’re missing one. Now instead of being fucking dumb and asking people who haven't seen the outdoors in weeks, you should of came to me.” Bm pulls the safety.</p><p>“Please don't shoot her!” Byul yells.</p><p>“Make him get up, Drift . Now.” Bm demands. Drift tells his men to lower his guns. He signals Hex to get back up. Before he stands, he kisses Solar's neck one more time and feels her up.</p><p>“One day I’ll have you.” He smirks. He gets up, hooks Solar’s bra and buckles his pants.</p><p>“Seperate the girls. And blindfold this one,” Drift points at Solar and leaves laughing. Eric grabs Wheein. Another one grabs Byul and Bm takes Solar. Each guy leads them to different rooms. The guy throws Byul into the room she was in before. Byul sits in the corner and hugs her legs</p><p>Eric takes Wheein back to the regular cell. He sits her down on the mattress. He unties the cloth from around her mouth and unties her hands. She grabs on to him and just sobs.</p><p>“I'm here Wheein.” He hugs her tight and sits there.</p><p>Bm carries Yongsun to a room. Before he enters, a guy comes up.</p><p>“Drift said to leave her like this” .</p><p>Bm enters the room. It had one light. He sets her down. He takes off his jacket he was wearing. Yong backs away from where she was sat</p><p>“Solar, I wasn't going to hurt you. The gun wasn't loaded I promise” <em>She cant see it wasn't loaded, fuck</em>. Solar tries to move her head so she can see where she was “Let me help you.” Solar doesn't move. Bm doesn't think how hard it is for another guy to touch her like that. “May I fix your back?” She just turns around and lowers her head. Bm checks the wound. “It's not too deep.” He wipes it off and puts a bandage on. He then takes the jacket and covers her upper body. Before he leaves.</p><p>“No one is gonna do that to you..”</p><p>Again</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Thursday Afternoon</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Taehyung drives up into Seoul, where there were a few hours before.</p><p>“Yeri and I will check the security cameras.” Jungkook says. “It’s almost time for you to meet them.”</p><p>“Stay safe.” Hyejin says. Yeri nods and leaves behind Jungkook. “So where are we meeting them?”</p><p>“The show champion building.” Tae gets out of the car. “We need to leave the car for them.” Hyejin gets out and follows Tae to the building.</p><p>Jungkook and Yeri enter Cube. “The security room is this way. He heads upstairs. Yeri stays downstairs and pulls up a computer. Jungkook enters the security room and checks the monitors. He reversed the tape to early yesterday.</p><p>“Wow. they got attacked early.” He backs up more. He stops when he sees Pentagon.</p><p>Yeri hacks into the security cameras on the highway. She checks all the major roads for any of the vans, until she notices.</p><p>“Jungkook!” She yells / Jungkook comes running downstairs. “Check this out. If this Drift is stationed in Jinju, these vans aren't going there.”</p><p>“Look what I found.” Jungkook plays the footage on another computer. The footage shows Pentagon shoving G-ilde into the closet.</p><p>“They were protecting them…” Yeri says. She looks to see the camera switch to outside. “Jungkook look.” She points out a man.</p><p>“That's Drift..” Jungkook identifies the name tag. “They weren't going to go to Jinju in the first place.”</p><p>“It’s a diversion?”</p><p>“Exactly…” Jungkook becomes wide eyed.</p><p>“They're holding them somewhere else, so we can’t find them. If he sent them to Jinju, we could find it easily. They want us to get distracted by these other groups, so they can get the most money out of Mamamoo and find Hyejin” Yeri checks her footage.</p><p>“How are we gonna track them?”</p><p>“There's no way to right now. We need to get every camera possible and get back home.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“Well they said to meet here.” Tae slaps his side. “Where are they?”</p><p>“They may be late,” Hyejin says.</p><p>“Thank you Hwasa.” Both turn around. Tae reaches for his gun until he sees</p><p>
  <b>Heechul..</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning-Like last chapter, uncomfortable things occur</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Third Person Pov:</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I see you got my message.” Heechul says walking forward.</p>
<p>“You're the one that knows everything?” Hyejin asks, confused.</p>
<p>“Unfortunately yes.” He sighs. “Listen. These guys want you dead.” He tosses some papers.</p>
<p>“It’s a list.” Tae says</p>
<p>“Of the people they were gonna take.” Heechul adds. “This was sent to a new station four days prior to the attack. They knew everything that was gonna happen, but didn't report it because they were threatened.”</p>
<p>“How did you get your hands on this?” Tae asks</p>
<p>“I know people working at these places who are terrified to say anything. And since I'm an idol, they thought I'd report it to the police, but I saw you guys at Sm and decided to contact you. “ Hyejin just stares in shock. “They have people everywhere Tae and Hyejin.” Heechul then walks away. Tae flips through the documents.</p>
<p>“Some of these idols are with us.”</p>
<p>“And some have already left Seoul.” Hyejin points out.</p>
<p>“Drift must have had this planned for months. How did we miss it?”</p>
<p>“He probably didn't tell anyone until days prior.”</p>
<p>“Guys!” Someone yells out. Tae turns to see Jungkook and Yeri running towards them. “We found the cameras. We need to get home.” They run to the car. When Tae starts to follow, something falls out between the papers.</p>
<p>“What's this.” He picks it up and notices a tag attached to something. “A key?”</p>
<p>A key to what?</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Hours later</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bm is with Drift in his office.</p>
<p>“Thanks for reeling me in there Dune.” Drift pats him on the back. <em>What the fuck?</em> Bm thought</p>
<p>“What are you gonna do with the blindfolded one?”</p>
<p>“I'm just scaring her right now. I’ll let him fuck her later.” He chuckles. “You can put all three back in their old cell. Time to find our top seller.” Bm quickly leaves the room</p>
<p>Byul wakes up on the solid concrete, remembering everything that happened hours ago. She begins to cry again when the door opens.</p>
<p>“B-bm?” She quietly says.</p>
<p>“Yeah it's me.” He walks up to her. He lifts her up by the arm. “Come with me.” She is hesitant at first, but Bm looks at her with a sincere face.</p>
<p>“W-wheres, Wh-ee-in?” Byul asks/</p>
<p>“She’s ok. Erics with her.”</p>
<p>“And Solar Unnie?” He doesn't say a word, but tries to nudge her out the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Byul Pov:</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I finally walked out the door. Bm holds me close so no guys come around me. We walk up to a door and Bm unties my hands. He then opens the door for me</p>
<p>“I'll keep watch.” He says before I enter.</p>
<p>The room is dim with a single light. I tried to look around, but my eyes didn't fully adjust. Then, I start to hear quiet sobs from the corner.</p>
<p>“Yongsun?” my heart begins to race. I then saw her, Tied up, can’t talk and blindfolded in the corner, trying to hide, but nowhere to go. I quietly ran up to her. She tries to scream when I try to approach..</p>
<p>“Shhhh.” I tell her. I slowly put my hands on her face. “Please Yong it’s me.” Yongsun still tries to break away. My tears roll down my face. <em>Stay strong. </em>I untie the blindfold from her eyes. She blinks numerous times and looks at me. “I’m right here.” She then breaks down into loud sobs. She hunches over into my chest and I hug her. “Shh, You're ok now Yongsun. It's ok Unnie.” I rock her back and forth until she looks up. “I'll take this off but stay as quiet as you can ok?” She nods. I take the cloth off from around her head. Her bottom lip still quivers. <em>I can’t now, not after everything. </em>I pull her head back into my chest and rock her again. I pull her legs into my lap and I lean onto a wall. Her breathing is low and slow. I look down to see her eyes still closed tight.</p>
<p>
  <em>Everytime I try to protect you...I fail.</em>
</p>
<p>After a few minutes, I notice her hands fidgeting behind her. <em>The rope must hurt her.</em></p>
<p>“Let me help you with that.” I try to set her down. She refuses to move. “Yongsun, it’s ok.” I slowly sit her on the floor and get behind her. I carefully remove the jacket to get to her tied hands. As I'm about to untie her the door opens.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>
  <b>Third Person Pov</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bm stands outside the room when Hex comes charging at him. He slams Bm onto the wall</p>
<p>“I'm getting her now, whether anyone likes it or not.” He punches Bm, sending him to the ground. Hex kicks the door open</p>
<p>Byul hugs Solar and puts her behind herself.</p>
<p>“Leave her alone.” Byul says sternly.</p>
<p>“How are you gonna stop me.” He approaches. Byul stands up and charges at Hex. He grabs her fists and twists her arm. She grunts in pain. Hex throws her on the wall. He drags solar towards him. Solar screams as she tries to shove back.</p>
<p>Down the hall, Wheein hears screams. Eric jumps up.</p>
<p>“Don't leave.” Wheein yells out. She covers her ears and starts to panic. Eric gets back down to her. Wheein starts to hyperventilate.</p>
<p>“Wheein can you hear me?” Eric lays her down. “You need to control your breathing.” Eric leads her through her breathing and tries to settle her. He sits her back up and lets her hide in his arms. She still plugs her ears, hearing the horrible screams.</p>
<p>Hex finally pins Solar to the ground. Byul is on the back wall, with no strength left. Hex slides the bra straps off of solar shoulders.</p>
<p>Bm finally gets up, realizing what is going on, he rushes into the room</p>
<p>Hex rips solars shorts down her legs, leaving her in her bra and underwear. As he's about to take off his own pants, Bm runs and tackles him to the side. Byul finally gets enough strength to charge at Solar. She grabs her from behind and pulls her away. Yongsun is still screaming, not knowing who is where. Byul backs away as far as possible. She finds the jacket and covers Solar’s body.</p>
<p>“Look down Yong. Just look down.” Byul tells her. She keeps repeating the phrase</p>
<p>Bm and Hex wrestle on the ground. Hex punches Bm to the ground, and stands back up. He walked towards Byul, about to rip Yongsun away. Bm comes from the side and socks him in the jaw. Bm Lifts Hex’s legs and chucks him to the wall. Hex hits a pipe and Bm Braces him to the wall. He grips on to hex’s neck. Hex tries to breath out.</p>
<p>“What are you doing.” Hex manages to say.</p>
<p>“Never.Touch.Her.Again.” Bm says before Hex passes out. Bm drops him to the ground. Bm backs away and stumbles to the ground. He looks over to Byul and Yongsun. Byul looks back at him with tears falling. She looks down to Yongsun, who is still sobbing.</p>
<p>“It's ok now. It’s ok shhh.” Byul strokes her head. Solar looks up to Bm. He stands up and walks to her. Still frightened, Solar tries to get closer to Moonbyul’s chest. Bm puts his hands up, showing hes unarmed”</p>
<p>“ He’s with us, remember.” Byul says into her ear. He crouches down to her.</p>
<p>“I’ll bring some clothes.” He holds out his hand to help Byul stand up. Once she stands up, she brings Yongsun to her feet. All three leave the room.</p>
<p>They walk down the hall. Yongsun still cries silently in Byuls arms. Once they reach their regular cell, Bm opens the door.</p>
<p>Eric stands up from the mattress and walks to the three.</p>
<p>“She fell asleep. She had a panic attack.” Byul nods. She helps Yongsun reach a mattress and lays her down.</p>
<p>“Eric go get some of our extra clothes.” Eric runs out of the room. Byul approaches Bm and hugs him.</p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p>“Anytime.” Bm says back. She stays there for a while, until Eric comes back with some clothes.</p>
<p>“I brought a sweatshirt and some shorts. I brought some for you and Wheein too.” Byul thanks him.</p>
<p>“It shouldn't be too much longer until we are out of here.” Bm says. They both leave.</p>
<p>“We need to guard their cell.” Eric says. “Those girls have been through enough.” Bm nods. “I’ll take tonight, you've dealt with enough.” Bm heads to his cube and Eric sits down on the wall.</p>
<p>
  <em>I can't do this anymore</em>
</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>
  <b>Tae Pov:</b>
</p>
<p>I drive through Seoul. <em>What is this key to? </em>I take turn after turn, looking for anything that could need a key.</p>
<p>“Tae. We need to go home.” Hyejin says. “They're probably wondering where we are.”</p>
<p>“Hyejins right.” Jungkook says. “Besides what are you-”</p>
<p>“There” I yell out. I take a quick right turn, throwing everyone off balance.</p>
<p>“What the hell was that for?!” Yeri says. I stay silent driving towards my destination. Once I finally reach I park the car.</p>
<p>“A parking garage?” Hyejin says. I jump out of the car and start running up the levels. Jungkook follows behind me.</p>
<p>“Where are you going.”</p>
<p>“Shh.” I wave my hand at him. I finally see it. “There.” Yeri and Hyejin finally catch up as I run to it. I turn to see the three of them stare at me. “Trust me.” the three follow. We finally approached it.</p>
<p>“It's one of their vans.” Hyejin says. I pull the key out of my pocket. “Tae what's that?”</p>
<p>“I think the key to this van. It was in the file Heechul gave us. I knew it was important so I was driving to find something that needed a key. It hit me to think it could be a car key.” I turn around to open the back doors.</p>
<p>“Be careful. Someone could be in there.” Jungkook says as he readies his gun. Yeri and Hyejin get into a fighting position. I put the key in a twist. The door flies open and I jump back. Jungkook holds his gun out, until he realizes...</p>
<p>“No way..”</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>
  <b>Third Person Pov:</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Drift sits in his office.</p>
<p>“Well, we need to get back out there and find this girl. Then we cant retrieve our other people and have a business going. Plus..." Before he finishes his thought someone runs through the door.</p>
<p>“Sir you need to see this.” The guy puts a photo on his desk. He takes a look and sees it.</p>
<p>“So.. Hyejin is a part of the IPA. Along with BTS it looks like.” Drift smirks. He sets the picture down and leans back into his chair.</p>
<p>“Time to meet in person Miss Hwasa”</p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Byul Pov:</b>
</p>
<p>After Bm and Eric leave, I hold on to the door. <em>Stay strong Byul, keep pushing. </em>I turn around and walk to Yongsun and Wheein. Yongsun was still shaking and Wheein was asleep. I cover Wheein with one of the blankets Eric gave us. Then I went to Yongsun. I slowly crawl to her.</p>
<p>“It's me.” I told her. She looks up to me, with tears falling. <em>Her hands are still tied. </em>“Let's get those free, yeah?” I put one hand on her back to help her sit up. I take the jacket off carefully. She was only wearing her bra and shorts. I unwrap the cloth and her hands fall from weakness. I lifted them up to see they were so red, with some blood. I take a cloth and put Bm’s solution on it. I take one wrist and start to wipe it. She flinches in pain. I hear a quiet grunt so I stop.</p>
<p>“Sorry.” I say and continue to wipe it down. I do the same thing with the other hand. Once I finish, I take both and message them.Yongsun doesn't look up once. I noticed she was shivering. I grab the sweatshirts, but see there's holes.<em> Shit. </em>I decide then to take off my shirt. “Here.” She finally looks up to me with no shirt. <em>If only this was a different place. </em>She shakes her head telling me to keep it. “I just wear one of the sweatshirts, you need this more than I do.” She doesn't move. I scoot closer to her. “Can you lift your arms?” She tries to, but her arms are still numb from not blood circulation. “Let me help.” I take one arm and slip it into the sweatshirt and do the same with the other. I carefully lift them, making sure I use my strength to hold them. I slip it over her head and pull the shirt down. I then put the sweatshirt on over it so she feels covered. I take the second sweatshirt and put it on so she doesn't feel weird. I then grab the water and help her drink it. Once she finishes, I look into her eyes. <em>She looks exhausted.</em> I take the hood and cover her head with it. I grab the second blanket and cover her legs. “This ok?” I ask her. She nods.</p>
<p>“Thanks..” She says quietly. We stared at each other for a while. I then lean her back to lay down. I lay next to her and wrap my arms around her, hiding her in my chest. It was then she began to cry again. I stroke her back, trying to sooth her.</p>
<p>“I'm here, Yongsun.” I whisper. We both slowly drift to sleep.</p>
<p><em>And I’ll never leave.</em> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. A New Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Panic Attacks</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Third Person Pov:</b>
</p><p>Tae just stares into the van.</p><p>“Pentagon?” He sees 3 members of Pentagon sitting in the van.</p><p>“Tae?!” Hui yells out. Jk, Yeri and Hyejin all rush to help them.</p><p>“I thought you guys were gone!” Jk screams. “What happened?”</p><p>“It was such a blur.” Yuta says. “We were in Cube when these guys came storming in. We tried to run, but we were cornered.”</p><p>“We saw Gidle get attacked and we wanted to protect them,” Jinho continued. “ We grabbed them and hid them in a closet. By the time they were hidden, half of our group was gone and then we were taken.”</p><p>“So you don't know where the others are?” Hyejin asks. All three shake their heads</p><p>“We overheard the people saying leave the vans.” Yuta tells them.</p><p>“Leave the vans?” Tae rubs his forehead.</p><p>“We can figure that out later. We need to get out of here. Who knows if they're around.” yeri says helping the guys out of the van. Tae pulls out the key again. He walks around to the front.</p><p>‘Maybe it works here.” He puts the key in the ignition and starts the van. “That's really not the best to have the same lock” He chuckles.</p><p>“So we will drive them in the car and you can take one of the girls.” Jungkgook tells Tae. Hyejin decides to drive back to the house with tae in the van. Both head separate ways.</p><p>“This van should come in handy.” Hyejin says. “I'll call Rm to let him know.” Tae looks around the van and sees a knob on the side.</p><p>“Looks like a tracker.” Hyejin looks over. “Wonder why...</p><p>“Jungkook and Yeri will take the three to Daegu.” Tae says and drives away.</p><p>Jungkook pulls up the car so the other four can get inside.</p><p>3 down, 5 to go.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p>Bm walks into their cube to see Eric.</p><p>“What are you doing?’ Eric turns around. His face is red, with bloodshot eyes. “Woah Eric what happened?”</p><p>“I can't do this.” He says through the sobs. “Those girls are going to hell. They did nothing. What I just witnessed is something I want to forget. I..I want to go home.” He curls his knees to his chest. Bm kneels next to him. “Please Bm…” Bm looks up around the room, trying to think of an answer.</p><p>“Ok.” Bm says. “We will leave. And so will the girls.” Bm starts to gather his things. “We should have taken them when we had the chance, but now we have a car.” He turns to see Eric still hugging his knees.”</p><p>“Wheein was having constant attacks. I couldn't do much.”</p><p>“Eric, you did what you needed to do. You were there for her.” Bm holds out his hand. “And I'm here for you.” He smiles and helps Eric up. Eric manages to stay on his feet until Bm lets him sit on the bed. Just then a guy opens the door.</p><p>“Boss wants to see us.” He says then quickly shuts the door.</p><p>“We need to go.” Bm looks at Eric. He slowly nods and both leave the room.</p><p>Bm and Eric walk down the hall to Drifts office. They enter.</p><p>“Now that you are all here.” He begins. “I like to say we have found her.” All the men laugh a clap. “It was not easy, but now we know where she is.” He claps for himself. Eric and Bm look at each other knowing exactly who she is.</p><p>“Now we must retrieve her.”</p><p>“Men...To your places.”</p><p>…</p><p>
  <b>Byul Pov:</b>
</p><p>I wake up in the night, hearing someone lightly sob. I looked down to Yongsun, but she was fast asleep. I quietly let go of her and sit up. I see Wheein on the floor, hugging herself. I roll off the mattress and head to her. When I get closer, I see sweat rolling down her face and see her whole body shake.</p><p>
  <em>Panic attack.</em>
</p><p>“Wheein.” I try to get her attention. She doesn't acknowledge me. “Wheein.” I say louder. I hear rustling come from behind, looking to see Yongsun wake up. “Yong, stay there.”</p><p>“Not when She’s like this.” She says sternly.</p><p>“Yong please.”</p><p>“Byul-ah I’m fine.” She looks Wheein. She then looks back at me. I see the sincerity in her eyes. <em>She wasn't fine, but she wanted to help. </em>“We need to get her to a mattress.”</p><p>“Not yet.” I say looking back at Wheein. “Wheein can you hear me?” She still doesn't respond. She puts her hands to her ears and shuts her eyes tight. “Lay her down. Solar gets to the other side of her and lays her down.</p><p>“Wheein it’s, Yongsun. You're ok.” She says calmly. I feel her chest.</p><p>“Her heartbeat is fast. Too fast.” Solar leans down to Wheein. She carefully takes her head and props her up on her hand. “Do you think she can hear us?” I try to remember what Hyejin does. <em>Her breathing.</em></p><p>“Wheein if you can hear me, I need you to breathe with me.” I take a deep breath. Solar looks to Wheein. I see out of the corner of my eye, Wheein taking a breath. Solar nods at me. “Ok, 1...2..”</p><p>I count to ten and Wheein holds her breath. I then exhale and she follows. I slightly smile. “Good Wheein. Just a few more.” After a few more deep breaths, Wheein’s eyes relax and start to open.</p><p>“My...vision...blurry.”</p><p>“Were right here Wheein.” Solar says. Wheein blinks a few more times, readjusting. She takes her hands off of her ears. Solar feels her pulse. “It slowed down.” She gives Wheein the water. Her hands were still slightly shaking. Solar helps stabilize it as Wheein drinks.</p><p>“We need to get her home.” I look down.</p><p>The door slowly opens. I Jump in front of both girls.</p><p>“We need you guys.” Bm walks in.</p><p>“We aren't going anywhere.” I yell.</p><p>“Please...Don’t make this hard.”</p><p>“Leaving this room always ends up bad!” I move to show Bm Solar and Wheein. “I get it. So much has happened to all of us, but we can’t”</p><p>“Byul…” He stops me. “You need to trust me on this.” I step away. “Please Byul.” Eric walks in.</p><p>“Byul. It took a lot of convincing to let us get you guys. Please don't fight us.” Eric pleads. “You gotta believe us on this one.” I feel a tap on my shoulder.</p><p>“Wheein?”</p><p>“We need to Byul.” I can see the panic in her eyes, but her words are true. <em>If what they say is true, by trusting them, something good could happen. </em>Solar stands behind her. I look to Bm and Eric.</p><p>Ok.</p><p>...</p><p>
  <strong>Late Thursday Night</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>Third Person Pov:</b>
</p><p>“Now that we have some insight on what happened last night..” Rm says. “What was the message left to you CJ?”</p><p>“It was from Bm. It basically confirmed our suspicions of the vans. They aren't taking any other idols to Jinju, almost like something to distract us.”</p><p>“They want Hwasa.” Jin says. “They'll do anything to find her.”</p><p>“And now we have one of their Vans.” Rm adds.</p><p>“So why were some idols still left there?” Axel interrupts. “That doesn't make any sense to me.” The door opens to Jungkook and Yeri.</p><p>“It is a diversion.” Yeri says. Jungkook plugs in the security cameras.</p><p>They all watch the footage.</p><p>“Drift was there?” Jin stands up. Yoongi comes behind Jungkook.</p><p>“Of course he was. My guess was he gave the drivers their location to drop off the vans.”</p><p>“Drop off?” All of them look at the two.</p><p>“Yes.” Yeri says. “They left idols in the vans. So we would be foolishly trying to find where they are, in every part of Korea. They wanted us to think they're gonna go through what Mamamoo is going through.”</p><p>“So we would get overwhelmed.’ Jin buts in.</p><p>“Luckily. One driver dropped their key and now we have a van. It will be easier to locate what van they will be in.” Jungkook says.</p><p>“Nice job you two.” Rm applauds them.</p><p>“So now how do we know where they are?”</p><p>“Each van has a number on it with a key.” Jungkook says.</p><p>“And the key looks like this.” Someone says.</p><p>…</p><p>
  <b>Byul Pov:</b>
</p><p>I help tie Wheeins hands together while Bm puts the blindfold on. Eric then goes to Yongsun to help her with the rope.</p><p>“Are you sure Bm?” Wheein holds my hands as I talk.</p><p>“I can’t guarantee they won't hurt you…but what they said may give us some way to leave.” I stare at Wheein, who can’t see. “Eric will keep her close.” Bm hands her to Eric. Yongsun walks to Bm to get her blindfold. She takes her tied hands and cups my face.</p><p>“I know you want to protect us.” She says. “It will be ok.”</p><p>“How..” I start. “How are you so strong?” I lower my eyes.</p><p>“Because I have you here.” She lifts my chin. “And Wheein too. I wouldn't be like this if you two were gone.” Bm then ties the blindfold onto her eyes. “Be brave Byul.”</p><p>Bm then comes to me and ties my hands and puts a blindfold on me.</p><p>
  <em>Be brave Byul.</em>
</p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Third Person Pov:</b>
</p><p>Tae walks into the room throwing the key to Rm. “It has a tag on the side.Its the tracking number” Hyejin walks in. “If we manage to figure out what vans are missing, we can use the numbers to track them.”</p><p>“Each van has a tracker so Drift can keep watch of them” Hyejin points out.</p><p>“We can rewire it. Like we did with the security cameras. Then we can trace the original location” Yeri says</p><p>“Well this could lead to another problem.” Yoongi stands. “If they have someone in every part of Korea, the idols we did save aren't safe”</p><p>Four more people walk in.</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Bm, Eric and the girls walk down the hallway in silence. Eric manages to keep Wheein relaxed. Bm holds on to Solar and Byul. They walk for a while until Bm reaches a door.</p><p>“So no fight.” Drift walks up. Byul’s face darkens at the sound of the voice. “Aw cute she's mad.” he goes for her face. Byul flips her head away. Drift rolls his eyes. “In there.”</p><p>
  <strong>Solar Pov:</strong>
</p><p>I get nudged into a room. I then get sat down. <em>I hope Wheein and Byul are ok. </em>Someone lowers down to me.</p><p>“Trust us.” Eric whispers. I hear his footsteps walk away.</p><p>
  <em>Trust in what?</em>
</p><p>…</p><p>
  <b>Third Person Pov:</b>
</p><p>“We can keep them in Daegu for a while.” Jimin comes in. Hyejin smiles at him. “This is Jae from Day6. We met a while back, and his band knows some stuff about self defense..” CJ looks up.</p><p>“Hey, I ran into you guys a few years back.” Jimin smiles and sees Jhope’s jaw drop.</p><p>“They were..” Joy laughs.</p><p>“I just showed them some stuff and they did the rest of the training on their own.” Cj chuckles.</p><p>“Anyway, we can keep them protected for sometime. But they will probably have to move locations soon.”</p><p>“If we get to many, they'll know where to find them.” Jhope adds.</p><p>“Well..” Rm looks around. “Seems we have this somewhat figured out. No-” He was interrupted by the computer screen popping up on the tv. Everyone turns to see…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. The Deal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> Third Person Pov:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A video chat request pops on the screen. Everyone turns to see.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No way.” Is all Jin can say.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Drift.” Yoongi stares with no emotion. Rm quickly starts placing the room together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyejin, get out of frame.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What wh-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He's looking for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘What about you”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We can figure it out later” Jimin steps in. “You need to stay out of the camera.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeri and I will too.” Joy says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. You guys stay. Sit behind Jhope and Jungkook.” Both boys lead Joy and Yeri to the couches. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jimin I-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If they know you're here Hyejin, our entire plan is fucked.” Jimin was harsh with his words. Hyejin follows him out to the room. “You can still see the camera from here. Whatever you do, just stay here.” Hyejin nods as Jimin goes back to the living room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“All set?” CJ asks. Everyone nods. “Axel, stay behind the computer.”  Yeri holds onto Jungkook's arm as CJ accepts the request. The video pops up in a dim lighted room. Some men walk in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why hello there.” The man in the middle smirks. “I see we have Bts...And Red Velvet joining us. Oh it also looks like a man from Day6 is there too. How did we miss you?” Jae steps backwards and Tae gets in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want Drift?” Rm grits through his teeth. Tae notices the two body guards in the back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bm and Eric.” He mumbles to himself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It's not what I want, it’s who I want.” He laughs as two more guys walk in. He switched to a stone face. “Where's Hwasa.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not here.” Jin speaks up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What a quick answer hmm.” He hums. “Don't play games with me boy, where's the girl.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He said she wasn't here.” Joy speaks up. She tries to stand, but Jhope holds her down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut it bitch. I'm not talking to you.” She bawls her fist, but Jhope holds her hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not talking to any of you.” Rm’s eyes grow darker. “I know Hwasa is with you. Just look at this picture of the fire. You know, when Her and your friend over there jumped from the roof.” He pulls it up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“God fucking damnit.” Jimin says under his breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no.” Hyejin watches in the other room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now Hwasa.” Drift says. “If you can hear me. I have some people who would like to meet you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone in the room watched the men drag Moonbyul, Solar and Wheein. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Hyejin Pov:</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They drag me three best friends into the light. They tied, gagged and blindfolded. Their clothes were rips, they were covered in bruises and dirt. I see scars on their faces, knowing there are more. Tears fall from my eyes as I only watch. I can hear Wheein cry as she's moving her head around. Byul gets closer to her and so does Solar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They don't deserve this.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Third person Pov:</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tae’s eyes turn from soft, to angry in an instant. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not her. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The guys then walk behind them. One kicks Wheein’s side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“HEY.” Tae tries to get closer, but this time Jae is the one who stops him. “Leave her!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah you have a close relationship with this on huh.” He grabs Wheein’s chin and tugs it forward. Tears burn Tae’s eyes. Drift shoves her away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the other side of the screen, Byul listens to the conversation going on. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Trust them, </span>
  </em>
  <span>She keeps repeating those words. She can hear Yong sob into the cloth around her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now.” Drift says. “Here's how it's gonna go.” Suga and Jin watch his hand draw out a gun. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Put that down.” Suga yells.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What can you do?” Drift laughs. Bm and Eric move their hands to their holsters. Bm looks at Eric, signaling him to be ready. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to see Hwasa here in the next five seconds. “ Hyejin watched. “Or….”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Drift lowers his gun to Byul's Head. Byul feels the coldness right in between her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I shoot all three.One by one.” Everyone panics, not knowing what to do. Yeri hides in Jungkook's arms. Joy once again tries to move, but Jhope stops her. Tae just watches.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Five..” Hyejin looks away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don't go Hyejin, </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Four..” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please resist. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Three..Two..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck it</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyejin darts into the room, not caring what Jimin said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m here Drift!” He stops his movements. All three girls freeze when hearing Hyejins voice. Bm and Eric look at the screen to see a panicked Hwasa. Drift turns around, backing away with the gun. Byul relaxes and breathes loudly like a sob.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There you are.” He smirks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, now let them go. Please.” She begs. Yeri looks up away from Jungkook.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not that simple sweetheart.” Jimin grinds his teeth. “You see, I need you to complete my order of Mamamoo. So I need you to meet me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like I'll ever do that.” Hyejin snaps.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yes you will.” he looks at the girls. “And if you don’t.” He grabs Wheein by her shirt and yanks her forward. “She gets thrown off the Han River.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Tae lunges again. Rm helps Jae stop him. Hyejin looks back at the screen to Wheein. She notices her hands shaking, and her breathing is unstable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She's having a panic attack, please stop.” With those words, Solar tries to stand up. Two guys come behind Byul and Yong and knock them forward. They pull out two knives, placing them on the girls arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Enough of this Drift.” Suga says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What's it gonna be Hyejin.” Drift starts rubbing Wheeins side. Tae growls.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyejin is going crazy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They cant hurt them, wait…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait!” The sudden word stops Drift. “I..” Everyone waits to hear her words. “You let one go, and I switch with the one.” Jimin's eyes widen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Drift changes his face and calls Bm, still holding Wheein. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Take the offer.” Is all Bm says. Drift turns back around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll give you her.” he looks at Wheein. “For you.” Hyejin pauses</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Deal.” All of them just stare at Hyejin from behind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We exchange tomorrow or she’s a goner. I’ll send a location.  Meet here” With that, he hangs up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“HYEJIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING!” Jimin screams.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Protecting my best friend. She was about to have a panic attack Jimin. I want her safe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But for your life. We were gonna get her in a diff-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This was the only way Jimin.” Rm interrupts. “We had no leads. Nothing. If we can get one back, it's a start.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It's not about me Jimin. It's about them.” Jimin looks down and Hyejin walks away. Jungkook helps Yeri to the kitchen to get some water. Joy and Jhope stay seated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here's the location” CJ pulls up the screen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It's by the Han river. A parking garage.” Jin points. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok.” Rm sighs. “Let's get ready.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>…</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyejin walks down the hallway, arms folded, when someone tugs her into a room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyejin please.” Jimin cries out. “Th-there's gotta be an-” Hyejin stops his words by putting a finger to his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know Jimin, but this is the only way. Did you see her? She's on the verge of breaking. I-I panicked a-” with her stuttering, Jimin knew she didn't want to go. She cared so much about Wheein, it didn't matter, she was gonna go. He sees her tears finally fall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m scared Jimin.” she buries herself in my chest. I engulf her into my arms, protecting her like it's the last thing I do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It will be the last thing I do</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Few hours laters:</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bm and Eric load up the vans with equipment. Nither say a word. Once all loaded, Bm shuts the doors. Drift walks by.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We just need the one girl.” He says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir..” Bm grabs his shoulder. “Don't you think it would be safer to bring all three. Who knows who can betray us and take them for themselves. It may be best to leave them in a van while we get Hwasa.” Drift ponders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, but it's your head if they get stolen” Drift leaves, shoving Eric. Bm turns back to the van.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You ready?” He asks Eric.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As ready as I can be.” he shows a sad smile. Both walk into the girls room. They were all still like they were before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s us.” Bm says quietly. The boys help the girls stand. They walk out of the room to the van they will be in. Eric helps Wheein in and Solar. Bm then lifts Byul. He takes the blind fold off of her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It will be ok.” He puts the blindfold back on and rubs her shoulder. She nods and he shuts the door. Eric and Bm get into the front seat and follow the rest of the cars leaving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <strong>The Next Day…</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Friday)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyejin and Jimin pull up to the parking garage. Neither say a word. They parked and noticed a group of men.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That's him,” Jimin says with a dry mouth. Hyejin takes his hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll be ok.” She rubs his ring and grabs her necklace, Jimin wipes the tears before they fall. They both exit the car.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jimin pulls out a handgun from the glove compartment before walking behind Hwasa. They walk up the garage and head towards the group. As they get closer. They see Drift. Bm and Eric stand in the far back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you showed up.” He looks at Jimin. “I thought you were coming alone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How else was she supposed to get home?” Hwasa looks to Wheein, who's being held at gunpoint byon of his men. Drift smirks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don't trust me?” Neither responded. “Alright...get over here.” he says in a stern voice. The guy grips Wheein’s neck harder, making her gasp for air.  Hwasa looks at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Be brave Wheein.” She says. Wheein tries to nod. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut it. You have no room to talk.” Drift screams. “Get over here.” Jimin moves his hands towards his pockets, but hyejin stops him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wheein first.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You aren't in the place to make deals.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s an exchange, remember?” Hyejin grunts. “I won't run. Give Jimin her. Please” Drift looks to Wheein. He signals  to the man to shove her forward. Wheein stands in between the two. When Jimin tires to move..</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She walks herself.” Hyejin and Jimin don't move. “I said walk!” He yells at Wheein. Wheein still doesn't move.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on Whee…” Hyejin begs. It’s then she moves slowly. Wheein cant see where she's going, or who will take her. As she gets closer to Hyejin, a man pulls out a gun and aims it behind Wheein’s head. Jimin braces for anything. Just as Wheein gets closer, she collapses. Hyejin runs to her. She catches her and hugs her like the first time they met. She closes her eyes as she wraps Wheein in her arms</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m ok Whee.” Wheein sobs. “You'll be ok….”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All they heard was white noise, with their world colored with black.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So it's been a hot minute. Sorry about the wait, I got busy with stuff and did'nt have time to post. I have chapters written, but I want to get ahead a little so chapters may come late. Depends on when I want to post</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Also hope yall enjoyed the chapter and are still reading. As this story is no where near over...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stay Tuned</p>
<p> </p>
<p>JMS</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Danger Zone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Third Person Pov:<br/><br/></b>
</p>
<p>Hyejin opens her eyes to men running. Everyone ducked down. She looks to her side, seeing a man bleeding from his chest.</p>
<p>Wheein is still hiding in her arms, screaming after hearing the gunshot. She lifts her and picks her up bridal style. She still hears ringing, but charges away from the scene. She doesn't care where people are, she wants Wheein out of harm. She sees Jhope running to her.</p>
<p>“Get her to the car!” She yells and hands Wheein to Jhope. Jimin and Hyejin cover them as Jhope ducks down and runs back down the ramp to their car.</p>
<p>“I guess it worked.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Flashback:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyejin and Jimin hug for a long time, not wanting to leave.</p>
<p>“Let me go with you.” Jimin lifts Hyejins head. “Wheein has to get home somehow. I’ll drive.” Hyejin nods in agreement. They walk downstairs.</p>
<p>“He wants to meet in the middle of a parking garage.” CJ sighs.</p>
<p>“Where’s it located?” Jin asks</p>
<p>“By the Han river.” CJ answers. “Probably in case he gets rid-”</p>
<p>“Don't say that.” Tae huff. “Please tell me we are gonna get her back.”</p>
<p>“We will.” Hyejin enters. Tae keeps quiet. He walks up to her.</p>
<p>“I don't want to get her back, if that means we lose you.” He says. Hyejin sadly smiles. She holds his cheek.</p>
<p>“I’ll be ok.” A single tear falls. Yeri cries into Jungkook's shoulder as Joy and Jhope walk back into the living room</p>
<p>“Where’s Yoongi?” Jhope asks.</p>
<p>“He left into his room.” Jin answers. Hyejin walks to Yoongi's room. Then, Irene and Seulgi both walk downstairs.</p>
<p>“We heard everything.” Seulgi says, holding her tears.</p>
<p>“Can we help at all?” Irene asks.</p>
<p>“I..don't know.” Jin answers</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She knocks on the door, but no response. She slowly opens the door.</p>
<p>“Yoongi?”</p>
<p>She enters to see maps everywhere. “Woah.” She walks around admiring everything. Yoongi walks out from his office next door. “Are you ok?” She asks him. Yoongi holds out a map.</p>
<p>“This is what we need.” He leads her to his office. He spreads the map out on the table.</p>
<p>“What is this?”</p>
<p>“The map of the Han river section of Seoul.” He points. “This is the garage. If you look, there's a building right next to it. And, there's only one exit.” He outlines roads with markers and places symbols on the map.</p>
<p>“What does it mean.” Hyejin wonders. He picks up the map and walks downstairs.</p>
<p>“Rm! Get everyone in the living room.” He yells. Everyone follows into the living room. Yoongi places the map on the table.</p>
<p>“Listen. We only have one shot to make this work.” He starts pointing at the map. “This building is a warehouse. It has open windows everywhere. From where Drift wants to meet, a window looks directly at it. Since I trained to be a sniper, I will be there with a gun.”</p>
<p>“Suga wait.” Rm tries to stop him.</p>
<p>“Please Rm. Trust me.” He continues. “Now if we can manage to get Wheein safely to Jimin or Hwasa, that's when i'll take the shot.”</p>
<p>‘Will you take out Drift?” Jae asks.</p>
<p>“There's no point. Someone will just take over for him. We need to get them all killed.” Axel says.</p>
<p>“This will lead to chaos. Hopefully Eric and Bm will be there to help us kill them. If Bm and Eric are there, this leads to the next idea.” He pulls up the van. “If they can get Drift to bring all three girls. We can drive our fan at the same time they show up. We can ambush them and rescue all three.</p>
<p>“I'll drive it.” Tae volunteers. Hyejin looks at him and nods.</p>
<p>“There's only one actual exit to the garage. If Drift is smart.” He points. “He will have people around the city”</p>
<p>“How many?” Jin asks.</p>
<p>“Who knows. But if we have groups of two or three, we watch all around the scene and take them down.”</p>
<p>“We will also need help where the exchange will happen.” Rm points out.</p>
<p>“If we leave now and stay in that parking garage with cars. It will look like regular cars. People will be there ready, once the shot goes off.”</p>
<p>“How do we know if he shows up?” Jk adds.</p>
<p>“Axel and I will watch everything from here.” CJ says. “We can get in the security cameras.</p>
<p>“The main goal is to get the girls and Eric, Bm. It doesn't matter about Drift. We can get him later.” Suga explains “We’re gonna need drivers everywhere. Stopping vehicles in their tracks.”</p>
<p>“We also gotta watch Daegu. This could be a setup.” Rm says.</p>
<p>“We will take care of it.” Jae says.</p>
<p>“Jae we need you here right now ok?” He nods.</p>
<p>“I'll call Kai.” Jimin says grabbing his phone.</p>
<p>“We will help too.” Irene and Seulgi say.</p>
<p>“I’ll contact Bm to tell him what to do.” Jin jumps up</p>
<p>“Looks like we got a plan.” Rm smiles.</p>
<p>“Lets go.”</p>
<p>
  <b>…</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bm lies in his bed, when he gets a call from Jin.</p>
<p>Bm:</p>
<p>Hey man</p>
<p>Jin:</p>
<p>Hey Bm. Listen, we're coming to get you guys tomorrow</p>
<p>Bm:</p>
<p>How?</p>
<p>Jin:</p>
<p>Leave that to us. We just need to get drift to bring Yongsun and Byul ok? Also be ready to fight.</p>
<p>Bm:</p>
<p>Ok. We will see you soon</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">End of call.</span>
  </b>
</p>
<p>“What was that?” Eric asks. Bm smiles slightly</p>
<p>“We’re getting out of here.”</p>
<p>
  <b>…</b>
</p>
<p>Tae, Jungkook and Yeri load up the cars, as everyone comes outside.</p>
<p>“So everyone knows where they're going.” They all nod. “Jin, you're with Irene, Jungkook with Seulgi.</p>
<p>A car pulls up.</p>
<p>“I got your call Jimin.” Kai says.</p>
<p>“Great, you're with Suga and Jae”</p>
<p>“Wait I thought-” Rm gets cut</p>
<p>“No your with Wendy.” Suga says. Rm turns to see Wendy walking down.</p>
<p>“My hip healed up. And I’m not just gonna sit anymore. I wanna save people.” She smiles.</p>
<p>“Ok then. See y'all soon.” Him and Wendy drive off.</p>
<p>“Yeri and I will drive down now and pull up when they do tomorrow.” V says</p>
<p>“Joy and I will watch along with Jk and Seulgi.” Jhope adds. They all nod and leave. Axel and CJ head inside to work on accessing cameras.</p>
<p>“So.” Jimin says. “Now what.” he looks to Hyejin sitting on the porch</p>
<p>“Let's enjoy this night.” Hyejin smiles looking at the stars. Jimin sits next to her. He looks up too. <em>Take me back in time. </em>He looks at her.</p>
<p>“You ok?” Jimin asks Hyejin. “Your eyes say no.”</p>
<p>“I want to be there with her. When we rescue her.” She says. “I want to hold her until she's safe here.”</p>
<p>“I’ll get Jhope involved. We will make sure they don't leave without you in the car.” Jimin assures her. She doesn't smile, or even make a sound. She looks to the stars and closes her eyes. Jimin takes a deep breath.</p>
<p>“2017.” He breaths out. This takes Hwasa out or her trance. She looks at him confused. He takes another big breath</p>
<p>“2017. We were ambushed again, but no one caught it on the news. I was there, with Jungkook and Namjoon Hyung.” She watches his eyes change. “They wrecked our car in an abandoned street late at night. We were ready this time. I jumped out of the car, punching everyone who was in my eyesight.” He pauses. Hyejin doesn't say anything and lets him think.</p>
<p>“I dash to the other side to help Rm get out from the wreck. When a guy pulls a gun. I never grab mine. I thought I was dead when…” Tears burn his eyes. “Jungkook stepped in front, taking the shot. My ears rang so loud, I didn't know what happened. I froze. Rm shoved me out of the way and shot every man there. I collapsed next to Jungkook and sobbed.” He’s tears flow from his eyes, and so do Hyejin’s.</p>
<p>“Blood was spilling from his stomach. Rm called CJ and the others. I was no help.” He looks back to the sky. “I don't want to freeze again. It could mean losing you..” Hyejin looks at him.</p>
<p>‘You won't lose me. I promise.” She turns her head. “And I always stick to my word.” She leans and kisses his forehead. He stops crying and hugs her. When they let go, their eyes meet.</p>
<p>Jimin finally smiles back at her. When he looks away, Hwasa leans on his shoulder, and Jimin leans on her head. They stay there, watching the stars for the rest of the night</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Before the shot:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jae and Kai guard the warehouse building on the first floor. Suga runs up the stairs seeing the vans pull in.</p>
<p>“Drift is in the first van.” Axel said over the headset.</p>
<p>Tae and Yeri follow from behind and Park next to a Van. Tae sees Bm and Eric. He nods as they get out. Some guy grabs Wheein from the van. Tae wants to get out and hug her.</p>
<p>“Not yet Tae.” Yeri holds his shoulders. <em>She’s right. </em>He pulls up the monitor of the parking garage and sees Drift.</p>
<p>“Now we wait.”</p>
<p>Suga loads up the gun as he points it out the window.</p>
<p>“Drift is out.” CJ says.</p>
<p>Eric and Bm stand in the far back, out of range of the gun. Jimin and Hyejin look up to see Suga ready with the gun. That's when Hwasa steps forward.</p>
<p>“Wheein first.” She says. The words go through the headsets everyone is wearing, telling them it's almost time. Suga start to aim his gun at the guard who was originally holding Wheein</p>
<p>CJ and Axel watch from the house.</p>
<p>“Once she's in Hwasa hands, fire Suga.” CJ says. Suga doesn't respond as he's focused on his aim. <em>One wrong slip and it's fucked, </em>He says in his head.</p>
<p>Jin, Irene, Rm and Wendy wait in their cars at the exits of the town, Listening over the radio.</p>
<p>“Just a little longer.” Jin says.</p>
<p>Jungkook and Seulgi stand on the roofs of the small buildings surrounding the garage, watching the scene unfold. Joy and Jhope wait on top of the garage, waiting to run down.</p>
<p>Suga holds his gun steady. He watches Wheein walk to the middle when the guy pulls the gun.</p>
<p>“Suga hurry!” Tae says over the headset. “That guy pulled a gun.”</p>
<p>“Not yet.” He says. He watches Wheein collapse and Hyejin runs after her. Jimin bends his knees, ready for an attack. Suga stis up.</p>
<p>“3…” He sees the man cock his gun. “2…” The man lowers the gun to Wheein.</p>
<p>1…</p>
<p>He fires…</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Direct hit</p>
<p>The man stumbles to the ground.</p>
<p>“NOW!” He yells he drops his gun. Jae and Kai book it to where he was. They load their guns and start firing. Suga steps back before grabbing his sniper again.</p>
<p>Jhope darts up the parking garage to rescue Wheein. Joy follows close behind.</p>
<p>“J look!” Joy yells. They both notice guys coming in every direction. Some zipline from building to building</p>
<p>“Axel was right. He did bring an army.” He pulls out his pistol and takes out a few before grabbing Joy. Jhope kneels and Joy jumps on his back. She leaps while taking her knife and slashing three guys in a row. She continues up the ramp with Jhope following.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Present:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Jhope holds Wheein’s head into his chest.</p>
<p>“What about the blindfold?” Joy says concerned.</p>
<p>“There's no time we got-”</p>
<p>Jhope gets cut off by a loud explosion. He sees fire towards the building where Suga, Kai and Jae were at. “Suga get out of the building, they're setting something off.” He says in his headset</p>
<p>“We will take care of it.” Jin responds. Him and Irene speed to the building. They both get out of the car seeing the fire. “Stay close to me ok?” Irene nods as Jin runs to the fire Hydrant near the fire. He takes a block of cement that feels off from the explosion and chucks it at the hydrant. He knocks it off and water spews everywhere, calming the fire.</p>
<p>“Guys, whatever they're setting off is what set off sm. It-”</p>
<p>“JIN!” Irene screams. A man with a wrench comes behind Jin. Irene doesn't think and jumps on the man. She wraps her arms around his neck as hard as she could. The man falls back, just as Jin turns around. The man falls on his back, with Irene breaking his fall. He tries to break free, when Jin picks him up and throws him on a wall. He grabs Irene.</p>
<p>“You ok?”</p>
<p>“Never better.” She huffs out.</p>
<p>
  <b>…</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jimin lifts Hwasa from the ground and drags her behind a cement pole, holding up the garage. Bm and Eric do the same thing, but on opposite sides of them. Drift panics.</p>
<p>“COVER ME.” With his yell, men start shooting towards Hwasa and Jimin. Drift darts to the upper deck, pulling out his phone.</p>
<p>“What's he doing?” Hwasa asks, peaking out. Jimin looks.</p>
<p>“My guess is calling backup. We don't have much time.”</p>
<p>Bm and Eric look to the direction of Jhope and Joy, watching them lay Wheein into the back. Once Joy shuts the door, Bm nods to Eric. Both guys run out and tackle two of Drifts men.</p>
<p>“What the fuck are you doing?!” One cries out.</p>
<p>“Doing the right thing.” Eric takes his gun and shoots the man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>V Pov:</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I hear loud shots from above. “We need to move. Now.” I look at Yeri. She opens the door of the van to see civilians running away. Guys run down the ramps trying to enter the vans. I take out my gun and fire. Men go down one by one. Yeri ducks to the other side. She points to the van where Eric and Bm left it.</p>
<p>“They're in there!” As she runs, a man darts and tackles her to the ground. She lands on her back a grunt. <em>Fuck. </em>Three more follow. I climb to the top of the van and just shoot. I see men stumble down dead</p>
<p>“How many god damn people does this asshole have?”</p>
<p>I see Yeri punch the man with all her strength. He grabs a knife from his boot and tries to stab Yeri. She grabs his hand and pushes the knife away, but he was too strong. He pushes harder. As I bring up my gun, she kicks the man in his dick, and grabs the knife. She throws it to me as I shoot him.</p>
<p>“You good?” I ask.</p>
<p>“Uh-” Is all she could say before looking to van. “We will talk later.” She runs to the back of the van doors and I jump off our van.</p>
<p>“Fuck we don't have the k-” I say before i see Yeri pick the lock of the door with a bobypin. “How did you-”</p>
<p>“I was a interesting kid.” She says. The door opens.</p>
<p>“Found them.” I say through my headset. Yongsun and Byul stayed together, not knowing who I was. They were just like Wheein. I try to grab Byul, but she backs up and covers Solar.</p>
<p>“They don't know it's us.” Yeri said. I hear more footsteps from above.</p>
<p>“Not time to take the blindfold off. Grab Solar.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Solar Pov:</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I hear the gunshots all around, I have never been more scared for my life. <em>What is going to happen to me. </em>I try to shake my blindfold off but there's no point. I hear the shots get closer and all I can do is panic. I Byul move in front of me. That's when I hear someone picking the lock. The door opens and I look away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Byul Pov:</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once the door opened, I tried to cover her fully. The two people mumble and they take us out of the van. <em>Trust them Byul.</em> I hear people running and screaming, gunshots everywhere. The finally stop and set us down. They shut the doors behind.</p>
<p>
  <em>Fuck another van.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>V Pov:</b>
</p>
<p>I shut the doors and duck to the front. Yeri and I both jump in.</p>
<p>“Rm we got the other two. We need a path.”</p>
<p>“We will take care of it.” He says. I look to Yeri</p>
<p>“Ready.” She nods and grins. “Lets get them home.”</p>
<p>
  <b>Third Person Pov:</b>
</p>
<p>Jhope and Joy dropped themselves into the car. They look over to see Bm and Eric attack. Jhope connects his radio</p>
<p>“Tae are you ready?” Hope asks.</p>
<p>“We are.” Tae responds.</p>
<p>Jungkook and Seulgi make their way down to the exit of the garage. When suddenly</p>
<p>“Jungkook..” Seulgi looks up. Jungkook follows her eyesight.</p>
<p>“Aw shit. Tae, Jhope, do not leave that garage.”</p>
<p>“Why not?”</p>
<p>“Drift is sending a helicopter.” Jungkook runs into the building next to the garage. Seulgi follows him up the stairs to the top.</p>
<p>“They'll block them off!” Seulgi yells at him. “Look down by the entrance.”</p>
<p>When Jungkook looked down, he knew</p>
<p>She’s right</p>
<p>“That's the only way in and out of there.” Seulgi says.</p>
<p>Jungkook takes his binoculars and looks at the helicopter.</p>
<p>“There’s only three guys in there.” He hands the binoculars to Seulgi.</p>
<p>“Must be a personal trip.”</p>
<p>“They can get out of there, but they have to now.” Jungkook radios to everyone.“Move the girls. We don't have much time.”</p>
<p>With Jungkook's words, Jhope starts the car. He puts it in reverse and steps on the gas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jimin Pov:</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bm shoots everywhere. Eric ducks around, taking men out from their legs.</p>
<p>“Jimin we have to help.” Hwasa tries to stand but I stop her. “Jimin please!” I look to see the other guys surround Bm and Eric. My eyes darken, realizing I have to help.</p>
<p>I jump over Hwasa and dart to Eric. I slide on my knee, taking out two guys by their legs. I see Hwasa run behind, trying to get Yoongi Hyungs attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Third Person Pov:</b>
</p>
<p>Hwasa waves her arms, signaling to Yoongi.</p>
<p>“Stop Shooting!” She yells. Yoongi manages to hear her and stops.</p>
<p>“Kai and Jae, get out to the car.” He says. He takes some rope from the old building and Ties it around his waist. He ties a loop and sees a hook on the garage. He throws it.</p>
<p>“Perfect.” He stands on the window he was shooting at and jumps. Flying over the road, Yoongi tuck and roll into the level of the garage Hwasa was at. He manages to roll onto a few people.</p>
<p>Hwasa hears tires screeching when she turns around to see Jhope leaving. She starts to run to the car.</p>
<p>“Hwasa wait!” Suga and Jimin yell. She doesn't turn back. She uses all of her strength to get to the car, when Jimin tackles her down.</p>
<p>“Hwasa we don't know who's out there. We can't let you out there unarmed and defe-”</p>
<p>“YOU SAID I'D BE IN THE CAR WITH HER. YOU SAID IT JIMIN.” A loud gunshot rings through the almost empty garage. Jimin bear hugs Hwasa and rolls down the ramp. Once they stop, Jimin doesn't let go.</p>
<p>Suga, and Eric cover their heads after the shot. They look up after to see Bm with a gun aimed at the last guy.</p>
<p>“No wonder it was so loud. They're all dead.” Eric slouches. Suga stumbles on his legs and falls on the ground. He was exhausted.</p>
<p>“Welcome back guys.” A loud crash was heard from the road</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>…</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rm, Wendy. Jhope and Tae are leaving now. Vans are following.” Cj says. Rm looks up to see Jhope's car turn the corner. He then sees a van following.</p>
<p>“Tae and Yeri are there.” Wendy says looking into the van. Just as she put it into drive, A loud crash was heard. He looks to the garage seeing a helicopter flying away. Just then, three other cars follow behind Hope and V. Wendy slams on the gas, cutting off two of them.</p>
<p>“Nice Wendy.” Rm compliments her. One van pulls to the side of them. Wendy keeps her eyes on Hope's car as the van tries to run them off the road. Rm looks around the car. He looks up to see the button to the sun roof.</p>
<p>“Wendy keeps driving.” He presses the button and it opens. He climbs out.</p>
<p>“What the hell are you doing?” Wendy calls him. Rm doesn't respond and gains balance on the driving car. He looks to his right seeing the man look at him.</p>
<p>“Fuck there are to many cars.” He looks to Jhope and V’s car and sees they're far ahead. The other driver speeds up, closing in on their own vehicle. Rm squats down.</p>
<p>“Slow down and switch lanes Wendy!” He tells her. She presses the break and gets behind the van. A black car gets behind them and starts shooting. Rm covers his head. He slides to the front of the car, not covering Wendy’s view. He stands.</p>
<p>“Well shit.” A breaths and jumps on to the van in front of them. Wendy watches him with wide eyes. Rm grips tight onto the roof railing. He pulls himself onto the roof and stands up. He pulls out his gun and fires back. He hits the glass of the car. Wendy switches lans again, pulling up next to the van. Rm shoots the black car, hitting a tire. The driver loses control and crashes into the wall. A part of the bumper flies off, hitting Rm. He flies off the top of the van. He reaches for the railing, before falling onto the ground. His body flings with the wind as he uses all his strength to hold on. Wendy sees and gets closer to the van. The van starts swaying, trying to find more road. Wendy finally bumps the van. Rm gets his other hand onto the railing and plants his feet.</p>
<p>“JUMP!” Wendy shouts. Rm turns his head to see the roof of his car. He also sees the van start leaning. He pushes off with his feet and springs onto the roof. The van tips over the ledge and falls into the grass underneath. Rm plants his feet on the roof and sits. He weaves back into the car through the sunroof.</p>
<p>“Catch up to them.” He says calmly. Wendy just looks at him</p>
<p>“How the fuck are you that calm? YOU ALMOST KILLED YOURSELF!” Wendy flips.</p>
<p>“Part of everyday life.” He chuckles.</p>
<p>They catch up to J-hope and V and drive back to their house.</p>
<p>
  <b>…</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Jimin Pov:</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jimin you said I'd be there.” Hwasa rips out of my arms storming away.</p>
<p>“That was the plan Hwasa!” I follow behind her. “We didn't know that they were gonna attack like that. Plus you stayed behind.”</p>
<p>“I wasn't just gonna leave you!” She yells. I stop walking. <em>You weren’t? </em>“You were in trouble and outnumbered…” She sits back down on the concrete. I finally sigh and sit next to her.</p>
<p>I get why she's being this way. This was her best friend. She finally had her in her arms and then just like that, she was gone again. </p>
<p>“She'll be at the house. You’ll be-”</p>
<p>“What if they didn't make it?” She says. <em>I didn't realize that it was a possibility</em>. “Look at the cars that went after them.”</p>
<p>I turned to the side and saw Yoongi, Bm and Eric talking. They started walking over here. I looked back to Hyejin.</p>
<p>“I don't think J-Hope and Joy would let anything happen to her.” She smiles at me</p>
<p>“Everyone ready to go?” Yoongi comes up from behind. I stand and help Hwasa up.</p>
<p>“Never been more ready. Welcome back guys.” I say to Eric and Bm. We start walking down the street. We walked down an Alley to see two cars parked. Yoongi, Eric and Bm get into one while Hwasa and I get to the other. Just then cop cars start to show up. We duck out heads down when driving away. I look around to see all the cars and ambulances.</p>
<p>“Man.” I said. Hyejin just looks out the window. People were running. I saw the building Yoongi was in, Cops stormed the building. <em>Was this all worth it? </em>Just then I hear my phone go off. At a red light, I pulled out my phone to see a text from Hope</p>
<p> </p>
<p>J-Hope:</p>
<p>We Made it</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I smile and put my phone away. I looked to tell Hyejin the news, but she was fast asleep. I turned back to see the light turned green and drove onto the highway. I let out a deep breath</p>
<p>
  <em>Finally.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here you go!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Friday Night</b>
</p><p>
  <b>J-Hope Pov:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>That exchange took the entire fucking day. I drive on the highway taking the route Rm gave me. <em>Always have to go the longer way. </em>I look in my rear view to see Tae and Wendy behind me. Joy looks out the window.</p><p>“Really nice job today Joy.” I quietly say. She looks in my direction.</p><p>“Thanks.” She turns to the back seat. “She’s fast asleep.”</p><p>“I think everything shocked her.” Joy grins.</p><p>“Do…” Joy looks concerned. “Do you think she's hurt?” She asks me. <em>Oh shit, didn't think of that.</em></p><p>“Climb back there and just check on her, but try not to wake her.” Joy unbuckles and climbs over. I watch her through my mirror look at Wheein. She grabs her arms and sees they're covered in dirt. She feels around her head, looking for bumps.</p><p>“Nothing yet.” I sigh in relief. She starts to take the blindfold off.</p><p>“Wait Joy.” I stop her. She stops her movement. “I think we need to let Hwasa be the first one she sees.”</p><p>“But don't you think this is hurting her?”</p><p>“I don't have anything to cut the ropes with until we get home. Plus she’s fast asleep. Just keep her like that.” Joy nods and checks her pulse before climbing back to the front.</p><p>“All good.” She goes back to looking out the window.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tae Pov:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>I stay behind J-Hope’s car as Yeri tries to sleep. She sighs.</p><p>“I can’t get comfortable.”</p><p>“You’ll be able to sleep eventually. We have a few hours.” I continue to watch around the road.</p><p>“How do you think she is?” Yeri asks, not taking her eyes off the road. I looked puzzled.</p><p>“Who is she?”</p><p>“Well there's a few.” She says. “First Solar and Byul unnie.”</p><p>“Well…” I feel around behind me and open the small window that shows Byul and Solar. Yeri looks. “I bet they're exhausted, terrified and confused. I’ve always thought they were supposed to be with each other for life, no matter what they were, and I think this proves it.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>I turn to look in the window to see Yongsun resting on Byul, like that's the only thing keeping her safe. Both still couldn't see each other. Byul’s hands hold Solars from behind. “That's what I mean.” I shut the window.</p><p>“Now Hwasa..” I pause. “She is probably worrying about her friends then herself.” Yeri looks at me. “I mean watching that exchange, she didn't give a damn what happened to her. She needed them. And…” I see car lights pass. “And she made me realize that she needed us. When I was so focused on me, I didn't realize other people were hurting. Thats a big regret I have. It’s easy to be selfish. Hwasa Isn't selfish though. She could have died today.” Yeir looks down. “I think she will be ok. She does need to start taking care of herself too, and know it is ok to be a little selfish”. Before Yeri talks, she looks away with guilt.</p><p>“And...Wheein?” <em>Wheein...where do I start….</em></p><p>“Wheein...she…” I feel the tears burn the back of my eyes. “That girl is tough as nails. All of this and her anxiety must have been awful, and yet...she made it out alive. She is one of a kind, but also has a lot of demons inside. Hwasa, Solar, and Byul were the only ones who could break her to help her. I couldn't do it. I tried to help her open up, but she never did. And I see why…” Yeri looks at me.</p><p>“That's what Hwasa helped me find out. I was too selfish to tell her any of this was happening and then she was out of my life. Then this happened and I just think this could have been avoided if I just told her.” I feel one tear fall. “But Wheein is special. She puts on this shell and hides, but she's powerful. This shows it. She never gave up, and still hasn’t” I let out a sigh and Yeri just watches the road.</p><p>“You know Red Velvet is also strong.” I smile to lighten up the mood. She smiles. “Didn't expect you guys to be so badass.” She laughs and so do I</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Third Person Pov:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Wendy drives next to Taehyung and Yeri, while Rm closes his eyes. Wendy admires the surroundings and sounds. As they drive, they notice highway patrol cars, when suddenly Wendy looks in her mirror.</p><p>“Rm..” She tries to wake him. “RM!” She yells and lightly hits him. Rm jumps awake.</p><p>“What.”</p><p>“That car…” She points to her mirror. Rm looks behind him and sees a black car following them. “They've been following us for hours..”</p><p>“They could be nothing.” He says.</p><p>“But it could be…” Rm knows Wendy is right. That could be someone for Drift. Rm pulls out his phone.</p><p>Tae and Yeri continue to make small talk until their radio pulls up a call.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rm:</strong>
</p><p>We think someone is following us. Protect and hide Wheein, Byul and Solar. I don't know what to do.</p><p> </p><p>The message sends and Tae looks at Yeri, He then looks to see Rm’s car speed up</p><p>J-Hope and Joy also get the message. Hope looks into his side mirror to see Rm pass.</p><p>“That car sped up too.” Joy alarms.</p><p>“Get in the back.” Hope commands. Joy unbuckles and ducks into the back. A loud horn is heard with the black car passing. Hope ducks down. Once the car passes, he sits back up.</p><p>Just then Wheein hears the car and tries to move. Joy notices and gets closer. Wheein panics and starts to breath heavily. Hope looks to Joy. “Calm her down.” He whispers. Joy approaches Wheein. She hears her sobs.</p><p>“Shhh.” Joy says calmly. She doesn't touch Wheein. “Shhh.” She keeps saying. JHope sees another car pass them, following the other black car.</p><p>“How the fuck did they find us.”</p><p>Tae and Yeri watch the two cars follow after Wendy and Rm.</p><p>“They must think they have the girls.’ Tae says. He then hits a bump on the road. “Son of a bitch.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Solar Pov:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>I feel a huge bump and sit up. I still can’t see where I’m at. <em>Another car? Are we still trapped? </em>So many thoughts run through my head, when I hear someone next to me. I realize it's Byul. She’s trying to speak, but muffles come out. I feel my hands aren't with hers. <em>She thinks I’m gone. </em>She gets louder until I move my hand across her arms. She jumps real fast, but finally settles down. I hear the voices up front.</p><p>“What do you mean, we don't have Wheein with us. She's in another car.”</p><p><em>Wheein’s not here. Oh no, oh no. where is she. </em>I start to panic, and this time Byul settles me down. She moves around. I hear her feet move away from each other. I scoot towards her, trying to find her head. I end up knocking into her chest, and lay between her legs. I feel her heartbeat. <em>It’s fast, but she is so calm.</em></p><p>
  <em>We will find you Wheein.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tae Pov:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Tae what are we going to do?” Yeri asks. Just as I follow J-Hope into a different lane, I see two Highway patrol cars. Then it hit me.</p><p>“That's it.” I yell. “We need to get them caught by the police.” I pull out my phone and give it to Yeri. “We need to amp up the car's speed.”</p><p>“I can hack into the car's speed checks and say they were going too fast.” Yeri figures out. “They'll pull them over” I drive past J-Hope and I see Joy in the back. I look at them and try to signal them to slow down. They nod and slow down. I get in front and see three cop cars. Yeri gets into the mainframe of the check. “On my signal.” I watch Wendy change lanes. One car follows, while the other speeds up to get to the side.</p><p>“Trigger the second lane.” Yeri sends the signal. We wait. <em>We will only know if…</em></p><p>A cop car turns on its lights and chases after the black car in the second lane. “Yes!” I pumped my fist. <em>One more.</em></p><p>“Tae it’s out of reach.” Yeri says.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“My signal won't reach the other car.”</p><p>“Damnit.” I see the car gain on Wendy. I then looked at Jhope’s car. “Call Hope.” Yeri take my phone and dials his number.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hope:</b>
</p><p>Whats happening?<br/><br/></p><p class="">
  <b>V:</b>
</p><p>No clue but you need to get that black car next to you to speed up.</p><p>
  <strong>Hope:</strong>
</p><p>Ok?</p><p>
  <b>V:</b>
</p><p>Trust me.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Third Person Pov:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>J-Hope hangs up the phone and sees the black car.</p><p>“How do I-” Just then the drive sees him. The black car starts to get closer to Hope’s car. “Shit thats how.” J-Hope presses the pedal harder and speeds past, the car follows, but stays in the same lane. “Joy look for cops.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“When you find a cop tell me.” Joy sits back on and starts searching. The black car sped next to Hope again, this time bumping the car. J-Hope grips onto the steering wheel and the car shakes. Wheein squeaks ,feeling the car hit. She tries to move and she shakes her head. Joy watches Wheein. She moves back over and places her hands on her shoulders. Wheein screams and J-Hope Swerves into another lane.</p><p>“God Damnit!” Hope regains control. The black car changes lanes and slams on his gas. They drive forwards next to J-Hope. Hope sees the man pull out a gun.</p><p>“J! There!” Joy points to the patrol car coming up. When Joy looks to her right, she sees the gun. She puts her entire body in front of Wheein. J-hope watches the man roll down his window.</p><p>“Now!” J-Hope releases the pedal and the man speeds by. The patrol car sees the black car and races after it.</p><p>Tae drives by, looking for Rm and Wendy. J-Hope gets behind him. Joy climbs back up to the front seat as they see Wendy’ car in sight .</p><p>“So…” Joy tries to come up with something. J-Hop just chuckles</p><p>“I need a beer.”</p><p>
  <b>…</b>
</p><p>Jimin pulls up the house. He turns off the car and gets out. He walks over to Hyejin's side. Jimin opens the door to see she is still in dreamland. He picks her up and carries her inside. Jin and Irene follow as they get out of the car. They see Jungkook and Seulgi pull up behind them.</p><p>“You guys wanna watch a movie?” Jungkook asks. All three nod.</p><p>“Nothing scary.” Irene comments. Jin chuckles.</p><p>“Scaredy cat.” Irene chases after him inside as Jungkook rolls his eyes.</p><p>“She’s gonna kick his ass.” He says. Seulgi chuckles at his words as they walk inside.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Suga took a pit stop in Daegu to drop off Jae and Kai.</p><p>“Stay safe you two. You guys shouldn't have to stay here too much longer.” Suga tells them, both of them nod as Suga drives away.</p><p>“Now what's gonna happen?” Eric asks.</p><p>“We find what Drift is really up to..” Bm says.</p><p>“Wait what?” Suga stops the car and turns around. “What do you mean really up too ?”</p><p>“Something tells me he isn't just doing this for money. There's another story but I can figure it out”</p><p>Suga sighs and looks at Eric. “We will figure it out. Just we need to get home and be silent for a while.” Bm nods. Just then, Eric gets a call. He answers.</p><p>“What...Oh..Ok..Are they hurt?” Bm looks worriedly at him. “Ok..oh shit you're home...We're on our way.” Eric hangs up the phone.</p><p>“What was that.”</p><p>“It was Rm. Some cars  tried to wreck them and follow the others.”</p><p>“Are they ok?” Suga asks, pulling out on the road.</p><p>“I guess so.” Eric bluntly says. “They didn't go into much detail.” Suga merges onto the highway.</p><p>“How far away are they?” Bm questions.</p><p>“He didn't say. They probably had to take a longer way now.” Eric explains</p><p>“Or rest somewhere for the night.” Bm adds. Suga sighs</p><p>“Guess we will find out soon”</p><p>…</p><p>
  <b>Jimin Pov:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>I carry Hwasa inside to meet CJ and Axel.</p><p>“Is she ok?” CJ looks at her.</p><p>“She’s just sleeping. It’s been a long journey for her.” They both nod and I carefully walk up the steps.</p><p>I push the door to her room and lay her on the bed. I quietly remove my hands from underneath. Just as I was about to leave, I feel something catch my wrist</p><p>“Are they here?” I turn around to see Hwasa looking at me.</p><p>“Not yet. They took the long way home.” I don't share that they were in two car chases. <em>She will find out soon enough. </em>She lets go of my wrist. “They should be home soon, maybe another hour.”</p><p>“Tell me when they get here.” She says. “I want to see all of them.”</p><p>“You need to rest too.” I look at her. Her eyes are red, her face is pale. “You need to take care of yourself. You don't want them to see you like this right?”</p><p>“What's wrong with the way I look.” She grins. I chuckled.</p><p>“Not that way Hwasa.” We both laugh.</p><p>“Try to get some sleep. I’ll come get you when they're here” I cover her up with a blanket and close the door. I walk down to the kitchen to grab a drink when I see car lights. CJ and Axle stand up and walk outside. I set my drink down and walked to the living room. Jungkook selects a movie and Seulgi lays on the couch.</p><p>“Where’s Hwasa?” She asks me.</p><p>“She was exhausted. I told her to rest for the night.” Seulgi nods.</p><p>“You made a move yet?” Jungkook snickers at me.</p><p>“Uh...well.no” Bother Seulgi and Jungkook start laughing.</p><p>“You owe me two meals Jungkook!” Seulgi yells out.<em> The fuck, they made a bet on me!</em></p><p>“Hey!” I yell out.</p><p>“Sorry hyung. We thought you'd make a move tonight so we made a bet.” Jungkook says, wiping his tears away.</p><p>“Agh you two suck.” I start to laugh. I sit on the other couch and watch the movie.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Third Person Pov:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Jin pulls up behind Jungkook's car. When he places it in park, he looks up to see CJ walking towards them. Him and Irene scramble to get out of the car. When Irene gets out, she looks around.</p><p>“They aren't here yet?” She asks CJ.</p><p>“All of them got ambushed on the highway.” CJ admits. Jin walks behind Irene.</p><p>“Are they ok?” He asks.</p><p>“They're just fine. They should be home soon.” CJ replies. Jin sighs and smiles.</p><p>“At least we're home.” He looks to Irene, <em>She looks conflicted. </em>He nudges her shoulder. “Are you ok?”</p><p>“Three of my girls were in the ambush.” Jin pauses. “I hope they're ok…” Jin takes her hand.</p><p>“I bet they were fine. All of them were eager to get out there. Yeah it's scary, but it means a lot to us that you all wanted to help.”</p><p>They both walk inside to see Jungkook and Seulgi in the living room. Irene runs to Sulgie and dives onto the couch.</p><p>“Are you ok?” She takes Seulgi’s face checking for marks.”</p><p>“Unnie I’m fine.” Seulgi chuckles and Irene holds her in a tight hug. “We're watching a movie. Wanna join?” Irene smiles and nods.</p><p>Jungkook stands and walks to Jin.</p><p>“How's Wendy holding up?”</p><p>“Rm said she was ok. All of them should be home later tonight.” Jimin walks up next to Jungkook.</p><p>“Are the other girls ok?”</p><p>“They didn't tell me that.” Jin frowns. He looks at his phone. “It’s almost 12. I’m gonna grab some food.” Jin walks away.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Suga Pov:</b>
</p><p>I take a turn that leads to the house. I pull up seeing cars parked.<em> At least we aren't last. </em>I see CJ on the porch. She stands up and approaches the car.</p><p>“We’re here.” I turn to Eric and Bm. Both unbuckle and leave the car.</p><p>“Welcome back you two.” CJ walks up and hugs the two guys.</p><p>“Glad to be home.” Eric chuckles.</p><p>“We have food inside.”</p><p>“And hopefully alcohol too.” Bm laughs. They are led inside by CJ. Before I follow I look around.</p><p>
  <em>There's gotta be another story.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>2:30 am</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hwasa Pov:</b>
</p><p>I slowly woke from my deep sleep. <em>Wait why am I waking up.</em> I feel someone gently shake me</p><p>“Hwasa…” The voice said. “Hwasa wake up.” They shake me one more time. I groan and turn to face them. <em>Oh it’s...Jungkook?</em></p><p>“What is it?” I mumble. He hesitates. “Jungkook?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“They're here…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Closer Than Ever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Hwasa Pov:</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I shoot awake when Jungkook stops talking.</p>
<p>“Where?”</p>
<p>“They're pulling up.” He says. I start to shake. “Hwasa, are you ok?”</p>
<p>“I-I” I stutter. <em>What is happening?</em><em></em><br/><br/></p>
<p>“Hwasa, calm down.” He gently grabs my hands. “Take a deep breath. Try to focus on something else.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Ok focus on something else. That should be easy enough...wait a minute.</em>
</p>
<p>“Where’s Jimin?” I ask him.</p>
<p>“He’s asleep.” He responds.</p>
<p>“Wouldn't he be awake?”</p>
<p>“Well that was the plan. We tried waking him to get you, but he didn't wake up.” <em>Strange for him. He must have been tired. </em>“You ok now?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I guess I was nervous.”</p>
<p>“I think we all are.” He rubs my shoulder. “Let’s go get your girls.” He smiled at me.</p>
<p>
  <b>…</b>
</p>
<p>I follow close behind Jungkook outside. Everyone else was already out there. They all look at me. Yoongi then approaches me. He takes my hand.</p>
<p>“You need to promise me something Hwasa.”</p>
<p>“What is it?”</p>
<p>“Don't run after them right now ok? We don't know their condition. We need them just to sleep tonight ok?”</p>
<p>“I understand. But I want to see them.” I look to the side.</p>
<p>“You will. That's why you're out here.” He smiles. I nod and walk to Irene and Seulgi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Third Person Pov:</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seulgi puts her arm around Hwasa, as she can sense Hwasa is worried. Jin walks over and stands next to Irene. He looks to Hwasa and gives her an assuring nod.</p>
<p>“Ok…” Yoongi stands in front of everyone. “Bm and Eric you will help grab the girls. You both were the one's last seen with them.”</p>
<p>“We will get Byul and Solar.” Bm adds</p>
<p>“What about Wheein?” Eric speaks up.</p>
<p>“Jhope will get her.” As if on cue, two cars and a van pull up to the house. Hwasa looks up and tries to run to the car. Irene and Seulgi hold her back.</p>
<p>“Sorry.” She looks down “Couldn't help it.” Irene and Seulgi rub Hwasas back.<em> I wish Jimin was here, </em>She thought. A car door opens. Rm steps out of the car and Wendy follows. Irene and Seulgi stay by Hwasa’s side until Wendy walks to them.</p>
<p>“Welcome home.” Seulgi says. Wendy grabs Hwasa's shoulder.</p>
<p>“They're ok.”</p>
<p>Rm walks to the group. “Everyone ready?”. The others exit the cars. Jhope walks to Rm, with Joy beside her. “Get Wheein.” Before Jhope moves, he looks to Hwasa for assurance. Hwasa makes eye contact. He sees the concern in his face, but nods her head. Jhope then nudges his head for everyone to follow.</p>
<p>Tae, Yeri and Joy stand by the van. As the group approaches, Tae walks to Hwasa.</p>
<p>“Go greet your girls.” He says to the three comforting Hwasa. Joy and Yeri take the girls behind Jungkook and Suga. Tae holds out his hand for Hwasa, and she accepts. Both of them have been through a lot, and their friendship has grown. Hwasa feels relaxed with him here, almost like Jimin was standing next to her</p>
<p>“Remember. This process has to be slow. We want them to see us, but the trauma may cause more panic to see us. That's why we are doing it this way.” Rm tells them. Tae squeezes Hwasa's hand as the doors open to the van.</p>
<p>She looks to Byul and Solar, covered in dirt and dried blood. Both are holding onto each other. Byul moves close to Solar, almost protecting her. Rm looks at her and puts one finger up to his mouth. He signals Bm and Eric to bring the two out of the van.</p>
<p>Jhope goes to his car and opens the backdoor. He sees Wheein jump a little and the door opens. He crawls to her and puts his hand behind her. Wheein tries to move away, but backs in the other door. He sighs, understanding why she's acting like this. He puts one hand under her legs and pulls her out of the car. Wheein yelps and he carries her Bridal style towards everyone else. He set her down to let her walk on her own. Hwasa and Taehyung see Wheein. Hwasa holds herself from lunging to her best friend. Instead, she stands there, tears stinging the back of her eyes.</p>
<p>Bm and Eric bring the other two girls out from the van and stand them up. Hwasa looks to Byul.</p>
<p>“Tae, she’s panicking. She's pissed.” She whispers. His eyes turn to Byul. He sees her looking around for something, or someone. All of them stop moving when Byul muffles a scream. Hwasa takes a step to her, but Tae keeps her close.</p>
<p>“You don't want her to hurt you.” He whispers. Bm tries to calm Byul down, but it doesn't work, she breaks away from his grasp. She stumbles to the ground, still screaming through her tape. Yongsun hears her, and tries to find her. Eric keeps a firm hold on her. Rm goes up to Byul, who's trying to stand. She sobs through the blindfold. Yongsun gets aggressive, yanking her arms out or Eric's hands.</p>
<p>“Tae let me-” Hwasa tries to get to them.</p>
<p>“Please Hwasa.” Tae doesn't want to fight her. She sees the pain in his eyes. <em>Why do we have to treat them this way?</em></p>
<p>Jungkook rushes to Eric's side to help keep Yongsun calm. Rm glares at him to stay back, but Jungkook doesn't listen and grabs a hold of Solar. She jumps from the sudden grab. Byul hears her and tries to stand up. Rm holds her back down. Byul grunts, which scares Rm. He sees the bruises Byul has across her body and backs away. Everyone watches him. Yoongi looks to Jin to help bring Byul back to her feet. Jin lifts her up, realizing Byul stopped fighting. Hyejin squeezes Tae’s hand hard. <em>He hurt Byul.</em> Just as it seemed to be normal, Jhope gets the attention of Suga. Hope points to Wheein, who is now sweating. Hyejin and Tae notices her arms shake behind her and her chest heaves up and down.</p>
<p>“No No No.” Hwasa starts to pace, with Tae holding onto her. Yeri walks up to Tae.</p>
<p>“Remember what we talked about?” She said in his ear. Her words linger in his ear, realizing what he had to do. He stops Hwasa and turns her to face him. He looks to his hand and lets go.</p>
<p>“Go to her…”</p>
<p>Hwasa turns to her horrified best friend. She leaps to her, as everyone watches. Hyejin doesn't say anything, but stops before going to her. Jhope keeps a hold of her from falling. He softly nudges his head to Hyejin to come over. She walks slowly. She sees Wheein tens with the sound of her footsteps. She stands face to face with Wheein. Both her breathing and Wheein’s breathing becomes ragged. <em>It’s been so long. </em>She hears Wheein sob lightly and hear her muffle something under the tape. Hyejing carefully reaches her hand to her face. Wheein flinches from the hand, but gives up from fighting. She lets Hyejin hold her face. Hyejing sneaks her hand around her waist and Jhope lets go. Wheein collapses into her arms. Hyejin catches her and caresses her back.</p>
<p>“Breath…” She mumbles. She still hears Wheein whimper. She looks at her body. It's covered in wounds, like Byul and Solar. Hyejin let's one tear fall, before looking at everyone behind her. Taehyung watches her closely, almost studying what she does. He doesn't move to Wheein, as he knows it’s not his time. Rm rubs his neck in guilt. Bm walks over to Hyejin carefully. He kneels down to her.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” He reaches his arms out. She looks down to see Wheein was relaxed. She sneakily lifts the blindfold to see she was asleep. She looks back to Bm and hands her to him.</p>
<p>“My room.” She says. Bm nods and walks with Wheein. He signals the other to bring the other girls behind them. Hyejin looks to Byul and Yongsun who have their heads low. She walks to them and puts her hands on their faces. Both lean into the touch, not knowing who it was, but knowing it was a gentle touch. Hyejin drops her hands and lets them walk inside. She drops to her knees. All watch her before Yoongi signals them inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Byul Pov:</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>20 minutes earlier</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I hear the van pull up on a rocky road. <em>We’re gonna die.</em> Those thoughts replay in my mind. I feel Yongsun curl closer to me. <em>I…</em></p>
<p>The van stops. I hear the people in the front get out and talk quietly. I hear the doors creek open. Yongsun sits up and hides herself in my chest. I cover her for as long as I can. No one comes to us for a moment. I then hear someone walk up. The sudden warmth of Yongsun was gone. <em>No please...not her. </em>I hear her whimper from afar as someone grabs me. <em>Where's Bm, or Eric?</em></p>
<p>My feet get planted onto the ground. Another door is closed somewhere around me. I try to move my head to get a sense of where we are. Another thought runs through my mind</p>
<p>
  <em>Where’s Wheein?</em>
</p>
<p>All my panic breaks. I start moving my head like crazy to see if I can take the blindfold off. It doesn't work and I feel the person grip onto me. <em>That’s it.</em> I break. I rip my arms away and run away from the person. I scream for Wheein, but all that comes out are mumbles. I stumble down to the ground, scratching my arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Solar Pov:</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Byul screams, but it’s not for me. <em>She's trying to find Wheein. I need to get to her.</em> I start to move around to break loose from the person holding me. They're grips gets tighter as I wince in pain.<em>That's gonna get Byuls attention</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Byul Pov:</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I hear someone behind me wince. <em>Not Yongsun. </em>I remember my consequences for not following their orders. I realized I need to stop, but I can’t. All of my anger has built. <em>I need to get to both of them. </em>Someone walks in front of me and grabs my shoulder. They squeeze hard. <em>It hurts from being beaten everywhere. </em>It calms me enough to whine in pain. The person suddenly lets go and backs away. I sit there for a while, like being on display for psychopaths, when someone gently helps me up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Solar Pov:</b>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Someone grabs a hold of my other arm to stop me from getting to Byul. Her screams dial out. The person on my right let's go and walks away. All of a sudden and warm hand is placed on my face</p>
<p>
  <em>Why is this so familiar?</em>
</p>
<p>The hand goes away and I am led somewhere.</p>
<p>
  <em>Please let me live.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>…</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Third Person Pov:</b>
</p>
<p>Hyejin looks to her hands. “I could have done more…” He tears spill all over. He sobs become louder. <em>I failed them. </em>A pair of warm arms engulf her. She leans back and curls into the person behind her.</p>
<p>“Jimin…”</p>
<p>“You're ok Hwasa.” He says in her ears. He gently strokes her head helping her calm down. When she relaxes, he picks her up and walks inside.</p>
<p>Once inside, Hyejin nudges him to let her down. He looks down to her.</p>
<p>“She's in there…” He glances upstairs. “The other two are also. They're in different rooms.Let them sleep. We will get them situated tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Hyejin looks back to Jimin. Before she leaves, She places a kiss onto his cheek. Jimin slightly smiles and watches her go up the steps. He heads to the kitchen and sees Jin and Suga.</p>
<p>“Now what?”</p>
<p>
  <b>…</b>
</p>
<p>Hyejin silently walks up the steps. She opens one door to see Byul asleep. She notices her tear stained face when getting closer. She shuts the door and opens the one next to it. Yongsun was there motionless. <em>Always a heavy sleeper.</em></p>
<p>She finally enters her room and sees a sleeping figure in her bed. She crawls next to it. <em>I've missed you. </em>Wheein moves around when Hwasa enters the bed. Hwasa drapes her around her and pulls her close. Wheein relaxes again and drifts back to sleep. Hyejin strokes her stomach and sees her hands are still tied behind. <em>Wait till tomorrow,</em> she repeated in her head.</p>
<p>Tomorrow</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Reunited (Pt. 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Next Day:</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tae Pov:</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I shut my bathroom door after taking a shower. The sun has just started to rise. I change into shorts and a tank and walk downstairs.</p>
<p>"Oh Taehyung you're awake." It was Yeri sitting on the couch.</p>
<p>"Why are you up so early?"</p>
<p>"I couldn't sleep well last night so I came down here and slept on the couch. It's very comfortable." I laugh at her remark. "I could ask you the same thing Tae."</p>
<p>"I always wake up early. I like the sunrise, and today is gonna be strange so might as well start it off normal."</p>
<p>"How do you think the girls will react?"</p>
<p>"Hard to tell." I sit next to her. "Whatever happens though needs to be led by Hwasa. She knows them more than we do." I hear footsteps coming down the stairs. "Hey Jungkook."</p>
<p>"Hi to the both of you." Jungkook says. "Surprised everyone else is asleep."</p>
<p>"I'm not. Yesterday was rough as shit." Yeri comments</p>
<p>"It's only going to get rougher." I look up to see Rm walk through the front door. <em>He never sleeps. </em>"Now that we have Mamamoo, Drift and his crew will be looking for us, and we also have to figure out how to stop his whole scheme."</p>
<p>"Where do we even start?" I ask him.</p>
<p>"We start by getting the girls comfortable." He looks at his watch. "Which should be any minute now. "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>...</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Third Person Pov:</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jimin crawls out of bed to someone knocking on his door.</p>
<p>"Agh what!" he walks over rubbing his. He opens the door.</p>
<p>"What is it...Oh. Hi Jhope."</p>
<p>"Hey. I think we need to wake Hwasa."</p>
<p>"Why? What's going on?" Jimin tries to move past Jhope.</p>
<p>"Jimin chill, she's not in danger. I think the two girls are starting to wake and I don't know about Wheein. Byul's door was cracked and she was moving a lot."</p>
<p>"Oh..you could have phrased it differently." Jhope smirks.</p>
<p>"Keeps you on your toes!" He walks to the steps. Jimin looks to his left to see Eric talking with Joy.</p>
<p>"Morning you two." He silently says. Both wave and walk to him.</p>
<p>"I think we should get some food ready." Joy says and drags Eirc with her. Jimin messes with his hair before following the others down.</p>
<p>As he reaches the bottom, he notices everyone else was up, but Hwasa</p>
<p>"So what's the plan?" Jin asks from across the room.</p>
<p>"We don't want to scare them." Rm walks towards the center of everyone. "I will go in and help-"</p>
<p>"Fuck no Rm." Hyejin interrupts from the top of the stairs. He looks at her.</p>
<p>"What does that mean?" He raises an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"I'm going to help them. Jungkook will help me." She looks at him.</p>
<p>"Me?"</p>
<p>"Yes. You're gentle and can control yourself. I trust you"</p>
<p>"What about Tae?"</p>
<p>"I don't have to. We need all of the girls to be comfortable." Tae looks to Hyejin and winks. Hyejin smiles</p>
<p>
  <em>He's changed.</em>
</p>
<p>Hwasa looks at Jimin so seems upset. <em>I'll talk to him later.</em></p>
<p>"Hwasa I need to be in there." Rm tells her.</p>
<p>"Why? So you can hurt one of them again?" Rm closes his mouth. "Didn't think anyone caught that huh? I saw you back away from her."</p>
<p>"I...I-"</p>
<p>"I just think Rm you need to relax. I know you didn't mean too, but you're on edge. Hence why I chose Jungkook. He's not on edge." Yoongi looks at both of them with his eyes bulging out of them.</p>
<p>"Ok then. Hwasa Jungkook we will see then in a few minutes. Everyone else just relax and hang out here. We can no longer leave the house. They know who we are. Understand?" everyone nods at Yoongi. "Is Wheein awake Hwasa?"</p>
<p>"She started to move when I shut the door so i'm assuming yes." Hwasa sounds more edgy in her voice. Joy walks to the kitchen and brings out food and water. Eric quickly runs downstairs.</p>
<p>"Take these meals to them. They probably haven't eaten in a while. Here's water too." Joy hands her the food. Eric hurriedly comes back up the stairs.</p>
<p>"Here's some first aid we've been using on them too. This solution helps with healing open wounds." Jungkook takes the first aid equipment. He looks over at Hwasa, who has one sweat drop running down her face. "Remember to take it slow"</p>
<p>"Yoongi, will you come up with us?" Hwasa looks at Jungkook then to Yoongi.</p>
<p>"I'll stay out of the rooms, but I will go up." Hyejin softly nods before looking upstairs. Jimin walks up behind her and rubs her back.</p>
<p>"Go...they're waiting."</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>
  <b>Wheein Pov:</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I slowly began to wake up when I heard a door shut. I try to look around, but I'm still blindfolded. <em>Oh shit, where am I. I'm definitely not where I used to be. Holy shit am I with someone. Did they... </em>I try to move, realizing I'm still tied. <em>Son of a bitch. The last thing I remember was walking and collapsing. Then I woke up to a loud car...argh my head. It's no use remembering right now. </em>Just then, I hear the dorr open again. <em>Oh no. Where's Byul? Yong? Hyejin? Someone please help. I guess this is it. </em>I hear multiple footsteps as I try not to move. I shut my eyes, even if I can't see and hope for the best. I feel one single ter slide down my face.</p>
<p>
  <em>Goodbye</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>...</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Third Person Pov:</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyejin walks up to the door. He hand shakes as she tries to turn the nob. Jungkook notices and holds her hand.</p>
<p>"Remember.They're safe now." He turns Hwasa's hand on the door and quietly pushes it open.</p>
<p>Hyejin silently walks in and Jungkook follows. When she gets closer to the bed, she sees Wheein move. Hwasa holds her hand in front of him.</p>
<p>"Don't move" She whispers. She hands him the food and water and starts to shift onto the bed. She sees Wheeins head sharply turn to her. Wheein is laying on her side, hands still behind her. Hyejin signals Jungkook to move closer. He takes a couple steps before Hyejin grabs the first aid kit. She places it next to her. She motions Jungkook to get on the bed behind Wheein. He follows and sits behind, setting the food down on the table next to the bed.</p>
<p>Wheein senses the body of Jungkook and starts moving. She shakes her head around. Jungkook looks at Hyejin. She tells him to stay as Wheein tries to break the rope that's keeping her hands together, A slight scream is muffled by the tape. Hyejin slides back on the bed. This time, Jungkook stops her. This time, Jungkook makes Hyejin watch him. He leans down to Wheein.</p>
<p>"Shhh." He whispers. He's calm as Hyejin watches him settle her friend. At this point, Jungkook moves away and points out Wheeins breathing. Hwasa places two fingers on Wheein's neck. She flinches as Hyejins fingers settle on her pulse</p>
<p>"Her heartbeat is fast." She mumbles. Jungkook barely hears her as he signals to open the first aid. He looks around her arms, checking for open wounds, when he comes across to scars.</p>
<p>"What did they do to you.." He places his hand out, but stops himself.</p>
<p>"Found the knife." She tells him. She hands it to him.</p>
<p>"I thought you-"</p>
<p>"I don't want to cut her by mistake." Hyejin says. Jungkook lowers his head before going to Wheeins hands. Both him and Hyejin scoot closer to Wheein. Hyejin can now see Wheeins hands visibly shake as she stops Jungkook. He notices too and lets Hyejin take control.</p>
<p>Hyejin moves to the other side of Wheein to see her face, She just notices how some tears escape the blindfold. She also hears quiet sobs come through the tape. Hyejin feels pity and wants to rip the blindfold off now, but she holds back.</p>
<p>
  <em>Take it slow.</em>
</p>
<p>She repeated the words Eric said. She takes her right hand and lays it on Wheeins cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wheein's Pov:</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The hand lays there. This must be a dream'</p>
<p>
  <em>It's not her.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Third Person Pov:</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wheein rubs her head into Hyejin's hand. Hyejin gives Jungkook a nod to start cutting the rope. Very slowly, Jungkook moves the knife back and forth. Hyejin continues to rub Wheein's cheek to distract her.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Rm walks outside and breaths the fresh air.</p>
<p>"What the hell was she talking about?" Rm turns around to see Jin standing behind him. "You hurt Byul?"</p>
<p>"I...I didn't mean to...I" Rm stops now there's no excuse what he did. "I gripped onto her shoulders too tight. I don't know why." Jin sighs and walks to his friend. "I feel awful."</p>
<p>"We know" Jin looks to the door and sees Bm walk out.</p>
<p>"Am I interrupting?"</p>
<p>"No. Whats up?" Rm turns around.</p>
<p>"Look at the news." Bm hands him the phone.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Breaking News:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Agencies are now receiving threats from anonymous callers, threatening to attack individuals if they don't comply with orders unknown. Agencies have begun evacuating artists from all over Korea and protecting them in unknown areas. Just today, police received a report that two mysterious vans were parked by a building. Cops found the members of girl group Blackpink and part of the boy group Pentagon were found in the backs of the vans.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Just yesterday, an attack by the Han river was recorded on phones, showing the so-called attackers flying away in a helicopter. Black cars were seen driving away on the scene. Someone also took video of a high speed chase on the Seoul highway. Deputies found a van crashed into the side of the road, and pulled over two more during the late evening. The girl group Mamamoo have still not been found as their agency begs for the girls to come home. More updates soon.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bm puts his phone away. "We need to leave Korea. It's not safe for artists anywhere."</p>
<p>"Did they find any other vans?" Jin asks.</p>
<p>"Police have been looking all over. I'm guessing they were trying to leur you guys out."</p>
<p>"We found the rest of the Pentagon in one van earlier."</p>
<p>"Rm we have all of those artists in Daegu. What are gonna do?" The door opens to see Yeri run out.</p>
<p>"Look what's on big hits billboard!" She shows them the picture. "Look at the message." Jin and Rm read"</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <b>Were Coming For You.</b>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jungkook gets to the end of the rope. He cuts one more time before it finally breaks. Wheein's hands fall limp behind her. Jungkook sits back up and grabs Wheein's shoulder. She freezes and Hwasa removes her hand and helps push Wheein over. She lays flat on her back. Hwasa scans her body before moving towards her. She reaches her hand out, but pauses halfway. She notices Jungkook slide off the bed. She looks at him confused as he stands back from the bed. She tries to tell him to come back, but he shakes his head and smiles.</p>
<p>Hyejin now directs her attention to Wheein. Hyejin lifts her hand back up. It shakes as she brings it to the tape covering Wheein's mouth. She places the other hand on the other side and slowly rips the tape off. Wheein winces slightly as Hwasa fully removes the tape. Hwasa looks at her dried lips. She feels awful for everything, but moves her hands to the blindfold. She bends down to Wheein.</p>
<p>"You're safe now"</p>
<p>She fully removes the blindfold</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yoongi waits out by the door for a while. He messes on his phone, when he gets a message from Rm. He opens and sees the picture of Big Hit's billboard.</p>
<p>"Son of a bitch." He quietly walks down to his room and goes into his office. He pulls up a chair and gets onto his computer to see more breaking news and images. Yoongi pulls them up to see more buildings vandalized. "Holy shit." He looks at Rbw. were spray painted with the saying</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Watch out.</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"God Damnit." He ruffled his hair. He looks to other agencies and sees their own buildings vandalized with messages.</p>
<p>"Drift is coming back strong." He checks the time and pulls out another map. "Yeah, this should work." He rolls it up and heads back out to the hall."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wheein blinks a few times when the blindfold is taken off. She looks around in a frenzy. Hyejin backs away</p>
<p>"Wh-what. where-" Wheein tries to stand but has no strength. Jungkook walks back up to her.</p>
<p>"Wheein?" Hyejin tries to get her to focus. Wheein covers her ears. "Fuck not again. Jungkook come here." He rushes over to her. "Grab her carefully." Jungkook places his hands on Wheein's shoulders</p>
<p>"N-N-No Please!" Wheein screams. Jungkook looks at Hyejin in a panic. Hyejin Moves forward grabbing Wheeins face.</p>
<p>"Hey.Hey.Wheein. It's ok....Wheein you're ok...." Hyejin repeats thoes words. Wheeins eyes finally focus on Hyejin.</p>
<p>"Hye...Hyejin?" She crokes out after screaming. Jungkook helps sit Wheein up. She groans.</p>
<p>"Whee..." Hyejin cracks out. "You're ok." Wheein looks at her best friend and begins to sob.</p>
<p>"You're alive!" Wheein grabs on her best friend. "You're not a dream." Hyejin chuckles.</p>
<p>"No Wheein. You're safe again...You're safe." Jungkook backs away as Hwasa cradles Wheein in her arms. Suddenly Wheein's breaks out into a coughing fit and grabs her stomach. "Are you ok? Where are you hurt?"</p>
<p>"Water...Please." She says though her coughs. Jungkook grabs the water and Hyejin lays Wheein back down.</p>
<p>"Jungkook you tip it." He nods and Hyejin helps Wheein. Jungkook slowly lets the water fall. Hyejin rubs her neck to help the swallowing. "Hand me the first aid." He passes it to Hyejin and grabs the solution from Bm. "Wheein, where does it hurt?"</p>
<p>"Everywhere really." Hwasa treats some bruises on her face while jungkook prepares the food. "How..how are you alive?"</p>
<p>"I found some people.." Hwasa looks at Jk. "And they helped me out." Wheein watches Jungkook. "Here, have some more water." Hyejin tilts Wheein's head back as she drinks the water. "Can you lift your hands?" Wheein tries, as her hands are still numb from the ropes. She manages to barely lift them, but grunts from the pain. "Don't hurt yourself Whee."</p>
<p>Hwasa helps lift her hands and rubs some cream on the wrists.</p>
<p>"Food is ready. Do you want to sit up?" Jungkook asks hesitantly. Wheein nods and lets Jungkook help her.</p>
<p>"Argh." Wheein groans and Jungkook quickly stops. He checks to make sure he didn't break open a scare or make a new one. "It-it's ok. Just sore." She finally sits up. Jungkook carefully brings the food over and passes it to Hwasa. "I can feed-"</p>
<p>"Wheein you can barely move your hands. Let me." Hyejin smiles and brings the spoon up to Wheeins mout. "Just like middle school." She laughs.</p>
<p>"Ya, I'm older than you." Wheein chuckles. Jk smiles holding in his laugh. After a few minutes, Wheein finishes eating and Jungkook gives her a health check.</p>
<p>"No internal bleeding. It's just a lot of bruises and dried up blood covering her. You definitely need to rest for at least the day." Hyejin sighs in reife and Wheein nods at Jungkook.</p>
<p>"Thank you Jungkook." He nods</p>
<p>"Now you probably have a lot of questions, so go ahead and ask." He says. "If you get overwhelmed we will stop ok?" Wheein nods and looks at Hyejin.</p>
<p>"Where are the Unnie's?"</p>
<p>"They are here too." Wheein lets out a breath. "We had to put them in their own rooms because Byul unnie was getting defensive and we didn't want her to hurt Yongsun unnie."</p>
<p>"Are they like I was?"</p>
<p>"Yes. We are going to them next, but they're still asleep.' Jungkook assures. Wheein understands and moves on.</p>
<p>"So..What is actually going on?" Both Jungkook and Hyejin look at each other.</p>
<p>"Well..." Jungkook shifts.</p>
<p>"We are a part of a group called the Idol Protection Agency. We were attacked back in 2016 and were asked to join this group. We didn't really do much with them until the night of the festival."</p>
<p>"When Solar got hurt." Hyejin jumps in. Wheein follows on.</p>
<p>"That night, the group, Order Kp sabotaged the entire event to kidnap different idols." Wheein takes a sharp breath.</p>
<p>'We left you alone!"</p>
<p>"I know Wheein. Thankfully I found BTS who brought me here to keep me safe."</p>
<p>"Your manager was threatened to make you all leave early," Jungkook continues. "Hwasa came with us because we knew your group was especially in danger. We were gonna go after you all until we found out." He stops. He didn't want to bring up a topic that could bring back terror to Wheein. "We're really sorry we didn't find you in time" This time, Jungkook was the one choking back tears. Hwasa notices and rubs his back. Wheein lets her tears fall into her hands.</p>
<p>"N-no it's ok. You did everything you could." She takes a breath. "It was horrible. We were in a room and braley had enough food and water a-and the first day..." She barely moves her arms to show where she was hurt. "They were trying to find out where you were and I-I thought you were dead and it just." Hyejin engulfs Wheein into her arms and lets her cry it all out. Jungkook wipes his tears away and watches the two hold each other. When Wheein relaxes, Hyejin lets go.</p>
<p>"You don't need to talk about it right now ok? When you're really ready we can explore it." Hyejin says.</p>
<p>"I'm pretty sure we would have been dead if Eric and Bm weren't there. Wait, where are they?"</p>
<p>"They're downstairs?" Jungkook says.</p>
<p>"They were with you guys?"</p>
<p>"Yes Whee. That's how we kept in touch and figured out where you were" Hyejin said.</p>
<p>"They were our secret weapon." Jungkook tries to lighten the mood. He gets a small laugh from Wheein as she points to the water. Hyejin passes the water. Wheein manages to drink it by herself.</p>
<p>"So where are we now?"</p>
<p>"A safe house." Jungkook explained." We found this place a while back and use it as our vacation home, but now it has turned into this."</p>
<p>"Is anyone else here?"</p>
<p>"Well it's my group, Eric, Bm, two colleagues you'll meet soon and Red Velvet." Wheein looked at him confused. "SM was almost burnt down so we had to rescue them." She softly nods, remembering Bm told her about SM.</p>
<p>"You said that Bts was here too?" Jungkook shakes his head yes. He quickly realized why she asked and looked to Hyejin. Hyejin looks to Wheein who went silent, then looks back at Jungkook.</p>
<p>"I'll leave you guys alone. Hyejin don't forget about the other two." Jungkook gets off of the bed and leaves the room.</p>
<p>"Is...he here?" Wheein asks Hyejin. Hyejin sighs and nods.</p>
<p>"Yes. He's worried about you."</p>
<p>"Why should he care. He caused us to split."</p>
<p>"You know." Hyejin hesitated. "You never told me what happened that night." Wheein looks up.</p>
<p>"Well...It went like this."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Flashback</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Wheein Pov:</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I haven't heard from Tae in almost a week. We had a huge falling out over his tour and me visiting, and he was being overprotective as usual. <em>I can do whatever I want right? He was only trying to keep anyone from seeing us. But what if I want people to see us?</em> I fall back in my bed and scroll on my phone. A message pops up.</p>
<p>Tae:</p>
<p>Meet at my place in an hour.</p>
<p>
  <em>Read 7:30 pm</em>
</p>
<p>I sit right back up and get changed into some more decent clothes. After changing I message Hwasa.</p>
<p>Wheein:</p>
<p>I need a ride in 30 minutes.</p>
<p>Hyejin:</p>
<p>To where?</p>
<p>Wheein:</p>
<p>You should know.</p>
<p>Hyejin:</p>
<p>Oh...ok ill be right over</p>
<p>I put my phone away and grab a snack while waiting for Hyejin. After an half hour, She pulls up and takes me to him</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Third Person Pov:</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyejin pulls up to Taehyung's house.</p>
<p>"I'll be around the corner when you're ready ok?" Wheein can only nod as she feels a nervous lump in her throat. She quietly gets out of the car and walks into the building.</p>
<p>She ends up on the 7th floor and rings his doorbell. She waits.</p>
<p>Tae opens up the door.</p>
<p>"Wheein-ah." He says. "Come in." He holds out his hand and guides her inside He takes off her coat while she removes her shoes. "I made some food."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The atmosphere was awkward. Wheein focused on her food, and Tae focused on her. When he can't take the silence, he sets his spoon down.</p>
<p>"Look Wheein I-" Wheein puts her hand up for him to stop talking.</p>
<p>"No Tae. You had every right to want and try to protect me. I just-" He watches her movements closely as she folds her arms. "I don't want to hide anymore. I want to be with you in the open."</p>
<p>"But we are together. We do things as a couple. We go on dates and enjoy each others-"</p>
<p>"Tae that's not what I meant." Tae froze and looked at her. "Tae...I want...to be public with our relationship." Now he leans back in his chair. "Who cares what people think right. It could destroy my career and I'd still be with you. We've been hiding for too long. I think we should open up about us." Tae doesn't say a word. "Tae?"</p>
<p><em>Son of a bitch. I want to be public too, but with just joining this secret group</em>, <em>I don't want to put her or anyone else in danger.</em></p>
<p>"Tae are you listening!?" Wheein raises her voice. Tae snaps out of his mind and begins to speak.</p>
<p>"Wheein I..." He takes a long pause.</p>
<p>"You're serious?" Wheein snaps at him. "You don't want to be public? I thought you wanted it! You've even said-"</p>
<p>"I don't think it's safe right now Whee." He interrupts.</p>
<p>"When is it ever safe with you?!" She stands up pushing the table. Tae jumps, but stays sat. "I can't go to your concert because it's not safe. We can't go to a restaurant because it's not safe. Are you even safe?!"</p>
<p>"Wheein just let-"</p>
<p>"Let <em>you</em> explain?! You always explain and it's the same damn explanation of it that will happen in the future. Well right now it is the future Tae!" She gets up.</p>
<p>"Wheein wait." He quickly grabs her wrist and turns her around. He now stands in front of her. "Where are you going."</p>
<p>"Do you need to know so it's safe?" She sarcastically says. This time Tae gets angry.</p>
<p>"Wheein! You know how risky this is coming out to the public. We have crazy people out there who watch out every move! For my car-"</p>
<p>"FOR YOUR CAREER! YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT YOU? HAS IT ALWAYS BEEN LIKE THIS?"</p>
<p>"Wheein that's not what-"</p>
<p>"That's exactly what you mean and you know it." Tae watches Wheein wipe her tears away. "You...you know what I can't anymore." Wheein grabs her jacket. Tae turns her back around. <br/><br/></p>
<p>"Can't do what?" Tae asks worriedly. Wheein looks away. "Can't do WHAT!?" He raises his voice scaring Wheein. Now Taes tears begin to fall.</p>
<p>"This Tae. I can't do us anymore...:" She whispers. He grips both of her shoulders.</p>
<p>"Wheein no. Please let me explain. There-"</p>
<p>"You've explained enough." She huffs out. She turns away and slams the door behind him.</p>
<p>"WHEEIN!" Tae yells. He lashes out. He runs to his room looking for shoes and a coat when he sees Wheein run to a car.</p>
<p>Wheein dashes down the stairs texting Hwasa to pull up. She reaches outside and notices that Solar's car was out there. She hops in.</p>
<p>"Sorry Whee, Hyejin had to-" Solar stops when she sees her sobbing. "Woah hey, it's ok Whee." Solar moves the car forward and parks on the side. She traps Wheein into her arms while rubbing her head. "Shhh, it'll be alright Wheein..it's ok." She lets go of Wheein and drives away.</p>
<p>Tae watches the car drive away. "FUCK THIS." He slams his fist into the mirror on his door. It shatters, covering his hand in glass. He picks up his phone.</p>
<p>"Jungkook. Please come here." He sits next to his bed and silently weeps.</p>
<p>Wheein ends up staying at Solars place for the night. Moonbyul shows up after getting a message from Solar about Wheein. Solar also calls Hyejin to let her know the situation. All four girls end up at Solars house comforting Wheein throughout the night.</p>
<p>Jungkook takes Tae to the hospital when arriving to his house and sees his bloody hand. Jungkook notifies the others and watches him at the hospital.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry Wheein."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wheein Pov:</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm sorry Tae" I silently mumble as I sleep in Solar's arms.</p>
<p class=""> </p>
<p class="">
  <b>
    <em>End of Flashback</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Hyejin sits in silence. Her friend never told her what really happened.</p>
<p>"Wheein I'm sorry I wasn't there right away" She takes her hands, noticing them shake.</p>
<p>"It's ok. What happened, happened." She sadly smiles.</p>
<p>"You should probably rest for now. I'll come in to get more food and water and to check on you ok?" Wheein nods. Hyejin kisses her forehead before leaving.</p>
<p>Once the door shuts, Hyejin turns around and rests her head on the door. Yoongi looks at her.</p>
<p>"Everything ok?"</p>
<p>"Yeah just...she's fine." Hyejin says. "Just you know her. Relationship..." Yoongi nods, knowing not to push the conversation. Jungkook walks up the steps with more water and food.</p>
<p>"Now. let's help your other friends shall we?"</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Reunited (Pt.2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Third Person Pov:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook walks down stairs to be greeted by Rm.</p><p>“How is she doing?” He asks</p><p>“Who Hyejin? She’s doing fine. We've only gotten to Wheein.” Tae’s ears perk up to her name. Jungkook seems to notice and walks over to him. “I know you want to see her Tae, but i don't think it's best right now.” Taes face saddens.</p><p>“I understand.” Tae grabs the food and water and hands it to Jungkook. Jungkook takes it and darts back up the steps.</p><p>“We really need to get out of here.” Rm sighs. “Hows Jae doing in Daegu?”</p><p>“Just got off the phone.” Jimin holds up his phone. “Companies have been asking for a location so they can evacuate, Day 6 doesn't know what to do.”</p><p>“We can't send it out. That could jeopardize location.” Joy says.</p><p>“There's gotta be a way we can get them to safety.” Rm scratches his chin. Irene sips on her coffee before she speaks up.</p><p>“Why don't we take them. What if we dropped them off somewhere and message the company privately to meet us.” Everyone looks at Irene, jaws to the floor. “What? I mean it’s common sense.” She gets up and leaves for the kitchen.</p><p>“She...” Jin taps his chin. “Has a point.”</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Hwasa and Jungkook slowly open the door to Solar’s room. As Jungkook shuts the door, Solar rips out a scream through the tape. Jungkook jumped and almost dropped the food and water. Hyejin moves forward to her friend and moves onto the bed. Solar’s screams get louder. Jungkook tries to move Hwasa away. She glares at him, and he realizes what he was doing. He bows his head and moves away. Hwasa quickly removes the tape off her mouth.</p><p>“LEAVE ME ALONE!!!” Solar flings her head.</p><p>“SOLAR. SOLAR RELAX IT'S ME!” Hwasa rips the blindfold off of her. “SOLAR UNNIE” Hwasa shakes her around. Solar finally sees Hwasa.</p><p>“W-what?” The tears cascade down her face.</p><p>“It’s ok. It’s Hyejin.” Hwasa rubs her shoulders as she continues to cry. “Jungkook help with the ropes.” Jungkook walks over, showing he's harmless by having his hands up. Hwasa helps Solar sit up while Jungkook cuts the rope.</p><p>“Wh-what is going on?” Solar manages to ask. Hwasa looks at Jungkook.</p><p>“Well.”</p><p>
  <strong>…</strong>
</p><p>“I think they got her to calm down.” Jin flips the tv to find a show. Jimin paces back and forth.</p><p>“I hope they're ok.”</p><p>“Ok everyone. CJ managed to email all of the companies without being tracked.” Jhope says. “We sent them a location to meet and a time.”</p><p>“We are gonna take all of our cars and whatever vehicles we have and help evacuate the area.” Rm adds on.”</p><p>“Wait. What about us?” Seulgi worriedly asks.</p><p>“I have a plan for that” Yoongi walks down the steps. “And it's right here.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>…</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“So, this whole thing is to earn money?” Solar says angrily. Jungkook breaks the ropes as Solar rubs her hands.</p><p>“Pretty much. Uh any questions?” Jungkook says awkwardly.</p><p>“Not at the...ow.” Solar grabs onto her stomach. “Fuck not again.” Hwasa notices a little blood bleeding through.</p><p>“Solar what happened?” She slowly lowers Solar onto the pillow.</p><p>“This happened at the beginning. I was punch in-OW” Solar groans. Hwasa Watches Jungkook grab the medical kit. He walks over and starts to lift Solar’s shirt when</p><p>“W-wait!” She screams. Jungkook stops. Hwasa looks at her friend. “N-not a-a man...please.”</p><p>Hwasa quickly knows what happened to Solar, with no explanation, and so does Jungkook. His soul leaves his body, as he becomes furious.</p><p>‘I’ll kill them all…” He mumbles. Jungkook lets go of Solar’s shirt. He gets the treatment ready as Hwasa looks at Solar's shirt.</p><p>“May I?”</p><p>“Y-Yeah. Slowly...Argh.” Solar grips her stomach in pain.</p><p>“Ok...ok...we will fix it.” Hwasa assured her. She grips the sweatshirt and lifts it up. Hwasa sees more blood on her normal shirt before lifting it up next. Jungkook closes his eyes and turns away. Solar notices him and looks at Hwasa.</p><p>“He-hes ok.” Solar mutters as she gives the ok to Hwasa. Jungkook hands the treatments to her. Hwasa takes it and presses down onto the opened wound. Solar screams into her sleeve. Hwasa continues to press around it until the bleeding stops.</p><p>“Bandages.” Jungkook passes them. Hwasa helps lift Solar up so she can wrap the bandages around her. While Hwasa fixes Solar. Jungkook looks around her face for any other wounds.</p><p>“Does anywhere else hurt?” He asks looking down. Solar watches his movements.</p><p>“Uh y-yeah. My ar-arms have some bruises. Can you help?” She whispers the last part. Hwasa notices their exchange. Jungkok looks back at Solar and nods. He rolls up her sleeve of the sweatshirt. He looks for the ok. Solar takes a deep breath and nods to him. He slowly treats her arms, looking for any moment to stop. Both him and Hwasa finish and scoot away from her.<br/><br/></p><p>“Thanks.” Solar Rubs her arms. “Is Wheein ok?”</p><p>“She’s resting now, but she was ok. No major injuries from what we can tell.” Hwasa said.</p><p>“And Byul?”</p><p>“We...haven't seen her yet.” Hwasa passes food to Solar.</p><p>“Um…” Solar takes a bite of her food before she continues. “Can I...see her?”</p><p>Hyejin and Jungkook give her a confused look. “Don’t you wanna rest Unnie?”</p><p>“Please Hyejin. I need to see her” Solar begs. “She was the person who protected me from...” Solar shudders at the thought. “She was there. I-I need to make sure she's ok. She was terrified when we were there. Never slept and only cared about me and Wheein. Please.” Solar Takes both Jungkook and Hyejins hands.</p><p>“Let me go talk with Yoongi Hyung.” Jungkook gets off of the bed and runs out to the hall. Hwasa focuses her attention back to her leader.</p><p>“Thank you for rescuing us.” Solar softy says.</p><p>“You really think I'd just leave you guys.” Hwasa smiles. “Sorry it took so long.”</p><p>“Don’t be. I didn't expect to make it out.” Solar chokes on her words.</p><p>“Hey don’t think like that now. No one will get you again.” Solar lets one tear fall before wiping her face.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Moonbyul Pov:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’ll find you Solar. I promise.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jungkook Pov:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>I shut the door carefully and look for Yoongi. I realized he went downstairs. I jump nearly half the stairs and startle everyone. I walk over to Yoongi.</p><p>“She wants to see Moonbyul Noona.” Yoongi gets taken back by what I said.</p><p>“Um…” Yoongi ponders.</p><p>“I think she should.”</p><p>“And Why is that?” Rm questions.</p><p>“Hyung what's with you.” I finally say. “You've been acting like an ass. If you were in there, then you'd know why she wants to see her” I take a loud breath.</p><p>“She needs to see her.” Bm chimes in. “You don't know what happened to her.” I noticed Bm almost yell at Rm. <em>He knows...he saw.</em> I switch my attention to Eric who has the same look. <em>They both know. </em>Yoongi seems to catch it as he turns back to me. Rm keeps quiet and leaves the room, slamming the front door shut. Yoongi just rolls his eyes before staring at me.</p><p>“Take Jin.”</p><p>“W-What?”</p><p>“Jin knows Moonbyul. It may settle her.”</p><p>“Settle her?”</p><p>“Did you see how violent she got Jungkook?” Yoongi almost yells. “S-sorry.”</p><p>“He’s right Jungkook.” Eric steps behind him “Moonbyul turned defensive whenever it came to Solar or Wheein. She was...hurt badly after doing it.” Eric rubs his shoulder.</p><p>“I-i didn't know.” I look to the side.</p><p>“Jungkook we know that.” Yoongi brings my attention back. “We just need Byul to be relaxed....Take Jin and Yongsun to her along with you and Hwasa.”</p><p>“Thank you.” I nod to Jin to follow me up the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Third Person Pov:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook opens the door to see Solar and Hwasa talking. He clears his throat to get their attention. Book looked in his direction.</p><p>“Ok. You can see her. Jin is coming too.”</p><p>Solar’s face lights up and she quickly moves out of the bed.</p><p>“Argh…” She stops and grabs her stomach. Hwasa quickly. Hwasa sees where Solar holds her stomach.</p><p>“Your wound isn't fully healed yet.” She swings one of Solar’s arms around her to help her walk. Jungkook leads them down to Byuls room. As they get to the door, Solar tries to dart in.</p><p>“Easy Unnie. You're hurt.” Hwasa carefully pulls her back</p><p>“And Byul may be defensive.” Jin adds. Jungkook opens the door and lets the girls go in first.</p><p>Solar sees Moonbyul motionless. “Is she awake?” Hwasa shrugs. Jungkook and Jin follow suit and stand next to the bed.</p><p>“Hwasa, do you want to help?” Jungkook whispers. Hwasa looks at Solar and shakes her head.</p><p>“I’ll stay with her.”</p><p>Jungkook stays where he’s at until Jin moves towards the end of the bed. Jin moves closer, near Byuls legs as Jungkook is about to cut her ropes. He takes the tape off of her mouth when,</p><p>“GET OFF YOU BASTARD!” Byul shrieks. She takes her foot and slams into Jin’s face. He stumbles and holds his forehead.</p><p>“OW!” he grunts. Hwasa moves Solar back, but Solar resists.</p><p>“Hwasa let me go to her.”</p><p>“Not when she's like this Unnie.” Solar keeps trying to break Hwasa's grip, but her stomach wound holds her back.</p><p>“Let me go!” Solar yells. Her yell grabs Byuls attention.</p><p>“LEAVE HER ALONE!” Byul now swings her legs to jungkook side. She knocks him in the gut then kicks him back in the face. He falls off the side of the bed.</p><p>“What the fuck!”</p><p>“Byul stop!” Solar cries out. Byul keeps trying to move as Jin gets back up. He walks to her trying to grab a hold. “Byul don't fight!” Byul catches the plea in Solar’s voice. Jin manages to come closer.</p><p>“W-wait.I-im sorry!” Byul now cries out. Hwasa finally lets Solar go. Hwasa grabs Jin’s arm and pulls him back. He still holds his forehead. She checks the injury.</p><p>“Let her and I go first. Check Jungkook.” Jin follows orders and rushes to Jungkook.</p><p>Solar darts to Byul, still gripping her stomach. Yongsun climbs to the bed. Hwasa goes onto the other side. Solar grips Byul's shoulder so Hwasa can cut the ropes.</p><p>“Let us go! We didn't do anything!” Byul chokes out. Hwasa quickly cuts the ropes. Just as Byuls hands swing around, Solar rips the blindfold off.</p><p>“Byul stop!” She squeezed Byul's shoulder. Byul quickly looks around and sees Hwasa. She then sees Jin helping Jungkook on the ground. Finally she sees solars eyes looking for hers.</p><p>“W-what. I-is..” Solar puts a finger to Byuls mouth.</p><p>“Shhhhh. It’s not a dream. We’re ok.” Solar whispers. Heavy breaths fill the room as Byul finally returns to reality.</p><p>“Holy shit we're ok!” She grabs a hold of Solars face. “Wait. where's Wheein?”</p><p>“Sleeping in the room across from her.” Hwasa hops back on the bed. Byuls eyes light up. “I missed you too.” Hwasa smiles. Byul lunges into Hwasa for a hug.</p><p>“How is this even possible?”</p><p>“Don't thank me. Thank them.” She point to Jin and Jungkook who finally get off the floor.</p><p>“Oh shit I’m so sorry!”</p><p>“Don't worry about it.” Jin rubs his forehead. “I had a roof land on me and I still look handsome.”</p><p>“Good to see you too Jin.” Byul laughs.</p><p>“I’ve been stabbed so a kick to the gut won't do much.” Jungkook says. Byul focuses her attention back to Solar. She looks down to notice the bandage around her stomach. Byuls faces change to worried.</p><p>“It ripped open?” She asks, resting her hand there. Solar softly winces.</p><p>“A little. But Hwasa fixed it. So did Jungkook.” Byul looks to Jungkook on the side. He stands there awkwardly with his hands waving.</p><p>“I fixed her arms.” Byul nods, <em>Guess he figured out what happened to her, </em>Byul thought.</p><p>“Well. we will leave you guys. There's food and water over here.” Jin politely says. Him and Jungkook leave. As they open the door, they see someone</p><p>“Wheein?” Hwasa ears catches her name and runs to the door. Byul tries to get up, but Solar pushes her down.</p><p>“What are you doing up?”</p><p>“I-I wanted to see the Unnie’s. I-i’m sorry.” Wheein steps back.</p><p>“No no Wheein, it’s ok.” Hwasa reaches Wheein, guiding her inside. “I just wanted you to rest.”</p><p>“I wanted to make sure they were ok.” Wheein pouts. Hwasa drags her onto the bed. Jin and Jungkook look back before leaving the room.</p><p>“They're finally home.” Jin smiles and shuts the door.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“You mean to tell me we need to get out of Korea?” Tae asks.</p><p>“It’s really our only option right now.” Yoongi states. “If we leave, we will have enough time to get a plan to stop Drift.”</p><p>“Where will we all go?”</p><p>“We need to split up.” Yoongi points to his map. “It isn't safe for all of us to be together. I suggest us and Mamamoo be one group while Red Velvet, Eric and Bm be another.”</p><p>“We could keep them around our headquarters.” CJ intervenes. “They're located back in the US or England”</p><p>“Why in England?” Twe looks at her.</p><p>“You guys aren't the only ones to be protected”</p><p>“Where would we go Yoongi?” Jhope cuts in.</p><p>“We go to the US. I suggest the east coast. We need Drift to find us so we can trap him. The US is the best option.”</p><p>“What about Mamamoo?” Tae almost yells. “We don't want them getting hurt anymore.”</p><p>“Train them?” Yoongi asks the entire group. “We won't be in plain sight, but at some point we will have to lead Drift into a trap. We could also split his men between the two so we can trap them easier. If Mamamoo goes through training like Hwasa, they can be ok. Obviously we won't train right away, but once they're comfortable we can start.” Everyone nods at Yoongi, agreeing with the plan, except Tae. Yoongi walks up and whispers in his ear.</p><p>“Remember what happened when she couldn't defend herself, and remember what happened when you tried to say it’s not safe.” Yoongi walks back, seeing Tae wide eyed. “I’m not trying to be mean, but remember, she can do this.” Tae finally nods.</p><p>
  <em>She can do this.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p>
  <b>Hours later</b>
</p><p> </p><p>All four girls stay with each other. Jungkook came in with food for lunch and let the girls be in private. After eating, they talk for a while,laughing and thanking Hyejin for reducing them. Wheein and Solar fall asleep. Byul and Hwasa sit for a while more.</p><p>“It’s almost dinner time and these two are sleeping.” Hyejin playfully rolls her eyes.</p><p>“Yeah. I think they got the worst of it.” Byul rubs her arm. Hyejin suddenly turns serious.</p><p>“What...what happened there?” Byul grips onto her arm. “I-i didn't mean to-”</p><p>“No, it's ok, Hwasa.” Byul cuts her off. “I don't want to speak for them” She points at Wheein and Solar. “But it was a nightmare. We were hurt badly. I tried to protect them, but when I did something wrong…” Byul takes a huge breath. “They took me to a room. I was tortured horribly. I thought I was a goner.” She takes off the sweatshirt she had from Bm. Hwasa looks mortified at the bruises and scars Byul has all over her arms. “There's more on my back and everywhere else…” Byul wipes away a tear she didn't realize was there. “Bm and Eric really kept us alive.”</p><p>“Well they're downstairs.” Byul raised an eyebrow. “We will explain more later. I’ll go grab the food and let you guys rest.” Hwasa gets out of the bed and picks Wheein up. “She’s with me.” Both Byul and Hwasa laugh before she exits the room.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“So we go to America, I suggest Chicago” Jhope offers.</p><p>“Why Chicago?” Yoongi looks up from his map.</p><p>“Because LA and Huston would be to obvious”</p><p>“And Chicago isn't? You don't make sense.”</p><p>“That's the same with your offers?” Jhope retaliates</p><p>“We need to go somewhere where we are not recognized”</p><p>“So Greenland.” Jhope says sarcastically.</p><p>“Guys calm down.” Jimin breaks up the two. “I think what you're both trying to say is we need to go somewhere that Drift wouldn't be able to locate right away, but eventually find us. LA is too busy with all the actors and singers there. Chicago is too city-like, more people would get hurt. May I suggest not in the US?”</p><p>“He’s right.” All turn their heads to Jin. “the US is way too obvious to stay. What if we went to its neighbor up north.” Jin points to the map.”</p><p>“Canada?” Yoongi asks.</p><p>“Yes. Now Toronto is on the border of the US. If something goes wrong or we need to move, we can go to New York.”</p><p>“That's not a bad idea.” Eric agrees. “Then maybe we shouldn't go to England. Since we aren't the first targets, we can stay in New York.”</p><p>“Where our US headquarters are.” CJ nods.</p><p>“Then we can help get you guys across and keep Drift away.” Yeri says with excitement. Just then Irene walks into the room.</p><p>“Guys, look at this.” Irene shows her phone.</p><p>“Holy shit.” Yoongi grabs the phone. He stares at the unknown message.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Unknown:</span>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Watch your back</em> </b>
</p><p>“What does that mean?”</p><p>“It means we don't have long.” All heads turn to Rm at the front door.</p><p>“How long-”</p><p>“Long enough to know the plan Yoongi.” He steps in. Hwasa comes walking down the stairs.</p><p>“Whats going on?”</p><p>“We need to leave this place. All idols need to leave. Start packing, don't forget anything.”</p><p>“How long do we have.” Hwasa grips onto Jimin.</p><p>“One Week”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Moonbyul finishes the food in front of her before turning on the tv. She covers herself up in the bed, when she feels movement next to her.</p><p>“Solar unnie?” she looks over seeing Solar. One drop of sweat falls from her forehead. “Solar unnie wake up.” She tries to shake her. Solar tosses her head. “Yongsun.” As if on cue, Solar bolts awake. Byul notices her eyes move around like flies. “Solar look at me.” Byul shifts her body to her. Solar cant focus on the girl in front of her. “Yongsun look at me!” She slightly raises her voice. She finally gets Solar’s attention. “What is it?”</p><p>“U-um…” Solars mouth goes dry. Byul grabs the water.</p><p>“Drink. Now” Solar grabs the water and chugs it. When water goes down the wrong pipe, Solar coughs. Byul pats her back until she stops. “Nightmare?” Solar softly nods. Byul cups Solar’s cheeks into her hand. “I know how they are. They're just dreams.” Solar moves her head, bumping their noses together. “Once we're strong, we will make them pay for what they did.” Byul caresses a cheek, rubbing her thumb back and forth.</p><p>“I wouldn't have made it without you.” Solar whispers.</p><p>“I wouldn't have made it through anything in my life without you” Byul leans close to Solars lips. She doesn't move, waiting for Solar. Solar reacts and closes the gap.</p><p>Their lips touch gently, both wanting to save the moment. What feels like eternity, Byul finally backs away, staring deeply into Solar’s eyes.</p><p>“You’ve always saved me.” Solar smiles. Byul smiles back and lays next to her. She brings Solar into her chest and rubs her back.</p><p>“You have too.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. The Trust of Each Other</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Third Person Pov:</b>
</p><p> </p><p class="">“One week!” Hwasa calls out.</p><p>“Hwasa we aren't safe here.” Jimin mumbles to her</p><p>“That would have been nice to know after I just told them upstairs we were!”</p><p>“Hwasa relax, everything is under control.” Yoongi tries to settle her anger.</p><p>“It's clearly not ok!”</p><p>“Hwasa we've been threatened.” Tae finally admits. “They're hunting for us. We have to leave to protect them.” Hwasa finally stops her yelling.</p><p>“Look…” Rm walks up to her. “I know i've made some mistakes recently, but you have to trust us on this one. The girls can relax for today and most of tomorrow. In the evening of tomorrow, we are having a meeting of what the plan is. We have an outline for most scenarios and plans to keep us safe.”</p><p>“We also have to keep the people in Daegu safe. Yoongi has a whole plan being prepared.”</p><p>“I’ll make sure the girls are safe Hwasa.” Yoongi interrupts. “I've made a plan for them to get belongings.”</p><p>“When do we have to evacuate the other idols?” Hwasa asks</p><p>“I still have to figure that out.” Suga swoops his hair back. “There are many routes to go with that , but there’s flaws.”</p><p>“Do we know where they're going?”</p><p>“That’s up to the company. We just have to meet them at the exact time and keep a lookout for Order Kp.” Rm jumps back into the conversation.</p><p>Meanwhile Yeri, Joy and Wendy sit in the other room with Jungkook and Jin.</p><p>“So we’re going to New York?” Joy asks with confusion.</p><p>“I guess, I’m surprised they don't let you guys come with us.” Jungkook sighs.</p><p>“It's for safety reasons. There will be too many of us at that point.” Jin explains.</p><p>“But, what if Drift never goes after any of us?” Yeir asks.</p><p>“Huh?” they all look at her.</p><p>“I mean think about it. Companies are evacuating artists left and right. What if they go after them instead of us? It could be a way to get us out and fall into a trap.” Yeri’s comment catches the attention of Jhope who walks into the room.</p><p>“You're right Yeri. Suga!” He yells. Suga speed walks into the living room. “Yeri made a good point.” Suga looks behind Jhope to Yeri”</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“What if Drift goes after the other idols instead of us? It could be a huge trap to get us all into trouble. How will we know if they're ok?” Suga ponders for a moment, when he snapped his fingers.</p><p>“We stay in contact.”</p><p>“No shit sherlock.” Jungkook remarks.</p><p>“Not in the way you're thinking Jungkook.” Suga sits in a chair. “We pick one person from each group and tell them about this organization. We give them a number that can’t be tracked and we keep contact.”</p><p>“Why don't we tell the whole group?”</p><p>“It could compromise a lot. Who knows who they will be around and who knows if Drift has people hiding in plain sight. It’s too much of a risk for all of them to know.”</p><p>“And we don't know if Drift has infiltrated companies like they did with RBW.” Rm walks in “If only one person knows then it's less of a chance to get caught.”</p><p>“So we tell one member and keep in touch.” Yoongi concludes.</p><p>“Who will we tell?” Jungkook asks.</p><p>“And how will we tell other groups that aren't in Daegu.” Hwasa chimes in when entering the room. Jin follows behind.</p><p>“And what about the ones that have evacuated?” He adds.</p><p>“We have reports from ones who’ve evacuated.” Both CJ and Axel walk in from outside. “It’s mostly smaller companies whov evacuated. We told them to call this number when they're safe.” She tosses the number Suga.</p><p>“We should tell someone who's not a leader. That way it doesn't put so much stress on them to keep them safe.” Rm continues. “We will look at each group and pick members who would be best.”</p><p>“I’ll get in contact with other companies and group members I know and let them know the situation.” Jin volunteers. He heads downstairs to the office. Wendy heads into the kitchen to meet Irene, Seulgi and Hwasa.</p><p>“How are you doing Hwasa?”</p><p>“I’m better now that they're here.” Hwasa smiles. “I just wish we didn't have to leave already.”</p><p>“You win some you lose some.” Seulgi takes a sip of coffee. “But at least they aren't wherever they were.”</p><p>“You make a good point. I don't care where we are, I just wanted them to be ok.”</p><p>“Hey Hwasa.” Rm taps her shoulder. “Do you mind if we talk outside?” Hwasa follows Rm to the back deck.</p><p>“Everything ok?”</p><p>“Yeah...I just wanted to say I’m sorry about everything I did.” He looks down. “I never meant to be aggressive or so mad, I was just afraid we'd get caught, we would all be screwed.” He rubs his neck.</p><p>“I know it’s tough Rm.” She sighs. “It was so intense, I knew you were stress-”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Hwasa, no need to make excuses. What I did was wrong.” They both go silent.</p><p>“But when a person admits the wrong, it makes it right” She smirks. He side eyes her as Hwasa walks back inside.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Saturday Night</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun finished explaining to Byul why they were here in the first place. She told her everything Jungkook and Hwasa told her. MoonByul decided to take a shower and take in all their own information. After a while, Solar hears a knock on the door. “Come in!”. Wheein and Hwasa enter the room and gather on the bed.</p><p>“Here’s some dinner.” Hwasa lays out the ramen. Byul exits the bathroom to see the three girls. She walks over, wearing a sports bra and black shorts. The bruises around her body are now noticeable, and Hwasa saddens over the thought. “How are you all feeling?”</p><p>“A lot better than before.” Wheein munches on the ramen.</p><p>“Same here. I feel comfortable.” Solar adds.</p><p>“Good to hear.” Hwasa messes with the blanket. “So now, you guys need to come with me and talk with everyone.” All the girls look at their youngest. “You don't have to talk about what you went through, it’s just about the next steps from here.” Moonbyul looks over to Wheein, and notices she stopped eating.</p><p>“How much time do we have.” She changes her concentration.</p><p>“A hour or so. Everyone wants to make sure all of you are ok. I’ll meet you guys out by the door later.” Hwasa gets up. A goes to the living room. “They'll be down soon Rm”</p><p>Meanwhile Solar and Byul finish up their food, but Wheein doesn't budge.</p><p>“Everything ok?” Solar hesitantly asks.</p><p>“Just not super hungry.” Wheein pokes the ramen.</p><p>“Wheein don't lie.” Byul says straightforward. Solar glares. “ Wheein if this is-”</p><p>“Byul don’t.” Solar cuts her off. Byul senses the tone in Solar and shuts up. “Is there anything you want to talk about.”</p><p>“Solar Unnie you know what happened.” Wheein huffs. Solar was the only person, before today, that knew about the horrendous breakup. Solar remembers Wheein gripping her arm when driving. She remembers carrying Wheein through her apartment door. She was like that for a whole week. Wheein never ate, was anxious anytime Solar left or when she left Solar’s apartment. Solar quickly gets out of her trance and focuses back to Wheein.</p><p>“Wheein...It’s been 3 years. Don’t you think it’s time to face him again?”</p><p>“I just..” Wheein lets out a shaky breath. “I don’t want to speak to him.”</p><p>“You don’t have to.” Byul jumps back into the conversation. “But they're here to help us. And right now, we need it.” Wheein understands where Byul is coming from. She wants to be able to protect herself and her friends from any more dangers.</p><p>“Ok.” Wheein finally agrees.</p><p>“Now eat up. We have a long few days.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>…</b>
</p><p> </p><p>An hour past as Hwasa went up to the door. Before she knocks, the door opens. Byul stands next to Solar with Wheein behind them</p><p>“Ready?” Hwasa asks. Solar and Byul nod before leaving the room. Byul puts one of Solar’s arms around her to keep Solar steady, as her stomach hasn't fully healed. Wheein steps out behind them, clinging next to Hwasa. “My baby.” Hwasa mumbles to herself. She holds Wheein’s arm and heads downstairs.</p><p>Byul and Solar step down and wait for Hwasa. The two younger ones follow behind. Now Hwasa leads them to the living room. They walk in to see all of BTS and Red Velvet sitting around, talking with each other. Rm turns around and gathers everyone's attention.</p><p>“Welcome Mamamoo.” He slightly smiles. Solar, Byul and Wheein keep quiet. Wheein looks around and notices Taehyung behind Suga. She grips Hwasa’s arm tighter.</p><p>“It’s ok Whee.” Hwasa whispers in her ear. Hwasa knows Wheein is shy towards people, but with Tae in the room, it makes it worse. Tae sees Wheein griping to Hwasa. He looks down and sits in the chair behind him. Byul and Solar look at each other, feeling bad for both Tae and Wheein. Hwasa guides the girls to sit down. Solar struggles to sit, without hurting her gut. Wendy stands up and helps lay Solar down with Byul. She grabs a pillow and sets it behind Solar’s head.</p><p>“Thanks.” Solar says to Wendy. She nods and hands all three water. Byul looks around and sees two familiar faces. Bm and Eric smile when she looks over. Her body relaxes at the thought that everyone was safe again.</p><p>“We are glad you are all safe.” Rm gets their attention again. “This probably seems like a lot, but if you have questions, we can answer them now.”</p><p>“I think we all understand what happened.” Solar begins. “I still don't understand why this Drift guy is doing this. I don't think it's for money in general”</p><p>“I agree with you Solar noona.” Yoongi steps forward. “There's definitely another motive, but I can;t find any information currently. However, we will look into his background later.”</p><p>“As of right now, we need to go over the next step with you.” Rm comes back in. “We need to get out of Korea in one week.”</p><p>“What?” Byul comments. Solar squeezes her arm, trying to calm her down. “You're telling me that we just got somewhere safe and now we have to leave, and be exposed again?!” Byul raises her voice.</p><p>“Byul. Calm down.” Solar whispers harshly in her ear. Byul stops.</p><p>“I know. I get why you're mad.” Rm tries to defuse the situation. “But it's our only way.” Now Wheein intervenes.</p><p>“We just found safety and no one knows where we are. Now we are going to travel out of this place, putting us in more jeopardy! What about our families. If we leave, they're in trouble.” Wheein’s breathing picked up. Tae senses her anxiety pick up.</p><p>“Drift won't know where families are.” Bm walks over to them. “There were documents that had all of your information. Where you lived, who your families were. Thankfully we found all of them and burnt them.”</p><p>“And cleared his computer.” Eric adds.</p><p>“Your families will be safe. And so will we.” Bm continues. “What Rm was getting to is that we will leave in a week. We will get you guys to your apartments and to pack. Then we will travel to a private plane to take you guys to where you're going.”</p><p>All three girls sit quietly for a few minutes. Hwasa gets up and walks over to Jimin. “Well this isn't going to plan.”</p><p>“I mean, they have a point. They just got rescued and now they're being thrown into another escape mission.” Jimin agrees.</p><p>“What else could we do?”</p><p>“Stay in Korea!” Jimin says. “There are plenty of places to go if it isn't this house.” Jimin focuses his attention back to the girls sitting on the couch.</p><p>“What about other idols?” Byul asks.</p><p>“We are helping them evacuate.” Jin steps in. “Yoongi and I have started to contact agencies on where we will meet to help evacuate idols. Some idols are located in Daegu, where we will pick them up. We’re trying to contact other agencies that have started to leave, to keep us in contact with at least one member of the groups.” Jin turns to Rm. “Which I need to talk to you about later.”</p><p>“Why, what's going on?”</p><p>“I got a call from Jae. Chungha and Jessi are gone.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“He said they went out and never went back to their homes.” Everyone in the room gasps.</p><p>“Son of a fucking-”</p><p>“Easy Rm, I wasn't done.” Jin rolls his eyes. “Jessi left a note in her house saying that they needed to leave due to threats. They didn't want other idols in trouble. She got in contact with Kai and said they were ok, but they won't tell us where they are”</p><p>“I trust Jessi” Solar tries to stand up. “Ow…” She holds her gut. Byul lays her back down. “Jessi wouldn't lie about this.” Rm looks at her. “If you want us to join you guys, then you need to listen to us.” She scolds. “We've been through shit and so have you. We could use all the information we have to stop this.” Byul smiles at her. <em>That's my girl.</em></p><p>“She’s right.” Taehyung finally speaks. Wheein shifts back into the couch. Byul puts an arm in front of her and rests it on her legs. Solar nods to Tae</p><p>“Let’s get this shit started shall we?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>if there are any characters you want to see in this story, you can leave suggestions! Also I know the last chapter seemed to be the ending. We aren't close yet, I have a bunch of things to put in this story. The next few chapters may be slow, but it leads to the next "arch" and you'll soon find out...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Ready</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Third Person Pov:</b>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Sunday Afternoon</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Solar sat in the living room, drinking some tea. Her wound finally healed up with the proper treatment. She flips through channels when Byul walks in.</p>
<p>“Hey unnie.” She sets down a tray. “I made tteokbokki” Solar’s face lights up.</p>
<p>“You're the best.” She gives Byul a kiss on the cheek. “We have to get our stuff from the apartments soon.”</p>
<p>“I know. Jin said we will leave in a couple hours.”</p>
<p>“How's Wheein doing?” Solar’s looks around for the younger one.</p>
<p>“Last time I saw her was with Hyejin upstairs.” Byul shrugs. “She seems to act normal until he walks in the room.”</p>
<p>“Hey Solar and Byul noona.” Both turn their heads and see the man they were just talking about.</p>
<p>“Hey Tae.” Byul waves. “Everything ok?”</p>
<p>“Yeah” He trails off. “I just wanted to say I was sorry about everything.”</p>
<p>“Why are you apologizing to us?” Solar asks.</p>
<p>“Because I know what happened years ago took a toll on Wheein, and a nasty one too. I just feel awful that you all had to go through that.”</p>
<p>“It’s ok Taehyung.” Solar motions him to come towards the two girls. “Were we pissed at the time? Absolutely. Do I still feel suspicious about you? Yes-”</p>
<p>“Unnie you're getting off track.” Byul rolls her eyes. “What she's trying to say is that trust takes some time. You seem to have change and that's why we aren't mad. But we aren't the ones you really need to talk to.” She shoves a spoon of tteokbokki in her mouth.”</p>
<p>“How do I speak to her?”</p>
<p>“We can’t answer that for you. If you really feel guilty, you mind will do the talking.” Solar says.</p>
<p>“Since when did you become wise?” Byul chuckles.</p>
<p>“And Since when did I let you eat my food?” She rips the bowl from Byul.</p>
<p>“What else am I supposed to eat? You-”</p>
<p>“Ok then I'm just gonna go now.” Tae stands up quickly and darts out.</p>
<p>“I was just gonna say your chips.” Byul garbs the bag from Solar’s side</p>
<p>“Yeah right.” Solar groans. “So greasy, and so stupid.” She laughs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>…</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tae walks towards the kitchen, passing the stairwell. As he passes, Wheein and Hwasa eagerly walk down the steps.</p>
<p>“I’m getting the food first.” Wheein looks behind her. Just as she looks forward, She knocks into Tae and falls to the ground. Tae freezes..</p>
<p>“I-uh..hey?” Tae tries to speak.He leans down to help her up. “Are you ok?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine.” She shortly says. Wheein quickly brushes herself off and walks away.</p>
<p>“Wheein-” Tae tries to reach out to her, but gets stopped by Hwasa.</p>
<p>“Not a smart time. You knocked her over.”</p>
<p>“It was an accident. You were the ones running down the steps!” He protests.</p>
<p>“But you didn't catch her.” Hwasa chuckles. “Give her a little more time. At least she was able to speak to you.” Hwasa walks to Solar and Byul. Wheein comes back from the kitchen carrying a pile of snacks.</p>
<p>“Wow.” Tae mumbles before walking to the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>…</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m getting calls left and right Suga.” Jin barges into the office. “I just got off the phone with Twice, they evacuated yesterday.”</p>
<p>“Where to?” Suga stares into his computer.</p>
<p>“Saint-Malo in Paris” Jin scrolls through the message. “I got into contact with Dahyun to keep us updated.” Suga writes the information down.</p>
<p>“Ok…” He clears his throat. “We got Twice, Got7, Onewe, Ateez...” Suga continues to list idol groups. Jin checks them off on his phone. “The Boyz and Everglow.”</p>
<p>“EXO leaves tomorrow,” Jin says.</p>
<p>“So does Day6.” Suga wipes the sweat off of his forehead.” So we have to evacuate the others tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Why are they leaving so early?”</p>
<p>“JYP is going crazy. He’s trying to get everyone away at least by Tuesday.”</p>
<p>“So what time do we have to get the idols?”</p>
<p>“In the evening. The late evening.” Suga clicks through messages. “So many people are contacting us right now. I need tequila.”</p>
<p>“Not now Yoongi.” Jin laughs. Rm walks through the door.</p>
<p>“How's it going?”</p>
<p>“Good. We just got word of the Daegu evacuation. We have to go tomorrow.” Rm nods at Yoongi. He looks down to check his watch.</p>
<p>“Jin and Tae are going to take Mamamoo to their apartments now. Jhope and Jimin will take Red Velvet.”</p>
<p>“Understood.” Jin gets up and leaves the office.” Rm walks closer to Suga.</p>
<p>“Any information on Drift?”</p>
<p>“So far no.” Yoongi pulls up a new tab on his computer. “It’s like this guy doesn't even exist.”</p>
<p>“His records must have been wiped out by someone.”</p>
<p>“Or maybe he wiped them out.” Yoongi argues. “I mean, we don't know his real name. It’s the perfect way to get away with something like this.”</p>
<p>“Well, I guess keep looking. Someone has got to know who he is.” Rm pats Suga’s shoulder before walking out. Yoongi slams his fists on the desk.</p>
<p>“But who?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>…</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jin loads up his car as Mamamoo leaves the house. Hwasa walks out next to Jimin.</p>
<p>“Make sure to be ok.” Jimin takes her hand and squeezes it.</p>
<p>“I always am” Hwasa chuckles. “You are safe too. When are you leaving?”</p>
<p>“When it turns dark. Rm said it wouldn't be a good idea to send to groups out right now.” Hwasa nods, understandingly. “Jin hyung,let us know if you need anything.”</p>
<p>“Thanks Jimin. Has anyone seen Tae?” Everyone looks around, except for Wheein.”</p>
<p>“He was upstairs when I came down.” Wheein says. Just then, Tae runs through the door.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I had to find my gun.”</p>
<p>“Now that we are all here, Solar noona and Byul will go with me, and Wheein and Hwasa go with Tae.” Tae doesn't make eye contact with Wheein, even though she stares right at him.</p>
<p>“I’ll park behind the apartment complex.” Tae says. “Um Wheein, what about your cat?” The others watch in awe of the interactions between Wheein and Tae.</p>
<p>“At least they're talking.” Byul whispers. Solar elbows her. “Ow what the fu-” Solar covers her mouth.</p>
<p>“Get in the car before you say anything else.”</p>
<p>“If you have a phone, I can message my friend to take him tomorrow.” Wheein holds out her hand. Tae frantically searches for his phone and drops it. “Thanks.” Wheein steps away and makes a call to her friend. Hwasa walks up to him.</p>
<p>“Nice one. Now just get your words together.” He blinks a few times before slightly laughing.</p>
<p>“Ok, everything is all set.” Jin regains their attention. Wheein  finishes her call and joins the group. “You ready?” Jin asks her.</p>
<p>“Ready.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello Readers! I just want to say thank you for reading this story. I have enjoyed writing so much! Ive noticed some questions like, if I am continuing the story or if the story is over. The answer is I am continuing this story and no, the story isn't over. When I first began writing, I had written numerous chapters ahead of time, but now that I have been busy with life and other things like writers block, I only write when I can, which makes the updates slower. I'm trying to upload at least once a week (Maybe two if I get on a role). I will say when the story is coming to a close when we get there, but that won't be for a while. I hope this clears all the questions up. I hope you all keep enjoying the story.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This chapter is more of a chapter setting up the next "Arch" because its gonna get real.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stay tuned...</p>
<p>JSM</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. No Plan B</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <b>Third Person Pov:</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We don't need to go to my house. Most of my stuff is at Solar unnie’s” Byul tells Jin.</p>
<p>“Yeah. She takes up half of my closet.” Solar rolls her eyes. Jin pulls up behind the apartment building. Jin jumps out and opens the door for the two.</p>
<p>All three follow into Solars apartment.</p>
<p>“Is your sister here.” Moonbyul asks.</p>
<p>“She's overseas right now.” Solar quietly opened the door, to not disturb the other people sleeping. Jin checks the surroundings before heading inside. “Just wait out here Jin, it won't be too long.” Jin sits on the couch and looks around.</p>
<p>Solar and Moonbyul walk into Solar's bedroom. “The clothes are where they normally are.” Solar points.</p>
<p>“Too bad we can't stay here.” Moonbyul sighs while packing her hats.</p>
<p>“But if we did, then we would have never gotten together.” Solar walks behind her rubbing her back. “Take the bare necessities, we can get more clothes over in Canada.” Sola packs her stuff. Moonbyul turns around and laughs. “What?!”</p>
<p>“Since when was a microphone a necessity?” Byul falls on the floor, crying from laughter.</p>
<p>“Ya you little-” Solar jumps on Moonbyul, rubbing her head with her knuckles.</p>
<p>“Ok! I surrender!” Both girls wipe their tears of laughter.</p>
<p>“Are you two ok?” Jin yells from the living room.</p>
<p>“Were fine!” Both yell.</p>
<p>“Ok. Hurry up, we don't have a lot of time left!” He chuckles. Jin decides to turn on the tv, since the two girls wont be done any time soon. “Ah true love.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>…</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wheein puts the hand on the doorknob to her apartment. She remembered that this is where it all happened. Tae and Hyejin were far enough to not see her lips quiver. The two walks down the hallway.</p>
<p>“You only needed one backpack of stuff?” Tae asks Hyejin.</p>
<p>“We don't want to take a lot. It will hold us back. And will get new clothes over there.” She then takes a hold of the necklace around her neck. “And I have everything I need.” She smiles at the necklace then to her best friend. “Tae, wasn't this where she was kidnapped?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. We came back here to look for clues, remember?” Hwasa nodded. “Is she ok?”</p>
<p>“Hard to tell.” Hwasa picks up her pace and ends up next to Wheein. “You ok?” Wheein shakes out of her thoughts.</p>
<p>“Yeah I’m...I’m fine”. Hwasa knows her best friend isn't fine. She helps Wheein open the door.</p>
<p>Ggomo comes running to the door. “Oh thank god you're ok!” Wheein kneels down and pets the cat. She picks him up and walks into the kitchen.</p>
<p>“She sure loves that cat.” Hyejin walks in. Tae chuckles and follows. All three walk deeper into the apartment. Wheein rushes back to her room. Hyejin and Tae walk around.</p>
<p>“It hasn't changed in three years.” Tae admires all the things placed in Wheein’s apartment.</p>
<p>“But she’s changed.” Hyejin says. “And so have you.” She rubs his arms. “I’m gonna go help her pack.” Hyejin smiles and leaves him. Tae walks around. He walks up to a particular spot.</p>
<p>“This is where everything changed for you.” He kneels on the floor. “When those bastards took you.” He feels the floor. “This day changed everyone.” He gets up, leaving his thoughts in that same spot and walks around the rest of the apartment.</p>
<p>
  <b>…</b>
</p>
<p>Suga walks around his room, packing whatever he needs when his phone rings.</p>
<p>“Hey Jae...yeah…oh shit.” Suga freezes</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh shit.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>…</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jhope and Jimin return with Red Velvet.</p>
<p>“JHOPE” Suga runs downstairs. “RM! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!”</p>
<p>“What's wrong?” Jhope stops Suga from falling.</p>
<p>“They found it.” He huffs</p>
<p>“Found what?”</p>
<p>“The hideout...Daegu…..Drift found it.” Everyone stops. “Jae called. They said vans are passing every hour. It’s the same van that we hijacked.”</p>
<p>“How the fuck could they find it?!” Rm darts around grabbing his phone.</p>
<p>“Doesn't matter right now. Evacuation is happening now. I sent Jae and the others this location. We have to leave.” Bm and Eric run down with their stuff.</p>
<p>“The plane is ready.” CJ gets off the phone. Everyone rushes outside to any car.</p>
<p>“This wasn't the plan”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jin focuses on the tv, until he gets a phone call.</p>
<p>Jin:</p>
<p>Hello?</p>
<p>?:</p>
<p>Jin, it’s Irene</p>
<p>Jin:</p>
<p>Hey! Did you get your stuff</p>
<p class="">Irene:</p>
<p>Yes, but that's not why I'm calling. Drift found the hideout in Daegu. They know we're leaving.</p>
<p>Jin:</p>
<p>How did the-</p>
<p>Irene:</p>
<p>We don't know Jin. You need to meet at the location I'm gonna send you.</p>
<p>Jin:</p>
<p>Ok I’ll get the girls</p>
<p>Irene:</p>
<p>Jin?</p>
<p>Jin:</p>
<p>Yes?</p>
<p>Irene:</p>
<p>You will be safe right?</p>
<p>Jin:</p>
<p>Of course Irene. I’ll message you when we get close to you ok.</p>
<p>Irene:</p>
<p>Ok. Please hurry.</p>
<p>
  <b>End of Call</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Solar! Moonbyul!” Jin yells. The two girls run out to him. “Grab your things we gotta go”</p>
<p>“What happened?” Solar asks.</p>
<p>“Drift may have found us.” Solars stomach drops. Byul notices the panic forming. Jin runs to grab his keys and checks out the window. “Ok. No one is here. We need to move.” Jin stops in his tracks when he sees Byul hold onto Solar. “You two will be ok. Just…” He fumbles his bag. “Do you guys know how to use a gun?”</p>
<p>“I do.” Solar takes the gun. “Thank god I did a youtube video.” Both girls grab what they pack and follow Jin out to the car. All three duck their heads, avoiding any faces. Solar climbs in the back along with the Byul. Jin slams on the gas and speeds down the road.</p>
<p>“Keep your heads down.” Jin also ducks his head slightly. Byul lays her chin onto her knees and closes her eyes. Solar eyes the window and observes the sky. She turns and carefully takes Byuls hand. She leaves a kiss on her cheek and forehead.</p>
<p>“We will make it. Even if we have to run.” She squeezes Byuls hand.</p>
<p>“I’ll run anywhere....” Byul blinks.</p>
<p>“As long as we get the fuck out of here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tae hangs up his phone. “We need to go. Get Wheein.” Tae hurriedly finds his stuff.</p>
<p>“Why what happened?” Hwasa asks.. She gets a message from Jimin. “Oh thats what happened. Wheein!” .Wheein comes running out holding Ggomo. “We need to-”</p>
<p>“Get down!” Tae crouches after looking outside. Hwasa pulls Wheein down.</p>
<p>“What's wrong?” Wheein looks at Tae.</p>
<p>“There's a van, and it's not ours.” Tae crawls along the floor and peaks out the window slightly. “They're coming in. They're armed”</p>
<p>“What are we gonna do?” Hwasa asks. Then Wheein remembers something</p>
<p>“There's a fire exit by my bedroom window. Come on.” She holds Ggomo tightly and she places him in her cat backpack. “I’ve decided he's coming with us.” She leads Hwasa and Tae to her room. She points to the window.</p>
<p>“How do we open it?” Tae asks her.</p>
<p>“There's a latch?” She. Tae rubs the back of his head. Loud footsteps can be heard from her room. Hwasa grabs Wheeins bags. “Why isn't the latch moving?” Wheein almost yells until Tae covers her mouth. He points to the wall.</p>
<p>“They could hear us. Let me try.” He removes his hand, but tells her to stay quiet. He moves his hands to the latch. “”Help me out.” Wheein places her hands around his. “1...2...3” Both pull the latch and it snaps open. Tae pushes the window and lets Wheein and Hwasa out. Once he jumps out, He closes and re latches the window from the outside.</p>
<p>“These stairs lead down there. It’s where trucks park.” Wheein starts running downs the steel rusted stairs. She places her foot down, multiple rails break off. She jerks forward. “I’m stuck!” She tries pulling her leg, but it doesn't move.</p>
<p>“Tae, I think they're in the apartment.” Hwasa catches his attention. He looks over. He then looks at wheein struggling to get her foot out. He takes the cat bag off her back and puts it on. He then grabs Wheein around the waist, not even thinking twice.</p>
<p>“This ok?” He asks.</p>
<p>“Yes Tae just get me out of here.” She tells him smacking his shoulder. He lifts her with all he has left. Her foot becomes loose. He keeps a hold of her and jumps over the hole. Hwasa follows close behind, pulling the gun out just in case.</p>
<p>All three continue to run until the stairs collapse in front of them.</p>
<p>“How old is this fucking building?!” Hwasa yells. They were three levels below Wheein’s apartment now, but had a lot more levels to go, “If we jump down, we die.”</p>
<p>“Thanks for that Hwasa.” Wheein yells behind her. She looks around the alleyway. “There! Those are more stairs.” The stairs were across and just beneath them.</p>
<p>“Wheein if we miss that ledge, we fall!” Tae says.</p>
<p>“What choice do we have.” Wheein rolls up her sleeve. She backs up and Takes the jump.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both hands manage to grab the ledge, she grunts before pulling herself up.</p>
<p>“YEAH WHEEIN!” Tae yells across. He tightens the cat bag and makes sure its zipped. “Hold on Ggomo. Tae then jumps off. Easily enough, his long arms take a hold of the ledge. He hears Ggomo meow and land on the base of the bag. “Sorry buddy.” Wheein helps lift Tae up. “Come on Hwasa.”</p>
<p>“I’m not gonna make it.” She backs away.</p>
<p>“Yes you will.” Wheein screams to her best friend. Glass shatters above them as Drift’s men come knocking through the window.</p>
<p>“There they are.” The three run forward. One of them gets their leg stuck in the same hole, and none of them can get him out.</p>
<p>“Hwasa hurry!” Wheein begs her. “Just jump. We will catch you. I’ll catch you.” Hwasa grabs a hold of the necklace and starts to run. She leaps</p>
<p>One of the drifts men pulls out a gun and shoots the ledge, making pieces fall off.</p>
<p>“NO!” Tae lunges. Hwasa misses what's left of the ledge, But Tae grips her hand. Wheein holds on to Tae’s shirt and the railing, making sure he doesn't fall with her. The guys above keep firing rounds. Hwasa's hand begins to slip through his fingers. He uses his other hand and grabs further up his arms. Wheein clenched tighter around the boy and the rail.</p>
<p>“Tae hurry. I’m losing the rail.” She slowly moves backwards to help Tae gain friction on the ground. Tae pulls Hwasa up.</p>
<p>“Thanks.” She brushes herself off before running again. Luckily, none of the steps broke. Drift’s men continue to fire. As they reach the bottom. Tae finds his keys and presses a button. Tae’s car comes flying around the corner and into the alleyway.</p>
<p>“Tech these days.” He shakes his head. He opens the sun roof as Wheein lands next to it. “Climb in.” He pushes Hwasa ahead of him. Both girls enter the car. Tae jumps down next to the car and swings into the driver's seat. He slams the gas and drives forward.</p>
<p>“Well that went...not as planned.’ He sets Ggnomo next to him. He pulls out some waters from a compartment. Both girls chug the bottles down.</p>
<p>“Hey Hwasa?” Wheein turns to her. “Next time I say I want a new apartment…”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Make sure I get in on the first fucking floor”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to upload. I took a slight break for the holidays, and to overcome some writers block,  but I'm back now! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>JSM</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. A Strike</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Third Person Pov:</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Unknown location</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yo! Man, where did you go?” The person walks up the steps.</p>
<p>“Ah sorry, I was looking for my phone.” He apologizes</p>
<p>“Get the gang together. It looks like plans changed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rm and Suga pull up to the back entrance of the hideout. “Jae said vans haven't showed up in over an hour. We don't have much time.” Suga shuts his phone off.</p>
<p>Multiple other cars park behind them. Jimin, Jungkook and Yeri hop out.</p>
<p>“Multiple idols have bags packed. You three get them back here.” The three dash into the small city. The others come behind Suga. “Bm and Eric, take Seulgi and Irene to the front and help watch over for anyone”</p>
<p>“Rest of us will watch for company cars.” Rm tells Jhope and Joy.</p>
<p>“Day6 should be here any minute.” Suga checks his watch.</p>
<p>“That's their car.” Joy points to the large black car pulling up. Suga checks the license plate</p>
<p>“I told them to send me their plates so i can confirm the car. That is Day6.”</p>
<p>“Thank god the cars here.” Jae comes running down.</p>
<p>“Thanks again for the help.” Rm shakes his hand</p>
<p>“Let us know if you ever need anything.” Jae lets the other members enter the car. He waves goodbye and the car pulls away.</p>
<p>“Joy and Jhope. Here are the pictures of the plates. Stand over by that entrance and check every plate that comes by.” Suga hands the pile of pictures to Joy.</p>
<p>“What if the car doesn't match any of these?” Hope asks.</p>
<p>“Be ready to beat the hell out of them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p>
  <b>Evening</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We are going to have to stay in a motel.” Jin pulls to the side of the road.</p>
<p>“Where at?” Solar rubs her eyes. She sees Byul asleep on the window.</p>
<p>“No idea. I’ll message Hwasa.” Jin pulls out his phone. “Solar you can stretch for a minute if you need.” Jin steps out of the car. Solar decided that it may be best to stretch her legs, not knowing when they would be able to stop again. She leans against the cold car and looks around. The road was fairly busy, despite being late. She observes each car driving by. She sees Jin talking on the phone, who is most likely Hwasa on the other end. When she turns her head. She sees a black car.</p>
<p>“That car is going fast.” She eyes even more. “Jin…” With her eyes not breaking from the car, Solar pulls her gun out. “Jin...The car!” Jin looks over to Solar, whose eyes are fearful. Jin follows the direction of her stare to the car. “The car isn't moving with traffic.” Jin squinted at the label on the side.</p>
<p>“Grab Byul.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“You heard me!” Solar opens the door, practically pulling Byul out. The car turns its wheel slightly, with the front aiming at Jin’s car.</p>
<p>“Solar…” She watches the car. “Run.” Both of them duck out of the way. Solar wraps Byul in her arms, rolling down a hill. Jin slides on the concrete road. The car slams into their own, both going up in flames. Jin stands on his wobbly feet and jumps off the side, rolling down to meet Solar and a half awake Moonbyul.</p>
<p>“What is going on?” Byul rubs her head, checking her surroundings. She looks above to see the two flaming cars. “Uh there's people.” The other two see three guys start climbing the side rail.</p>
<p>“Run.” Solar grabs Byul's hands, who's still lost in thought and dashes into the trees. Jin aims his gun and fires a round. He follows close behind the two girls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>…</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>5 people gather around a circle table.</p>
<p>“What's going on boss?” One of the people asked.</p>
<p>“They're departing earlier. We can’t let them leave.” The person in the middle yells.</p>
<p>“Why can’t we?”</p>
<p>“If they leave, they put Korea in more danger.” The person pulls out documents. “Drift has brought all of his allies to Korea to find them. If they leave, then Drift will find the other idols and use them to bring Mamamoo and BTS back. We are gonna lose more lives if they leave.” They remove the papers from the table. “You and you, I need you to find places for all of them to stay, all over Korea. And you two, track that plane on the time it departs. Meet back here and then we will find them.” Everyone nods and runs out of the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tae, I can track Jin's phone.” Hwasa points to the map. “They're on the move.” Tae pulled into a nearby parking lot when Jin called Hwasa, but now they've ended up becoming a rescue team to find the three.</p>
<p>“How far are we from them?” Wheein looks at the phone.</p>
<p>“Not far.” Tae turns on his car and pulls onto the road. “They were on the highway. I highly doubt they stay there.”</p>
<p>“What, you mean they ran away?”</p>
<p>“From what we heard over the phone, like the explosion, then yes they ran away.” Tae merges onto the freeway. “Keep that phone up.” Tae sounds more angry. Wheein leans back into her seat. The drive is short. “There...oh my god.” The pull next to the flames.</p>
<p>“Did they get away?” Hwasa exits the car. Tae runs up to the fire.</p>
<p>“Tae what are you doing?” Wheein grabs his arm. “If they were in there, the phone would be around.” Tae searches around the car, when he comes up on a guy laying face down.</p>
<p>“Jin got a shot in.”</p>
<p>“Tae they're moving.” All three hop back into the car. “There deep in that woods.”</p>
<p>There's a road this way that can get us closer.” Wheein points at the map.</p>
<p>“Nice job both of you.” Tires screech as Tae floors it. He takes a sharp right turn, sending the girls flying to the side. He keeps Ggomo buckled into his seat.</p>
<p>“Thanks for the warning!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>…</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Solar and Byul dash between bushes and trees. They keep hold of each other's hand so none of them get lost. Solar keeps the gun in her other hand. Jin follows close behind, shooting as much as possible. They come up on another hill. Solar and Byul slide down, letting go of each other for a moment. Jin tries to slide, but gets tackled to the bottom.</p>
<p>“GO!” He yells at the girls. The guys on top of him socks him in the face. They look up to their targets.</p>
<p>“That's who he wants.” One charges at Byul. She dodges his attack. She turns her body to the guy, who missed her. She raises her fist.</p>
<p>“BYUL LOOK OUT.” Jin yells out. The other guy runs up behind Byul. She turns to him. Jin pulls out his gun.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>BAM BAM</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both men fell to the ground. Jin looks at his gun, wondering when he shot the bullet. Byul looks over at Solar, a gun between her two hands. She’s never shot someone before. Her hands wobble, trying to keep the gun in place. Jin carefully gets up. Byul puts her hands in the air, even though she knows Solar won’t shoot her.</p>
<p>“Solar…” She approaches her.</p>
<p>“I-I” The gun shakes even more. Solar refuses to put her arms down. She witnesses the blood spill from the once living.</p>
<p>“Put the gun down…” Byul gets closer. Solar's vision blurs so much, she aims the gun at Jin. “Woah, woah, Solar...look at me.” Byul grips her forearms. Solar keeps the gun on Jin, closing her eyes. “Look at me.” She is more commanding. It’s the only way Byul gets Solar’s attention back to her. Solar jumps back, gun now at Moonbyul. “Don’t shoot. They're gone now...It’s just me and Jin.” Byul raises her hands again. Life comes back into Solar’s eyes. Byul rushes to her side, catching her when she collapses. She tosses the gun to Jin. She cradles her in arms, whispering to her things like “You saved me...you're ok now...you were very brave...I’m proud of you baby.” She keeps whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Jin opens up the gun.</p>
<p>“There's no bullets left.” Jin sits back down on the ground. Byul still rocks Solar back and forth, rubbing her back. “I’m getting too old for this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>…</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“G-Idle is leaving now Rm.” Joy waves towards the van. Jhope returns with the girls and escorts them to the van.</p>
<p>“Jk and Yeri went to get the people up front.” Rm walks over and checks the list of idols.</p>
<p>“Everyone has left. It’s about time we-”</p>
<p>“RM!” Jungkook and Yeri, along with the other four come darting down. “Tae called. Jin’s car exploded. They're searching for them.” Jungkook shows the message Tae sent.</p>
<p>“The explosion was on film too.” Irene shows the video. “Thank goodness none of them were caught.” Rm paces back and forth as everyone else comes around. Rm reads the message multiple times and watches the fire caught on camera. He looks at everyone around him.</p>
<p>“They will be found. Tae, Hwasa and Wheein are searching now. I trust those three enough. Jin’s phone is being tracked, and Jin wouldn't let anyone die in his hands.” Yeri squeezes Jungkook's arm. Everyone stays silent as the night passes on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tae rounds the corner of a dirt road, leading off the highway. He hides Ggomo underneath his coat. “There down in those woods. Stay nearby. I’m not sure if Drift’s guys are here ok?” Hwasa and Wheein nod. “We’re gonna get them back. We will get your girls back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone else ends up staying in the hideout town. All go to one of the houses to rest for tonight, but no one is able to sleep. They wait for any messages from Tae. Yeri and Jungkook lay on the couch. Jungkook knows how much Hwasa and Tae mean to her. He takes his arm and scoots her closer to him. She lays her head on his chest, closing her eyes. Seulgi and Wedny keep close to Irene in case she needs anything. Eric and Bm flip through news channels showing the fire. The rest of BTS sit in the kitchen.</p>
<p>“That's it. I’m going to look for them.” Jimin picks his coat up and grabs the door.</p>
<p>“Jimin you can’t leave.” Jhope clasps his hand around Jimin’s wrist. “Especially since it’s on the news.”</p>
<p>“I don’t care. We just got the girls back, and now we could lose more people. What if they're stuck? I need-”</p>
<p>“Jimin we said no.” Rm glares at Jimin, but Jimin doesn't back down. “You really want to risk you being caught too? What would Jin think? Or Tae? Hwasa?” Rm glances down at the ring. “You can’t go alone, and no one is going to leave this place.”</p>
<p>“Guys.” Bm snaps his fingers to get the attention of the boys. “There's a body.” Rm bolts to the tv screen. He watches the cops drag the body towards the ambulance.</p>
<p>“It’s not them.” He breaths out. The tension in the room eases at the fact they're friends aren't dead. At least not yet. “Jin must have shot them before running.”</p>
<p>“There in those woods” Bm searches on his phone. “Cops are about to search the woods.”</p>
<p>“Rm the cops can’t get involved.” Now Suga stands up. “That could jeopardize this whole thing if they take over.”</p>
<p>“I’m putting my foot down on this. We aren't leaving here and that's final!” He raises his voice. Everyone in the room flinches. “I don't give a damn if the police find them right now. I’m worried that they aren't alive! Fuck the mission right now. And I’m not gonna risk going out there! Remember what Hwasa said? Stop worrying about yourselves for just a fucking minute!”</p>
<p>Rm slams the door of a bedroom and doesn't come back out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tae, Hwasa and Wheein move their flashlights all around, looking for any form of life. They run farther and father into the woods, no people in sight.</p>
<p>“Tae how can we look through all of these woods?” Hwasa threw her hands in the air and caught her breath. “I can’t do this much longer.”</p>
<p>“The phone says they’re father in.” Wheein holds Hwasas phone. “Are they moving?”</p>
<p>“Possibly.” Tae hands Hwasa some water. “And we need to keep on their tail we don’t-” Tae suddenly stops talking. He hears sirens in the distant “Fuck.” he pulls Wheein behind a tree and Hwasa hides behind a bush. The sirens come closer. Wheein’s hands clench Tae’s. Her breath picks up along with her heart rate. “Relax Whee.” He whispers in her ear. The sirens eventually pass by and all three release a breath. “The cops will be searching this area all night. We don't have much time before they find my car.” Tae pulls Wheein with him, lifting up Hwasa along the way. He checks the phone. “They aren't far. Come on.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>…</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The screen shows firefighters putting out the flames of the car. No evidence to show who the cars belong to. The man is in stable condition, according to the news.</p>
<p>“We got what you needed, boss.” One comes down the steps. “I got a message saying they could stay here.” He sets down a picture.</p>
<p>“Perfect. You there, what time does the flight leave?”</p>
<p>“We couldn't find the flight.” They shake their heads. “It seems to be a private flight. It could leave any day.”</p>
<p>“Well.” The boss sits in front of the tv. “With this going on. I bet they will leave by the end of the week.” They switch channels. “We need to stay near the airport to get them. We leave tomorrow morning. Remember, the boss above me doesn't want to be disappointed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>…</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tae starts sprinting. “They're up this way!” Tae shines his flashlight directly in front. Wheein and Hwasa were not too far behind.</p>
<p>“Tae wait!” Hwasa calls out. He turns around. “Blood…” She shines her light around. “Tae. A body.” Wheein steps back, but Tae steps forward. He searches the body with his light.</p>
<p>“And another one.” Wheein finds. Tae looks at the other dead man that Wheein managed to back into.</p>
<p>“Well it's definitely not who we’re looking for. These must have been the attackers. That means we are close.”</p>
<p>“More footprints.” Wheein follows them.</p>
<p>She sees the footprints slowly fade away. Hwasa and Tae finally catch up to the quick girl.</p>
<p>“Jin?” Jin flinches upwards. He subconsciously grabs his gun. Wheein drops her flashlight. “Jin it’s Wheein!” Byul looks up after hearing the name. Jin rested his gun to his side. “Are you guys ok?”</p>
<p>“Now that you guys are here.” Jin hugs Wheein, then the two behind them. Wheein walks towards Byul, who holds a sleeping Yongsun. Wheein’s happiness fades into worriedness rapidly. “Did she…” Wheein points to the gun next to them. Hwasa crouches down next to Wheein.</p>
<p>“Yeah. She did.” Byul moves Solar closer to her. A slightly whimper is heard from the sleeping women. “She’s never done that before obviously and it shocked her so much she…almost shot Jin. Thankfully no bullets were left.”</p>
<p>“We had to move from the scene in case cops came around.” Jin brushes his legs off. “How far is the next hotel?”</p>
<p>“Actually, there's an air bnb about an hour from here. I booked in the car” Hwasa shows the group. “It’s close to the airport too.”</p>
<p>“Let's get out of here then.” Tae leads them to the car. Byul picks up Solar without waking her up. Wheein and Hwasa stay next to Byul, in case she needs help with Solar. All of them fit into Tae’s car, despite the size. The sound of thunder rings through the car. Tae sent a message to Rm telling him they were ok, before he pulled onto the road. Jin holds the cat bag in his lap. Byul rests her head onto the window. She feels Solar move closer into her chest, gripping onto her shirt. Byul soothes the girl back to sleep by kissing the top of her head and rubbing her arm. Wheein and Hwasa fall asleep, heads on each others. Tae was the only one awake. A bright strike of lighting crashes miles away. He keeps his eyes on the road, but his mind wanders off…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>…</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rm slowly opens the door. Everyone regains what energy they had. “They're alive.” All the people in the room smile with relief and sadness. “Um...We will stay here and then leave tomorrow afternoon. Goodnight everyone.” He closes the door again. Everyone looks around, deciding to call it day. They manage to sleep where they sat.</p>
<p>Rm walks out onto the balcony. He watches the streak of lighting crash down in a group of trees. He closes his eyes and lets the rain fall.</p>
<p>
  <em>What have we become</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tae Pov:</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>They're like the lighting, strikes at any time they feel like. The thunder is the aftermath of the horror they send. We are the victims of the strike.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Was it all worth it?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Reappearance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Third Person Pov:</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Morning</b>
</p>
<p>The sun shines through the window of the air bnb. Byul feels the sun hit her eyes through the curtains. She looks downward to see someone tangled between her arms. Byul admits to herself that last night was rough with Solar. Even when they were taken, Solar managed to get enough sleep. Last night though, Byul never saw the girl have so many with tears down her face. Byul knows what she did was something Solar didn't want to do. What she did saved Byul, her best friend killed someone for her. She never thought that would happen, but it did. Solar managed to stop crying around 3 am. Byul stayed awake to keep watch over her, until her body physically shut down. She moves her eyes to the clock on the shelf reading 10 am. Solar was starting to turn in Byuls arms. She finally opens her eyes.</p>
<p>“Hey…” Byul whispers. She pulls the sheets closer to them. “How did you sleep?”</p>
<p>“It was ok Byul.” She rubs the other girl's arm. “I-I’m sorry if I-” Byul shushes the girls with her lips. Solar gasps at the movement, but gladly accepts. This was the only way Byul thought to keep Solar from blaming herself about last night. They share a few more kisses, staying in their position. Byul was the one to back away and caresses Solar’s cheek.</p>
<p>“Solar, I don’t want to hear you blame yourself about yesterday. You saved my life. Who knows what he could have done to me, or you.” Byul takes her hand, kisses the girl's forehead. “These men knew what the risk was of getting into that job. Don’t blame yourself for any of this, please.” Byul wipes away tears cascading down her own face. “I don’t want to see you broken.” It was Solars turn to quiet Byul with her lips. Both girls' tears mix with each other as they pull away.</p>
<p>“It’s gonna take some time for me to get used to all of this chaos. We are most likely gonna have to do that again. It’s gonna take a lot more to break me Byul. As long as I have you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>…</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ggomo walks around the kitchen as Wheein sets his food bowl down. Taehyung enters the room, ending a phone call with Rm. “We need to leave in a few hours. The plan is gonna leave.”</p>
<p>“My stuff is ready.” Wheein stands back up. “Hyejin was stirring earlier.” Wheein continues to make her own breakfast. “Do you want any?”</p>
<p>“Sure. Just one egg is fine.” Thankfully, the house had food in the fridge. Wheein lets the stove heat up and leans back against the counter. “Um, Wheein?”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Do you think we could talk about…you know...about the past?” Tae watches Wheein’s stance become more firm. “We don't have to now. We can whenever you're ready.” She fiddles with the bottom of her shirt.</p>
<p>“Yeah, we can, but just not now.” Tae looks surprised at the girl. “Maybe when we aren't on the run from a criminal trying to kidnap us.” She laughs and Tae follows. “How about when we get to wherever we’re going?”</p>
<p>“That sounds great.” Tae nostrils turn with a smell. “Uh is something burning?” Wheein looks up next to her and sees the toast in the pan covered in black.</p>
<p>“Aw shit! My toast!” Tae collapses on the counter, heaving his chest trying to catch a breath. “Ya! Don’t laugh!” She smacks him with a spatula. “Ashh, can you believe him Ggomo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>…</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Everyone packed?” Suga asks the group. Everyone nods, all with little bags in their hands. Rm comes out of his room for the first time today. All can see the bags underneath his eyes. “Did you sleep at all?”</p>
<p>“Meh. Tae and them are about to leave. We should probably get going.” Before he steps out, Jimin takes his arm and swings him back around.”</p>
<p>“And you are sleeping on the way there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>…</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tae’s car pulls up near the Incheon airport. “They should be here anytime.” Wheein takes Ggomo’s back and sets it in front of her. She messes with him while sitting on a bench.</p>
<p>“I swear that cat owns her.” Hyejin sighs. Solar and Byul exit the car after. Byul held her hand out for Solar to take.</p>
<p>“Um where's a bathroom?” Jin points Solar in the direction.</p>
<p>“Stay with each other!” He yells out while Byul gets dragged away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CJ and Axel arrive earlier than everyone. The two walk towards the private plan, Cj’s boss sent</p>
<p>“Everyone should be here soon” CJ inspects the plane's outer hardware. Axel looks around the hanger, when something catches his eye.</p>
<p>“Uh CJ?” He taps her shoulder. “Those cars aren't ours…” CJ’s head shoots up.</p>
<p>“How the hell did they..” CJ doesn't finish her sentence before pulling out her phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>…</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll wait out here Byul while you go ok?” Solar smiles. Byul kisses her forehead before entering the bathroom. Solar looks around, seeing all the little shops and restaurants. <em>I really don’t wanna leave, but I’ll be back soon. </em>Solar doesn't realize she walked away from the restroom. Once she notices, she starts to walk back.</p>
<p>Out of nowhere, someone walks up behind her, pulling a knife close to her stomach. It hovers over the past wound that finally scared over. Solar tries to scream, but her mouth gets covered up. She tries to move, but it only pushes the knife further. The person doesn't say a word, but points down the alleyway, indicating where they 're taking her.. Solar knows she can’t escape, so she follows where the hand is pointed</p>
<p>
  <em>Going down an alleyway never leads to something good</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>…</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All of BTS pulled up to the airport, when Suga got a call.</p>
<p>Suga:</p>
<p>What?</p>
<p>CJ:</p>
<p>Get out of here. Drift’s men found the plane!</p>
<p>Suga:</p>
<p>Damnit!</p>
<p>CJ abruptly ends the call. Suga figures out why, when he looks up to see people running from the airport.</p>
<p>“Suga?” Rm jumps out of his seat.</p>
<p>“He had to track us. We need to get on that plane!” Screaming can be heard left and right. Bm and Eric prepare their own guns. Suga starts walking into the airport. Jungkook and Jimin follow behind.</p>
<p>“Guess we’re fighting through.” Jungkook rolls his shoulders back. Yeri catches up to him, holding onto his hand. The rest of Red Velvet fall close behind. Jhope and Rm stay by the cars.</p>
<p>“You fucking know it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>…</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Byul finishes washing her hands and leaves the bathroom. “Solar?” Byul looks to her left and right, not seeing her girlfriend waiting for her. “Solar, this isn't funny!” She runs down through the hall and bursts out the door</p>
<p>“Yongsun!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>…</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wheein, Hwasa.” Tae walks up to them. “Drift found our plane. We gotta get through the airport and get his men to leave.” A loud gunshot can be heard across the way. Where they parked wasn't too far from the airport, but far enough to not be seen. Hwasa holds onto Wheeins hand. “Rm and Jhope are holding off the front so we-”</p>
<p>“SOLARS GONE!” Byul runs to the three. She stumbles on her own feet and stakes around the road. Hwasa and Wheein run up to her. “She’s… she wasn't there…I”</p>
<p>“We will find her.” Wheein assures her. “Tae, we have to help find Solar first before we leave.” Tae nods frantically. He spots an alleyway</p>
<p>“If I was evil I’d always walk down an alley.” Hwasa lifts up Byul as Wheein takes Ggomo and Places him on her back. Tae puts in an earpiece and gives the three girls their own. “Keep these in, just in case we split.” Byul rummages through Tae’s bag and finds two knives. Hwasa and Tae load their gun and Wheein finds brass knuckles.</p>
<p>“Do I even want to know we have all this?” Byul asks.</p>
<p>“Probably not”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Authors Note: Sorry if this is short. I had to break this up into multiple chapters. Hope you Enjoy!</p>
<p>JSM</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Undercover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Third Person Pov:</b>
</p><p>Rm waves people to the direction of safety. Loud shots are heard all over the place. J-hope ducks behind cars, shooting at the men attacking the disaster of an airport.</p><p>“Rm, how did they manage to find us?”</p><p>“Your guess is as good as mine.” Rm ducks behind a car when one of the henchmen shoots towards him. “It’s the same question as how they found the Daegu place.”</p><p>“And how they found the other 6.” One henchmen gets close, holding a metal pipe. Jhope nails a bullet between his ribs. “We need to move forward.”</p><p>“Not without the others.”</p><p>“They're looking for Solar. Who knows where they are. We can’t hold them much longer.” A bullet rams itself into the car door Rm is hiding behind.</p><p>“We will hold them. I’ll make sure we do”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook slashes through a man's legs, sliding underneath chairs through the airport. Yeri takes the high ground, searching for the exit. “Where’s the plane?”</p><p>“It’s all the way at the end of the runway.” Yeri points to the door they have to get to. “But we can’t leave yet. Not everyones here.”</p><p>“We know.” Suga “But at least we can start getting people on board. Bm!” He looks around. He finds Bm leading a young child out the exit to her parents. Once she is safe, he runs over. “Lead Red Velvet onto the pla-”</p><p>“Guys!” Eric gathers everyone. “They blocked the door.” Seulgi looks behind her shoulder</p><p>“And the entrance.” All the idols look around the airport. There weren't many guys to be at the point of surrender, but there was enough to overpower the 10 of them. Suga presses a button on his earpiece</p><p>“We’re surrounded.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>There turn after turn though the single alleyway the 5 went down. Tae lead, while Jin stayed behind, watching for a sneak attack. With no sign of Solar in sight, Wheein slows down.</p><p>“Guys, we’re getting nowhere. This is one huge maze we can’t escape.”</p><p>“Maybe we need higher ground.” Byul starts to climb up a metal ladder. Byul knows her girl is out there, probably fearing for her life. She won't rest until she is found. She hears a light buzz come from her earpiece, she listens to Yoongi’s message. “The people at the airport are surrounded. The people below her lookup.</p><p>“We need to help them right?” Hwasa walks underneath her.</p><p>“What's the point of helping them when we don't have everyone ready!?” She yells at Hwasa.</p><p>“Byul take it easy.” Jin attempts to defuse the situation. “She is right, Hwasa. The whole point was to get everyone out of here, and we don't have everyone” Just as Byul is about to climb down, she spots someone on the roof. She starts climbing back up the building. Wheein and Jin follow her, making an effort to stop her climbing. Tae and Hwasa follow her on the ground. She leaps from roof to roof, catching up with whoever she was following.</p><p>She finally catches up to them, when someone from the side of the building swings up in front of her. The person shoves Byul backwards. She struggles to stay on her feet, before the stranger kicks her in the shoulder. Wheein and Jin jump one more roof, before they see Byul stumble off the side of the building. Wheein charges at the stranger. Byul catches the side of the roof with one hand.</p><p>The stranger charges at Wheein. She panics and ducks underneath and incoming hand. “Woah. That was so cool!” Wheein stands back up, and charges first. She takes one brass knuckle, and drills it into the side of the stranger. Byul swings her other arm up to grab the roof. She plants her feet onto the brick wall and starts to climb up. Jin comes over to help her up.</p><p>“Long time no see” She dusts herself off. Wheein pins the guy to the ground. Byul walks over. “Where’s Solar?” She demands the stranger. The person doesn't respond. “Answer me or you die!” She pulls out a knife.</p><p>Down below, Tae and Hwasa wait for the friends to come back down. They faintly hear someone coming around the corner, or they think of one person. Three people round the corner, covered in all black and wearing masks. The two prepare to fight, but the attackers don't attack. One holds out their hand. Tae lowers his gun.</p><p>“Uh what about them?” He points upwards.</p><p>‘Who?” The middle one asks</p><p>“The one thats up on the roof with our other three friends.”</p><p>“It’s only us 3”</p><p>“That stranger isn't with us.” One says.</p><p>“How can we trust you?” Hwasa jumps in. The one of the left steps forward</p><p>“Please come with us. We can help.” Hwasa looks back up.</p><p>“Not without them”</p><p>Byul takes the knife from the dead stranger's side. “Well that didn-” A helicopter zooms by, dropping off about ten people. Byul pulls out something from the deceased bodys pocket. “They had an alarm?!” All the henchmen pounce towards the three. Jin shoots two from the roof. Wheein jumps onto one, pounding their head until they fall over. Byul stabs as much as possible. “How many guys does this Drift have?”. Jin looks to her</p><p>“At this point, who knows”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Jimin falls into the pile of boxes. Everyone in the airport is beaten down. He barely stands back up. Drift’s men have dwindled down. Bodies laid across the floor. Jungkook helps Yeri to her feet. Suga shoots the last remaining guy.</p><p>“There's more coming. We don't have enough time to leave.” Eric collapses into a chair. Bm sits next to him. Irene pulls Seulgi out from underneath a desk. Suga pulls his phone out and watches what happens outside.</p><p>“More are entering.” He pulls his gun back out. “Keep pushing.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Jhope and Rm get close enough to the door. He knocks it down and rushes inside.</p><p>“Suga, hoist your gun.” Suga sets it down. “Look...I don't know how much longer we have.”</p><p>“We need to go.” Bm grabs his stuff.</p><p>“Not without Mamamoo” Jimin walks over. “Or Jin and Tae.” Suga receives a message.</p><p>“All idols are out of Korea.” Rm looks towards the plane.</p><p>“Not all of them.” He starts running to the plane. Everyone looks around before following behind.</p><p>The engine roars as Axel starts the turbines. “Ready to go?” He yells. Rm looks back to everyone.</p><p>“Ok listen. Red Velvet needs to get on that plane.”</p><p>“W-what-”</p><p>“Just listen please.” Rm pleads. “We need to find Mamamoo and our boys. You guys were thrown into this. Let us get you safe. Get on that plane.” The girls look around. Yeri steps up to Rm.</p><p>“Ok.” She runs onto the plane, followed by her other members. Eric and Bm look at each other and walk behind them</p><p>“We will go to keep them safe overseas.” Bm grabs Rm’s arm. “Be safe here ok?” Rm grabs His arm and nods his head. The two charge onto the plan. Jhope gives Axel the thumbs up. Bangtan runs back inside and watches the plan take off. Rm ruffles the front of his hair.</p><p>“We need to find them.”</p><p>“Who?” Jungkook asks.</p><p>“The person who’s behind this whole thing.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Byul wipes blood off of her face and helps Wheein to stand. The last few guys gave a hard fight, but she eventually took them out. Wheein did well too. One of them knocked her in the back, causing her to fall, hard. Jin climbs down the building, followed by the two.</p><p>“Who's this?!” Jin redraws his guns to the three figures before him. Byul hands Wheein to Hwasa and Stands next to Jin.</p><p>“They said they want to help.” Tae comes up to them.</p><p>“And you're just gonna trust them?”</p><p>“We aren't here to hurt you.” The middle one steps forward. “We know where Solar is” Byul charges at the stranger. She grips their shirt and backs them up into a wall.</p><p>“Where.” She grips tighter. “Where.Is.She!” Byul slams them on the wall. Tae and Jin rush over to back Byul away from the person.</p><p>“You need to come with us. She is safe.” The stranger says. Jin and Tae rip Byul away. The two other strangers grab their own. They start walking down the alley.</p><p>“Wait, where are you going?” Tae reaches his arm out.</p><p>“You can choose to follow us, or run away” The middle one speaks. “We won't force you, but lives are at stake. You guys are the only ones who can stop this.” The three continue to walk away. No one dare move towards them. Tae looks around to the people he's surrounded by. He then looks back to the strangers</p><p>“How can we trust you, if we don't even know who you are?” Wheein limps forward. The three stop in their tracks. They all watch Wheein get closer to the three. “It’s only fiar we see who we can trust.” The unknowns look at each other. All three remove their hoods, and take off their masks. Byul eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Jessi…?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Longer chapters should becoming, I promise! Hope you enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Third person Pov:</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why are you involved?” Byul takes a step back. The other two reveal their faces.</p>
<p>“Chungha!” Hwasa runs to her. “And Loco!” She hugs them both.</p>
<p>“Nice to see you too.” Loco smiles.</p>
<p>“Wait a sec.” Byul scratches her head. “Why the hell are you guys here?”</p>
<p>“We had to leave.” Jessi explains. “We are really grateful for rescuing us in the first place, but…” Tae and Jin look at her. “Our boss needed us to keep you guys here.”</p>
<p>“Why?” Tae steps in.</p>
<p>“We don't know.” Chunga answers. “They need you and Mamamoo here to stop whatever is going on.”</p>
<p>“They want to speak with you.” Jessi continues. “They didn't tell us much, but says it could be information to you guys.”</p>
<p>“Why did they send you guys then?” Jin asks.</p>
<p>“They didn't want strangers just coming up to you guys.” Loco says. “They wanted familiar faces to come and recruit you.”</p>
<p>“Where's Yongsun?” Byul becomes angered. Jin has to stop her from stepping forward.</p>
<p>“She’s fine.” Jessi urges calm. “Solar is at our place. We took her because she was vulnerable.” Byul realized that Jessi was right. When she wasn’t with her, Solar could have been in a worse situation. Byul finally calms herself down.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry Jessi. I didn't mean to uh, slam you against a wall.”</p>
<p>“No worries Byul” Jessi pats Byul’s shoulder. “We better get moving before we get spotted.”</p>
<p>“Wait, what about the rest of Bangtan?” Tae asks.</p>
<p>“They aren't with you?”</p>
<p>“No. They 're going to the airport.”</p>
<p>“Drift found the plane.” Jin adds. “We were gonna go over there, but then Solar was gone. I’m not sure if they made it.”</p>
<p>“I don't think they would leave without us.” Hwasa pulls out her phone</p>
<p>
  <em>To Jimin:</em>
</p>
<p>Hwasa:</p>
<p>Do not get on that plane. We’re safe, but we are needed here. I’ll text you when we’re safe.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>Sent</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok. Jimin should get my massage.” Everyone starts to walk down the alleyway.</p>
<p>“So who’s your boss?” Tae asks. Jessi shakes her head.</p>
<p>“You'll find out soon. Be patient.”</p>
<p>“He’s never patient.” Wheein remarks. Tae lightly pushes her, while she laughs. Byul turns to Hwasa.</p>
<p>“At least they're finally getting along.” All of them end up at a crossway. The road was empty and broken down. Jessi leads them to a black car, like the ones most idols use. Loco and Chungha let them in first, while scanning the area. There weren't enough seats, so Jin volunteered to sit one the floor. Tae took the chair next to Loco and the three of Mamamoo squeezed into the back. Jessi drove down the bumpy road fast enough for people to grip tightly to their seats. The drive was quiet. Wheein held Ggomo’s backpack to her chest, keeping her comfortable. It was Byul who broke the silence.</p>
<p>“So, what happened to Solar?”</p>
<p>“We don't entirely know.” Chungha looks in the rear view. “All we know is that one of us was trying to find you guys, and the next minute he’s saving Solar.” <em>He? </em>Byul thought to herself. “I bet she will tell you everything once you see her.” Byul can feel her shoulders drop from being so tense. Hwasa checks her phone for any news reports. The airport story was everywhere. She was surprised that none of their identities were caught in the chaos. She looks back into her message app to Jimin's contact</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>Message read</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She hasn't texted me since.” Jimin drops his phone on the table. Bangtan sat in the back of a bar. The lights were dim enough for their faces to be hidden. Jungkook returns with fries and bottles of beer. They all watch the news cast. Every channel shows the attack from different angles.</p>
<p>“What are we gonna do now? We still are missing half of us.” Jhope leans back, letting the cold air hit his face.</p>
<p>“We need to wait for Hwasa.” Jimin shakes his phone. He never lets his eyes leave that chat, thinking Hwasa will message any minute.</p>
<p>“More importantly, where are we gonna stay?”</p>
<p>“Since when did Jhope become impatient?” Jimin mumbles. He gets smacked on the back of his head.</p>
<p>“Not the time to be an ass.” Jhope rolls his eyes. Suga messes with the beer bottle in front of him. Out of all the run-ins with this guy, Suga wonders how they haven't found any information on this guy.</p>
<p>“None of this makes any sense to me.” He sighs. Jungkook looks at him, uncertain. “With all these attacks, this kidnappings and traps, how the fuck have we not seen this guy’s face? Or even get a lead?”</p>
<p>Rm looks at the papers framed on the wall of the bar. He came to this bar rather often in his spare time. He enjoys looking at past moments. Some of his own groups were around this wall. In fact, most idols have framed posters or articles here. <em>I wish time would go backwards.</em> He always pays attention to the posters of older groups. He scans every word, every tear in photos, to get a sense of the life before he was born. He always asks the owner who they were, giving a brief history lesson. He carefully walks around the restaurant, trying to calm his mind, when he comes upon a poster he’s never looked at. He doesn't recognize anyone in the picture. <em>Where did this come from? He</em> looks at the conor “1998?” He gets out of his trance when he hears Suga. Rm walks back to the table. “Everything ok?” As soon as he sits down, he gets drag right back up by Suga.</p>
<p>“I just realized, we have zero information.” Rm looks at him with the look of disappointment.</p>
<p>“Thanks for the reminder.”</p>
<p>“No, no. Not like that. I mean there's no information. Zero. No one has anything on this group despite being around for years.”</p>
<p>“Do you think he’s hiding it?”</p>
<p>“Or someone else has it.”</p>
<p>“Who would have it?” Rm cast doubt on Suga’s proposal.</p>
<p>“Heechul had the note from the news station.”</p>
<p>“But where did it come from?”</p>
<p>“That's where we should start. Heechul knows a lot of people in Korea. I bet he has a clue”</p>
<p>“Jungkook!” Rm grabs the boys attention. Jungkook speed walks to where they were standing. “Do you have the number Heechul called you on?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, Tae sent it to me in case.” He sends Rm the number. Rm rushes out of the restaurant to make the call. Suga and Jungkook walk back to the table. Everyone stayed quiet while watching the news unfold even more. Witnesses told stories of the people who rushed inside and the two who stayed out, keeping everyone out of harm's way. Jhope smiles to himself. It was a ping of a phone that got the boys out of their own heads.</p>
<p>“It’s Hwasa.” Jimin fumbles the phone, opening the message. “It’s map coordinates.” Jhope plugs them into his own map. “We need to go.” Jumin practically jumps out of the booth. He runs to Rm that just ended the phone call. Jimin shows Rm the location hwasa sent.</p>
<p>“We need to make a pit stop before ok?”</p>
<p>“Heechul got something?” Suga walks behind.</p>
<p>“I think so. It’s on the way.” Rm ruffles his silver hair. “Let’s get to the car.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>…</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They drive between trees, far away enough from roads. They pull up to a bared iron door.</p>
<p>“Uh…” Tae looks out the window. Jessi rolls her window down, scanning her id. The doors creek open. “Oh my….” The car drives through what it seems like a camp. Small houses fly by the car. Wheein looks in astonishment.</p>
<p>“You guys must be rich.” <em>But who built this? </em>Wheein asked in her head. She still hasn't stopped thinking about how Jessi, Chungha and Loco got involved. The thought quickly fades when Hwasa nudges her shoulder. She gives her younger friend an assuring look. Jessi parks next the building that's taller than the rest. She, Loco and Chungha leave the car.</p>
<p>“Follow me.” The four leave hesitantly. They walk around the camp, observing buildings. There was a library, gym and many more conventional places. Byul wished she could admire it, but there's one thing in her head. She falls behind with the group, kicking rocks. <em>What if Jessi’s friend never found her. What would happen to her? </em>“Byul!” She was snapped out of her head. “Come here!” When Byul regained her focus, she recognized the voice of Jessi. She quickly caught up with the group. Her thoughts were still their, but in the back of her head.</p>
<p>They come upon one of the houses. Jessi knocks on the door. The guy opens it.</p>
<p>“Zico!” Loco yells out.</p>
<p>“I see you found the rest of them?” Zico laughs. Someone from the shadows approaches the door. Zico hears the floor creaks and turns around. When he sees them, he turns back around. “I’m guessing you're here for her?”</p>
<p>Solar walks up behind Zico. Wheein and Hwasa smile at their leader. “You saved her?” Wheein asks. Both Solar and Zico nod. Jin looks at the girl next to him. Moonbyul keeps her eyes glued to the floor. Byul glances her eyes up for a split second. They stop on Solars stomach. The girl was wearing a low crop top. When she moved, a bandage was seen on her stomach. Byul looks back down, hiding her tears of anger and sadness. Solar sees her not meet eye to eye. She tries to give Byul concerned eyes, but can’t get her to look. Jin steps up to the door.</p>
<p>“Why don’t we talk about this somewhere else?” He taps the two young girls to the direction of their older friends. They get the message and lead everyone away.</p>
<p>“Uh Solar, you can stay here if you would like.” Zico offers. Solar nods and heads back into the house. Byul instinctively follows her, but stays far away from her.</p>
<p>Byul walks to the back window. She stared out to the little camp. The sun gets covered by dark clouds. Solar walks into the kitchen to make some tea for the two. Solar doesn't want to push Moonbyul into talking, but she needs to know why she's upset. She sets the Tea down and gathers the courage to speak. “It’s your favorite tea.” <em>Nice Yongsun,</em> She rolls her eyes in her mind. Byul doesn't respond or move from her position. “Can I at least get a hi?” Solar was more stern in her tone, but not enough to seem angry. Byul didn't seem to catch on, but she gripped the backdoor handle hard. Solar approaches her distraught girlfriend. “Byul what's going on?”</p>
<p>“Bandage.” One word is what Solar got. Solar looked down to her stomach. She lightly glides her hand across it.</p>
<p>“I put the bandage on. Is that why you're so upset?”</p>
<p>“Who did it?” Solar is stunned by her question. Byul grips harder on the handle. “I asked who?!” Byul finally looks up. Tears burn her eyes, with some that already fell. Solar was shocked to see her be this upset. Byul looks away from her. She tried to blink away whatever tears still stung, but it didn't work. She focused her attention back to outside where it started sprinkling. Solar steps to the other side of the younger girl. She lays her hand on top of Byul’s that was on the door handle. Byuls hand unintentionally relaxes, but Byul keeps her eyes away from her. Byul doesn't know why she's acting like this. It’s not that she's mad, she's more confused of what went on when she wasn't there. Solar gently lifts her hand off the handle, and guides her to the center of the room. They sit on the floor on the soft carpet, like little kids. Solar never lets go of Byul’s hand, and her eyes keep focus in front of her. They sit in the silence for a little while. Solar can hear quiet whimpers from Byul. She takes her free hand and grabs one of the cups of tea. She lets go of Byul’s hand to tap her chin up. She finally sees Byul’s red eyes stare her in the face. Solar’s surprised on the inside that she hasn't broken down either. She hands Byul the cup of tea. Byul accepts it. Her hand shakes when taking a sip. Solar observes her closely.</p>
<p>“Better now?” She asks softly. Byul’s nod is small, but big enough for Solar to catch. She takes back the tea and sets it on the table. Their eyes meet again. She takes both of Byul’s hands. She readies herself for any emotions Byul may let out. Anger, sadness, guilt, but instead, Byul sits silently. Byul can’t get any courage to speak after her blow up. Solar’s thumb draws circles on Byul’s hand. “Do you want to know what happened?” It turns silent again, until Byul speaks.</p>
<p>“Please.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Flashback</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Solar gets shoved down the alleyway by the man behind her. They take turn after turn. She doesn't know where she is. Even if she tried to escape, she wouldn't know where to go.</p>
<p>Zico sits on the steps of a fire escape. He looks through binoculars to see people running in the streets. “What the fuck happened.”</p>
<p>“Keep moving bitch!” Zico hears. He ducks down behind the steps he was sitting on. He sees a guy practically dragging a girl down somewhere. <em>Wait, that's Solar! </em>Zico quietly moves to descend down the steps. He watches him stop and pull out his phone. “Hey Drift, I got one of those girls for you.” Solar hears the name and squirms in his grip. He rolls his eyes and sets the phone down and grabs his knife. “I know you got a scar here.” he ever so slightly pushes the knife into her now healed wound. He keeps his hand around her mouth. Solar whimpers into his glove. A little blood starts to show onto her shirt. “Cooperate.” He spits before picking up the phone.</p>
<p>Zico quietly jumps down from the ladder before hiding behind a dumpster. Once the man is off the phone, Zico takes a can and throws it to hit a metal bar. The guy grabs Solar with both hands, gripping hard over her mouth. She gasped at the movement. He pulls the knife back out for protection. Zico then smacks his hand against the dumpster. “Who’s there. Show yourself!” Zico doesn't move. Instead, he pulls his gun out. He loads it with one bullet. “You better show yourself before she gets it!” The knife was now on Solar’s neck. He tilts her head upwards. Zico knows he doesn't have much time left. He pops out from behind the dumpster and shoots a pipe. Water spews ferociously, nailing the guy in the head. He loses his grip on Solar, who's also drenched. Zico jumps out, grabbing Solar. He shoves her behind the dumpster. The guy stumbles around, when Zico jumps head first into his stomach. The water slightly moves them to the side. Zico punches numerous times, before the guy falls cold. He rolls underneath the water reaching Solar.</p>
<p>“Z-Zico?” Solar yells out.</p>
<p>“Shhh. Don't yell. I don't know who's here.” He puts his finger up to his mouth. “Follow me.” He takes her hand and runs down the alley. Solar runs next to him. He looks left and right before running to a fence. He helps Solar climb over to his car. Solar opens the door and slams it before any can spot her. Zico grabs some things from his trunk before entering the driver's seat. “Here's some bandages.” He rips off some for Solar to plance on her stomach. While she fixes her wound. He calls Jessi to tell her she has Solar. Once he hangs up, he sees Solar finished putting the bandage on. He then gives her a spare jacket to cover her body with. “Jessi or Chungha will have clothes for you.”</p>
<p>“So that's where they went.” Solar mumbles.</p>
<p>“You can trust us.” Zico pulls away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>End of Flashback.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then we came here. Zico grabbed some clothes from Chungha and I changed into these.” Solar quietly finishes her story. All Byul does is listen.</p>
<p>“I left you alone for a second….” She whispers.</p>
<p>“Byul. You did this with me, and I will do it with you. Do not blame yourself for this. Do not apologize.”</p>
<p>“But Yongsun-”</p>
<p>“Byul I mean it.” Those words came out harsher than Solar wanted them to. “This was something we didn't see coming.</p>
<p>“This whole thing we didn't see coming!” Byul pleads. “How can we go on like this. Being afraid to do the bare necessities, without being kidnapped?” <em>So that's what's wrong. </em>“How could I have gone on when I was right there to stop it from happening. I was two feet away!” Byul screams.</p>
<p>“Byul st-”</p>
<p>“No Yongsun! If he wasn't there you would've been gone. You could have been dead! How could I live with that when I was RIGHT THERE!” Byul bawls hers fist, he knuckles become white.</p>
<p>“BYUL THAT'S ENOUGH!” Solar rips her. Byul blinked a few times before processing what she said. Solar sighs, scratching her head. “Byul just…” Solar couldn't think of anything to say. “Yes we didn't see this coming. No one did. How were we supposed to prepare? Huh? We couldn't. We thought we were safe because there were two of us. This guy means business and whenever we go out, we have the risk of being found. He probably didn't see you. That isn't your fault.”</p>
<p>“It’s not yours either.” Byul mumbles, wiping the rest of her tears away.</p>
<p>“We just talked about this in the morning.” She retakes Byuls shaky hand. “I wasn't gonna let anything happen to me. You gotta trust me Byul. I know you were worried. I was worried about you and the others. We have to trust each other when things like that happen.”</p>
<p>“Can I still worry?” Byul grins.</p>
<p>“Of course, but we also have to have confidence in each other, right?” She nods. “Why don't you take a nap on the couch yeah?” Solar leads her up and to the couch. She takes a pillow and covers Byul with a blanket. “I’ll make some food while we wait for the others.” She sits on her knees in front of her girlfriend. Solar leans in to kiss the girl on the lips. It was slow, but a well need one. Solar and Byul cherish the spark that ignited. “You know I love you.”</p>
<p>“And you know I love you too.” Byul smiles. “Now about the food…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>…</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks for meeting us Heechul.” Rm shakes his hand.</p>
<p>“What's the problem?”</p>
<p>“The papers that you got from the news station. Where did they come from?”</p>
<p>“They don't know. There was a package on the doorstep of the place. Whatever i gave you guys before was what was in there.”</p>
<p>“What was the address?” Heechul looked puzzled. He pulled out his phone, where he kept a picture of the original package.</p>
<p>“This was the number on it.”</p>
<p>“Why did they give it to you?” Suga asks.</p>
<p>“I was the one that found it. I showed it to the news people, but apparently they got a call with the same information, but were threatened if it was sent out. That’s why they thought I should report it so they can’t get in trouble.”</p>
<p>“Wait, there was a phone call?” Rm looks back up. “You never told us about the phone call.”</p>
<p>“You guys needed proof of the threat. No one would have believed it came from a phone call. Hence why I didn't say anything.” Rm eyes Heechul with a suspicious look.</p>
<p>“So the phone call had to have been from Drift if that happened before the package.” Jimin looks back at the location. He seems to recognize those numbers, but he can’t figure out why. That is, until he pulls out his own phone.</p>
<p>“Rm…” Jimin smacks his arm. “Those numbers match Hwasa’s location” RM snatches both phones to look at the address. They match identically.</p>
<p>“Whoever sent this has what we need.” Rm gives both phones back to the owners. “Thank you Heechul. Stay safe.” They walk separate ways.</p>
<p>“Now what?” Jungkook asks from the back of the car.</p>
<p>“Now  find out who has the rest of the  information we need.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>…</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Byul wakes up to the smell of kimchi coming from the kitchen. She slowly sits up on the couch. Solar walks to her with the food.</p>
<p>“You were tired.” Solar giggles. “Here.” She passes the bowl to Byul. She takes it and scarfs it down. “Waoh, don't choke Byul-ah” Solar rubs her back. Solar hears a knock on the door. She walks up and opens it so see the others. “Come in. There's kimchi” Everyone walks in. One more follows behind Zico.</p>
<p>“Sandeul!” Byul leaps from her chair and into his arms. “How? Why-”</p>
<p>“You talk a lot.” He laughs. Byul punches him on the shoulder before leading him to a chair.</p>
<p>“Who got you guys involved?” Solar hands bowls out.</p>
<p>“They said that we have to wait for everyone else.” Tae says. “Has Jimin responded?”</p>
<p>“He said they were taking a pit stop.” Hwasa said. “For what, I'm not sure.”</p>
<p>“I guess we just have to wait.” Senduel sets his bowl down. “Who's up for beer?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>…</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>RM’s pulls up to the gate. “We sure this is it?”</p>
<p>“The map stops here.” Jimin says. “The gates are locked.”</p>
<p>Jessi gets a message. “There’s a car by the gate.”</p>
<p>“That must be them.” Hwasa stands up. Jessi looks through the security camera app she installed.</p>
<p>“Yep, that's them.” She allows the gates to open up. “Let's get moving everyone.”</p>
<p>Rm watches the large gate open wide up.</p>
<p>“Damn.” Jhope says. “They're rich. Rm pulls through to the unknown camp. Little drops of rain water hit his windshield. He parks next to the taller building.</p>
<p>Jessi leads everyone out of the house walking up to the car. “Nice to see you boys.”</p>
<p>“Jessi? How-”</p>
<p>“I'll explain later Rm. Right now, you all need to follow me.” They all walk into the big building. Jessi leads them up a few floors before stopping in front of a door. “He will see you now.” She opens the door and walks in. Bangtan and Mamamoo are hesitant to walk in. Rm was the first one to enter the room. Large tv screens cover the wall. He looks behind him to tell everyone to follow. Solar grips onto Byul’s hand before entering next. They both look around just like Rm. Byul sees another door on the opposite side of the room.</p>
<p>“This man has a lot of money.” Byul pulls out a chair for Solar to sit in. The rest follow in quietly. Wheein sits in between Hwasa and Tae. She still keeps Ggomo next to her leg. Jimin sits across from Hwasa. His eyes do leave her face. Jessi’s group stands to the front of the screens, with Sandeul shutting the door.</p>
<p>“They're here boss.” He calls out. The door from the other side opens. All of their jaws hit the floor.</p>
<p>“PSY?!”</p>
<p>Psy takes his seat at the head of the table. He also sets down a large number of papers, video tapes and binders. “Hello Bangtan, Mamamoo. I’m glad we can finally meet.”</p>
<p>“How the fuck did you get involved?” Yoongi almost yells, before settling himself down.</p>
<p>“You sent the information to Heechul?” Rm adds in.</p>
<p>“How did you find us?” Solar finally asks.</p>
<p>“Take it easy everyone. I’ll explain everything.” He pulls out his phone. “But first I need to make a call.” He dials a number. He places the phone down and puts it on speaker. “Hello?” No one responds, until someone clears their throat.</p>
<p>“Hey boss.”</p>
<p>“CJ, glad to finally talk.” Everyone loses. Tae practically falls out of his chair, if it wasn't for Wheein to catch him. “How’s Red Velvet settling in?” All of them don't say a word, you could hear a pin drop. Suga and Rm’s brain are running a mile a minute</p>
<p>“They're great bosses.” CJ answers. “Bm and Eric are checking perimeter as of now”</p>
<p>“Great to hear. I'll talk with you later. Let me know if any of Drift’s men ended up in America.”</p>
<p>“Will do.” The phone call ends.</p>
<p>“What the fuck just happened?” Hwasa slams her hands on the table. Jimin grabs them to set her back down</p>
<p>“You mean to tell us…” Jhope pauses. “You're the leader of the IPA?!” Psy just chuckles.</p>
<p>“Why yes. Yes I am.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Surprise...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Got a long chapter for you all! I was gonna do the flashback scene in Solar's pov, but decided to have it where the whole story could be read (I hope that makes sense). I also decided to switch up some side characters for a little. Hope you enjoy!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>JSM</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Truth is Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Third Person Pov</b>
</p>
<p>“How did we not know?” Jin slumps in his chair.</p>
<p>“How could we know Hyung” Jungkook elbows him.</p>
<p>“Ok. We need an explanation. Tell us everything.” Rm gets back to the topic.</p>
<p>“What do you want to know?” Psy asks.</p>
<p>“Why are we here?” Byul buts in. Psy fixes his jacket before speaking.</p>
<p>“Well, it started back in 2016, when BTS first ran into Drift’s men.”</p>
<p>“So they were connected?” Rm stops him.</p>
<p>“Yes.” Psy confirms. “I told CJ about the possibility of a big group being attacked. I told her to get to Korea as soon as possible. She thankfully made it in time and helped you guys.”</p>
<p>“How did you find CJ? I mean she’s young.”</p>
<p>“She was at a festival. She was a fan of Kpop. I needed people that bad guys wouldn't expect. I saw her break up a fight between fans, so I had one of my old workers bring her backstage so I could talk to her about this. She agreed and started training. I trained with her for two years before she left back to America. Then one lead to another and that's how she found you guys. Once the attack happened she went back to the crime scene and found evidence of groups that were next to be attacked. Eric was their next victim.”</p>
<p>“That's when she went with him on tour.” Rm adds.</p>
<p>“Yes. She eventually ended up with KARD and we got Bm.”</p>
<p>“Why didn't you add more groups after that?” Hwasa asks.</p>
<p>“And why did you even create this in the first place?” Jimin jumps in.</p>
<p>“To answer Jimin's question first. I noticed when Kpop started to become more popular, artists began to get mistreated, like way worse than before. Security teams were taking advantage of their job and it wasn't ok. I created the IPA to properly train people to look after idols. I even created this camp to pretend it was a city, to have the people practice rushing away from mobs or stopping people from grabbing artists. I was going to start incorporating more groups until I received this.” He pulls out a note from a stack of papers. He slides it to the middle of the table. Jungkook picks it up.</p>
<p>“I know what you're doing. You've been warned. Who sent this?” Jungkook moves his thumb. “Oh thats who.” Jin looks over his shoulder.</p>
<p>“That's Order Kp’s symbol. It was on the inside of one of the vans.”</p>
<p>“I received this two days before Btob and Momoland were attacked. I knew CJ was away, so I called in Jessi to help. She went to the award and didn't see anything suspicious. It was after the award show that the disastrous event took place.”</p>
<p>“I helped Btob and Momoland escape. They told the media it was just a hiatus.” Jessi says.</p>
<p>“I immediately called CJ back here to help. I then asked Jessi to get some of her friends involved. It started with Loco, then Zico. After the award show, we called Chungha and Sanduel.”</p>
<p>“Wait, but we were a part of the IPA, why are we just now learning you were in charge?” Suga points out.</p>
<p>“At the time, I wanted to keep it a secret in case it got out, which it clearly did. That's why after you were all attacked, I told her to keep my name quiet. There was no trust with anyone. I told the solo artist since they were the only ones.”</p>
<p>“Jessi, Chungha, why did you go with us then if you knew you were safe?”</p>
<p>“We didn't realize that Cj was gonna get you all involved, but it ended up working out. You guys caught Drift’s attention, which kept him off of us.”</p>
<p>“So we were pawns?!” Rm raises his voice.</p>
<p>“Not on purpose Rm.” Psy calms him. “It’s like I said, I didn't know who the people were until I first called Cj. She then told me what happened with Mamamoo…” Wheein shudders at the thought. “I told her to keep you guys at the rescue and find anything that could help. Good thing to or els Mamamoo wouldn't be here.” They all nod their heads. “I needed to get some information to you guys without being caught. Anything that went to phones could be tracked. It wasn't worth the risk. So I sent a package to Heechul with documents and a key to one of their vans.”</p>
<p>“I was able to jump one of the guys and receive the key. I didn't realize that there were people inside the vehicle.” Loco explained.</p>
<p>“Anyways, we had Jessi and Chungha stay in case there was a problem with the Daegu village. Then a fews weeks later, they made contact with me saying,``You were helping evacuate idols, and evacuate yourselves.”</p>
<p>“We were afraid that you would leave when you were needed here.” Chungha says. “But then Solar was taken again.” Byul squeezed Solar’s hand. Solar leans into her ear.</p>
<p>“It’s ok Byul.”</p>
<p>“And now we are all here.” Psy grabs another binder of files. “Now, I’ve been collecting all the information I can on Drift, and I know a lot too.”</p>
<p>“That's where it all went.” Jhope mumbles. “Wait, what do you mean you <em>know</em>?” Psy takes a huge breath.</p>
<p>“I know Drift.”</p>
<p>“WHAT!” Everyone now jumps out of their seats</p>
<p>“Just hear me out.” He urges calm. “We were under the same company back in 1998.”<br/><br/></p>
<p>“1998?” Rm says to himself. ‘You guys were in a group! I saw a poster. That's why one look familiar”</p>
<p>“Yes, but our group never went anywhere. We were treated like complete dirt, especially Drift. The managers were ass and only cared for money. We eventually disbanded before debut and that poster is the only one that exists.”</p>
<p>“So this whole thing is a revenge story?” Solar puts two and two together.</p>
<p>“That's the conclusion we've come to. Here's something more disturbing.” He slides a tan folder. Hwasa was the one to open it.</p>
<p>“Oh my…” Her breath froze. “Those are pictures of us. Leaving our homes” She flips it over. “And names of security guards. There's BTS too, and Red Velvet. Everyone.”</p>
<p>“Drift trained those guards a long time ago.” He pulls up a picture of a building. “This is a warehouse in Jeju. These guards all came from the same training place, which is here.”</p>
<p>“The outdoors look familiar” Byul squints. “Oh...thats where-”</p>
<p>“We were taken.” Wheein squeaks out. She grips onto the arms of the chair. Tae grabs her hand and rubs her back.</p>
<p>“Drift has been planning this for years. Every resume that we've come to contact with is from that place. These guards have been out for years, following your guy’s every single move.He had all the information. Where everyone lived, their schedules, even family” Chills go down everyone's spine. “We aren't sure why he just now started to attack.”</p>
<p>“Where did these men come from?” Byul asks.</p>
<p>“Anywhere he could get. Some were escaped prisoners, drug dealers. He would wipe their information clean and give them new identities.”</p>
<p>“This is a nightmare.” Jin grabs his head.</p>
<p>“But people started dropping out of the job. I think Drift wanted to take everything a step further, and people thought it was too much, just like Axel.”</p>
<p>“What was a step further?” Solar tightens her hand around Byuls.</p>
<p>“Murder.” Another chill runs through everyone.</p>
<p>“I-I can’t do th-this” Wheein pushes her seat out and bolts out of the room, covering her ears.</p>
<p>“Wheein wait!” Tae runs after her. Hwasa, Solar and Byul dart to the door, chasing after their friend.</p>
<p>A crash of thunder breaks the silence after.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wheein keeps running, not looking at her surroundings, another crash of thunder roar through the camp. Tae stops at the door looking for where she went. He spots her going to the entrance. “WHEEIN STOP!” He calls out, even though he knows she won't listen.” He takes off, using all of his speed. “WHEEIN!” He screams at the top of his lungs. Tae feels like time slowed. He runs, and runs, and runs, feeling like he is never gonna get her. A strike of lighting stops Wheein in her tracks. She rips a scream before falling onto the ground. Tae watches her fall from afar. Byul, Solar and Hwasa make it down to the entrance of the big building. They watch Tae run.</p>
<p>Tae feels rain drip from his hair. He slows down and slides into the ground. He crawls to Wheein from behind. He takes her into his arms, laying them on their backs. “Wheein you need to breathe.” Wheein shakes her head, but her eyes blink rapidly. “Wheein...breath….1…2…” Tae continues to count, trying to focus the girl. “It’s ok Whee..we are all here for you…” Wheein can hear Tae’s voice faintly. She closes her eyes and locks in with Tae’s rhythm of speaking. Finally, she gets her breath back to somewhat stable. She lets out a huge ragged breath before opening her eyes. Tae sits her up and helps her stand. The rain pours on the two. Wheein keeps her eyes down, while Tae looks at her. “Wheein. Look at me.” He lightly taps her chin. “Nothing will ever happen to you again. Not while your friends are here. Not when I’m here.” He whispers the last part. She looks up to him, seeing what could be tears or rain drops fall down his face. Tae sneaks his hand around her waist. Bringing her in for a hug. She gives him a sad smile, biting her lip to stop it from quivering.</p>
<p>“I-I’m scared.” She looks back down.</p>
<p>“I know Wheein.” He whispers. “I am too. So is Hwasa, Byul, Solar. You aren't alone in this, but I promise you…” He chokes out the words. “I promise I will keep you protected Whee.” He engulfs her back into his chest, letting her cry out whatever she had left. Hwasa, Byul and Solar walk up to them with umbrellas covering their bodies.</p>
<p>“Why do we get inside?” Byul lightly taps Tae’s shoulder. He looks up and nods to the three. He lets Wheein keep her head in his chest, to hide her red face. He leans down to kiss her on her forehead. Hwasa holds the umbrella out for them while walking. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>…</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So where do we go from here?” Rm takes the attention off of the incident. Psy changes the tv screen back to the warehouse.</p>
<p>“We need to go here. This is where it all started. Drift has bought more buildings from that essentially abandoned area. I’m assuming that was where Mamamoo was.”</p>
<p>“He was most likely going to keep artists in these buildings until it was they're time to go do...yeesh.” Jungkook squirms in his chair.”</p>
<p>“With artists out of Korea, Drift is probably planning his next move.”</p>
<p>“More like next targets.” Suga stands up.</p>
<p>“Exactly.” Psy agrees. “Drift is most likely going to create an abroad team. He’s not gonna stop until these artists are his, or dead.”</p>
<p>“Who are the next targets?” Rm asks while searching through the files. Psy only sighs before flipping to a screen of pictures.</p>
<p>“Red Velvet?” Jhope’s stomach sinks. “And Eric,Bm.” His eyes suddenly widened. “Guys, the video chat. Red Velvet was literally standing next to us. Of course there are the targets. Eric and Bm were on his side! And the attack they revealed themselves to Drift”</p>
<p>“It's his way to find you all. If he can get his hands on them, your safety is in jeopardy.”</p>
<p>“Because we were the ones that stopped his plans to begin with.” Jin mumbles. “It’s the perfect way to find us. We made a stupid mistake”</p>
<p>“With them in New York, Drift could leave Korea to find them.” The door opens with a small creek. All the focus turns to Tae, keeping Wheein safe in his arm. The other three girls follow in. Tae sits Wheein between Solar and Hwasa, giving her distance. Psy takes a moment to clear his throat. “I think we will stop there for the day. Take tomorrow to explore and re-energize yourselves. We will discuss more in the next few days.” Psy takes a step back before leaving through the door Tae entered from. Jessi signals her friends to leave after Psy. Jessi approaches Rm with keys to their houses. He nods with a small smile before she leaves.</p>
<p>The silence was thick enough to get cut by a knife. No one dared to speak. All of them are exhausted, and now with the chance of the people they brought in dying, a weight laid on everyone, especially Rm and Suga. Suga fumbles with his fingers. He looked to Rm, who keeps his eyes on the keys. Suga finally sighs and talks.</p>
<p>“If Mamamoo wants to find safety...We will help you.” All the girls, including Wheein, look up to Suga. “You guys have been through enough. No of us expected this to go this far. If you all want to stay in hiding, we won't stop you.” Byul and Solar look at the boy. “Same for the rest of Bangtan.”</p>
<p>“Hyung-” Jungkook tries to talk.</p>
<p>“No Jungkook.” Suga cuts him off. “I’m serious. Everyone has been dealing with so much, I'm not sure how much longer this can go on.” He sinks into his chair. Bangtan and Mamamoo look around at each other., but Solar speaks up.</p>
<p>“Suga. I can't speak for my girls, but I’m staying with this until this over. There's no place for us to be safe until Drift is stopped.”</p>
<p>“She's right Hyung.” Jhope says. “They weren't here, but if it's true about them going after Red Velvet, It’s only a matter of time they find us in hiding.” Jhope side eyes Solar, letting her know he will explain later.</p>
<p>“But what if we fail?” Jimin intervenes.</p>
<p>“But what if we succeed?” Byul slightly smirks. “There's always risks when going down a path.” Suga lifts his head back up.</p>
<p>“So...who’s in?”</p>
<p>“I don't have anything left to lose. Both of them are right, if we can stop him, we’re a lot safer.” Jin nods his head. Byul takes Solar’s hand and raises both of them up.</p>
<p>“So are we.”</p>
<p>“I’m in too.” Jungkook smiles. Hwasa looks to Jimin.</p>
<p>“I’d be down to kick some guys ass.” She wickedly girns. Jimin rolls his eyes.</p>
<p>“Aw fuck it, I’m in.” Wheein looks to her best friend. She takes a shaky breath. Hwasa holds her arm.</p>
<p>“You know, I think this guy has caused enough.” Tae hears the girl speak. He scans Wheein’s body language, which now becomes more confident. “I think we let him taste his own medicine” She proudly puffs out her chest. From crying just moments ago, Wheein realizes that this needs to be done. She wants this man to suffer like she did. She has to be brave enough to overcome not only him, but herself.</p>
<p>“Me too.” Tae looks directly into her eyes. Both hide their smiles. All that was left was Rm. Everyone stays soundless for him.</p>
<p>“So…” He begins.</p>
<p>“Where do we start?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>…</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bangtan and Mamamoo stay in the room for hours, talking, laughing, and coming up with a plan to trap Drift. They didn't come up with much, besides what they were gonna have to eat. It was a chance for all of them to relax. The time reached around 11 when Jungkook was the first to call it a night. All of them followed suit, leaving the building. Jin called Irene when he headed towards his and Jhope’s house. Rm led him and Suga down to their home. They ran into Zico who was grabbing a late night snack from a vending machine. They invited him and chatted till they fell asleep. Jimin and Tae followed a sleepy Jungkook. They saw him off to bed before walking a little while longer. They ended up following Mamamoo to their house without even knowing. They kept their distance to not seem like they were following on purpose.</p>
<p>“Why don't you two stay with us for tonight?” Byul offered to the younger girls. “I think we could all use it.” Hwasa nods with excitement, only to look to her right and see Wheein sitting on the sidewalk</p>
<p>“Ok unnie. We will be inside in a sec.” Hwasa says. Solar leads Byul inside the small home. She sits next to her best friend. “Hey…” Hwasa nudges her. “How are you feeling?”</p>
<p>“I...really don't know.” Wheein shrugs her shoulders. “I don't really know what caused me to panic again. I guess it was everything that built up. From escaping my own house, to here. I didn't have time to freak out then, but I guess I did now.” She looks up to the stars. “It’s so pretty out.”</p>
<p>“Cause you're here.”</p>
<p>“Yah Hyejin, cheesy ass.” Hwasa laughs at her. After they settle down, Hwasa leans her head on Wheein’s shoulder. “Who knew all of this would occur to the two youngers eh?”</p>
<p>“No one could have ever imagined.” Hwasa grabs a hold of the necklace. “I’m surprised you agreed to do this.”</p>
<p>“Well, I thought about it. I was gonna say no after what I've been through, but I realised that no matter what lies ahead, I can’t change the past. But i can change the future to make sure the past doesn't happen again. If I said no, I could have been caught again. Being with a team gives a smaller possibility of me being trapped. I could help stop him, so people don't have to go through what I went through.” Hwasa sits up.</p>
<p>“I swear Wheein, your brain.” Wheein lightly smiles.</p>
<p>“And besides…” Wheein looks around, when his eyes catch Tae. “With these guys and girls around, I feel safer. Still scared, but more optimistic of what's to come.” Hwasa follows her eyes to the boy she was staring at.</p>
<p>“You gonna give him a shot?” Wheein smirks to Hwasa</p>
<p>“We will just see how the future progresses.” She picks up Ggomo’s backpack and heads inside. Hwasa stands to see the boys leave in the opposite direction.</p>
<p>“I guess we will.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>…</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Drift!” A henchmen screams out.</p>
<p>“What is it?” Drift walks down the steps.</p>
<p>“They’re still here.”</p>
<p>“You mean those idiots stayed in Korea?”</p>
<p>“Yes Sir. A source can confirm they met up.” The man hands him a phone.</p>
<p>“Oh poor Rm...He just made a big mistake.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Midnight Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morning comes around fast for the group. Hwasa was the first to wake up from the girls. She sits up from the floor where she slept. Moonbyul and Solar slept together on the couch, while Wheein snored next to her. She carefully walks out to the patio. The storm came and went, with the sun rising from the clouds. She quietly walks back into the house to the sound of the doorbell. Somehow none of the other girls woke. Hwasa tiptoed to the door.</p><p>“Hi Jimin.”</p><p>“Hey Hwasa.” She steps down to close the door. ‘I brought you a smoothie. You know, for breakfast.” He hands it out for her to take.</p><p>“Thank you.” She sips through the straw. “Why are you up so early?”</p><p>“I could ask you the same thing.” He joked. “I went for a run this morning.” Hwasa sarcastically nods at him. He holds out his hand. “Care for a walk?”</p><p>“I’d love that. Just give me a sec.” Hwasa opens the door. She motioned him to follow inside. He steps in, to see the quiet three sleeping in the living room. Hwasa grabs a piece of paper and a pen she found from a cabinet. She writes a note to the sleepers, saying she went out for the morning. She leaves it on the counter before walking back outside.</p><p>The weather was warm enough to not have a jacket, but chilly enough to wear pants. Jimin and Hwasa stroll down the sidewalk of the camp. “How is Wheein doing?”</p><p>“I think she’s ok. I don't know what made her change her mind, but I’m glad she did.” Jimin only nods, not wanting to push the topic any farther without Hwasa initiating it.</p><p>“How are you doing Hyejin?” She takes a sip of her smoothie.</p><p>“I’m here. That's all I can really be thankful for right now.” Jimin nods in agreement. The stroll down the road before reaching the building they first met up at. They see Rm talking with Jessi and Zico. Others start to gather out of the houses and walk up to the building. The three girls walk up behind Hwasa and Jimin. “Guess we better go?” Jimin nods letting a light chuckle out.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“Drift’s warehouse is in the center of abandoned buildings.” Psy points at the screen. “We were able to find pictures the past few weeks, and saw that the other buildings are being developed by his group.”</p><p>“Why do you think he's buying these buildings?” Rm walks around the table. Everyone else sits in silence as the two leads discuss.</p><p>“There’s two scenarios. 1 is that he has somehow built his gang backup. This is probably not the case though.”</p><p>“How so?”</p><p>“Drift is losing people left and right. His resources are shallow. If there are gangs and dealers involved and they see their own men being murdered, they're most likely gonna draw back until they get what they want.”</p><p>“What's the second option?” Rm asks him.</p><p>“Cells, holding places. For the artists. Drift has a limited team in Korea, but no one knows who they are. It’s simple for them to pass through the airport without being spotted. If they do leave, Drift has vehicles to help transport them back here.”</p><p>“He does have a helicopter.” Hwasa mumbles to herself.</p><p>“One of the buildings could be for vehicles as well.” Jhope pointed out.</p><p>“That was our main option, until we got a message from CJ.” He pulls up the picture on the screen. “Bm and Eric were able to give us a basic outline of the first warehouse.” He points to a space behind the drawn out building. “That right here is where they keep the vehicles.</p><p>“So where do we go from here?” Rm wanted to know.</p><p>“We have to infiltrate his headquarters. We already have a layout of what to do.”</p><p>“Who goes into the building and kills him.” Byul asks with a cold tone.</p><p>“Well...This plan is very flexible on who goes. I wanted to leave that up to all of you.”</p><p>“My team would help get you in.” Jessi builds on. “We also have a plan to stop the constructions of the other buildings.” She pulls out a bag. “We would use these.” She shows the group. “This is a combination of chemicals and explosives”</p><p>“Now we have to use bombs? You’ve gotta be kidding me.” Solar slumps in her chair.</p><p>“All you have to do is set them in certain areas of a building. We have a remote that will make them explode when we are ready.” Zic holds out the remote.</p><p>“You can divide into whatever teams. I need to talk to CJ for a while. Jessi will let me know when the plan is set.” Psy exits the office. All of them looked around each other, waiting for someone to say something. Suga clears up his throat.</p><p>“I suggest two teams of four and one team of three.” The awkwardness breaks at his words.</p><p>“I’m going after Drift.” Rm volunteers. “We should have four of us go after him. The team of three should go to the smallest and easiest to access building because they have less people.”</p><p>“I’ll be on the team of three.” Wheein raises her hand. “It may be easier for us Mamamoo to somewhat split.” All the girls agreed.</p><p>“I wanna stop Drift Rm.” Hwasa . Solar glares at the younger one. The air was stiff. None of Bangtan dared to intervene.</p><p>“Hwasa-”</p><p>“I mean it Solar. All three of you went through it, and I need him to pay.” The two stare off. Byul grabs a hold of Solar, while Wheein grabs Hwasa.</p><p>“Solar, you do realize she isn't gonna back down..” Wheein says quietly. Solar looks back to her. Byul quickly avoids eye contact, knowing that Wheein was right. Solar rolls her eyes before looking away.</p><p>“Fine.” Hwasa smirks in her direction.</p><p>“I’m going with her.” Jimin says.</p><p>“So am I” Tae directs his way to Wheein, getting a tiny ok from her lips. “That makes that group.”</p><p>“Suga and I will go with Wheein.” Jin elbows Suga.</p><p>“That leaves Jhope and Jungkook with us.” Byul says. “Well now that's figured out. When does this happen, when does this happen Jessi?” Jessi cracks her knuckles, licks her lips</p><p>“Two days.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the meeting went on to discuss the full plan. Each person had their own job when it came to blowing the buildings into shreds. All the idols listen to Jessi go over every little detail to make the plan work. Solar wrote down notes to remember the most important factors. After Jessi finished talking, she handed the floor to Sanduel. He told everyone to follow him to one of the rooms in the building. When they all ended up at their location, the door had the word “weapons” In big letters. Sanduel unlocks the door and leads everyone inside.</p><p>“Time to pick self defense weapons. Each can take as much as they want. You can hang this area and train with the weapon of your choice.” Jessi signals Chungha, Loco and Zico to leave them for a while. Sanduel stays around to help the others find what they want.</p><p>Mamamoo and Bangtan stare at the room covered in guns, knives, any weapon they could think of. Jungkook was the first one to move, running his hand across and gun. The others follow his motion, wandering the room.</p><p>Jungkook wanders to the hand wear, eyeing a set of solid brass knuckles. “I want these!” Jungkook takes them on the wrack. “I’ll be like a wolverine!” he steps to a punching bag in the corner and starts punching. Sanduel walks up behind him, giving her instructions how to properly use the small, but very effective weapon. Sanduel gets impressed by the power of Jungkook's punches. They were stopped by a shot ringing through the room. Sanduel looks to who shot it.</p><p>“Found mine.” Suga laughs holding up a handgun, spinning it on his finger before placing it in a holster. Byul tries to pick up a hammer with a spiked ball on the end. It was so heavy, that when she grabbed it, she fell over. Solar helps her stand up.</p><p>“Maybe try this?” Solar looks to her right, picking up nunchucks and throwing knives. “I settled for a gun too.” She leads Byul over to a target to practice her throwing. “Let’s see if you can throw this farther than a baseball.” Byul furrows her eyes. She turns and aims the knife. She flicks her wrist, sending the knife right into the target's head. Solar clamps her jaw. Byul turns back around, lifting one eyebrow.</p><p>Wheein gets drawn to a bow and arrow. “This could come in handy.” She takes the bag of arrows and the bow. She walks over to the area where Byul and Solar were standing. She pulls one of the arrows out.</p><p>“Wait!” Sanduel runs over to her, stopping Wheein from loading the arrow. “There’s different types. Here's a normal one” He pulls one from the bag, handing it to Wheein. She pulls back and shoots the target near the heart.</p><p>“Nice shot!” Byul smiles at her younger friend.</p><p>“I was the champion back at the idol games, remember?” Wheein sets the bow to the side. “Um what was the arrow I was gonna shoot before you came?”</p><p>“An explosive arrow.” Sandeul joyfully says. Wheein gives him a surprised, yet shook face. He gives her basic instruction of each type of arrow. “And if you run out, use this” He hands the girl a box</p><p>“What’s this.” She fumbles with the box.</p><p>“It’s a new technology. If you press the button on the side, It will refill the normal arrow. Cool right?”</p><p>“I probably don't wanna know where you got this.” Wheein side eyes him. He just shakes his head.</p><p>Jimin helps Hwasa pick out daggers to use. He hands her a pair that has a slightly rigged shape to it. Hwasa mess around, stabbing the floor’ These will work. Something caught Hwasa's eyes while she faced Jimin. She walks towards a circular shape. “A shield…”She takes it off the hanger it was on. Jimin looks at her confused. “Hey Jin!” Jin spins around for his name “Catch!” Hwasa throws it like a frisbee. Jin catches it with one hand, before sliding it on.</p><p>“This fits nicely.” Jin looks in a nearby mirror. “Are we becoming the avengers or something?”</p><p>“It's bulletproof, and it helps break down doors.” Sanduel tosses a gun. “This should work.” Jimin, Jhope and Rm settle on hand guns. Tae was the last one to pick out his form of combat. He picks up a small object. He looks to see it has a small button. When he pressed it, it opened to a full size staff. “That's not all.” Sandul holds out the key to the door. He throws it at the staff to see electricity come from the staff. Tae smiles widely. He grabs a few more things off the wall.</p><p>“Smoke bombs come in handy too.”</p><p>Hours pass on while the group trains with their new gear. Loco helps teach Mamamoo basic fighting techniques. He goes through each move slowly before letting the girls spar on him. All four were fast learners and pinned Loco to the floor easily. Chungha and Rm go over the outline of each building.</p><p>“I’ll be able to guide all of you when you have the earpiece in.” She says, pointing at the pipeline.</p><p>The rest of the day consists of training and planning. Rm and Suga keep close with Chungha about the layout of each building. Loco and Sanduel continue the training with Mamamoo, and Bts, to prepare them for what's coming. The rest of the day passes, flying into the next. People were on edge for the future. Training continued until the sun began to set. Jessi and her crew start to prepare the equipment. Rm approaches the group.</p><p>“Need any help?” Rm asks. Zico waved him over to help hook up some wires.</p><p>“Rm we are leaving tonight?” Zico looks at him.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“We have to get set up in time. We are going to secure the area and make it as easy as possible to get through.” Chungha walks up with a computer and a box.</p><p>“Here are the earpieces. They're custom.” She holds them out to Rm with a smile. Rm takes the box.</p><p>“Our favorite colors. Nice touch Chungha.” Rm watches the team load up into a van. “Let us know you're safe!” He watches the fan drive away, giving one final wave. Rm walks back down to his living space. He’s not sure why, but Rm felt funny. He feels like something is wrong, but he can’t figure it out. His furrows his eyebrows in, scratching the top of his hand.</p><p>“I need to make a phone call.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>The night slowly takes over the sky while everyone makes last preparations. Jungkook and Jhope check the cars, making sure there's no damage on the inside. Jimin walks around with Tae, discussing their own plans for action. The rest stayed in their own places, to mentally be ready for tomorrow.</p><p>Rm walks back into his home, closing his phone, to see Suga watching the tv. Laid out in front of him was his gun, and the map Chungha printed out.</p><p>“You may wanna sleep.” Rm closes the door behind him.</p><p>“Just looking it over one more time.” Suga sits up from the couch. “You know we can’t mess up right?”</p><p>“Of course Suga. We can’t think that way. We aren't gonna mess up.”</p><p>“And if we do?”</p><p>“Then we do what we always do.” Suga raises an eyebrow. “We improvise.” Suga just laughs at Rm, who starts laughing too.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for letting us stay again.” Wheein hugs Solar. Hwasa helps Byul lay out the blankets and pillows.</p><p>“Any time you two.” Solar sincerely smiles. “You know, we really need to do this more often.” All three nod to the older girl. “Alright you guys need to get some sleep. We will see you in the morning.” Solar walks to the bedroom next to the kitchen. She stared out the small window next to the bed. She hears the door close behind her, and feels arms wrap around her waist.</p><p>“What are you thinking about?” Byul slightly whispers.</p><p>“Oh you know….”</p><p>“I know what?”</p><p>“I’m nervous, Byul” Solar admits. “Everything that happened led up to this. What happens if-” Byul squeezed the girls in her arms, feeling Sola’s body relax. She leans down, kisses her shoulder, and rests her chin.</p><p>“I’m nervous too Unnie.” Solar tilts her head down to see Byul from the side. “I don't think you're alone on that. You're also not alone on this mission. Everyone is fighting against him. We aren't gonna let that guy get away.” Byul drags Solar to the bed, lying and covering her up. “You need to rest. Tomorrow we need all the energy.” Byul kisses her sleep before watching Solar doze off into dreamland. She stands back up and looks out to see the full moon. She sighs. “Hopefully we end this tomorrow.” She then goes next to her girlfriend, and holds her close. Byul tries to keep awake, but her eyes give in slowly to darkness.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The story is about to get interesting...</p><p> </p><p>JSM</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Crash and Burn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Thursday<br/><br/></b>
</p>
<p>Darkness covers what once was the blue sky. The ride to Jeju was a silent one in all three cars. They left early in the morning at different times. The cars pull around to the locations Chungha sent each of them. In the car that Wheein was in, she looks out the window to see the area of abandoned buildings.</p>
<p>“We’re here.” Suga pulls up behind the entrance, which was made of brick. Wheein could only see some tops of buildings, but the rest was unknown. She places her white earpiece inside of her ear. She was dressed in all black clothing, with a black hood to cover her. Suga hands out masks to protect their actual faces. When he parks, Jin ducks out of the car, popping the trunk. He pulls out his shield and Wheein’s bow. Jin helps Wheein out of the car, handing her the bow. In the distance, Suga sees a man, wearing a cap.</p>
<p>“Team one is in position.” He presses on his black ear walki.</p>
<p>In the building across, Chungha sits on the roof, She spots Suga, Wheein and Jin, crouching against the brick wall. “Heard team one. Loco is on standby, ready to call police when time” She pulls up the maps to the first building.</p>
<p>Loco lifts up his face and titls the cap up to Suga. “Ready on standby.” He responds. He stares in the general direction of team one.</p>
<p>“Team two ready yet?” Chungah communicates .</p>
<p>At the opposite entrance, Solar and Byul exit their car. Solar wears a black crop with black leggings, while Byul wears black skinny jeans, with a black shirt and leather jacket.</p>
<p>“Team two setting up now.” Solar presses her dark blue ear com. Jhope and Jungkook step next to the girls. Jungkook slides his brass knuckles on his hands. Byul loads her nunchucks on a belt she was wearing. “Team two in place.” Chungha types on her computer, pulling up a second map.</p>
<p>“Jessi, I'm transferring you the two maps. Team three will not go in until the bombs are set.”</p>
<p>“Heard Chungha.” Jessi sits in a car. “Zico is set for an evacuation plan when needed.” Zico pulls the car from a corner. “Remember, no one gets killed unless necessary. We need people alive to track down others. Is team three on deck.”</p>
<p>Hwasa zips up her black jacket, hiding her necklace in her tank top. Jimin walks to her side, giving her a big nod. Tae and Rm sit on top of the car's roof. Rm presses down on his purple ear piece.</p>
<p>“All set.”</p>
<p>Chungha types away. “The security systems will be down in 3…”</p>
<p>Solar and Byul hold hands tightly, giving one last at each other. Fear and adrenaline runs through their eyes. Solar pulls out her gun, giving her girlfriend an encouraging smirk before ducking down.</p>
<p>“2….” Chungha breaks into the system, looking for security cameras and locks.</p>
<p>Jimin rubs the ring on his finger, while stealing glances at Hwasa. He shakes away any doubt he has left. Hwasa flips her daggers around, before leaning against the car.</p>
<p>“1…”</p>
<p>Tae and Wheein both close their eyes at the sound of Chungha. Loco looks up to team one. Jin and Suga get in a fighting like position. Zico and Jessi cross their fingers. Rm takes a huge breath. The silence kills over the earpieces. Chungha clicks all around her computer, breaking any firewall.</p>
<p>“We’re in.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>…</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wheein watches the cameras shut down at the door. “Cameras down at the front.” Wheein tells in her ear.</p>
<p>“Move in team one.” Jessi instructs.</p>
<p>Jin places Wheein behind him, covering both with his shield. Suga advances to the door. Chungha zooms on her computer, watching the little dots move in. She sees the dots stop in front of the locked door. Chungha clicks on her screen, hacking into the lock. Chungha cracks the code. The scanner blinks light green in front of Suga before the doors unlock. He carefully opens the door as small as possible, so no one suspects them entering. He holds out his gun, waving Wheein and Jin to follow. Wheein draws a bow from her back, placing it in the bow. The ear comms go crazy with static, before Chungha speaks. “Building one is on the left.” Wheein walks in front of Jin shield before pointing for the two boys at the building. Suga lets Wheein lead them to the door. The other two teams wait in silence for their cue.</p>
<p>“Chungha the doors are bolted shut.” Jin says. Chungha scans the building's layout.</p>
<p>“There's a glass window on the left side.”</p>
<p>Wheein runs to the side. She sees the window Chungha was talking about. She put away the arrow she had and pulled out a new on. She aims the arrow next to the window and fires. The arrow springs out of the bow, leaving a trail of rope. The arrow sticks onto the wall. Wheen grabs the end of the rope and ties it next to a light post. “We can climb this. There’s a ledge that one can stand on to break the window.” Jin puts his shield on his back. He places his hand on the rope and starts to climb. He flips his body around to hang underneath the rope. “Careful Jin!”. Jin climbs up to the window, and lets his feet drop. He swings back and forth before letting go. His hands grab the ledge, and carefully climbs up. Once safely on the balcony, he looks to the window.</p>
<p>“There's a latch” He whispers. He grabs a hold carefully, before pulling with all is strength. The latch pops from  the window and it swings open. He stops it from crashing into the inside of the warehouse. He looks down to the floor of the building, seeing at least 10 guys walking around. He brings the window back and keeps holding it so it doesn't open. With his free hand, he presses on his dark pink ear comm. “Chungha there's people in there.” Suga guides Wheein to the wall, in case someone walks out.</p>
<p>Sanduel climbs onto the top of the roof next to Chungha. He sees her frantically type away. “Setting off an alarm.” She presses her space bar. Jin hears the loud alarm go off in the building. Team one looks over to see the bolted doors creek open.</p>
<p>“Guys they'll see you. Get up here!” Jin reopens the window. He carefully septs on to a bridged of black steel. Suga lifts Wheein up onto the rope and follows behind. They both quickly climb up before the doors open. Jin helps the two through the window, and lands on the bar bridged. All three stay low to the ground and look underneath the rail. All three watch men leave, but some stay.</p>
<p>“You guys aren't gonna be able to get on the ground until they leave.” Chungha says. “The first bomb needs to go at the end of the platform you're on.” Wheein begins to crawl to the other side. Sounds of metal clashing can be heard all over the warehouse, but it wasn't her. The guys below were building with metal.</p>
<p>“What do you think they're building.” Suga whispers to Jin.</p>
<p>“Probably cages.” Jin snickers. Wheein makes it to the end of the platform. She places it onto the wall. The bomb sticks just right.</p>
<p>“Thats one.” She crawls back. “We need to get them to leave.” Wheein pulls out of her arrows.</p>
<p>“Wait, what are you doing?” Suga tries to put his hand in front of Wheein, but hits the arrow. Wheein loses grip and it falls to the floor. A loud <em>Ding</em> could be heard on the floor. The three freeze in their positions. The rest of the men turn around to see the arrow on the ground. They pull out their guns and aim upward.</p>
<p>“Who's there?” One yells out. It was dark enough for team one to hide in the dark. Jin makes a quiet movement to pull his shield from behind.</p>
<p class="">“Get behind me.” He pulls the two. Wheein then draws another arrow. “Shoot another one Wheein.” She aims to bow upwards and shoots.</p>
<p>“FIRE NOW FIRE!” One screams from below. Gunshots go off, shooting towards the three. Bullet after bullet hits off of Jin’s shield. Suga covers Wheein for extra safety. “Fuck I’m out!”</p>
<p>“NOW!” Jin stands and jumps off the platform. Thankfully it wasn't a huge drop. Wheein and Suga find the latter down. Jin lands on top of one of the guys. He flips them over, throwing them across the floor. Wheein takes another arrow and fires from a far. A loud hurling scream is heard when the arrow lands in one’s shoulder. She runs forward, but is tackled by another random guy. They ram her into the wall.</p>
<p>“Suga!” Wheein tries to block the guy with her bow, but her bow ends up smashing into her chest. Suga dives towards Wheein, taking out the guy's legs. He throws him to the side, pulling out the bomb from his pocket. Suga tosses it to Wheein, sticking it on the wall behind her.</p>
<p>“Bomb 2 secured.” He presses his ear comm</p>
<p>“Team two move in.” Jessi says. Her and Zico wait in the car patiently with the radio on.</p>
<p>Jungkook and Jhope climb the wall, pulling Solar and Byul after standing on the ledge. All four jump down and run.</p>
<p>“Building two is coming up.” Sanduel says. Jhope runs forward, pulling out his pistol.</p>
<p>“Hyung what are you doing?!” Jungkook yells out. Jhope shoots the door. The lock comes off. He runs and slams into the door. He stumbles into the room, where guards are surrounding.</p>
<p>“That was the worst idea ever.” Jhope grabs his shoulder. The other three rush forward. Byul takes a star and flicks it towards the group. It lands in a leg of the one approaching Jhope. Jungkook bawls his hands and socks two guys. Solar ducks under to grab Jhope. She drags him to the side, placing one bond next to him on a pipe. Jhope presses his orange ear comm. “I’m ok. One bomb down by Solar.” He stands back up carefully. Solar shoots anyone trying to come near them. She shoots one down, dead. Byul yanks her nunchucks out, wrapping it around someone's necks. She leaps onto their back, sucking the life out of them, before letting go. She jumps to the second level, gripping onto pipes. She takes a second bomb, connecting it to a window.</p>
<p>“Bomb two down.” She lets go of her red comm and leaps down carefully. She slips on one pipe and falls on her back. “Argh.” She grunt. She slowly stands back up, but looks to the door. She sees Jungkook knock out two more guys before placing the last bomb onto the steel door. He wipes sweat of his face before speaking into his grey ear comm</p>
<p>“3 out of 3 Chungha. We don't have much time left, they have to know we are here.”</p>
<p>Chungha observes the surrounding areas with the security cameras. “No ones around. We have a chance. Team three get ready. What's going on team on?”</p>
<p>“The last bomb placement is too high.” Suga points upward. “How are we gonna get up there?”</p>
<p>“Uh hello? Wheein shakes her head. She pulls out the last bomb and an arrow. She pulls back, closing one eye up to the spot. She lets go. It feels slow to Wheein. She watches the arrow fling across the air. The room's tension was thick. Suga and Jin watch with wide eyes as the arrow sticks. It locks the bomb in place. “Yes!”</p>
<p>“Alright Wheein!” Both boys raise their hands. After their little celebration, a loud alarm rings through the area. All three cover their ears. “Chungha, did you set that off?” Suga asks. Chungha scans all alarms she has access to.</p>
<p>“No...All of them should be disabled.” She scans one more time. “Drift knows something is wrong. Team Three move in now!” Rm jumps off the car and runs inside. The rest follow with caution thrown into the wind. Rm darts shooting round after round. Dozens of men burst through the main building.</p>
<p>“Everyone get ready. Do we have medical equipment on standby?” Tae asks. His green ear pisces play small static.</p>
<p>“Yes. We have stuff in our car. We are moving In. Loco be on standby with the ambulance.” Jessi turns off her car, stepping out and grabbing a medical bag. Her and Zico began running to the site. Drifts crew surround the two other buildings. Jungkook holds up his fist ready to fight. Jhope grabs his shoulder, but prepares for attacks. Men dash to the groups. They were outnumbered, but they were more equipped. Loud bangs are heard in the two buildings. Solar and Byul climb rails, leading men away from the main building.</p>
<p>Rm kicks the door wide open, walking in. Henchmen tried to come forward, but were gunned down. Jimin and Hwasa follow behind. They separate leaving three bombs around the building. Tae comes up across a room. He rams the door showing two mattresses and blood stains. “This is where they were held.” He mumbles. He places a bomb in the middle of the floor before walking out. A man from behind rams into his staff, be shocked to death. Tae looked at the setting. “Oh oops.” He flips it to stun before finding the others. Hwasa rams daggers into a dude's sides. She brushes her hair out of her face and notices a door.</p>
<p>“That’s where he has to be.” She says to Jimin. Rm overhears a walk to the door.</p>
<p>“Chungha be ready to set the bombs off.” Hwasa talks into her yellow colored communicator. Rm kicks the door down again and walks inside.</p>
<p>A man sits at the desk at the end of the room. “Drift!” Rm calls out. The chair turns around to reveal the man. Jimin walks in next, followed by Hwasa and Tae.</p>
<p>“Ah welcome guests.” Drift sits up in his chair. “What do you think of my enterprise?”</p>
<p>“Games over Drift. Give up.” Jimin yells.</p>
<p>“Oh but it's only begun.” He snaps his fingers and the door slams behind the four. They turn around to reveal men hiding in the dark corners. They leap at the three behind Rm. Punches were thrown before Drifts men caught them. Hwasa struggles in the guy's grip. “Nice to see you made it Hwasa.</p>
<p>“Fuck you.” She huffs out.</p>
<p>“Let them go Drift!” Rm commands.</p>
<p>On the other side of the communicators, Wheein takes out three guys at once. Men grunt on the floor before Wheein focuses her attention to the conversation happening in her ear. “Rm what's happening.” Suga and Jin look worried as they hear the conversation too.”</p>
<p>Chungha types out what Drift says. “Rm are you ok?” He doesn't respond. “Rm can you hear me?” Sanduel stands out, darting off the side of the building. “Loco called the officials now.” Loco dias the number and runs.</p>
<p>Solar and Byul freeze in its place. “Hwasa?” Solar yells out. “Hwasa where are you?!” She tries to get some sort of answer, but nothing. Jungkook runs his hand on his neck.</p>
<p>“Unnie what do we do?” Byul looks over to her. Jhope walks over to them.</p>
<p>“This turned into a rescue mission.”</p>
<p>
  <b>…</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I knew you guys would be here any day now, but I’m surprised you only brought four of you.” <em>Wait four? </em>Rm thought. <em>He doesn't know about the others.</em></p>
<p>“How did you know.” Tae tries to break free.</p>
<p>“Oh it's so simple….” Drift pulls out a phone and tosses it on the ground. “Recognize it Rm?” He stares at Drift, before looking down and picking it up the phone.</p>
<p>“Hee-Heechul's phone...How did you get this?”</p>
<p>“I have people everywhere Rm…” Drift smirks.</p>
<p>“Where is he?”</p>
<p>“Oh relax, he's in a hospital bed probably waking up.” Rm steps back in horror.</p>
<p>Jungkook kneels down hearing what happened to Heechul. Byul and Solar run up to him. “Chungha we need to stop this!”</p>
<p>In the first building, Wheein tries to run to the main entrance. “Wheein no!” Jin grabs her by the waist. “It's too dangerous. They don't know where they are here.” Wheein doesn't listen and tries to break free.</p>
<p>“Police and paramedics are on the way.” Loco says.</p>
<p>Back in the room, Drift stands up and walks to Rm. “Now here’s what you're gonna do…” He pulls out a gun. “You're gonna go back to the rest of you friends and tell them I’m dead. You will lead them here, understand?”</p>
<p>Solar clenches her teeth hard at Drift’s words. She almost yanks the blue piece out of her ear. Byul holds onto her hand and reassurance. No one makes a call for the next move. Everyone stays quiet. That was until Solar had enough.</p>
<p>“Set off the first two buildings Chungha…” She says. Her team watches her turn into her leader mode. Jin, Suga and Wheein run out of the building.</p>
<p>“Solar are you sure?” Chungha pulls up the detonator. Solar guides her team out of the building, far enough away from the building.</p>
<p>“Now.” Chungha gets the cue and presses the button. The two buildings turned shades of orange. Fire cascades from the windows and doors. Everyone's ears ring. Wheein looks away from the building. Ruble flies from the once were holding places for idols. It is now burning pieces of wood and steel.</p>
<p>Drift hears a boom from his window. He looks out to see smoke and fire cover the area.”WHAT DID YOU DO?” He looks at Rm.</p>
<p>“Isn't it obvious?” Rm only smirks. Hwasa rips her yellow ear piece out of her ear from the static and places it in her jacket. She observes the scene outside.</p>
<p>“They were here weren't they?” Rm doesn't respond to that question. He instead crosses his arms, raising his hand to, so call scratch his ear. He secretly presses on his earpiece.</p>
<p>“Chungha set off the last bomb.” Drift looks at him confused.</p>
<p>“Rm I can’t. You're still in there!” Chungha pleads.</p>
<p>“Do it Chungha!” She hears someone scream in her ear before pressing the final button.</p>
<p>The room shakes from the inside. The heat shoots up. Drift screams, socking Rm in the face.</p>
<p>“Get those three out of here!” The men agree and drag Tae, Jimin and Hwasa behind Drift. Tae and Jimin try to fight back, ripping out their own ear pieces. The inside of the building breaks. Pipes explode from pressure. The other two teams get up and rush towards it. Sanduel, Jessi and Zico wait outside. They were about to run until they saw a helicopter fly away.</p>
<p>“They're getting away!” Jhope starts to run. Wheein and Jungkook follow behind. Wheein pulls out her last arrow and shoots it at the helicopter. It barely hits it, but it gets a guy's attention. The man turns along with Hwasa, who he was holding onto.</p>
<p>“HWASA NO!!” Wheein shrieks. Jungkook has to grab onto her, when the guy shoots towards her. Byul and Solar hear their younger one scream, already knowing Hwasa was gone. Jhope gets close enough to see the other two. The helicopter shoots up into the air.</p>
<p>“They have three of them!” He yells out.</p>
<p>“Someones inside.” Jin panics. And grabs his shield covering himself from debris falling. All of them hear sirens pull around. They run to hide away, but Byul doesn't. Byul glanced at Solar before taking off into the burning building.</p>
<p>“Byul!” It was too late. Byul wraps her arms around her head and dives into the fire.</p>
<p>The walls were peeling, and pipes were too hot to touch. Byul waves smoke away from her face, all while coughing what was getting into her lungs. “RM!” She rasps out. More smoke enters her body. She covers her mouth with her jacket, ducking under fallen wood. She comes upon a door that was locked shut. “RM I'M COMING!” She tried to knock it out with her feet, but it didn't budge. She takes a step back before running at the door. It finally breaks open. She sees Rm out cold on the floor. “Rm can you hear me?” She asks between coughs. He doesn't respond. It’s becoming harder for Byul to breath. She looks to her side, catching a glimpse of brown and green earpieces. She snatches them, stuffing them into her pocket. She rolls Rm onto her back and lifts her legs. She grunts at the pain, but runs out of the room. The building was getting ready to collapse at any moment, but Byul didn't give out. She weaved through falling wood and metal. She sees the two mattresses burn to a crisp before looking to the front door. She heard Rm move behind her. “Rm it’s Byul! Stay still.”</p>
<p>“Byul...my phone…” He grabs into his back pocket holding it out for her. She sees a message and understands what to do. She ran as hard as she could. Two wood slabs fall in front of the door, but it didn't matter. Byul ducks her head and breaks them in half. Byul gasps for the fresh air as she runs to where everyone ran to. Cops come by not too long after, along with firefighters.</p>
<p>Solar sees two figures covered in soot and smoke. “Thats them!” She runs over to them. Byul kneels down, dropping Rm to the side before falling herself. Zico and Jessi run over with medical supplies. “Jessi, they took in a lot of smoke.”</p>
<p>“I don't have the right stuff!” Jessi slams her bag down. Zico and Jin help treat wounds on Rm. Wheein sits next to Solar who's a crying mess. It was a tap on Solar’s shoulder that made her turn around. A friendly face shows up.</p>
<p>“I-Irene?”</p>
<p>“She needs this..” Irene holds out two inhalation masks. Suelgi and Wendy come around the corner with more medical supplies. Chungha and Sanduel run with Eric and Bm. Solar looks over to see CJ with the cops, directing them away from where they were. Joy and Yeri drove up with two vans to help them leave when ready.</p>
<p>Solar puts the mask on Byul. Irene starts the machine. Seulgi helps Jin do the same with Rm. Wendy helps the others with any smaller wounds they have. Eric and Bm kept looking out with Sanduel and now Loco. Solar lays Byul on her lap, hearing her breath become stable again. Byul coughs out loud, alarming the girl. Byul looks up and gives a weak smile.</p>
<p>“Rm called them…” She points to him weakly. Solar brushes small hairs out of byul’s face.</p>
<p>“Don't use your energy Byul.” Solar sighs. She sees Wheein go for Byuls hand. “We will get Hwasa back Wheein. Tae too.” Wheein looks up. She gives a small nod before focusing back on Byul. CJ approaches the group. Suga walks up to her.</p>
<p>“How did you guys get back here so fast?”</p>
<p>“As soon as we were settled. Psy called me saying we need to come back.”</p>
<p>“We were pissed.” Bm laughs. “But he told us about this plan and we knew we needed to be back here.”</p>
<p>“Then Rm called us saying he wanted our help. He didn know we were already back.” Irene jumps in. “We got into contact with Cj’s boss, who's apparently Psy and told us you guys were here.” Irene looks over to Rm, who is still passed out on the road. “But we were a little too late.”</p>
<p>“Byul wasn't though.” Eric smiles at the girl. Solar looks down at the girl whose eyes are closed. She sees Byul put her hand in her pocket and pull out something. She reveals a maroon and green earpiece.</p>
<p>“They were on the ground…” Byul whispers. Solar takes them out of her hand and gives them to Chungha.</p>
<p>“We need to go.” Bm turns around. “Put Rm in the back.” Jungkook and Jhope carry him to the back seats of one of the vans. Solar lifts Byul into one seat and sits next to her. She also brings Wheein with her to sit on the other side. Irene and Eric sit up in the front, starting the car. Jungkook sits on the floor next to Rm. The rest go into the other van, and Jessi's team goes into their cars. Eric leads the way, down small roads, hidden from the police. In Jessi’s car, Chungha still has her computer out. She watches the police channel, showing the fire of what was once Drifts hideout. She shakes her head before closing the laptop. She pulls out the earpieces that Solar gave to her. It was then when something hit her.</p>
<p>“Didn't three of them get taken?” She mumbles. It doesn't go unnoticed as Jessi turns her head.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Jimin Tae and Hwasa are gone, so why do I only have two earpieces?” CHungha opens her laptop back up, clicking to a screen. “Oh my god, Hwasa must still have hers?”</p>
<p>“What does that mean?”</p>
<p>“It means I can track her!” Chungha presses her own ear piece. “Everyone pullover now!”</p>
<p>Solar receives Chungha’s message and becomes confused. She tapped Eric telling him to pullover. They all go to the side of the road. Solar decided not to wake Byul since she needed to rest, and pulled Wheein out of the car. Chungha comes running to them with her computer. Irene and Eric also step out, along with Suga and Jhope.</p>
<p>“Do you all still have your earpieces?’ Chungha asks. Solar pulls out hers and hands it to her. The others follow her lead.</p>
<p>“Jungkook and Byul had theirs too.” Solar tells her. “And Jin.”</p>
<p>“I knew it.” Chungha lays out the earpieces on the ground.</p>
<p>“Knew what?”</p>
<p>“I colored coded these so it can follow each person better.” She lays out the brown and green one next to the ones the others handed over. “I’m missing one. The yellow one.” Chungha pulls out her computer.</p>
<p>“Is that Hwasa’s color?” Wheein gives a hopeful look to Chungha.</p>
<p>“Yes. Look at this.” She flips her computer around. “Hwasa is on the move. We haven’t lost the connection. We can find out where they are going!”</p>
<p>“Let’s follow them!” Wheein exclaims</p>
<p>“Woah hold on a sec.” Suga steps forward. “We should wait until they stop moving. We won't be able to keep up if they're still on the move. It will be way easier to get a final location and gives us time to prepare.”</p>
<p>“I agree.” CJ shuts her door. Jin and Bm step out. “My old apartment is not too far from here. We can stay there.”</p>
<p>Solar was on the brink of tears. Irene notices and becomes extremely worried. “Solar are you ok?”</p>
<p>“I..I” She couldn't form a sentence. Wheein looks to the older women in shock.</p>
<p>“Unnie…”</p>
<p>Solar sits down on the side. Suga looks at the girl sitting before him. She was scared. Suga hasn't seen Solar like this before. “We just lost three people, who’s gonna be next? There's so many of us now, we are too vulnerable.” Suga knew what she was talking about. He decided to sit next to her.</p>
<p>“Then maybe we can split.” Suga taps her knee. “She has a point guys. Look how many of us there are. We need to separate.” Suga takes control.</p>
<p>“My team will head back to Psy then.” Jessi said. “You can keep in touch when you are all ready.”</p>
<p>“Jessi, maybe I should go with them. I mean Rm is down for the count. They need my computer to find Hwasa.” Chungha pleads. Jessi agreed.</p>
<p>“We can take Red Velvet back to the old place.” CJ says. “We checked it earlier and no one seemed to find it. We will be safe there.” CJ sets down a pair of keys next to Solar. “These are the keys to the apartment. Let us know when you get there.” Suga shakes Cj’s hand before each group gets in their respective cars to leave. As they drove away, Suga nudged Solar’s shoulder. “Ready to go?” Solar takes a deep breath, regaining her composure.</p>
<p>“Yeah. I’m sorry about that. I just don't want more people getting hurt.”</p>
<p>“No worries noona. You made a point. They could have been in a lot more danger if we were together, let’s get going.” Suga stands up, holding out his hand. Solar gratefully takes it and pulls herself up. They walk over to the van.</p>
<p>“How are we all gonna fit?” Jin scratches his head with one finger. Solar slides the door open and climbs through. Wheein follows her, but turns around to Jin.</p>
<p>“The trunk.” She slides the door shut. Suga already climbed into the drive spot and Chungha sat in the passenger's seat. Jungkook steps out and pops the trunk for Jhope and Jin. Both look at their younger one.</p>
<p>“What? We were here first.” Jungkook guides the boys with his hand to sit in the trunk. The two roll their eyes and climb in. Jk shuts the trunk and climbs back next to an unconscious Rm. “He’s still breathing.” Suga puts the car in drive and glides across the road.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>…</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suga pulls up to the front of the apartment building. Solar hops out and goes to the side where Byul is still knocked out. She lifts her up, keeping the mask over her face. Wheein helps carry the breathing machine. Jin and Jungkook carry Rm. Chungha and Suga hold the doors for them to walk in. Just as they think they're in the clear, the front desk man yells at them.</p>
<p>“Who are you?” Suga looks at him like a deer in headlights. Not knowing what to do Solar speaks up.</p>
<p>“Uh we are friends of these two.” She glances down to Byul and then to Rm.</p>
<p>“What happened to them?”</p>
<p>“Oh um...they got drunk. Like really drunk. We had to take them to a hospital. They said we could leave.”</p>
<p>“Where in this complex do they live in?” The man folds his arms. Suga is quick to react.</p>
<p>“These were the keys.” He holds them out. The man inspects the number on the side.</p>
<p>“Ok, you're good to go I guess.” The man walks to a door behind the front desk and slams it shut.</p>
<p>“How did you come up with that so fast noona?” Jungkok looks at Solar with disbelief</p>
<p>“Let’s just say this isn't the first time I’ve had to carry a blacked out Moonbyul before.” Solar presses the elevator button. She steps in when it opens, leaving room for the others. They end up on the top floor of the complex. Jhope takes the keys from Suga and unlocks the apartment.</p>
<p>The apartment was neither too small, nor too big. The living room was spacious and it had a decent sized kitchen. Here were two bedrooms.The big couch took center stage in the living room. Suga and Jungkook took Rm to the closest one, while Solar went to the other. Suga laid Rm carefully onto the bed. Chungha removes the mask from his face to check his vitals. Once he is cleared, she goes to the next room and checks on Byul. Solar sits next to Byul as Chungha examines her.</p>
<p>“She just needs to rest. Her lungs are back to normal so she doesn't need this.”</p>
<p>“Hows Rm?” Solar stops Chungha from leaving.</p>
<p>“I don't think he's going back out in the fight Solar. He was knocked out cold, most likely from Drift. Then the fire started. If Byul got to him any later, it would have been too late.” Shivers go down Solar’s spine. Chungha stands up to leave the room. Solar puts the mask back on to Byul, just to keep herself sane. She then leaves and closes the door.</p>
<p>Out in the living room, Suga holds on to Chungha’s computer. Jhope walks from the kitchen , handing Solar a cup of tea. “Anything yet?” She asks him</p>
<p>“They're still on the move.” Jhope waves his cup around. “It’s hard to tell when they will stop.” Solar only looks ahead to the tv screen. “The explosion is everywhere on the news.”</p>
<p>“Do you think they're on our tail now?”</p>
<p>“Most definitely. Now these guys know it's a threat. Any lead they get is not gonna be good for us.” Jhope sits down at a stool next to the kitchen island. Solar follows suit, but her eyes lock on a fast asleep Wheein. Jin and Jungkook come out from Rm’s room, carrying blankets and pillows. Jungkook tosses them down on the floor. He takes two pillows and a blanket and walks over to Wheein. “Solar noona, do you mind helping me. She looks uncomfortable in that jacket.” Solar completely forgot about what they were wearing. She walks over to Jungkook and kneels next to Wheein. She carefully removes the jacket from the sleeping girl. Wheein felt her eyes barely open.</p>
<p>“Get some sleep Wheein.” Solar whispers. Jungkook notices the smaller girl shiver. He removes his own sweatshirt, which he always keeps on hand, and gives it to Solar. She lifts Wheein’s arms and slips the sweatshirt onto her. Jungkook sets the two pillows behind Wheein's head as Solar lays her back down. He lightly tosses the blanket on top of her, watching her  go into a deep sleep. “Aw shit. We left Ggomo at Psy’s camp.” Solar softly laughs. Jungkook just shakes his head.</p>
<p>“And clothes Noona.” Jungkook stands up before entering the kitchen. Chungha comes out from the bathroom, with her hair all wet. Solar ties her hair up into a high ponytail. Everyone watches the tv, seeing the mess Drift caused. They know time is running out, but they just have to wait until</p>
<p>“Chungha they stopped moving…” Chungha rushes over to the computer, seeing the yellow dot stay in its position.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>…</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I SAID MOVE IT!” Drift screams out. Jimin and Tae were still resisting two big guys behind them. The helicopters landed in the woods. All three were dragged to a large truck. “You aren't getting aways with this.” Drift signals the two men to kick Jimin and Tae onto their knees. Hwasa tries to fight, but is too weak compared to the big guy holding her. Drift walks up to her, pulling out his gun. “You three are all that is left.” He laughs hysterically. “I bet people will pay good prices to see you three…” He laughs harder before finishing his sentence. Hwasa looks at him with pure disgust.</p>
<p>“Go to hell!”</p>
<p>“Oh dear. You'll come with me.” He fiddles with his gun before pointing it at the back of Jimin's head. “Tell these boys to stop resisting or they die.” Hwasa couldn't bear to see her friends die right in front of her like that. She desperately nods ok, as the big guy lets go. Hwasa runs up to the front of them. Tae keeps his eyes low as Jimin stares directly into her eyes. She cups Jimin’s face.</p>
<p>“Jimin please. Please stop fighting.”</p>
<p>“Hwasa I-”</p>
<p>“Jimin, I can't see you die. After everything we've gone through, you aren't gonna die like this.” She then lifts Tae’s head up. “You too Tae. You just got on good terms with Wheein, do you want to waste your chance?” She sees tae bite his lip. “We will get out of this. We will find a way.” Tae sees the pain in Hwasa's eyes. He knows this is harder on her. She just rescued her friends, but now she's in their shoes. He knows he has to keep it together, because she still is strong. He nods his head. She lets go of his face and focuses her attention on Jimin. “Please Jimin...please” Jimin sees Hwasa hold onto his hand. He can only sigh and nod.</p>
<p>“Hate to break it to you, but you aren't ever getting out of this.” Drift only smiles. The three look back at him with anger. “Put them in the back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>…</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They all focus on the screen, seeing the yellow dot move again. “How is that possible?” Suga tries to see if the computer broke.</p>
<p>“It was probably a twitch to a new vehicle.” Jhope stands up punching a pillow.</p>
<p>“This is what Hwasa must have felt like….” Solar says to herself. <em>But now Bangtan feels it too.</em></p>
<p>“I’ll watch the computer tonight.” Suga stands up and walks to the kitchen. “I;ve pulled all nighters before. You all need to sleep.” Chungha gathers a blanket and pillow on the other side of the couch. Wheein was still asleep, with Solar running her hand through her hair. Jungkook gets comfortable on the recliner. Jin and Jhope agreed to watch over Rm, taking shifts in the night to wake up. Solar asked Jungkook to watch over Wheein, and get her immediately if she wakes up panicking. Solar walks to the bedroom where Byul was fast asleep. She stands in front of a mirror on the door. Solar lifted her shirt upm examining the scar on her stomach. It reminds her everyday what she is fighting for.</p>
<p>“Did it break again?” Solar turns around to the sound of Byul’s husky voice. She dashes over to her. Byul tires to stand up.</p>
<p>“Don't move.” Solar gently lays her back down. She rushes out the door sneaking into the bathroom. She glances to the living room, seeing Chungha asleep, but Jungkook wide awake, keeping an eye on Wheein. She takes a washcloth and gets it soaked.</p>
<p>“Can I at least take this off.” Byul points to the mask. But when looking into Solars pleading eyes, she knew it was staying on for the night. Solar sees all the soot Byul was covered in. She feels Byul's forehead, and wipes of the dirt and ashes. “Unnie I’m ok…”</p>
<p>“Why did you go back in there?” It was the question Solar has been beginning to ask.</p>
<p>“They've risked their lives to save us. I wanted to return the favor. Rm is too important to let die. He’s done so much, I just acted.” Solar continues to wash Byuls face.</p>
<p>“Your so selfless Byul.” Solar smiles. Byul can only laugh.</p>
<p>“Please. Have you seen me?” Byul watches Solar laugh in front of her. “Can I please take this thing off now?” Solar only groans.</p>
<p>“If you have problems breathing, you put it back on right away.” Byul agrees. Solar climbs into bed next to her, bringing Byul in close.</p>
<p>“Hows Wheein?”</p>
<p>“Jungkook is watching her tonight. I think she's gonna be ok. Only because she knows we will get them back.” Byul nuzzles into Solar’s chest.</p>
<p>“You need some sleep unnie.”</p>
<p>“Then lets get some.” Solar strokes Byuls hair. It wasn't until she heard Byuls breath keep a consistent rhythm for her to slip into sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi all! So we are coming up to the end of this story. I think theres about 2 or 3 (maybe 4) chapters left A lot is going to happen in the next chapters. Not to mention this chapter is long as heck. I hope you all stick around until the end!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stay tuned...</p>
<p>JSM</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Win or Lose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Middle of the night</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook stirs around in his chair. Normally, Jungkook can sleep anywhere, and stay asleep. Tonight though, Jungkook can't fall asleep. He finally decides to give up on sleep and open his eyes. He rolls off the reclining chair and walks to the kitchen. He sees Suga’s face glowing from computer light, only to see his older friend fast asleep. He opens up the fridge to grab some banana milk. He hears some soft rumbling of thunder outside, when he steps behind his Hyung. “Suga…” He lightly taps his shoulder.” Suga doesn't wake up. Jungkook gnaws on his lower lip before looking at the screen. He sees the dot moving, but also holding still. Jungkook zooms in on to its location. “That strange...Suga Hyung.” Jungkook hits him a little hard for him to wake. Suga's eyes snap open.</p><p>“I didn't do it! Oh hey Jungkook.” Suga rubs his eyelids. “Ugh i have a headache.” Suga stands up to walk to the medicine cabinet.</p><p>“Hyung don't you think this is weird?”</p><p>“What's weird.”</p><p>“Hwasa’s dot. It stops for a while then moves. Look it stopped again!” Jungkook says in a loud whisper, remembering others were sleeping. Suga turns around and comes closer to the computer screen. “Is it a glitch?” The dot starts to move again.</p><p>“No, it's moving too consistently to be a glitch.” Suga. “Drift must be running out of places to hide.”</p><p>“Should we wake people up?”</p><p>“I think so. Go wake Chungha first.” Jungkook stands up and walks to the couch. A gust of strong wind can be heard from outside. Lighting flashes shine into the window, brightly. Suga has to blink the white spots away from his eyes. A loud crash is heard after. Wheein shoots up from the couch. Jungkook stops, watching Wheein search frantically around her.</p><p>“Get Solar.” Jungkook doesn't face Suga with his stern tone. Suga runs from his seat into Solar’s room. Jungkook approaches Wheein carefully, kneeling in front of her. “Wheein?”</p><p>“H-hwasa. Tea-hyung. Where-” Wheein cant put her sentences together. Just in time. Solar and Moonbyul dart from their room. It scares Wheein. Launching her into Jungkook’s arms.</p><p>“Wheein what happened?” Solar sits next to Jungkook, who covers the girl's face. Solar gives Jungkook a questionable look. Byul quietly walks to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water for Wheein. Suga walks to Chungha, tapping her quietly to wake her up. He then goes to Rm’s room, waking up Jin and Jhope. Moonbyul ends up next to Solar, holding the water out for Wheein. Jungkook gently nudges Wheein to the water. She lets go of him to take the water from Byul. She solely sips on the waters before finally talking.</p><p>“I think the thunder scared me out of my dream. I didn't know where I was for a second. I thought I was with…” She takes another swig of water. “Sorry Jungkook…”</p><p>“It’s ok Wheein noona.” He smiles graciously. Wheein crawls away from him, to rest on Solar’s shoulders. “Since you guys are awake, Suga and I think Drift is running out of time.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Hwasa’s dot is stopping for periods of time, then moving again. He can't find a secure spot.” He brings over the computer and gives it to Chungha.</p><p>“Yeah that's not a glitch. He doesn't know where to go.” Chungha hands back the computer. Jin and Jhope walk out from the room with sleepy eyes. Solar finds the tv remote and turns it to a news station.</p><p>“Uh guys…” All of them watch the news.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cops all over South Korea are searching for the mysterious attackers that have caused thesaurus events the past few days. Cops will be out every day, like they are now, searching any location for the so called attackers. These attackers are the same who have attacked idols, and caused the disappearance of Mamamoo. The girls of Mamamoo have still not been found, and now Bts have been reported missing. Other agencies have come out with statements of a temporary hiatus, until this emergency is figured out. We will be keeping a 24 hour station to keep updates on this rapid situation. Police are begging people to report and suspicious behavior immediately.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The screen switches to a helicopter camera following a group of cop cars down the main highway.</p><p>“Well that's just great.” Solar throws the remote. “Now the cops are after them, and most likely us!”</p><p>“Maybe that's why Drift can’t find a place.” Moonbyul eases Solar. “Because the cops are everywhere.”</p><p>“How are we gonna go about this?” Jhope said, now fully awake.</p><p>“We go ahead first.” All of them turn to the voice. Rm stands in the doorway, resting his head on the wall.</p><p>“Hyung you should be up.” Jungkook runs to him, helping him sit on the chair.</p><p>“That doesn't matter. Look everyone. We don't have much time left. Drift is gonna leave Korea soon now that the cops are out. He will take our friends with him.” Wheein’s breath hitches at the thought. Moonbyul lets Wheein sit on her lap for comfort. “Drift is gonna stop at any minute. That's our only shot left.”</p><p>“But how are you gonna get past the police?” Suga asks him in desperation. “If what you're saying is true, there's no way in hell we will get past all of them.”</p><p>“So we call for backup.” Solar swallows the lump in her throat. Rm gestures his hand to Solar, telling her she's right. “I think I have one plan that could work…”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“Put them here” Drift commands his guards. Hwasa, Jimin and Tae get thrown into a cold, metal room. Tae and Jimin are quick to their feet. “Don't even try you two.” Drift smirk. Jimin clenches on his teeth, before turning around to see Hwasa, weak on the floor. He becomes alarmed and runs over to her.</p><p>“Hwasa?” Jimin taps her side. He sits her up in his lap. “Hwasa whats wrong?”</p><p>“Wa..ter” Hwasa tries to speak through her dry voice. Jimin watches Drift about to leave the room.</p><p>“You're just gonna leave?” He yells out. “She needs water!”</p><p>“And that's my problem because.”</p><p>“You want her alive right?” Jimin begs. Drift rolls his eyes. He shoos his men away out of the room. Jimin keeps his eyes on Hwasa, taking her hand. The guards return, throw two bottles of water to them. Tae scrambles to get them, before Drift has a chance to take them away. He scurries over to Jimin, taking off the cap. Drift then slams the door behind him. “Here Hwasa.” Jimin hands her the bottle. Hwasa tries to lift her free hand, but it shakes too. “Let me help.” Jimin tips the water back for her as she drinks until her mouth is full. Tae wanders around the room.</p><p>“How much time do you think we have?” Tae walks up to the two on the ground Jimin helps Hwasa finish the water. She then sits herself up.</p><p>“At least a day.” Jimin sighs. “I’m really looking for a miracle here.”</p><p>“They'll find us” Hwasa wipes her mouth. “They won't just leave us.” Jimin falls onto his back. It was then the door reopened to Drift. Tae smacked Jimin up, along with putting Hwasa behind him. They all take a step backward when Drifts guards come forward.</p><p>“Let’s have some fun shall we?”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Solar goes through her plan step by step, with everyone sitting around the living room. Chungha takes notes on what Solar says is important. Rm limps to the kitchen to grab a drink, before limping back. Solar points to the police screen on the tv. “They will be distracted,” She explains. All watch with wonder in their eyes. She finally finishes her idea and sits back down.</p><p>“Solar...this.” Suga tries to gather his words. “This is a huge risk.”</p><p>“No riskis too big for our friends.” She says confidently. “We have one last shot to get them safe and stop this for good.”</p><p>“I’ll contact Jessi.” Chungha pulls out her phone, handing Suga the laptop.</p><p>“I’ll get Irene.” Jin said a little too enthusiastically.</p><p>“And you said there's nothing between you two.” Jhope jokes. Jin flicks the back of his head, earning a small groan from Jhope. Rm walks over to Solar, who's now on the couch, slipping the blue earpiece in her ear.</p><p>“You know I’m going out there right?”</p><p>“Rm you're in no condition to fight.”</p><p>“Who said I was gonna fight? I’ll stay with Chungha, but I’ll be damned if I stay behind.” Solar knows she can’t argue with Rm.</p><p>“As long as you feel up to it, I won't stop you.” Solar fiddles with her fingers. Rm slips his arm around her shoulders.</p><p>“This is gonna work.” He whispers.</p><p>“Hey Solar!” Jungkook yells over to her. She makes eye contact with him. “When is your plan gonna exactly start?”</p><p>“Whenever Hwasa stops moving, according to her ear piece.”</p><p>“Well it stopped moving.” Suga says calmly. She leaps over to where Suga was sitting, to see the yellow stay in place.</p><p>“How long?”</p><p>“A while.” Solar looks around the room.</p><p>“I guess it starts now.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Jimin falls onto the floor, after being stuck in the face by one of Drift’s guard knuckles. Hwasa lays on her back, far away from Jimin. All three stay on the cold ground.</p><p>“That seemed to get them in shape.” Drift laughs to himself. He slowly approaches Hwasa, hovering over her. “You see Hwasa. I alway get my way.” Hwasa slightly opens her eyes, to face Drift. His beard was starting to grow, but Hwasa saw his evil in his dark eyes.</p><p>“You'll...never...win.” She says between breaths. Drift's face turns stone cold. He grips onto Hwasa shirt, and slams her onto the wall. Hwasa's head hits hard against the wall, and she tries not to groan from the pain.</p><p>“You don't get it do you.” He brings his other hand around to grab her neck. “I already won.” Hwasa tries to bring up her hands to get him to stop, but he slams her against the wall again. It was when something fell out of her pocket that switched Drifts attention. He lets go of her neck, with Hwasa letting out a huge gasp for air. He looks down to the yellow earpiece on the ground. He throws hwasa onto the ground, giving her a fuming look. “Say goodbye to your friends.” he takes his foot and smashes what once was the earpiece.</p><p>“Drift! People are asking where to meet you to pick them up.” One of his personal guards calls out.</p><p>“They don't get shit anymore.” Drift pulls out his gun. “They got two hours to find me.” He points the gun over to Hwasa. “Or they're mine.”</p><p>“NOO!” Jimin jumps onto Drift, throwing him down. Jimin punches him a few times, before Drift grabs his shirt and throws him over to Taehyung. Tae tries to help Jimin up, but is tackled onto the ground. He breaks free, reaching Hwasa to push her out of the way of Drift, who was quickly approaching her. Drift ends up slamming Taehyung into the ground. The two guards keep a firm grip on Jimin. Tae crawls over to Hwasa, who’s holding onto her head from the pain. Her eyes were barely open, when she saw Tae sit in front of her legs. Drift comes walking over with a limp and leans in front of the two.</p><p>“Your friends have two hours. Starting now.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Suga is about to get up, when he watches the yellow dot disappear from the screen. “It’s gone.” All of them look over to a now panicking Suga. “It’s gone, the signal. It’s not there, IT’S FUCKING GONE!” Chungha rushes over to the distressed man and looks over to the computer.</p><p>“Don't leave from that location.” All wait in suspense until Chungha walks away. “Her earpiece must have lost singla or been broken. That’s the last location.” Wheein almost collapses at the words. Jungkook keeps her up on her feet. Who knew that just a day ago, that could have been the last time she saw her friend. Solar holds onto Moonbyul's hand tightly, not knowing what to do.</p><p>“We need to go to that location.” Solar says with a shaky breath.</p><p>“Solar wh-”</p><p>“I mean it Byul. I know it’s a gamble, but that’s our last chance. We either win, or lose.” She looks around the room. “We can’t give up. You guys didn't when you rescued us. We have to have that energy for those three. Also, Drift probably found what was tracking her, meaning we don't have much time left at all. So we are gonna go kick his fucking ass!” Solar puffs her chest out with confidence. Rm looks up to, giving her a nod. Everyone else follows his lead. Solar looks next to her and sees a worried Byul. She rests her forehead on hers, trying to give her some sort of ease and hope. Byul eventually nods to her. “Chungha, keep in contact with Jessi. Jin and Jhope do the same with Red Velvet, Eric and Bm. We need to go.” Solar tugs Moonbyul out the door, with the others following. They reach the van, all hoping in. Jin slams onto the gas. The car screeches forward. Suga keeps the police station on, seeing more cars flowing out of stations and onto roads. Chungha keeps the computer on the spot the yellow dot once was, giving Jin directions to the backway. Solar keeps her eyes focused on the road, holding both Wheein and Byul’s hand. Solar is scared out of her mind, but she can't show it now. She knows this is what needed to happen</p><p>And she will be damned if anyone comes in her way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>...Well see you next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. The Gamble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All around the country of South Korea, police officers scatter, examining any suspicious activity that could lead to the finding of the mysterious people. They pull over any car they can, to ask questions, to get any leads. They patrol the street, watching for anyone who dares to run from them.</p><p>Jin drives down the backroad Chungha told him, keeping the wheel steady on the bumpy road. Suga places his phone onto his knee, staring out the window. Sirens can be heard everywhere, yet somehow no one knows about this road. Jhope and Jungkook lean in the back of the trunk, when Jungkook gets a message from Yeri.</p><p>“They're on the road now noona.” Jungkook waves his phone. Solar turns around and gives him a satisfied look.</p><p>“How much farther?”</p><p>“Five minutes” Chungha responds. Before she could speak, Suga's phone rang out with a new update.</p><p>
  <b>Two vehicles apprehended by the police. The people inside the cars were on their way to meet a mysterious man to pick up a “package”. The location has now been given to the possible person behind this course of events. Other officers around the area are now heading to that location.</b>
</p><p class=""><b>“</b>Is that the same location as Hwasa’s” Wheein bites her lip with anticipation. Suga hands the phone to Chungha.</p><p>“It’s the exact location.” Suddenly, Jin swerves off the road, breaking into a pile of trees. “What happened Jin!?”</p><p>“Look.” He points to the cops who started to turn on the road. “This is a s far as we can go.”</p><p>“What are we gonna do now?” Jhope asks worriedly. Solar points over to Jungkook.</p><p>“Get them off the road.” Jungkook knows what Solar meant and texted Yeri.</p><p> </p><p>Yeri and Joy drive calmly on the freeway, until Yeri receives the message from Jungkook. “It's time.” Joy increases her pressure on the gas pedal and speeds down the road. The two girls fly past two cop cars. Joy sees their lights turn on and begins to follow her from behind.</p><p>“Jessi I need your assistance here!” Joy yells out. Her phone was plugged into the car, on speaker with another caller.</p><p>“I'm moving in.” Jessi pulls out from a side road. She spots where Joy and Yeri were being chased. “Sanduel rolled down the window.” He quickly rolls it down and points his gun out the window. He shoots towards the tires of the cop cars. One bullet lodges in deep, causing the car to spin. Jessi drifts into the other lane as the car falls behind Yeri and Joy. “Nice shot.” Sanduel smiles, but it quickly fades when he looks out his side mirror.</p><p>“Jessi there’s more” She looks out her rearview mirror to see more office cars following them.</p><p>“Shit. Yeri, Joy go into the city.” She yells out. She sped up next to the other cop car, weaving in front of it. She then jumps in front of Joy's car, leading the way. Yeri starts to text Jungkook.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, the others quickly exit the van, ground behind bushes. Police officers fly down the road. Others walk and patrol the surrounding areas. Wheein has to place her hand over mouth to keep herself calm. Jungkook pulls out his phone, to keep updates on Yeri.</p><p>“They're in town Solar.”</p><p>“Perfect. The cops should leave in 3. 2-” A loud radio can be heard from where they were hiding.</p><p><em>“We got two cars entering the middle of the town. We need everyone in the surrounding area.” </em>The officer who was nearing their bushes stops to run to his own car. Everyone lets out a sigh of relief. Suga pokes his head out ever so slightly to check the surroundings.</p><p>“All clear.” Everyone stands up and runs into a back entrance. Chungha keeps her computer open, giving directions on where to turn. Once they turn down an alley, she spots the building.</p><p>“That's where they are. Rm and I will be close.” Her and Rm dash off to the other side of the street. The rest of Bts and Mamamoo run down the main road. Rm leads them to a ladder. He helps Chungha climb up, before following. And lay down on their stomachs to not be seen. Chungha places the computer in front of them. She pulls up the police station. Her eyes widen when she is about to speak. “Guys the cops are coming in your direction. Hide!”</p><p>Solar slows down, listening to Chungha. She then hears police sirens around them. “Move to the sides” She pushes everyone out of the street. She runs over to Wheein and Byul, pressing her back against the wall. She looks around the corner to see Joy’s car taking a sharp turn. People are running away from the scene. More police officers run down to the cars. She spots Jhope and the rest of Bangtan moving backwards into the dark. She places her hand on Byul's chest to do the same. She can hear more people running in their directions. “Fuck.” She mumbles. It wasn't until someone wearing all black approached the alley way, pressing against the opposite wall. She squints, and slightly smirks.</p><p>“Irene, they're in the alley,” Eric winks to her. Jessi’s car zooms by, with three cars following. Eric takes a small leap before running out in the street. He runs as fast as he can to catch up to the car. He looks up to see Seulgi and Irene getting ready to jump. Cop starts to catch onto Eric, running after him. “Jump Irene!”. Irene leaps down, falling onto three officers. Seulgi follows, lifting Irene up to run in the other direction. He finally catches up to the car after it has to slam on it breaks because Jessi did a u-turn. He grabs onto the bumper, when the cop driving sees him. The cop pulls his gun and shoots at the window. Eric falls to the side, before he hears the engine rumble again. Just in time, Wendy jumps onto the roof. She holds out her hand for Eric, right as the car moves. Eric grips hard, before swinging around to the roof. The cop rolls down its window, holding his gun out. Wendy shoves Eric aside, twisting the cops arm. Eric help her throw the cop out of the window. The climb in, slamming on the gas. Eric drives the car to the other side of the city.</p><p>Seulgi and Irene run to the side of Bangtan, seeing people in bullet proof vest run over to them. “Now we have the FBI?” Irene’s eyes dart around. She looks to Bangtan, before nudging them down the alley further. “There is a side exit close to the building. Take the first left.” She then presses a button on her phone. She waves to Seulgi to step out with her. As they step out, with their faces hidden, the FBI draw their guns. Both girls hold their breaths. Mamamoo watches from the other side. Moonbyul can’t bear to see her friends stand then, until she hears the guys grunt in pain. Bm and Zico fall from the roof, ramming into the FBI. Bm takes the handcuffs she found and bonds the three together. Irene looks to Moonbyul. “Go now's your chance!” Irene runs again with Bm and Zico. Solar takes the chance and pulls Wheein with her to the building. Moonbyul follows, but quickly gives Irene a hug.</p><p>“Thank you.” She pulls away before she’s spotted.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>…</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Drift inspects his watch for the time. The two guards finally let go of Jimin, who's weak on the floor. Hwasa was still laying on the wall, heavily breathing. Tae looks all over face.</p><p>“Hwasa you need to stay awake ok? Stay awake for Mamamoo please.” Tae cups her face, trying to get her attention. Drift only grins.</p><p>“30 minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Chungha and Rm leap to another building. “The coast is clear. Hurry up everyone.” The entrance to the storage facility was empty, no cops anywhere. Solar finally reaches the spot with Wheein. Moonbyul follows close behind, handing them face covering. Solar spots Bts climbing down a building, meeting up with them.</p><p>“Which building Chungha?” Solar asks through her earpiece.</p><p>“The blue one in the middle.” She responds. Chungha checked the police station again.</p><p>
  <b>High speed chases still occur, but now police officers chase after random people dressed in black, who have sabotaged the police’s attempt to find the real culprit. Offices are now circling the building and the town.</b>
</p><p>“Fuck guys get in there. They're coming fast.” Rm almost screams. He stands up and jumps to the next building, which was closer to the location. Solar gets the anger in his voice and runs to the storage lot. She climbs the fence, helping Jhope and Jin climb over. Wheein and Moonbyul climb next to Jungkook. Two black cars do donuts near the entrance, with Jessi, Joy, Yeri and Sanduel climbing out.</p><p>“You guys go, we will hold them off!” Jessi calls out. She puts down her ski mask before getting ready to fight. All of them finally climb over the fence, running to the blue building. The cop car Eric drove slams onto the curb, with the two fumbling out. Irene sees Rm and Chungha on the roof next to them before crawling down. Rm can see from above, the swat cars swarm the area.</p><p>Solar slams herself into the door, causing her to moan in pain. Jhope just shakes his head. “Didn't you learn from me.” He smiles. Jungkook and Suga take a nearby piece of wood and jam it into the crack of the door. Wheein and Byul search for anything that can help open it. It was Jin who started to push onto the piece of wood.</p><p>“It’s moving!” More of them help push on the piece of wood. From the corner of Wheein's eye, she sees the red and blue flash everywhere.</p><p>“Were running out of time!” She pushes even harder, and it finally opens wide. Jungkook keeps it from closing with his body.</p><p>“I’ll keep it open, just go in!” He pushes Wheein inside. Solar looks over to Suga.</p><p>“Keep this guard as much as you can. If we don't come out in ten minutes, bust in.”</p><p>“Are you gonna be ok on your own?” Suga carefully holds her arm. She can only look at him with a stone cold face.</p><p>“His plan started with Mamamoo, and he will end with Mamamoo.” Solar pulls Byul in with her. Jungkook moves his body out of the way, keeping the wood in place on the ground. Bangtan prepares to guard the door.</p><p>Rm watches from above, seeing Chungha shut the computer. “Get down there Rm.”</p><p>“What abou-”</p><p>“You know you need to do. They're in there. There's no use for the computer. I’ll help guard the front.” Chungha takes his hand. He can only nod before jumping down with her. He leaps over the fence and stands next to his team. He watches the offices come out in bulletproof vests, helmets and shields. Everyone waits for his words.</p><p>“Protect our girls.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Solar hears the door shut. It was pitch black inside the strange room. She keeps Wheein and Byul close to her. Wheein finds the light switch, and reveals a single door. “They're in there.” She wipes her sweaty palms. Byul swallows the lump in her throat. Solar turns to both of them, waiting for them to give her assurance. Byul can only take her face and leave a kiss on her forehead. Wheein gives her a stern nod. Solar starts to run. She runs as fast as she can, kicking down the door in front of her.</p><p>She stumbles into the room. Breathing through her mouth, she sees Tae sits straight up. Wheein and Byul follow behind. “WHEEIN!” He yells out. Wheein sees him, and his best friend behind him. He gives her an apologetic look. Wheein wipes her eyes to get rid of what she thinks is sweat. Byul finally sees the man behind it all.</p><p>“Drift”</p><p>“Ah, you barely made it, with two minutes to spare.” The guards approach Tae, Jimin and Hwasa. Solar pulls her gun out.</p><p>“It’s over Drift. Let them go.”</p><p>“It’s never over Yongsun.” He smiles. She fires off two warning bullets before they reach the wounded.</p><p>“Never call me that!” She calls out</p><p>“There are cops everywhere. You have nowhere to go Drift. Give up.” Byuls hand shakes.</p><p>“Oh but it's never over.” He walks over, dragging Hwasa to the center. Wheein tries to lunge forward, but he stops when Drift pulls his gun.</p><p>“LEAVE HER!” Wheein shrieks.</p><p>“And what are you gonna do? I have you where I wanted you.” He laughs hysterically. Tae and Jimin push themselves up on their feet. “Now all of you will come with me silently, and I’ll keep you all for myself.” He lowers his gun. “Or she dies.” Hwasa tries to push her arms up, but is stopped by Drift’s foot.</p><p>“We aren't going anywhere.” Solar angrily says, gripping her gun harder.</p><p>“If you shoot me, she dies too.” He laughs again.</p><p>Jungkook hears the conversation through his ear. The cops come forward, ramming into the cars. All of them at the front push them back. Jungkook shakes his head, reaching for the wood slab. He pushes the door open again. “Rm we need the police on our side. Don't you hear this?” Rm knew Jungkook was right.</p><p>“Get inside, I’ll take care of the cops.” He runs over to the entrance, with Bangtan entering the building. Rm out in front of the cops. “WAIT!” He yells. He takes off his face covering. “We need your help. Please trust us.” He raises his hands in the air. Everyone follows him, removing their masks and holding their hands out. “Please listen to me.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>…</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Solar is frozen in her spot. She doesn't know how to get out of this. The bodyguard she didn't starts to approach the three. None of them back down. Solar focuses her attention onto Tae, who's silently walking behind Drift. “Let them man tie you three up and this can be easy.” Drift is losing his patience. Solar takes a step backwards.</p><p>“Not again Drift.” Tae wraps his arms around his neck, grabbing the gun. Tae throws him across the room. The bodyguard grabs onto Byul, shooting towards Wheein. Solar pushes Wheein down to the ground. The guard gets one handcuff onto Byul, before she punches him. She slides under his legs, flipping him over. The guard grabs her neck and throws her onto a wall. Wheein gets up and charges the man's stomach.</p><p>Bangtan bust the door down seeing the event unfold. The two other guards spot them. Suga runs in after Wheein, helping her get up. Jhope and Jungkook shoot the two other guards. Jin gets to Moonbyul in time with Solar, before another guard comes in. Suga pulls Wheein out of the grasp of the one. She runs over to Hwasa, pulling her away from Tae. Hwasa eyes open normally. “Hwasa we’re here.” Before Wheein could say another word. The new guard grabs her. Hwasa barely stands and scratches him with her nails. He lets go, grabbing his face. Jin comes running over to shoot him down. Hwasa collapses into Wheein arms.</p><p>Tae keeps Drift in his grasp for a while. Until Drift grabs his arm and twists it. Jimin comes running over, knocking both of them down. Solar stands back up on her legs and runs to Jimin. Drift tackles her to the ground. The other guard punches Suga before running to Jimin. Drift pins Solars hands down.</p><p>“Remember what happened to you?” He smiles evilly. “You know, first your stomach.” He punches the scare, and Solar yelps in pain. “And then with my man hex.” He brings his hand to his neck.” He never did do what he wanted.” Solar breathes hard. “Maybe I-”</p><p>“LEAVE HER ALONE!” Moonbyul picks up Drift and slams him into the ground. She pouches him as much as she can. Blood covers her fist before Drift grabs her first and tosses her away. Byul crawls to Solar, taking her into her own arms. Jungkook stands in front of them. Drift slowly stands up.</p><p>Tae limps over to Wheein and Hwasa, kneeling on the ground. Wheein holds him tightly. Drifts face was dripping blood, thanks to Byul. Suga and Jhope take out the last guard before walking to Drift.</p><p>“You.” He speaks to Hwasa. Wheein tries to get in front of her. Hwasa stops her.</p><p>“Hwasa..” Wheein begs, with tears spilling away.</p><p>“It’s ok Whee-” She signals Tae to pull her away. Wheein screams out for her. Hwasa weakly stands up. Moonbyul keeps a firm hold on Solar, who’s terrified of the scene unfolding. None of Bangtan dare move.</p><p>“You caused this. I COULD HAVE BEEN RICH, GOTTEN MY REVENGE.” Drift breaks down. More blood falls around his body. Hwasa can weakly smile. “If you only came with me from the beginning.” Drift raises his gun to Hwasa chest from a far. Rm runs into the opening.</p><p>“Enough!” Someone yells out. Drift looks away, but pulls the trigger</p><p>“NOOO”</p><p>Screaming is heard all over. Someone was shot. Hwasa opens up her eyes to see it wasn't her. She looks up.</p><p>“J-Jimin.” Fully awake now, she sees the blood spill from his stomach. He reaches for her, but falls to the ground. Hwas runs over to him, turning him over. “Jimin please. Jimin st-stay with me. You're gonna be ok. Jimin-”</p><p>“Shhh Hwasa.” He quietly says. “It’s alright.” He reaches his hand to her face.</p><p>“No. This isn't how this ends!” Hwasa begs him.</p><p>“Hwasa.” He pulls her close. “I never asked you this but..” He only smiles before falling limp.</p><p>“JIMIN”</p><p>Hwasa falls on top of him. Cops storm the room, gathering Drift and his dead allies. Rm falls to his knees. She can't tell who's screaming out to her. Her hearing becomes less before she falls into darkness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Stay Tuned...</p><p> </p><p>JSM</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything around Wheein felt like it was in slow motion. Jimin’s barely alive body on the ground, with Hwasa collapsed on top of him</p><p>“HWASA NO!” Wheein tries to run to her, but Tae pulls her away. She keeps trying to break free. “TAE LET ME GO PLEASE.” She punches his chest hard, but he never lets up.</p><p>Moonbyul can’t hide her tears any longer when she sees two of her best friends non moving. Solar hides in her shirt, like she did what seemed ages ago. Jungkook helps the two girls up. Both refuse to leave their youngest one. “Moonbyul please. You need to get-”</p><p>“We aren't leaving Jungkook.” Moonbyul could see the pain and tears fall from Jungkook's eyes as he knew his friend was just like theirs. Paramedics come rushing into the room. They bring out two stretchers. In the corner, the swat holds Drift in place, cuffing his arms and ankles. Jhope and Suga lean against the wall, quietly sobbing. Red Velvet comes rushing into the sight, along with Bm and Eric. Irene hugs Jin, comforting as much as she can for her crying man. Eric and Bm let Jungkook leave and watch over Solar and Moonbyul.</p><p>Rm covers his eyes when The paramedics pass with Jimin and Hwasa. He can't bear to see them in a state like that. Jessi’s team watches the stretchers be loaded into the ambulance. Psy and CJ approach the group. Drift still resists getting in the swat van.</p><p>A paramedic approaches Byul to check her fists covered in dried up blood. She holds them out for her, with Solar finally looking out to the scene. Her breath is shaky. Moonbyul kisses the top of her forehead. Byul take's off the jacket she was wearing, wrapping it around the girl in her arms.  Eric and Bm talk to the other offices about the whole plan. Solar felt flattered when they told them it was her idea, and the cops gave her praises. Joy and Yeri go up to Jhope and Jungkook, walking them outside. Suga and Rm walk over to Wheein and Tae. Wheein is still sobbing into Tae's chest. He looks up to the boys. He picks Wheein up bridal style and leaves with the two. Solar and Moonbyul follow them out. The paramedics offer on of them to ride with the two. </p><p>"Let me go." Jhope steps forward. He gets help from the paramedics, climbing into the ambulance. He crawls to the chair next to Jimin's body. He studies every bloodstain on his toned stomach. He focuses on the center of the shot, which was covered up by a now bloodied rag. The door's shut as the paramedics go to the front. He looks at the girl next. Her face was pale as a ghost, with her breaths deep. He gnaws on his lips, feeling awful about what happened. "Out of all of us, you both kept it together." He talks to himself, before feeling the car start.</p><p>Outside were news stations, officers, and random people, watching the idols leave. Interviewers were trying to get questions. “Have you no respect?! Leave the people  alone!” CJ and Psy shove away reporters, leaving a path to some new cars. The other idols volunteered to drive everyone to the hospital. All the cars were dead silent. Jin and Irene weave through ht the people, having Solar and Byul follow close behind. Irene leads them to her car. Moonbyul help's Solar sit down, before climbing in. Jin takes the passenger seat up front. Irene drives away from the scene. Solar leans her head out of pure instinct onto Byul's shoulder. <em>I'm sorry Hwasa, this was my fault.</em></p><p>All the cars were dead silent. Bm and Eric drove behind Irene. Tae kept Wheein in his arms. She passed out on the way there, which let Tae finally cry alone. His best friend was just shot. Everything comes flooding back to him. He shudders with the memories. He looks down to the now peaceful girl in his arms. He leans down and places a kiss on her cheek.</p><p>“At least I have you.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p>
  <b>Breaking News</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kpop group's BTS and Mamamoo have all been taken to the hospital after they were discovered to stop the now named suspect, Drift. Drift is the head leader of the organization Order Kp. He was responsible for the Kidnapping of 3 Mamamoo members Solar, Moonbyul and Wheein. He later kidnapped BTS’s Jimin Tae, and Mamamoo’s Hwasa. These groups along with Red Velvet, and other kpop stars, were a part of the Idol protection agency. They have been following this case for months, trying to stop the man Drift, from selling other idols. They warned groups like Twice, KARD, and others about the attacks that were gonna take place. Bighit and RBW have come out to say all their groups will be taking a very long hiatus from the idol life. More to develop soon.</b>
</p><p>The hospital was full of doctors and police officers. New ‘s cars wait outside for any news on the idols. Solar sits in the waiting room, on the phone with her mom and sister. “I’m ok guys, really.” She assures her family that she wasn't hurt. She was lying obviously. When they first arrived, Solar felt her stomach, to feel that a new cut was in the same spot as the old one. Her and byul were separated into two rooms. Solar was terrified to be alone, after Drift brought up her past. She somewhat forgot due to all the recent events, but always remembered. Byul was the only one she felt ok with. The doctors fixed up her wound quickly, then brought in an investigator. Solar didn't want to talk about any of her past at that time with someone she didn't know. She felt sorry, but knew that she wasn't ready. The doctors let her go to the waiting room to wait for the others.</p><p>Byul finally walks out from the hallway. Solar stands up and looks at the girl in front of her. Byul had bandages on her knuckles, with another wrapping around her shoulder. She was just wearing her tank top and jeans now. Solar ran to her, hugging the life out of her. “Hey Solar.” Byul smiles while accepting the hug. She could hear little sniffles from her girlfriend. “It’s gonna be ok unnie.” Byul brings her closer and walks to the chairs. She sits Solar down next to her. Solar looks back up to her, wiping her nose.</p><p>“Does it hurt?”</p><p>“Eh it’s not horrible. Nothing broken, just bruised.” Byul encourages her. Solar sadly nods. She then slightly lifts her shirt to show the bandage across her own wound. Byul places one of her hands on it. “Is it bad?”</p><p>“Not nearly as bad the first time.” Solar puts her shirt back down. “Byul. A private investigator came to see me…”</p><p>“Did you tell them anything?” Solar only shakes her head, looking down at her hands. “Hey.” Byul lightly taps her chin. “Look at me.” Solar lets Byul’s hand lift her head. “It’s ok. If you're not ready to talk, we will take it slow.” They gaze at each other. “A lot of things are gonna take some time and that's fine. We can take time too.”</p><p>“I don't want to take time for you.” Solar shakes her head. Byul looks at her confused. “I mean, I really love being with you Byul. You make me feel ok and protected. I wanted to be that with you too. I wanted to be that for everyone and I-”</p><p>“Solar, don't blame yourself about Hwasa and Jimin.” Byul runs her thumb across her cheek. “No one saw that coming.” Solar takes a shaky breath.</p><p>“Byul I…” Byul waits for Solar. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>“You make me feel safe, Byul-ah. I don't want to lose you. Please don't leave.”</p><p>“And you won’t. I’m right here.” Byul closes the gap between the two. She carefully presses her lips against Solar’s. They both slowly pull away. Solar  felt something fall down her face, but she wasn't crying. She saw Byul's eyes well up. Both wrap their arms around each other.</p><p>Rm paces back and forth by the door of Jimin’s room. Jhope and Jungkook wait with him. The doctor finally comes out. “How are they?”</p><p>“Well Hwasa is fine. She collapsed from exhaustion and stress. She should wake up soon.”</p><p>“And Jimin?”</p><p>“Jimin is currently in surgery. The bullet was lodged in his ribs. Everything seems to be going well, but I’m not sure when he will wake up again.”</p><p>“Thank you Doctor.” Rm shakes her hand. “Uh one more thing. Do you guys have a back exit so we don't have to deal with the front?”</p><p>“Of course. When you all leave, we will take you where our ambulances are.” She smiles before walking back into the operating room. Rm leans back on the wall.</p><p>“Thank goodness they're ok.” Jhope stands up. “I’m gonna go walk around for a sec.”He walks down the long hallway. Jungkook leans next to Rm.</p><p><b>“</b>Was it like this when it happened to me?” He mumbles. Rm was able to catch it.</p><p>“Of course it was. We were scared. I can’t believe it happened again.”</p><p>“Is he gonna be ok?” Jungkook stares in the operating room. Rm drapes his arm around him.</p><p>“I hope so.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Suga’s leg bounces uncontrollably when Jin brings over a cup of coffee. All of the idols were scattered around the waiting room. Tae was in the back, with Wheein still passed out. Jin sits next to Suga and Jessi. “So now what do we do?”</p><p>“Make sure this never happens again.” Jessi pulls out two phones. “These phones are for emergencies only. You aren't gonna fight this alone anymore. Psy and CJ are gonna take some time to find out how to recruit others.” Jessi stands up, with the rest of her team getting ready to leave. “Keep us posted.” Jessi taps his shoulder. Before Chungha leaves, she goes over to Solar and Byul, giving them both a hug. Sanduel rubs Byul’s back. Loco gives Tae and handshake before exiting. Jessi gives one last wave before leaving the hospital.</p><p>Time goes by slowly. They all wait, and wait, but nothing yet. Solar and Moonbyul fell asleep on each other's shoulders. Jin and Suga stay awake, talking about what happened. Just as Taehyung was about to give into sleep, he felt Wheein move around in his arms. “Wheein?” She blinks a few times, adjusting to the light.</p><p>“Tae?!” She grabs his face. “Wh-what-”</p><p>“Take it easy Whee. We are in the hospital.” He snaps his fingers to Suga. He quickly walks over to the girls to wake Solar and Byul.</p><p>“Where’s Hyejin?”</p><p>“In the back. We haven't heard anything.” Solar rubs the sleepiness out of her eyes, to see Tae adjust Wheein to be closer.</p><p>“Are you ok Tae?” Wheeins words catch him off guard. He bites his lower lip.</p><p>“Honestly no. I’m terrified Wheein.”</p><p>“You don't need to hide your emotions from me Tae.” She messes with his hair. “We can’t hide things anymore, if we want to try again.”</p><p>“I understand Wheein. It was my mistake to hide everything from you. I just thought that keeping you away would make you safe, but it made it worse. I promise you it won't happen again.” Wheein smiles at the boy in front of her. Just then Jhope comes walking down the hall. Wheein stumbles to her feet, running towards him.</p><p>“How are they?”</p><p>“Jimin just got out of surgery. It went really well, but the doc said it may be a few days for him to wake up.”</p><p>“And Hwasa?”</p><p>“She’s fine Wheein. She was exhausted. The doctor said you can visit their rooms.” Without hesitation, Wheein walks down the hall. She looks in the rooms, until she finds her. She quietly opens the door, and sees Hwasa, still unconscious. She had color back in her face. Wheein pulls up a chair next to the bed, taking her limp hand.</p><p>“Hey Hwasa…” She mumbles. The tears she held back from Tae started to fall. “I’m not sure how much you'll remember from today, but man it was bad Hyejin. I want to forget it, but more importantly I want you to be ok.” No response comes from Hwasa like Wheein was hoping for. “Please wake up Hwasa.” She lays her head on the bed, quietly sobbing. Solar and Byul stand in the doorway, holding hands, watching their younger friends. They take a step in, sitting down at a table on the side. They watch Wheein let go of her emotions.</p><p>Tae walks into Jimin's recovery room. He sees Jungkook passed out on the couch and Rm sitting across from the bed. The rest of Bangtan walk in. “How is he?”</p><p>“He’s sleeping now.Tae did you get checked?” Rm stands up.</p><p>“Yeah, right when I got here. I have some little bruises, but nothing as bad as the other two” Rm gives him a small smile.</p><p>“You guys may want to go home. I’ll be here with him for the night.”</p><p>“Red Velvet got hotel rooms just in case.” Jin said. “We will crash there.” Him and Suga walk up to Jimin, giving him a small tap on the wrist. They both pick up the sleeping Jungkook and leave the room. Jhope taps onto Tae shoulder to bring him back to the world.</p><p>“What about Wheein?” Jhope on swings his head to the door. They both walk out and go to the edge of the Hwasa room. Tae sees Wheein against Hwasa’s bed, with Byul and Solar sleeping again on the table.</p><p>“She needs this time Tae.” Jhope whispers. He carefully closes the door. Tae let’s Jhope lead him to the car.</p><p>Rm looks out the big window, lighting up the room. He stares back at Jimin. He looks at the layers of bandages on his stomach. He slouches in his chair, before dozing off to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Next Day</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The sun shines down onto Wheein’s eyes, causing her to awake. She sits up carefully, not seeing Solar or Moonbyul anywhere. She feels her hand is still connected with Hwasa’s. She keeps it there. “Morning Hwasa. I hope you're sleeping well. I miss you. I know it was only a few days, but I fucking miss my best friend. I hope you can wake up soon.” Just as Wheein was about to let go, a light squeeze kept her in place. “H-Hyejin?”</p><p>Hwasa’s eyes blink open, getting used to the sun. She squeezes Wheein’s hand again, turning her head. “Morning Wheein-ah.” Wheein almost falls out of her chair, if it wasn't for the hand still in hers. Tears of joy fall from both of their eyes.</p><p>“You're awake!” Wheein topples herself on Hwasa. Solar and Moonbyul walk back in.</p><p>“Uh Wheein?” Moonbyul holds food in her hands. Both of the young girls sit up. “Hwasa!” Solar and Moonbyul set the food down and run to the girls. They all hug each other, with happiness in their eyes. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>“Like a rough hangover.” Hwasa chuckles. Wheein keeps her eyes on Hwasa the whole time.</p><p>“I’ll go fetch the doctor.” Solar runs out of the room.</p><p>“Do you remember anything?” Wheein asks with hesitance.</p><p>“Not right now no.  Where’s Jimin?”</p><p>“He’s recovering from surgery.” Moonbyul stops Hwasa from getting out of bed. “It may be a little for him to wake up.” Hwasa lets Byul lay her back down, when the doctor and Solar walk in.</p><p>“I’m glad you're awake Miss Hwasa.”</p><p>“So am I.”</p><p>“Now if you're friends don't mind, I would like to run some tests on you.” Hwasa tells the doctor that it was ok, and motions her friends to leave. Wheein is hesitant to leave her.</p><p>“Wheein, there's food out here.” Moonbyul teases. Wheein can’t help but hear her stomach rumble. She gives into her needs and leaves Hwasa.</p><p>Out in the hallway, Moonbyul leads Wheein to the cafe. Solar went ahead and saved them a table while they grabbed food. The line went fast, and they sat down quickly. Wheein scarfs down the food, not realizing how hungry she actually was. “I’m gonna go get more.” She rushes up. Byul laughs at Solar who was being dragged away by the girl.</p><p>“There goes my money.” Solar playfully pouts before getting pulled away. Byul sips on her soda, messaging her family. She looks away for a few seconds to check the wrappings around her hands. She feels her shoulder, slightly wincing at how sore it was.</p><p>“Are you ok?” Byul turns around to the stranger's voice.</p><p>“Oh hey Seulgi. I’m fine.” Byul smiles at her. Seulgi gives her a big hug, avoiding her injuries. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“We brought back the boys.” Before Byul could ask, Seulgi waves her hand to Solar and Wheein, who was walking with Irene. They all sit down at the table, finally catching up.</p><p>Jin and Suga walk into the cafe, spotting the girls from afar. They turn down the hallway to Jimin’s room. Both see the doctor walk by. “Hey doc, how is he doing?”</p><p>“He’s just fine, boys.”</p><p>“Any chance of him waking up?” The doctor only sighs.</p><p>“Only time will tell.” She continues down the hallway. Jin and Suga look to each other before continuing down the long hall.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“Well Hwasa, everything is completely normal with your health. You've gotten enough rest to be discharged tonight. If you need more time, you can stay here.” The doctor closes her book before standing up. She walks to the door, when it opens in front of her. Wheein was standing on the other side with some food. The doctor lets her inside before closing the door behind her.</p><p>“I brought some lunch.” Wheein sits next to Hwasa. Hwasa quickly grabs the chopsticks.</p><p>“I can leave tonight.” Hwasa says while sticking the food in her mouth</p><p>“That's good right?” Wheein places her fork down.</p><p>“Of course it is. But Jimin..” Wheein takes Hwasa’s hand in hers.</p><p>“He will wake up soon Hwasa. We can come here everyday to see him until he wakes up.”</p><p>“Do you think…” Hwasa bites her lips. “We could visit him now?”</p><p>“Sure. Lets go.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Wheein gets the room number from Tae. She guides Hwasa down to the end of the hallway. They both see the door already opened. Each peer around the doorway to see Jin and Suga on their recovered phones. Jin slowly stares to the door.</p><p>“You can come in.” He gives a warm smile. Wheein nudges her friend inside first. She walks over to the chair next to Suga, quietly sitting down next to him. “Suga I’m gonna get some food.” He walks over to Wheein, who's standing in the doorway. “Give her some time yeah?” Wheein looks up to him with a warm smile before leaving with him.</p><p>Hwasa looks at the unconscious boy in front of her. She sees the bandages wrapped around his chest, stained with small blotches of red. He sees his faces slightly bruised. The IV in his arm is connected to a machine monitoring his heart rate.</p><p>“Doctor said he lost a lot of blood.” Suga snaps Hwasa out of her daze. “She’s surprised he didn't die on spot.” Suga looks down to the medical records. “But when you collapse, the pressure from you slows down the loss.”</p><p>“You mean..”</p><p>“You saved him Hwasa.” Suga stares back to Jimin. “I can never stop saying sorry how I treated you earlier during this. I didn't realize what you were really going through, until people closer to me had to experience it.”</p><p>“There's no need to be sorry Yoongi” Hwasa made him face her. “We all went through something at some point during this fucking disater. It’s time for us to heal. Everything in the past is the past.” She then stares at the bed. “Now we just have to wait.”</p><p>“The doctor said it could be days or weeks.”</p><p>“Then we wait for him. Just like we've done.” Hwasa gets closer to Jimin, leaning down to kiss his forehead. Wheein and Jin wait patiently by the door. “We should probably go.”</p><p>“If you're ready Hyejin.” Wheein reassured her. Jin takes a step into the room, passing Hwasa. Before she leaves, He sneaks a quick hug from her. Hwasa ends back up next to Wheein at the door, looking back one more time.</p><p>“We will wait.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p>
  <b>Unknown</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“So Drift failed huh?” The unknown person turns in their chair. “I knew that moron couldn't do shit.”</p><p>“He was in it for himself.” Someone yells from afar.</p><p>“What do we do now?” Someone on the side asks. The center person only looks into papers.</p><p>“We go to our last option.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p>
  <b>Friday</b>
</p><p> </p><p>A week has passed from the first time Hwasa saw Jimin. She would visit everyday at lunch, bringing food for the Bts member watching over Jimin that day. Solar, Moonbyul and Wheein took turns accompanying Hwasa to see Jimin. She walks into the lobby, greeting the doctors passing. Each day, she hopes Jimin woke up when she wasn't there, but it’s always the same. “He should wake up any day now.” The doctors always repeated. She wonders then the day will be.</p><p>She holds a bouquet of flowers for the Bangtan boys. She knocks on the door quietly, creaking the door open. All seven boys sat in the room, eating their lunch. She waves softly to them. “Any news?”</p><p>“Still nothing.” Rm dusts himself off. “Why don't you sit next to him Hwasa.” He gives a smile. She sets the flowers down on the table, before getting comfortable in the seat.</p><p>“You know, the doctor said if you speak to him, he can still hear you.” Suga walks up to her.</p><p>“Can you guys give me a few minutes?”</p><p>“Of course Hwasa.” Rm eyes the boys to leave. Once they all left, Hwasa takes Jimin’s hand.</p><p>“Hey Jimin. I hope you're well. Things could be worse right.” She tries to laugh. “Yeah, a lot worse. I’m glad we both made it out, mostly in pieces. I never thought that we were gonna be able to pull this off. I have never been more terrified in my life than I have these past months. Especially not having my three best friends. Then I started knowing you. You were my comfort. Jimin, you kept me grounded this entire journey. I could never repay you. I hop-”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“BOOO” Jimin grabs her hand, flinging himself out of his bed.</p><p>“AHHHH!” Hwasa causes her chair to fall over. If it wasn't for Jimin holding onto her, she would have fell. “JIMIN WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?” She smacks him on his shoulder numerous times. Jimin continues to laugh his ass off.</p><p>“Ow ok ok Hwasa, I’m sorry.” He wipes the tears of laughter from his face. Hwasa finally calms down, reaching in for a hug. “Surprised huh?”</p><p>“Of course I was. When did you wake up?”</p><p>“Earlier this morning. The guys said you were coming, so I was trying to lighten my mood.” He gave an awkward smile.</p><p>“How are you so childish after almost dying?” Hwasa hits him again. They both laugh in each other's company. BTS and Mamamoo come barging through the door. All gather around, saying hi to Jimin. They all settle in the chairs available. Another knock comes at the door.</p><p>“Hey Psy!” Rm welcomes him into the room.</p><p>“Nice to see you awake Jimin, and of course everyone in good health.”</p><p>“As good as we can be.” Byul snickered, with Solar giving her a slight flick to the back of her head.</p><p>“Anyway, I have some things to clean up. Since you guys are safe now, I wanted to let you know that you can drop out of the IPA” Every look at him with serious faces. “You're safe if first priority, and we don't want you guys to be in danger like this again, unwillingly. However, you will still get all of our protection with new security guards being trained as we speak.” All of them look around to one another.</p><p>“You know.” Solar scoots up in her chair. ‘I’m not dropping out. Being able to have this knowledge is good when we are traveling. Plus, I’m not exactly gonna trust a lot of people as easily, with all due respect.” Byul takes her hand.</p><p>“I’m staying too. This group can help me work out more.” She smiles.</p><p>“Count me in.” Hwasa smirks. She then lays her eyes onto Wheein, who rolls her shoulders.</p><p>“Learning how to protect myself from this ever happening again is my best option. I’m staying too.” Tae draps his arm across her lap, giving curious eyes to Rm. all the boys look to their leader.</p><p>“Count Bangtan in.” He holds his hand out to Psy “I think this whole team can make a lot of things change. Both Bangtan, and Mamamoo. We just need time right now, I believe.” He looks around, getting enthusiastic nods.”</p><p>“Great. Let us know when you want to be back in and we can set something up.” Psy shakes his hand. “And one more thing. Wheein, I think you left something…” He walks out the room. He comes back in with a bright pink backpack, unzipping it to see two cat paws stretch out”</p><p>“GGOMO.” The cat leaps out, trotting to Wheein’s lap. “Thank you Psy.”</p><p>“I should probably get going. I have a lot of things to do around here.” He waves goodbye before shutting the door. Wheein and Taehyung mess around with the cat, with the others socialising. Hwasa turns over to Jimin, who's staring right back.</p><p>“I never did finish my question.” He bites his inner cheek.</p><p>“Oh yeah? What was it then?” Hwasa leans in. Everyone puts their attention on them.</p><p>“Hwasa...Will you be my girlfriend?” The whole room catches their breath.</p><p>“No.” She says calmly.</p><p>“Oh” <em>Nice Jimin. Real nice.</em></p><p>“I’m kidding you idiot. That was for earlier Of course I will!” She jumps into his arms, with the room roaring of laughter. Jimin laughs at himself.</p><p>“Yeah, I should have seen that one coming.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One chapter left!</p><p> </p><p>Stay tuned....</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Breaking news:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Groups have begun returning to Korea after the attack from Order Kp. The leader, named Drift, has been charged with numerous felonies, and being sentenced to jail time. Big Hit and Rbw have come out saying BTS and Mamamoo will be taking an indefinite hiatus for the time being. World renown star Psy, has opened up a new training facility for all incoming security guards and other high end bodyguards, to be properly trained for any situation. Companies and Music shows are taking drastic reformations to security and other inside issues. Fans around the world are relieved to hear that the Bangtan Boys and Mamamoo are safe home, taking the rest they need. One tweet reads, “We will wait.” As fans hope they stay close with one another. Stay turned for the weather.</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>One month has passed since the hospital. Jimin was sent home a few days after, agreeing to stay with Tae for the time being. Of course they switch around with Hwasa and Wheein, who now enjoy the break with their relationships. Hwasa and Wheein moved in with each other, spoiling Ggomo till he’s sick of them. Wheein and Tae cuddle up on the couch in his apartment, watching a cartoon.</p><p>“Wheein.” He turns her head to face him. “I think I’m ready to go public.” Wheein only smiles.</p><p>“Let’s give the media time to settle from whatever the fuck happened” He looks at her title his forhead. “And, I like keeping you to myself.” She leans up to peck his lips.</p><p>“I do too. And I’ll keep you forever. Promise” He leans down to kiss her back. Their attention suddenly changes to a loud crash in the kitchen. “Ya. GGOMO,YEONTAN, Aish I swear those kids.” Wheein laughs, punching his chest. “Why don't we get some snacks?”</p><p>“I’m cool with that.” Wheein hops out of his arms, picking up her cat on the way into the kitchen. Tae slowly rises from the cushion, walking to Wheein. He wraps his arms around her waist. “Yes?”</p><p>“How did I get so lucky with you?” He nuzzles his face into her neck. Wheein turns herself around.</p><p>“Tae I” He looks at her with one eyebrow raised. “I love you. I never stopped loving you. Even after all these years.” She lets out a breath. Tae lifts her head upwards.</p><p>“I love you too.” He presses his lips on hers.</p><p>“And I’ll never stop.”</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Jin and Jungkook walk to the breakfast cafe downtown. Yeri and Irene approach the two. Jungkook holds out flowers, while Jin gives Irene a hug. “We have the whole day planned. Get a good breakfast, then go to the zoo, visit the beach-”</p><p>“Can we go shopping too?” Yeri looks at Jungkook with puppy dog eyes. He only signs in defeat.</p><p>“Of course we can Yeri.” He takes her hand. Jin and Irene watch from a little distance.</p><p>“Young love am I right?” Irene looks over.</p><p>“You calling me old? Not with this handsome face.” Jin grabs his chin. Irene playfully hits him, walking into the cafe</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“Eric!” Seulgi yells from a distance. “Twice is here for their meeting.”</p><p>“Send them to that building!” Eric points over. “Joy where did you put my pen?” Joy hands it to him. Bm walks over.</p><p>“How’s being in charge going Eric?”</p><p>“Meh. I’m busy as shit, but I’m not alone.” He nudges Joy. “When is KARD gonna visit.”</p><p>“In the next few hours. They were in another meeting. Apparently Heechul is taking action against music shows.”</p><p>“What for?”</p><p>“Lack of checking people. That’s how this whole thing got started.”</p><p>“Sounds like a lot of money.” Joy smirks.</p><p>“A lot of money they have, but don't use.” Bm rolls his eyes. “Anyway, let's get to work shall we?”</p><p>Rm walks around the camp with Suga next to him. “So here is where the archery course could get set up.” He points to an area of grass.</p><p>“Ya do you ever sleep?” Suga looks up. “This map is detailed as hell.” Rm only laughs.</p><p>“I work best with no sleep.”</p><p>“Ya you boys!” They both turn around. “You guys gonna stand there or help me out with the truck?”</p><p>“Jessi! We're coming right now!” Rm yells back</p><p>“Hurry up so I can kick your ass later!” She runs to the truck. Rm looks at Suga.</p><p>“Wait, where’s Hope?”</p><p>“He’s with Zico and Chungha.” He points over to the cafe.</p><p>“Glad he found some more friends.” Yoongi walks over to the truck.</p><p>“Say Suga, what are you gonna do on the break.”</p><p>“Ah who knows. Probably write some music. Workout, sleep. You know the basics.” He then stops in his tracks. “Maybe not. I might go take a vacation. Meet with some old friends and family. Live a normal life for a little.”</p><p>“Well, right now. You have all the time in the world.” Rm pats his back. Suga walks away, keeping Rm behind. “All the time.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Moonbyul finishes placing the food down on a blanket. She surprised Solar with a picnic in the large grass by her place. “All your favorite foods.”</p><p>“You're the best.” Solar smiles. Byul feeds her a bite of tteokbokki. They stay at the park for a while. Eating and fooling around. Solar eventually lays between Byul, watching the clouds in the sky. She remembers the past few months, being thankful that it brought her and Byul together. She was afraid to confess before, but now she feels she can do anything.</p><p>Byul feels the same. She wants to protect Solar with everything she has, not wanting to let go. She feels the older girl shift in her position, not facing her.</p><p>“I’m talking with someone on Monday Byul-ah.” Byul gives her a relieved smile. “I meant to tell you earlier, but i didn't want to ruin the moment.”</p><p>“You never ruin the moment Unnie.” Byul grabs both hands, kissing each wrist. “Do you want me to go with you?”</p><p>“Please” Byul tucks a strand of hair behind Solar’s hair.</p><p>“Anything for you.” Byul leans in for a kiss, before turning Solar back around to lay in her arms.</p><p>“Also…” Solar starts. “I think I want a dog.” Byul giggled.</p><p>“What are you gonna call it?”</p><p>“I think...Yongkeey. It has my name in it.”</p><p>“It sounds perfect. Wanna look tomorrow?”</p><p>“Tomorrow.” Solar agreed, leaning her head back. “I can’t wait.” Byul grins</p><p>“Me too”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Jhope closes the door behind him. “You wanted to see me Psy?”</p><p>“Yes. Please come in.” He motion’s Jhope to sit down.</p><p>“Is everything alright?”</p><p>“Why yes they are, at least for now.”</p><p>“That’s not ominous at all.” Jhope grins</p><p>“CJ and I aren't going to be around for a while. We have some loose ends to tie up. We need someone to watch over the camp for us.”</p><p>“I can get Rm for you?” Jhope points to the door.</p><p>“No Hope, I want you to watch it.”</p><p>“What? Why me?”</p><p>“You take in information well. Also, we kind of noticed you don't get bigger jobs with your team. Nothing wrong with that, but I wanted to give you a chance”</p><p>“Why not someone like Jessi? Or even Chungha?”</p><p>“J, do you see what you're doing?” Psy sighs.</p><p>“No?”</p><p>“You're doubting yourself. Why?” Jhope leans back in his chair.</p><p>“I’ve never known. I feel like I’m a middle ground person. I get what I need to get done, never sticking out. I guess I’m too afraid to try and be in charge of something. There’s so many responsibilities, what if I miss something important?” Jhope couldn't believe his own words, but all were true.</p><p>“Everyone makes mistakes. That’s why we have people Like Jessi and Chungha, to be side bosses. They're your team.”</p><p>“What would i have to do?”</p><p>“It’s very simple. Just run the camp, make sure training areas are prepared. You don't have to stay here everyday, but at least check on it.” Psy passes over some papers and a pen. “Are you in?” Jhope takes a few moments, before sitting up straight.</p><p>“When do I start?”</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Hwasa sits on top of the apartment complex, watching the sunset. She leans on the back of her arms, closing her eyes.</p><p>“Nice view huh?” Jimin sits next to her.</p><p>‘It always is. How are you wounds?”</p><p>“Doc said I can stop wearing bandages next week. I’ll have a nasty scar though.”</p><p>“Get another tattoo to cover it up.” Hwasa pushes him.</p><p>“Maybe, but i think i want to keep it as it is.”</p><p>“How come?”</p><p>“It’ll be something I can always remember. This can be my way to accept what happened, and know that I was able to heal.”</p><p>“When did you become so poetic Park Jimin.”</p><p>“Learned it from the best” He looks out to the sunset. “Hwasa...How did you stay so...hopeful?” Hwasa takes a moment to answer.</p><p>“What’s the point of trying if you don't have hope.” Is all she said. Jimin understood completely. “Do you think life will go to what it was?” Now Jimin takes a moment.</p><p>“No” He bluntly says. “Because what is needed was changed. It was a time of change. We just helped it get there. Now we help it go farther.” He gets closer to Hwasa. “We changed to.”</p><p>“For the better.” She closes the gap between their lips, letting the sun fall behind them</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Byul tucks Solar into bed. She sits on the end before walking out to the living room. She grazes her hand against different items in the room, before looking out to the full moon. She steps out onto the balcony of Solar’s apartment. She rests her hands against the railing, feeling the breeze in her hair. Byul hears the sound of cars driving by, focusing on the sound of the leaves blowing.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Moon Pov</b>
</p><p>
  <b>8:00 pm</b>
</p><p>A single tear dripped down my face. I bring my fingers up to trace my cheek. <em>Life needs time to start, end or mature. Relationships grow with it. We all grew with time these past few months of disaster. Was it a disaster though? Or was it destiny. We built a new beginning with one another.</em> I think about Tae and Wheein’s new start with the teacher, giving me a sigh of happiness.<em> We all learned something about ourselves. All of us went through things together. No one was alone. we didn't know</em> <em>We shift our relationships with each other.</em> I turn to look over to Solar’s balcony door. <em>That’s what I did. Was all of this pain and sorrow worth the ending? Yes. every single person proved themselves they were stronger. With a little time, we all became new people. The world around us, and within changed for the better. Yeah…. It really did.</em></p><p>
  <em>Change.</em>
</p><p>Fin</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That concludes  A Time of Change! Thank you so much for everyone who has read along and kept up with it. This was my first time ever writing something like this, and I did not expect so many people to enjoy the story as much as I did. This helped me escape the rough times we are all going through, and brought new joy for me. I’m so glad you all read it, and would love to hear feedback!</p><p>Now, there will be a second book to this, but it will not come for a while. I have some other stories lined up to come out soon (and if you have suggestions, please let me know!). </p><p>Once again thank you so much for reading! and I hope you all…</p><p>Stay tuned</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>